Deku, The Multi-Alien Hero
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: The Omnitrix, a device that turns it wearer into one of many aliens: On one earth, this watch made Ben Tennyson one of the unique few humans with super human abilities. On this earth though, maybe it can help just make Izuku Midoriya feel normal and like he belongs among everyone who possessed what he hadn't been allowed. And maybe even send him on his way to achieving his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, young Midoriya! Glad to see you could make it!" A booming voice rang out as a green haired boy named Midoriya walked up to the edge of the forest, where his blonde muscular mentor All Might stood with a grin on his face.

"H-hi All Might! What's g-going on? Why did you want us to skip the beach today?" The boy asked as he tightened his bag around himself. The man laughed as he powered down into his skinny form.

"Ah, your training is very important of course, but after three months of non-stop work, your body will need at least a little rest. So I figured a nice little sight-seeing trip could be a good bonding experience." All Might said as he turned and started to walk, gesturing to follow him. "I haven't been here in a while, busy with work and all. Even I need a break every now and again and this is where I come when such a moment strikes and I'm in town, thought I'd share it with my favorite student!"

"OhahthankyouAllMightthat'sreallynice!" The boy squeaked out, face going red at All Might's words. The coloring in his check died down a bit as his head perked up, noting the blonde's choice of words. "Wait, favorite student? But I thought I was your only student?"

"Oh uh…Well yeah! You're my only student so you're my favorite." The blonde said, laughing nervously. "Don't get me wrong though, if I had more I'd have a bias towards you probably."

"That seems unfair to the other students though…" The greenette muttered as he twiddled his thumbs. All Might laughed as he stopped near a clearing.

"Well, let's forget that for now. We're here, my boy!" The blonde announced, as he walked forward to a set of seats that had apparently already been set up, presumably by the pro. Both took a seat and the boy turned to his mentor when he started to talk again. "So, how has the training been going at home? Sticking to the schedule?"

"Uh…Yeah, of course!" Midoriya said nervously, feeling slightly guilty. He had actually calculated to allow for more training, but somehow he felt like that wasn't what the man wanted to hear so he didn't mention it.

"Glad to hear it, so how's life been despite that?"

And so the mentor and student continued to talk about their lives and the mundane, neither knowing of the even waiting for them later that day that would change everything.

* * *

Red lights flashed.

Screams were heard.

Gunfire sounded.

A solider felt their body tense, the lights flash into darkness and back into the red glow.

A towering figure stood at the end of the hallway.

Another flash.

The figure stood above them.

The solider last thoughts were of their family.

* * *

"How did he even find out about it?! The project was supposed to be sworn to secrecy!"

"It's him, anything's possible!"

"What do we do?! If he gets it we're screwed!"

"Are those scanners working?!"

"Yeah why?"

.

.

.

.

"Drop it. DROP IT NOW!"

* * *

"-And that's why everyone started calling me the fudge doctor in my second year." All Might finished a story he was telling with a smile as Midoriya tried his best not to get lost in a fit of laughter.

"S-so…Oh god….So, these forests All Might…" Midoriya began as he recomposed himself. "You said you come here to r-relax? Is there anything other than this area?"

"Well, there's a river over that way if you want to have a look, following it down leads to this really pretty area with a lot of wildlife." The blonde said as he pointed off further into the forest. "It's a bit far though. Tell you what, you walk on ahead a bit while I finish something here."

"Oh ok. You won't be long?" The boy asked as he packed a candy bar into his pocket. The older man give him a smile as he waved him off.

"Just a minute or two, don't go too far though! If you can't see this clearing anymore turn back and re-trace your steps until you can see it again. Your mother would kill me if you got lost." The pro said as he pulled out his phone. "See you in a moment, young man."

"See you." The greenette said as he turned and made his way into the forest. Most of the trees were thin and pretty sparse, not having many leaves at all. Midoriya knew it to be a side effect of an odd quirk from a pro hero who frequented this particular part of Musutafu a few decades past.

As the boy walked he reflected on the training he had down so far with his mentor, the many hard days on the beach, some of which had ended with him collapsed on the ground once the man was out of sight.

He flexed his arm idly as he looked at it, he felt like he should have been stronger than he was from the exercise he had done, yet at times it felt like he had regressed somehow.

The gym had never been his thing so he had no idea if that was normal or not. Sighing he stuck one of his hands into his pocket to protect it from the slight nip of the cold.

It was nice knowing, sometime soon he would finally have a quirk after so many years of being powerless. Still, a part of him did feel slightly bitter that everyone else was lucky enough to just be born with powers while he had to put his body through hell just to have a chance at having a power.

He stopped at the top of a small cliff. Turning to check that the clearing was still in sight a single thought ran through his head.

'Life is a jerk sometimes.'

Noting that he had walked too far he sighed and started to make his way back when the floor beneath him crumbled and his eyes widened as he suddenly felt the world spinning as he fell. He felt his head bang against the grass. He groaned, dirt covering him.

'Yeah, like that.'

Pushing into the ground and lifting himself into a sitting position he held his head as he let out a small hiss of pain. Shaking his head lightly he cursed his luck and hugged his legs to himself. He'd walk back in a moment when his head didn't hurt as much. Looking down he saw a few flecks of blood from something he must fo cut open and sighed.

He berated himself slightly for his negative thoughts as they turned to all might and all the man had done for him over the past few months.

"I need to stop complaining and just get on with it. So One for All's hard to get, it's not like another option is going to fall out of the-"

BOOM!

His eyes widened as he looked up into the darkening sky, a bright light in between the dark barreling down. At first it seemed to be a shooting star…and then the light got bigger. And bigger.

And then it got way too big and the boy could feel the heat picking up. He immediately jumped off to the side, barely avoiding the collision the apparent meteor made.

Looking back, jaw opened wide and eyes blinking slowly he watched as the glow died down and saw the crater left behind. Then he finished his sentence. "-Sky"

At this point, he was sure SOMEONE was messing with him.

"All Might! Can you hear me?! You should get over here please!" The boy shouted as he carefully edged closer to the crash site, which glowed a soft orange. Upon closer inspection he was surprised to see the mysterious object that had almost left him in pieces was actually something metallic and not a space rock. "ALL MIGHT! I'M OVER HERE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU REALLY SHOULD GET OVER HERE!"

He took step forward to get a closer look, misjudging his step and accidentally stepping over the hole of the crater and falling in. It didn't hurt nearly as much as his last two dives to the ground but he was starting to notice a pattern with the day.

Rising to his feet he cautiously edged to the mysterious object, his natural curiosity peaked. He was in for a surprise when the object actually opened up, revealing it to be a storage for something inside.

"Is that a…watch?"

The boy got closer to check and he was certain, it was a definitely a watch that had fallen out of the sky. Its face was in the shape of a square with rounded corners, the strap had a black trim on the outside with the inside of the strap being a dark green. The watch face itself had two white bars that gave the illusion of an hourglass with the green color of the face, while the other side of the bars on the outer edges of the face where black. Midoriya didn't even notice the glow it was emitting had turned green.

"Weird, what the heck was this doing falling through the sky?" The greenette wondered as he stuck his hand out over it. He wasn't intending to touch it, just to hover his hand over it and see if it was still warm.

The watch had other ideas. Suddenly without warning the device flew up, out of its storage and unraveled its strap before it lunged onto the quirkless boy's wrist.

"Ahh! What the heck, get off me, get off!" The boy shouted as he started flailing his arm and prying at the device to no avail, ultimately slipping on his feet in his panic and ending up on the floor once more.

He quickly got up and climbed out of the hole, looking for a way back to the clearing. The way he was fallen was too high up for him to climb back and there was no obvious quick way around. 'Dammit!'

He stopped looking around as he let out a heavy sigh, looking down at the device on his wrist, bending down and picking up a stick in his line of sight. 'Why is he taking so long?'

He tried to pry the watch off but its surface seemed to stick to him, refusing to budge. The boy gave up on the stick idea when the piece of wood suddenly snapped in half. 'Maybe there's a release button?'

Tapping around the edges of the watch he probed for such a button, eventually he had both his fingers over the left and right edges of the watch where there was no strap as he could feel that they were lose and able to be pushed in. 'There, that should be the release….if this is like an actual watch at least…'

Pressing in the sides the watch didn't let go of his wrist however something else did happen, the watch face popped up, revealing itself to be cylindrical in shape. In the middle of the green hourglass shape, parts of the lights turned off to make a black silhouette of a muscular looking person with flat round feet and a tail, as well as a square head.

"What the heck?"

Ok, he was starting to feel like he was just repeating himself at this point. Shaking his head, he placed his hand over the face. He only intended to push it back in to turn it off, he probably should have realized that just because it was what made sense didn't mean the watch would actually turn off.

As soon as the watch face clicked back inside, his body went numb for a moment before a bright green light exploded from the watch, making the boys eyes go wide. "AHHH-"

The light engulfed him for just a moment before it dissipated and where a green haired and wide-eyed 5 foot tall teenager once stood there was now a hulking 12 foot tall dinosaur-like creature with brown scales and green eyes, and the symbol of the watch the boy had on his wrist now was placed upon his chest. His voice was much deeper as well as he continued to scream. "**-AHHHHH!**"

Looking down at himself he saw he was now eye-level with the top of most of the tree's. Looking down at his hands he saw there were now small claws at the end and his palm was big enough to completely wrap around most people. He felt his new tail swish around behind him as he looked over his new body. "**What the hell is this watch?!**"

Turning around his tail tore through one of the trees and he flinched as it was completely torn out of its place in the ground, falling over and causing a large thud. 'Oops…'

He turned to check the damage and in the process knocked over another two tree's, causing him to twirl back around and once more destroy another tree, half the forestry next to him was on the floor by the time he realized he should just stay put. "**Why is this happening?! What even am I?!**"

"I AM HERE!" A new booming voice announced and the giant let out a sigh of relief as he turned to his mentor who was in his muscular form, sunken eyes and wide smile prominent.

"Oh good. All Might!" He said as he took a step forward. 'At least now it can't get worse.'

"What have you done with Young Midoriya?!" The blonde demanded as he raised his fists into a fighting position to show he was serious. The boy's new mouth went dry. 'I just had to jinx it.'

"Wait All Might, it's not what it looks like."

That was a bad choice of words, especially as the hero looked past him to where the boy knew the massive crater to be. The crater that he had fallen next to and banged his head on, where some of his blood was.

And of course, because he was amazing, the man noticed. The smile disappeared off his face.

All Midoriya could do was gulp as the man turned to him, and clearly was preparing to fight.

'Crap…'


	2. Chapter 2

'Crap.'

"**Wait, wait, wait!**" The giant said as he took a step back but either the man didn't hear him or was ignoring him as he pushed into the ground and shot forward.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might bellowed, rocketing forward at speeds the titanic dinosaur could barely follow, only very barely putting his arms together into a cross to block him. He cringed as pain shot throughout his muscular arms but too his surprise they actually stood up to the pro's punch, who seemed to be similarly shocked. "Hey what the-"

"**Would you listen for two seco-WOoooAaaaAHhhaHH!**" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the blonde grabbed his arms and lifted him up, spinning him around at speeds that made the boy's head ache. "**I'mm GOONnNAA HhuUUrllLllL!**"

All Might let go and the dinosaur like boy groaned as he flew through multiple tree's, rolling over onto his back. 'I'm pretty sure this isn't what bonding is supposed to be like.'

"Gotcha!" The familiar voice of his mentor shouted and the boy shook his massive head. 'Alright that's it, if he isn't going to listen willingly then I need to make him. I can apologize later.'

"**You know, I think I finally get with some reports saying you get too emotional sometimes.**" The once green haired boy muttered as he turned to face the incoming human missile of a man that was All Might. "**WATCH YOUR WEAK SPOT!"**

The blonde seemed to slow down a bit in surprise at that, giving Midoriya the exact opportunity he needed as he slammed his massive fist into the blonde's stomach with his full force. The flesh underneath caved in more than it should of and he could feel the flesh wrapping around his fist for a moment as the man cried out in pain. 'Oh, that felt wrong.'

The gargantuan teen shot forward, trying to grab All Might but the muscular pro recovered from the surprise shot quick, flipping over the hand and leaping behind the dinosaur, getting him into a headlock. "Ha, got you now villain! What did you do to young Midoriya?!"

"**I-it's, m-ugh, me you I-idiot!**" The boy chocked out as he scratched at the arm holding him. He was sure in almost any other situation he would dissolve into a fit of apologies and self-loathing at insulting his mentor…

…But when he had been turned randomly into a 12 foot dinosaur and beaten down by the man without a chance for explanation, his ordinary behavior wasn't particularly applicable.

"Midoriya?!" All Might asked incredulously as he let go of the boy's neck, causing him to flop onto the floor. The transformed boy groaned as he slowly pushed up and the blonde walked in front of him, hands still raised in defense but clearly having relaxed a little. "Is that really you? Is this a trick?!"

"**It's me! L-ugh oh god you really got a tight grip. I can prove it's me, because if it wasn't how would I know about your weak spot? Or the fact you're burning down a time limit on your muscular form and you're actually really skinny most of the time?**" He said and All Might's fists dropped as he reverted to his smaller form, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Ok so it…is you but…what happened?! Is it a quirk?!" He asked as he took a seat on a log. The boy only just register that he had been knocked back into the clearing the man had first taken him too earlier.

"**Long story. If it is a quirk it's a weird one."** The boy said as he sat up. "**It started with that bang I thought you would have heard."**

And so Midoriya set to work, catching up the man to what had happened so far.

* * *

"The omnimatrix. Now."

"You really think it will be that easy?"

"Would you rather forfeit your life instead? A futile trade as the watch will be mine regardless."

"You seem so confident."

….

….

…

…

A clash

Blood splattered over a console

Gasps for air that wouldn't come.

"You….bast…ard…."

"You made a horrible mistake. Whoever you have given possession of the device will merely be another on my long list of conquers. And this one will be solely your fault."

* * *

"That is….quite the story." All Might said as he sat on one side of a fire he had thrown together, Midoriya's gigantic form on the other. "Do you have any idea how to turn back?"

"**None**." The giant said as he shook his head and looked at the ground, many worried thoughts swirling in his head. "**I really hope there's something to do it though. I'd probably give my mom a heart attack if I came home like this.**"

"It will certainly be a shock for her when you tell her." The blonde admitted as he opened a water bottle and downed it, causing the once small teen to look up in surprise.

"**When?**"

"Of course, even if we turn you back, if the watch refuses to come off by force then a trip to the doctors will most certainly be in order." The man explained and the boy heaved out a sigh. Suddenly, to both their surprise the symbol on the boy's chest suddenly started flashing between red and white as it made a loud beeping noise.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BWOO!_

A large red flash engulfed the area for just a moment, making All Might shield his eyes. When he looked back the massive dinosaur was gone and in his place was Midoriya's normal body, eyes wide yet a slight smile gracing his features.

"Oh thank god I'm back! I guess there's a timer or something." Midoriya cheered as he looked down at himself, though his smile quickly dissipated as his yes trailed along his arm to the watch that had returned to where it was before the transformation. Lifting his arm he turned it towards the blonde to show him the device. "This is the watch."

"It's….pretty odd looking for a watch." The older of the two remarked as he examined it, taking the boy's arm into his hands to get a better look. "So, I gotta ask, how did it feel?"

"Weird. It was like, I was in control but it wasn't…me. Like I was controlling someone else's body." The boy said and the man just quirked an eyebrow. "Well ok yeah that's exactly what I did but I meant it was like I was actually borrowing someone else's body, like their conscious was turned off to make way for mine."

"That's….dark." The blonde said as he let go and started to pack up the stuff around them. "Well, in any case, I think we should both prepare ourselves for what's to come."

"Huh? What? Is there something bad going to happen?" The boy asked confused and the older man shook his head.

"No. It's just we have to explain everything to your mother. _Everything_."

* * *

"Ok, the watch and weird monster transformation thing I get. Obviously we need to explain that to my mom." Midoriya said quietly to his mentor as the climbed the stairs, keeping his voice low as he knew the walls in this building were fairly thin so it wasn't too hard to overhear people. "But why do we have to explain your quirk or the training? I thought we had to keep that from as many people as possible."

**"**We do, but this is an extenuating circumstance." The blonde explained as the started to walk down the balcony leading to the Midoriya's apartment. "Your mother has met me once before in my skinny form when you once passed out at the beach during our early training, I'm sure she'd start to question it if I randomly showed up with you again with this problem now. She'll realize we know each other either way and ask questions. You never have to necessarily lie about One for All, just only reveal so much of the truth."

"But here we need to reveal the whole truth?"

"Precisely. Because we need to explain our relationship, how we know each other. I have some people who can maybe help with this whole watch situation but you'd need appointments and I'm sure your mother would question it when they mention me. This could have a serious effect on your health as far as we know, and the one thing our secret should never get in the way of is someone's safety." The older of the two said as they stopped at the door. Midoriya sighed but nodded in understanding as his mentor bulked up into his muscular form. 'I wonder how much of his time limit he's wasted today on this. I should find a way to make up for it later.'

"Let me do the talking then, my mom can be a little….well like me." The boy said as he knocked on the door. A moment later a lock could be heard being unlocked and the door opened to reveal a plump woman with long green hair and kind smile.

"Welcome back Izuku. You got home ok rig-" She trailed off as she looked up and noticed the man standing beside him.

"Hey mom. You know All Might right? I've talked about him before?" He asked with a slight smile and the pale woman devolved into a mess of stuttering.

"Uh..uh-uh…All…All Mi-…." Of course she knew. Midoriya talked about the man non-stop, and after he met him it had ramped up even more. Still, the younger Midoriya could be a bit of a little shit when he wanted to and getting to brag he had met his idol and become his pupil, yeah even despite the situation he would gladly be a happy little git.

"Give her a minute." The green eyed boy turned to say to his mentor who just quirked a brow at him. Walking in he placed a hand on his mother's back as he guided her to the living room, gesturing the massive blonde to come in with his other hand. "Come on mom, you should go take a seat. There's something we all need to talk about."

"What's…what is going on? Why is the number one hero in our apartment? You didn't do anything did you Izuku?! I know how fanatic you can get!" The woman asked as she tried her best not to hyper ventilate.

"I can assure you your son hasn't done anything wrong!" All Might cut in as the boy got up and quickly ran to the kitchen, pouring out a glass of water for the poor woman. "What I'm here about is…hopefully nothing worth immediate panic."

"Hopefully!?" Inko asked with a frown and the blonde almost slapped himself as Midoriya placed the glass of water into his mother's hand as he placed an arm around her in half hug.

"This is what I meant." The boy said with a glance to All Might he just rubbed his neck. "I don't want to downplay your worry mom but we're kind of on a time limit so do you think you can stay calm enough for us to explain?"

"I can…try I think…" She said as she looked between the two and Oh god All Might was in her house, why was he in her house?! "i-I think…."

"Well, better than nothing."

"If we are going to do this, we had better do it properly. I am All Might as you know, but that is not all I have to introduce myself as." The man said as he stood, giving a light bow as some steam started to trail off him. A moment later he shrunk down into his regular form as Midoriya held his mother so she wouldn't collapsed. "I also have to introduce myself as Yagi Toshinori, the man behind the persona of All Might. There's a lot we have to discuss, miss Midoriya."

"Wh-what?! How, but…what? Aren't you supposed to be…well huge?!" She asked as she looked at him and to her son.

"I am. Or at least I was, until a few years back. I have told your son this story and now I must tell you." He said as sat back down and prepared himself.

So he began. He explained first how he had gotten into a fight in the past that had destroyed his organs. At the younger Midoriya's request he had spared her the sight of the injury that had been left behind and only told her of the consequences.

He told her of his time limit and how it affected his hero work.

And finally he got to the part he dreaded the most, not his quirk but his actions when he had first met his pupil.

"On that day, when I met your son. He was so passionate and like you predicted, his passion lead to him making some….interesting decisions." Toshinori explained as he tightened his grip on his knee, preparing himself. "This lead to your son to discovering about my time limit. I explained to him what I have to you. And….your son asked me if he could be a hero."

Inko tensed and Midoriya sighed, knowing she could already guess where it was going as the man's tone hadn't been one that had instilled confidence. "What…what did you say?"

"Before I continue, it doesn't excuse it or change the fact it happened but I want to explain that I was not…in a good frame of mind at the time. I was disillusioned with the world of heroics In general at the time if I'm honest and then your son, at the time to me some random teenage I didn't know found out one of my biggest secrets...I was hardly thinking positively..."

"You told him he couldn't…." She said and seemed to choke on the sentence as she placed a hand on her son's knee. "You told him…he couldn't achieve his dream."

"Yes. And while no amount of apologies will ever make up for it I want to say I am truly sorry. I do not exaggerate when I call it one the biggest failings in my whole life." The blonde heaved out a heavy sigh before looking up at the woman, whose own head was hung, hiding her eyes as her body seemed to tremble. Looking closer he could see the slightest hint of a tear rolling down her cheek and he frowned. "Of course, your son truly deserves credit for proving everyone who, even after such an event, still did what no one else could."

The woman lifted her head and tilted it to the side, surprised and confused. Midoriya wore a small smile as he recalled the events. "What…what do you mean?"

"After our encounter, we had ended up at the same area. A villain attack occurred that was, hellish for the pro's to say the least. I was there but as my time limit had passed, I didn't join in the fray initially." The blonde said as he looked between the mother and son. "You might know of this attack from what I've heard. It was a villain made of pure slime, who had taken hostage a blonde boy. Katsuki Bakugou."

The woman's hands shot to her mouth as her eyes went wide. Removing her hands a moment later as she looked between her son and the man. "Bakugou? Mitsuki's son?"

"Yeah…" Midoriya said as he started rubbing circles into his mother's back.

"It wasn't a pleasant situation, in the slightest. None of the pros around at the time had the ability to handle such a villain. It was starting to seem hopeless, 'Bakguou' you said his name was? He was struggling to breathe and none of the pro's were making any moves. I was berating myself yet never moved to do anything, another regret I hold. One that could have been much worse if the real hero of that incident hadn't shown up."

"Wait… you don't mean?"

"Yes I do, in a situation that was causing even pro heroes to freeze up and hesitate, all your son saw was someone who needed help as soon as possible. He leapt into action and I understand that your motherly instincts might make the thought nerve-wracking but your son acted like a hero." He explained and the mother immediately pulled her son into a proper son at that.

"Oh Izuku…" She muttered as she held him tight and he moved to hug her back. It only lasted for a moment which the blonde didn't intrude upon and once it was over he immediately jumped back into it.

"Your son's actions were enough to inspire me to act. He ultimately couldn't get the boy out of the slime but his efforts were so valiant and actually put up a better fight against the slime even without his powers than I saw some of the other heroes do. I took out the slime villain and once I got the paparazzi off me I went to talk to you son. To apologize and to tell him something else. Something I tell almost no one, that I asked him to tell no one. And now I'm going to tell it to you."

"Huh? But…why?"

"Because, it's important for everyone in this room. While I regret my words, my point does stand about U.A which young Midoriya wishes to attend. It's incredibly difficult to get in without a power. After what he did, and how he inspired me to act, reminded me of the virtues I am supposed to embody as the world's symbol of peace, I would be lying if I said a part of me didn't feel indebted to your son." All Might said and Inko sat back slowly as her eyes went blank, having no idea how to respond to such a statement. "When I explained as much too young Midoriya, I promised myself to help him. I told him what I should have when we first met. He can become a hero."

Out the corner of his eye, the blonde noticed that a few tears seemed to spring into his student's eyes as well and he did his best not to roll his own. The boy could bring water to an entire country if just watched a single sad movie.

"And then I told him what I need to tell you. I told him the truth. The truth behind my powers, about my quirk: One for All."

"One for All?" The woman asked as she looked up to the man with confused eyes.

"My quirk. The one I hope for your son to inherit."

THUD!

"MOM!"

"INKO!"

The green haired woman had collapsed onto the floor at that final exclamation. Quickly picking her up and setting her back onto the couch Midoriya sighed. "She actually lasted longer than I expected. If we give her a mome-"

"INHERIT?!" The woman suddenly shot back to consciousness and caused the two to jump in surprise

"Huh, faster than I thought." Midoriya quietly commented.

"What do you mean inherited? Is that even possible!?" The woman asked and All Might sighed as he sat down.

"Yes it is."

And so the blonde explained his power, how it was passed on through generations, always getting stronger. How he wanted to give it to Midoriya once the boy was ready.

"That's…..amazing…" The woman muttered quietly as she looked between them. "But….why? Why keep it so secret?"

"That's because of me, I'm afraid, otherwise I'm sure young Midoriya would have told you already. It's existence has to be kept as secret as possible, due to the unique nature of it. Could you imagine what would happen if it was revealed I could pass my powers on to the public? People would be clamoring to be next in line, regardless of whether they fit what I intended for the power. It's kept as secret as possible for the safety of the user, to avoid even an accidental slip. But recent events have rendered this secret to need to be revealed to you."

"Recent events?" The woman questioned with a nervous tone and Midoriya stood up as he showed her his wrist with the watch on it.

"I know All Might showing up distracted you a lot but I'm still kind of surprised you didn't notice this." Midoriya said as the woman edged closer to look at it.

"A watch? I don't understand…"

"Unfortunately that's preaching to the choir." All Might said as he rubbed his neck. "Everything I have told you so far happened three months ago. Since then I'm sure you have noticed your son has been training a lot more, he has been preparing his body for the sheer power of my quirk. He has been doing really well, so we were taking a break today so he could recover. Unfortunately as it turns out something happened, and we didn't really get the chance to actually relax."

The blonde went on to explain the events of the day and Midoriya provided his side every now and then as the woman listened silently. Eventually they wrapped up the story with All Might apologizing profusely for punching her son in the face.

"And that's all that has happened so far. We immediately came back here to explain this all to you."

"Hang on wait, wait wait…" Inko held her hands out as she shook her head a confused frown on her features. "So you're basically saying a watch fell from outer space, got stuck on my son's wrist and turned him into some sentient monster dinosaur?"

"….Basically yeah." The blonde said and Midoriya idly traced a finger over the watch without realizing.

"This entire visit is really starting to hurt my head." The woman said quietly as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I understand that. So….seeing as the watch refuses to leave your sons arm and it's apparently got such a powerful feature hidden in it, part of why I came back was to help you with getting the right people." All Might explained as he wrote down some names in a notebook he had took with him, ripping out the page and giving it to the woman. "Tomorrow, you should call these numbers and set up some appointments for your son. I'll talk with them today so they understand the urgency. As for now, young Midoriya you should really rest. Transformation quirks always take a lot out of those who use them, I wouldn't be surprised if this was similar."

"Yeah alright. I was actually feeling pretty tired. I'm going to head to my room if you both don't mind?" The boy asked as he gestured to the hallway. Both quickly ushered the boy off. "Bye All Might, love you mom….Sorry I kept this all a secret for so long."

"It's…I understand. Goodnight sweetie, sleep well."

"Goodnight, young Midoriya. I know what you can be like, don't fret over your training. Rest for now, you'll need it." All Might said and the boy nodded as he left to his room. "Well, thank you for listening. I truly, deeply apologize for everything I have had your son keep from you and what I have done in the past."

"I forgive you. Actually…" The woman looked down at her feet as the two made their way to the front door. "I can't deny I'm upset that you crushed my son's dreams, however briefly but…I am just as guilty, I have said things I regret as I didn't think them through. Clearly, from everything you've told me though, your making up for it and you've given him a chance to achieve his dreams, something I could never do so… Thank you. And thank you for helping with this watch as well…"

"Of course. Well, I will see you again at the appointments most likely. I'll see you there." The man said as he walked out the door. "Goodbye miss Inko."

"Oh just Inko is fine All Might." The woman said as she brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Then please just call me Toshinori, especially when I'm like this." The man said as gave a small wave goodbye, turning and walking away. The door closed and the man heaved a sigh. "I fight villains on a daily basis and yet somehow that was more scary than most of them."

As he walked off his thoughts turned to the watch on his successor's wrist.

'At least now, we can figure it out and hopefully nothing worse will come of it.'

* * *

High, High in the sky floated two spaceships, one mangled and destroyed beyond repair, the other merely floating there.

Inside, a towering figure stood among a mass of robotic workers.

"Should we send a probe sir?"

"Give it a few earth hours. If we can know more about who may be in possession of the omnitrix, we can recover it easier."


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Knock Knock!

"Izuku, it's me! Not that…it would be anyone else I suppose…" Inko's voice trailed off through the green haired teen's door. He sighed with a slight smile as he shook his head.

"Come in." The boy said as he cleared up some room on his bed so his mom could sit down if she needed to. When she walked in she was fidgeting and Midoriya could only quirk an eyebrow at that. "Something the matter?"

"No, it's just…" Taking a deep breathe the woman sat down on the spot the teen had cleared for her and turned to face him. "About this whole All Might situation…"

The boy tensed.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not upset that you didn't tell me." She said and the boy flinched. 'Not good.' "But I get why and I just wanted to make sure you know I already forgive you for it, ok?"

"Mom…." The boy muttered, not sure how to respond before opting to just take the woman into a hug which she gladly returned. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Inko replied as she wrapped her arms around him tight. They stayed like that for a moment before the older of the two pulled away with a serious look. "And so you know, I just got off the phone with the doctors. All-…Toshinori called ahead like he said, they managed to book a three hour appointment."

"Oh. That's good then." The greenette said as his eyes trailed down to the watch, somehow it hadn't actually been that uncomfortable to sleep with. "Let me guess, until then no transformations? Not that I was particularly planning to anyways."

"More or less." Inko confirmed but then her face perked up into a smile. "Thought the doctor didn't seem that concerned to tell the truth. He said it was more likely to be like a long quirk assessment than anything else."

"Wait, quirk assessment?" Midoriya questioned as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, yeah. So long as you can turn back, the doctor said that while you shouldn't transform, if you do just treat it like it's a quirk." His mother beamed and the boy's brain shutdown. 'A quirk? I have a substitute for a quirk on my wrist and I probably have to take it off soon? Of course.' "Izuku?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry just processing that." The boy said as he shook his head. "So no transformations, at least until tomorrow."

"Well actually, the doctor said one." The plump woman said as she scratched her head and Midoriya looked up in surprise. "He said that you should figure out how the watch works first, but to only use the one you already turned into so we know you'll turn back. I'm a little worried about it but it was the doctor's orders so…."

"So…I guess we're going to the park then?" Midoriya asked and the woman nodded. "Can we do it now then? Cause I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

"Of course you are." Inko muttered with a small but affectionate roll of her eyes. "Just let me get my coat, its cold outside."

* * *

Wind blew past as the two Midoriya's stood alone in the park. The weather had kept most people inside and away from any recreational activities outside so they had the place to themselves, the only exception being two young kids playing in a green sand pit a fair bit away from them, which suited the younger of the two just fine.

The park had always been one of the few places where quirk use was basically completely allowed but some pros would occasionally come past without knowing that and it would always lead to a nightmare trying to explain that fact.

"Ready?" The teen asked his mother who gave him a thumbs up, for her face betrayed her nervousness. Turning back to face the watch he pressed in the sides and the face popped up like before, once more displaying the silhouette of the dinosaur. "Ok so that's how I get it open then, good to know. It was when I pressed it down it transformed so what if instead I…"

His hand cupped around the side of the face that had popped up and twisted. It gave no resistance and the top flashed green for a moment before displaying a new silhouette. Turning once more it flashed yet again and another new form popped up.

Including the dinosaur-like creature he had turned into there were ten in total, most of which looked humanoid but with distinct features. One's head was seemingly ablaze, another had moth like wings, and one's body seemed to be dissolving. 'What are these guys?'

Finally he scrolled back around to the first one he had transformed into and looked down at the watch for a moment, hesitating on the transformation. 'Better prepare myself mentally for it this time.'

He took a few deep breathes, which he let out slowly before placing his hand into the sky, preparing to slam it down. It wasn't necessary but hanging out with All Might for so long had given him his own knack for theatrics.

A green flash engulfed the boy as his body went numb once more. One it dissipated he looked down in surprise.

"This…isn't who I was supposed to turn into…"

* * *

**OMNTRIX: LOCATED.**

**Musutafu, japan, Asia, Earth**

**Attached to "Izuku Midoriya", Homosapien, Male, no impressive attributes: Threat level = low**

"A child?"

"Yes sir."

"This will be even easier than I thought. Send the probe."

* * *

"What…are you? Inko questioned worriedly as she inspected her son. Instead of turning into a giant 12 foot dinosaur he had turned into a creature who seemed to have a similar dinosaur like theme though one more akin to a velociraptor whereas the first could be seen more like…well an amalgam of massive dinosaurs really.

"I…don't know." Midoriya said, his voice now raspy. Unlike the form before that wore no clothes, this one wore an odd aqua colored jumpsuit, with a black area covering his chest. On top of the black was the watch's symbol. He had a tail wit stripes, some parts the same aqua of the jumpsuit while others were a more normal blue. "Wait, are my feet…balls?"

"I think so." Inko said as she looked down to her sons thin legs. No longer did he have feet or hands, his hands being replaced by three sharp claws that held themselves together in a cone shape when relaxed and his feet where replaced by two black balls that the boy swore he could feel little tiny nips of electricity shooting through and on to the ground. Feeling his head he realized he was wearing some kind of metal helmet with a similar color to his clothes. "This isn't the one from the forest?"

"No, I mean that one was massive! this guy is…whoa." The boy suddenly shot his head back as if he'd been punched before looking left and right so fast that his mother was worried he'd give himself whiplash. "Fast. Nippy, agile. So many words shot through my brain there. He can think so fast, it almost hurts to keep up. Icanrecalleverythingthathappenedyesterdayinseconds. Thisissofastit'sinsaneimeanicanthinkupanyalis'sinsecondsitsamazingbut-"

"Woah, woah woah! Slow down Izuku! I can't understand you at that speed." The woman said as she looked over her son worriedly. "What are we going to do now? We were told specifically not to let you transform into anything else!"

"Well…." The blue dinosaur-like boy looked around the park they were in and just shrugged. "It's not like there's any helping it at this point. The best we can do is hope the timer applies to every transformation and see what this guy can do in the meantime. Because I know one thing, he is fast! But how fast? Oh good question."

"Wait Izu-" Inko couldn't finish her sentence as the boy was suddenly gone in a blur of blue and black. Looking around she saw her son at the other end of the park looking at his hands. "-ku…"

"Ok, that's faster than I thought." The boy said and the woman noticed the helmet had closed. Whereas before it had shown the face of the boy, with green eyes and black lips, it was now closed showing an odd blue visor.

BWOOSH!

Just a second later he was back into place and Inko's mouth dropped wide open. Hearing about the transformations was one thing, seeing it was completely different "Wha…"

"I can figure out if move faster or think faster. The world feels like it's going so slow right now!" Midoriya exclaimed as he looked around. "Shame all we got is this park. OH! I wonder how many laps I could do in a minute, gotta pass the time somehow. What do you-"

"IZUKU! Breathe for a moment!" The woman shouted as she massaged her head. "This is a serious problem you know!"

"Oh…Yeah your right….sorry mom…Just…..I got excited is all." The boy said as he finally stayed still and the woman sighed.

"Of course you are sweetie, just give me a moment to catch up please." She said as she rummaged into her bag. A moment later she pulled out her phone and opened its notepad application. "So…..you're fast….really fast. We should probably write this down for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Don't forget thinks fast!" The speedster said as he looked around. His head had so many thought passing through that even his normal brainstorms paled in comparison. He felt bad for anyone he started mumbling around like this. "Bit sore but I think that's just because I'm not used to it. I can feel my fingers, uh…claws buzzing as well, I think they can move just as fast if I wanted."

"Ok then." The greenette said as she took a seat and typed down the notes into her phone. "So nothing bad other than the head?"

"Nope. Nothing bad at all!" The boy said happily.

BOOM!

"….I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut." He muttered as he hunched forward before looking around to see a massive red robot with four legs and claw like hands as big as his last transformation had been stomping towards the kids who had been playing in the sand. Now however they were huddled together as the robot stomped towards them with killing intent.

Looking around the teen felt his blood go cold as he realized that no heroes or anyone were around. The only people present were him and his mother.

Stomp. Bzzt.

A light turned on upon the robots arm, a laser preparing to fire.

One of the kids screamed and it caused Midoriya's mind to shut down as his instincts took over.

BWOOSH!

BOOM!

The sandbox the kids had been playing in exploded but the children where no longer inside, Inko barely had time to blink before all of a sudden her son stood before her with both of them in his hand. "It's ok! I've got you. Here, my mom will get you to some pro's, right mom?"

"I uh..wha…"

"MOM!" He exclaimed and felt slightly guilty, but they hardly had time for being confused now.

"Uh right, we'll get you to the safety. But uh….What are we going to do about that thing following us? We can't lead it to more people." Inko said as she took the two kids into her hands, who gladly held on. She looked up and even through the visor her son's transformed eyes hid behind, she could see what he was thinking. "Izuku NO! You are not fighting that thing!"

BOOM!

It was getting closer, they didn't have the time to argue.

"Not the time mom! If you can get a hero then I won't have to but you have to go now!" He shouted and she still hesitated. The two kids clearly got more scared.

BZZT

Another laser being prepared.

"MOM, GO! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF FOR A FEW MINUTES!" He almost screamed, more out of fear than anything and she finally got the message, turning and running with the kids in hand, though the look on her face showed just how unconformable she was with doing it.

"Be careful, I'll get a pro as soon as possible!" She shouted as she ran and the boy turned and just barely side-stepped out the way of the new laser.

"So what's a robot doing attacking some kids?" Midoriya asked, trying not to think about the fact he was operating on an unknown time limit. "Malfunction or did a villain program you?"

"OMNITRIX LOCATED. PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: RETRIEVE OMNITRIX."

BZZT

"Omnitrix?" The speedster asked as he avoided the laser which created another loud boom. A second later he was behind the robot, who amazingly managed to keep track of him and swirled its head around. "What's an Omnitrix?"

"SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ERADICATE IZUKU MIDORIYA."

"Oh co- Wait WHAT!" The boy froze up and a laser fired off that he failed to react to in his surprise. He felt the ground disappear from under him as he flew backwards before rolling across the ground. Rising to his feet he shook his head as he watched the behemoth stomp towards him. "How do you even know me?! Wait is the watch the 'Omnitrix?'!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Bzzt! BWOOSH, BOOM.

"Crap…."

The actual 'fight' was proving amazingly repetitive as the speedster was for too fast for the robot to stand a chance of hitting him. It would just continually fire lasers he would dodge, in the teens mind though his thoughts were running a million miles a minute and not just because of his new form. 'What do I do, what do I do? At least the kids are safe now he wants me and the watch but why is he trying to kill me for it?! Does this robot belong to the person who made it? Can't say I'm keen to give it back if so but why would brute force be needed?! Maybe something else? Oh forget it, that doesn't matter right now! How are you going to win, figure that out!'

The robot finally stopped firing lasers as a burst of fire shot out its back propelling it forward and it tried to smash the blue blur with its claws. Midoriya jumped out the way in time, feet landing on the armor of the claw which he used as a ramp to zip into the air and over the robot, flipping around in the air and putting some distance between the two as he landed back in the park where he started, giving him some time to think uninterrupted.

'I can't fight this guy head on, I'm lucky enough to be in a park where quirk use is allowed at all but this….this won't go down as well if I destroy him. Sure self-defense but it rarely gets presented in that light. If I hit him head on, I'm technically breaking the law…..if I hit him head on…hit, HIT! So long as I don't hit him, I'm good so I just need to find a way to beat him without touching him….easier said than done but…'

BZZT

BWOOSH

BOOM!

He was behind the behemoth once more and now he knew how to win.

"Alright big guy! I can't hurt you but gravity can!" he shouted as he dodged another incoming claw, but instead of side-stepping or just moving to the back of the robot he continued to run without stopping, circling the robot and picking up speed. The robot started to smash its claws into random places into the ground and firing lasers off but the boy's new reflexes made them almost too easy too dodge. Mentally he tried to keep count of how fast he was going, though he had no way to know if he was accurate.

'30 miles per hour, 40, 50, 55, 60, 75, 80, 95, that should be a hundred!'

He started to maintain his speed instead of accelerating, still dodging all the obstacles the robot tried to throw at him. A part of him was surprised he could even go this fast but he wasn't complaining, as he felt the wind he was generating pick up. He continued to circle and even from his view point he could see the blur trail he left rising into the air, forming a tornado. 'One more rotation and then…'

The speedster left his path, once more stood in the park and looking at his handiwork with a smile. The robot lifted of the ground and started flail, seemingly unsure of how to react, he quickly rose higher and higher into the air until he was definitely way too high to survive "Gravity can take over now!"

And sure enough it did. A whistling noise could be heard as the hunk of metal suddenly plummeted before it collided into the ground with a harsh thud that was strong enough to make the teen cringe. Pieces of metal flew everywhere before…

BOOM!

"Yeah….I think my work here is done. I better go home quickly, don't want to run into any pro's other this."

BWOOSH!

To the boy's surprise he quickly picked up the speed he already had faster than before. He zipped past people and cars at speeds so fast he was sure he probably wasn't even being seen which suited him just fine.

The boy started keeping a count in his head. '6…7…8'

And he was home, in his room. "Ten….ten seconds. I travelled around the entire block in ten seconds….holy crap."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BWOO!

Looking down at his human form he smiled slightly in surprise. "Well, that's a new favorite….not that there's much to work with…."

"SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ERADICATE IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"RETREIEVE THE OMNITRIX"

The greenette's smile quickly disappeared and he rummaged inside his pocket, pulling out his phone and quickly pulling up his contacts.

All Might

_You: We need to talk ASAP. If you can please come to my house immediately. – 18:45_

After he sent that text he quickly found his mother's contact and called her.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring-

"IZUKU?!" The worried voice of his mother came through far too loud and he clutched his head as he held the phone away from him.

"Ow! Yes it's me, you don't need to shout. I'm perfectly fine before you ask, nothing happened to me."

"Oh thank god. Where are you? I managed to find a pro but by the time we got here the robot was completely destroyed. Was that you?!"

"Yeah it was me. Look I'm back home, didn't want to run into any pro's and have to explain that. I just got in touch with All Might and asked him to come over as well, please come back and I'll explain what happened."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. You're definitely safe?"

"…."

"Izuku."

"Yeah…sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like this." All Might said as he sat in the waiting area outside the doctors, magazine in his hand as Inko fidgeted nervously next to him as she continued to be the nervous wreck she had been for the past 20 hours.

"Why did you start reading Grandma's Knitting Techniques Weekly then?" Midoriya asked with a quirked brow from his spot across from the two, hand idly running over the top of the watch.

"No, not the magazine. It's actually quite interesting. I meant what's happening with this watch." The blonde explained as he set the issue down on the table beside him. "Sorry I couldn't get there yesterday by the way."

"Its fine, your time limit was up and you were in another city, it couldn't be helped." Midoriya said as he waved his hand quite the same as how he waved away the issue. "But yeah, it's…..I don't know how to describe it!"

"Worrying, that's how." Inko said, her tone clipped before she shook her head with a frown. "Sorry, I'm just really worried about you sweetie. I hope they have a way to take it off so whoever wants you will leave you alone."

"Yes, I think we can all agree that would be for the best." The skinny pro said as he re-adjusted his place in his seat. "The matter of finding a way to get it off though is something else.

"….I don't think it matters." Midoriya muttered, getting the two adults attention. He looked up and sighed when he saw their questioning glances. "Let's say we get it off, there's no guarantee that will definitely make me safe. For all we know they could still want to kill me once this thing is off, and then whoever it's given to next and we know nothing about them yet to stop them! I don't doubt you could stop them All Might if you had it but you couldn't protect it 24/7 and I'm sorry but I am not taking it off if it has any chance of falling into whoever attacked me hands. This thing made me, a quirkless kid with no experience able to take on a killer drone, could you imagine what it could do for a serious villain? Not to mention all the things the other forms might be capable of that we don't even know yet!"

"It….would certainly not be pretty." All Might admitted with a sigh. His sunken eyes then narrowed as he looked at his successor. "This defense of keeping it on wouldn't happen to have a certain ulterior motive though, would it?"

"Well of course for me it's a bonus. Maybe that is a little selfish but I admit it, not having any powers then suddenly having a way to be normal and being told I have to give it up….It's frustrating." The greenette sighed and Inko stayed strangely quietly at that. The blonde at least had to commend his student for being honest about part of his reasoning, and regardless he did make a good point about what would happen once it was off. "For all we know this conversation doesn't even matter, it's not coming off by normal physical means and I doubt we're just going to stumble across a manual for it."

"Yes, that's something else that's been concerning me, and it seems as time passes my concern only grows." The hero said as rummaged through his pocket before taking out his phone. "With such an odd and powerful contraption and no idea how to work it, I reached out to a few contacts to see if anyone had any idea what the watch was. Now it's only been a day so I didn't expect them to find it by now but there's something they all say which is starting to make me think we may not get any answers."

As he said that he pulled out his phone and tapped something on the screen before holding it out for both the Midoriya's to hear.

_"So far there has been nothing we could find on any 'transformation watch', it's unlikely we will. Many here don't believe such a thing to be possible, at leasy not with the technology we have."_

_"I'm afraid we've yet to find anyone with knowledge of such a watch. The chances of finding such technology is next to zero. It shouldn't be possible."_

A few other similar messages played but they all repeated the same thing, the watch shouldn't be able to work at all.

"But it's right here on my wrist so it has to be possible!" Midoriya exclaimed as he shook his watch wrist for emphasis. Toshinori shook his head lightly as he leaned back and placed his hands over his stomach.

"Well, I have one theory but you may think me a lunatic for suggesting it."

"I'm a quirkless kid who turned into a 12 foot dinosaur because of a watch and fought the world's number one hero right after because of a misunderstanding. Weird may as well be the name of the game." Midoriya said as he scratched his head. Despite his encouragement, he still wasn't prepared for the answer he got.

"Aliens."

Inko froze and Izuku just blinked in surprise. "Aliens….?"

"Told you it was a lunatic theory."

"Actually no….The watch did fall out of the sky like a meteor, and if it doesn't match up to any known technology on earth but does exist then it has to match up to some kind of technology somewhere." Midoriya started to mutter as he placed a finger to his chin. "Not to mention I have never seen anything like the things I transformed into, it wouldn't be stretch to consider that if aliens do exist some would take a similar evolutionary path as earth if they were in similar conditions and I turned into dinosaur like creatures. Dinosaurs came before us so….It might be possible."

"Wait are we seriously considering this?" Inko asked as she looked between the two with a look of disbelief.

"Apparently so." All Might said, similarly surprised his idea had actually gained traction.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Midoriya pointed out. Looking down at the device on his wrist he let out a small smile. "And it's less of a mouthful to say I can turn into ten aliens, than into ten different transformations."

"Well that's certainly true." All might smirked before it dissipated and he turned to face Inko. "Of course, if we really can't take the watch of him, whether it be by his refusal or because there is no way to then I better offer this now. If you want I could get in contact with some people to have a few pro's constantly stationed near your house for your safety if you want."

Before the woman could give her answer, the door opened and out walked a black haired man with blue eyes in a white coat, who had a clipboard in hand. "We're ready now, please come in. I'm Doctor Tsuruki Izumi, I'll be working with you today."

The three stood up and followed the doctor into the room he had come out of, which proved to be quite spacious with an operating bed, sitting area and various odds and ends scattered about.

"You must be the one All Might was telling me about! and you must be his mother, so nice to meet you both!" Izumi said as he shook their hands as he addressed them both before he pulled back and turned to the skinny blonde with a kindly smile. "And it's good to see you again All Might."

"Woah, he knows about your secret?" Midoriya asked surprise and the blonde laughed as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Doctor Izumi was one of the people who worked on my operation when my stomach was…well you know. Kinda hard to keep it secret under those circumstances." The man explained and Midoriya nodded in understanding, while Inko took a seat and resumed her fidgeting. "So what's going to happen, doctor?"

"Right, well if you could please come here and sit atop the bed Midoriya, I'd like to first start with a check-up of your physical health." Izumi said as he patted the spot on the bed. "After that we can discuss these transformations All Might has told me about."

* * *

The check-up went by fairly quickly, only taking ten minutes in total for the doctor to get the results he needed. When asked about whether he exercised, Midoriya answered honestly and tried not to flinch when he saw All Might's questioning glance when he got more into detail.

"Well, the results are….interesting. Your body is suffering from being overworked but it has nothing to do with the watch. These exercises you have been implementing on yourself, you need to stop them otherwise they will be extremely detrimental to your health!" Izumi warned and Inko gasped lightly while All Might just looked at him with a disapproving glance which honestly hurt more than any of the exercises. "As for the watch though, there's only one way to find out if it has any negative effects."

"Transform?" Midoriya asked and the man nodded his head, before gesturing to a door the boy had failed to notice before.

"That leads to the outside, where we'll be doing these experiments. Due to the immense size your first transformation apparently was, I don't want to risk another even bigger one showing up and destroying the ceiling." The blue eyed man explained as he walked forward and Midoriya followed him, All Might and his mother not too far behind. Once they were out in the open, Midoriya looked around and was surprised by just how much space they had available to them. "I believe you should have figured out how to operate your watch yesterday, yes?"

"Well yeah, I figured out how it worked but I ended up as the wrong alien. Fortunately he still timed out though."

"Alien?"

"Oh, uh that's what I'm calling them for now, just cause it's easier than saying transformation."

"Well, ok then, aliens it is. An accidental transformation could be problematic but we'll deal with that bridge when we come to it." The doctor waved the issue away as Midoriya brought up the watch face. "Speaking of names, do you have any for the 'aliens' so far? Being able to separate easily would make my job easier."

"Actually, I hadn't thought of any but…I guess there's no reason I can't name them now." Midoriya said as he stopped the watch's selection screen on his first transformation. "I assume you want the original one I turned into?"

"Preferably."

Midoriya gently pressed down the plate and his body went numb as a green flash engulfed him. A second later a towering brown dinosaur like creature took his place, his size truly frightening to the two of the three who hadn't seen it yet.

"Oh my….That is quite the transformation." Izumi muttered with wide eyes before shaking his head and pulling out a pen. "Tell me, aside from size, do you feel any different?"

"**Well, I feel stronger but other than that, I'm just me.**" Midoriya said as he looked down at his massive fists. "**Actually I don't feel tall at all, I feel pretty small for some reason.**"

"Well that's certainly odd." The doctor muttered as he wrote down his notes. "Is there anything you can do regarding your size that might be related to you feeling this way?"

"**Maybe? Hang on a second.**" The dinosaur closed his eyes and concentrated as he felt a weird sensation run throughout his body. Moments later he felt his body stretch and grow as the world became smaller and smaller. "**WOAH! NOW THIS IS HUGE!"**

"AMAZING! YOU MUST BE SURPASSING AT LEAST FORTY FEET AT THAT HEIGHT!" The black haired assessor shouted up to the now massive boy. All Might barely had time to catch Inko when she fainted. "IN FACT, YOU SEEM ALMOST AS BIG AS MT. LADY AND SHE IS OVER SIXTY FEET, THIS IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE! PLEASE SHRINK NOW IF YOU CAN!"

Another few moments later and the massive alien was back down to his regular size, which still towered over the others easily. "**Holy….I had no idea he could do THAT!"**

"Yes, size enhancers are rare as well. I think I have what I need to know too set up a test for this 'Alien' as you call if there is no other abilities he may have?" Izumi said and Midoriya shook his head to indicate he didn't think there was any. "Alright then. And like we were saying, do you want to name him now or later? Or would you rather just refer to them numerically?"

"Hmm…Well actually I did have an idea for a name once I got so big." Midoriya admitted as he looked down at the doctor. "What do you think of 'Colossus'?"

**"**Well, I certainly like it." The doctor encouraged with a smile before turning to the other two present. "What do you both think."

"…." Inko just stared blankly forward.

"Colossus works." All Might added, with a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Alright then, Colossus it is for transformation one." The doctor said as he wrote it down in his notepad before wondering inside. When he came back out he was dragging a tray with different materials like wood and steel. "You said you felt stronger, let us see just how much stronger. I want you to punch each one of these, we'll see how many you can affect. We'll start with plastic and work our way up to our strongest metals. Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

"Sir, the Omnitrix has been activated multiple times in the past few earth hours. Shall we send another drone?"

"He defeated the last one?"

"Yes, with a Kinecelaran transformation."

"Interesting… leave him be for now."

"Sir?"

"I wish to see just what I'm dealing with."

* * *

"Alright Midoriya, I think there's just one more transformation in there but I don't think we'll have the time to look at him I'm afraid." Izumi said as he looked over his notes. They had returned inside and were now awaiting the results of the tests Midoriya had performed. "I would like to do another checkup now to see if any of the transformations have affected you and then I will tell you how they performed."

Fortunately said check-up was quicker than the first as they already had some of the stuff they needed. They were in for a surprise as the checkup was wrapping up though. "Well I'll be a donkey's grandfather!"

'I don't want to think about how that would work…'

"It would seem your transformations, if anything, are actually beneficial to your health." The doctor said as he looked over the results. "It's possible you just got a little better from the fresh air but these results seem to indicate your transformations have actually helped make you healthier."

"That….what? How?!" Midoriya asked incredulous as his mother and mentor looked on, similarly shocked.

"I'm not fully sure but I would guess however the watch transforms you, when it brings you back to normal it puts you into what it considers to be your normal physical state. That's just a guess though mind you." The doctor said as he placed his clipboard to the side and turned around to face them all. "Well anyways, I'm sure you'd like the results, though I'm sure you already have a good idea of where a lot of them stand."

"Colossus is the strongest?" Midoriya asked, already knowing the answer from the many times he ended up hurting his hand as other 'aliens', as it turned out almost all of them had enhanced strength but most didn't come close to his massive dinosaur form.

"Yes, I'd say strong enough to give All Might a run for his money as he is now, though not necessarily prove stronger mind you. He is also one of the most durable. Your fastest is easily the one you decided to call Blink, he managed to clock 400MPH from the tests and I believe you said you hadn't reached top speed. Your most durable was certainly the slime and your smartest was 'Braniac' as you named him. I could list more feats but you were there, you know what you are actually capable of, at least somewhat. Your trnasformations all share the same time limit, ten minutes and after that, it takes five minutes to recharge. Though this seems to fluctuate because of unknown factors yet they only seemed to decrease recharge time."

"So…."

"So, it would seem that the watch has no negative effects on you. So as long as there is no outside factor calling for it, you needn't be in a rush to remove it." The doctor said and Midoriya let out a sigh of relief. "I would suggest just treating it as a support item for now. As it is, I'd be as welling saying congratulations, you now effectively are no longer quirkless Midoriya."

And that's when the boy fainted. A moment later he returned with everyone looking at him worriedly, though the doctor didn't rush to do anything, seeming to understand it was more from shock than any health issue. He did hand him a cup of water though. "Drink, it helps."

"Thanks." Midoriya said as he stood up.

"Well, I believe that is everything. I'll schedule for an appointment next month, you should be fine though." The doctor said as the three made their way to the door. "Nice to see you all, have a good day!"

"Thank you."

"Same to you, thanks for helping!" Midoriya said as the door closed and the three were left alone in the hall with this new information. The greenette sighed as he turned to his mentor who had an unimpressed look on his face. "Talk?"

"Talk." All Might confirmed before looking up to his mother. "Do you mind if the two of us do this alone for a moment. If you wish to stay that's fine, it's not to do with the watch though."

"If it's nothing to do with the watch then I suppose I can stay to the side for a moment but we need to talk about the watch as well and I want to be here for that." The woman said with a serious tone before she turned and made her way down the hall to a nearby vending machine, likely to get a snack.

"So….I guess you're pretty upset with me." Midoriya said as he turned to face his mentor.

"I am frustrated you didn't follow my plan yes but I'm more worried than anything. You heard what the doctor said, overworking your body won't do you any favors in getting stronger or making you able to wield One for All." All Might said and the boy flinched as he sat down.

"I'm sorry…It's just….just…I want to be a hero…so much…and the only way to do that is if I'm able to take on One for All. I just...I thought if I could fit in more exercise I could get stronger faster." The boy looked down at his feet, hand gripping his pants and trembling. "I don't….exercising never was my strong suit. I guess that's showing now."

"Young man…." Al Might sighed, before walking forward and kneeling down, placing his hands on his successor's shoulders. "I'm not mad, ok? To be completely honest, once upon a time I would have done the same thing probably, but it's bad for your health to overwork yourself like you have. It's fortunate we picked up on it early, it can be fixed with no major repercussions. Are you willing to follow the plan I give you this time? WITHOUT modifying it?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever you say, I'll follow your plan properly!" Midoriya exclaimed as he looked up, a determined gaze set on his features. Inko wondered back at that moment, and the two separated.

"As for it being the only way to become a hero….that's not true." All Might said and both the Midoriya's turned to look at him. "You heard it from the doctor himself that its basically the equivalent of a support item and you already made it pretty clear your probably not taking off the watch even if we find a way to so…We saw what you could do in those tests, even without One for All there might be a way for you to be a hero, and its sitting on your wrist."

"Wait, you mean…."

"Yeah, that watch might as well be your quirk for now." All Might said with a grin before looking up to the portly woman. "Assuming it's alright with you of course."

"I'm…..On one condition I can accept that." The woman said firmly, as she walked up to them both and looked the blonde dead in the eyes. "Keep my baby safe. I can't stand the thought anyone wants to hurt him, but if he refuses to take it off then I can't make him. He can be stubborn like that. So that patrol of pro's you were talking about? Please set that up, and when he trains with you, which I won't stop, please just keep him safe."

"I promise I will." All Might said and Midoriya jumped up as well, before pulling his mother into a hug.

"And I promise I'll try to stay out of trouble. Try being the key word though." He said, mostly jokingly though no one objected as the woman held her son. A moment of tender silence passed until All Might spoke up.

"Well, this has proven much better than I could have hoped. I suppose I had better get to work on your new exercise plan young man, both to make up for what was lost and make room for some training with that watch. While you have it, you would do best to learn how to use it."

"Yes sir." Midoriya agreed as he pulled away before his eyes widened as if he remembered something, before turning and knocking on the doctor's door. A moment later the man looked out with a confused stare before noticing the boy.

"Yes, did you forget something?"

"I forgot to ask for the names I used. I wanted to write them down for my own notebooks." Midoriya explained and the doctor's mouth perked up into a kind smile.

"Ah, just give me a moment." He said before walking back into the room. The sound of a scratching pencil could be heard before he showed up again with a loose piece of paper in hand which he gave to the teen. "Here you go. Have a good day!"

Midoriya thanked him and bowed, and once the door was closed turned to join his mom and mentor. "Ok, we should probably go now. Don't want to miss the train!"

As they walked, a smile passed the smallest of the three's face as he looked at the list.

Colossus Blink Crystalize Reverb Chiller Goop Braniac Enhance Pyroform

Yeah, he was fine with these.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since Midoriya had been blessed with the discovery of the device that was the omnitrix, and he had used that time well to get more used to the watch.

That hardly meant he understood it though. In that time he'd learnt only two things about his watch, it had a randomizer function. Whenever enough force was applied to the dial, he would end up as a random alien that wasn't who he picked.

That wasn't a problem, in fact it was quite fun, as the boy used the feature a lot in his house during the first month of having it, to take notes and learn more about his aliens. A part of him had to wonder if his own thoughts influenced the random selection as he quite commonly ended up as Blink, his blue speed demon…or rather alien.

So maybe he kind of had a favorite, but he had a soft spot for all his aliens, going as far as to re-arrange his room to have small sections for each alien who wasn't colossus (who barely fit in the room at all whenever he did show up.

Still, after the 'tenth alien incident' when he and All Might had been training at Dagoba, he had stopped the randomizer in doors if he could help it. Speaking of, ever since he had obtained the omnitrix the training seemed to have relaxed a little.

While he was still being worked to the bone to get the beach cleaned up, he had stopped overworking himself and could see the difference from how he felt before, the results of the training seeming much greater than before.

Well he ached less at least. Occasionally, All Might would let the boy use colossus or an alien made pf solid blue crystal he had taken to calling crystalize, too get used to his alien forms. However he had explicitly banned him from using Blink due to the alien being "cheating", as the blonde had put it.

Rarely, very rarely, the blonde wouldn't ask the boy to clear up more of the beach but instead go to one of the already finished areas to test his aliens further. He had set an entire notebook aside for them, though this one was set in a code only he could read. He hadn't shared it with All Might or his mom to keep it as secure as possible. Occasionally he would flip through it just to remind himself this was real, he had the eqequivalent of a quirk now…or really the equivalent of a bunch of quirks in one.

He was reading the third page of that book now, on the one alien who he had mixed feelings on.

Goop

A good offense and defensive alien. He is made of a green slime like substance or a "goop", hence the name. He comes with some form of gravity device that allows him to take on a humanoid shape. When deactivated he turns into a slimy cannot move so defending said device id important.

Due to his odd form, he is nigh indestructible to most forms of physical attacks similarly to the slime villain who once attacked me and Kacchan. However, goop has an advantage with his device, so long as it is active he can reform at will.

Also, unlike the slime villain, goop can change the form of his body to resemble acids and adhesives; I have yet to find a material strong enough to withstand the corrosive form of Goop.

It would be obvious to anyone if they read the page of notes that the alien had to be one of the best in the boy's arsenal due to his ability to take nearly any kind of damage but due to his similarities to the villain that had attacked him once upon q time, the alien always left a sour taste in the boy's mouth afterwards.

"Izuku! Dinner! I need some help with the usual"

"Coming!"

Closing the book and setting it away in a hidden 0art of his desk he stood up and pulled up the selection dial on his watch, scrolling til he found what he wanted. "There you are, if my foods to hot then i'll need it to be a little….Chiller…"

Yeah, puns were not his area of expertise. Nevertheless he activated the watch, pressing it down as gently as he could and being engulfed in a flash of green. Seconds later where the greenette stood was now a blue humanoid moth standing six foot tall with his wings wrapped around him like a cloak.

"Cool." He said in a whispery voice that drawled on, a cold breathe of air blowing out before he started to turn transparent, only a faint outline visible of him and he passed right through his wall I to the kitchen. "I'm here…"

"Hmm? AHHH!" Inko shouted out in surprise as she turned to see the humanoid moth form back into existence. Placing a hand over her chest the woman shook her head.

"Sweetie, i'm happy you have a power of your own now but you know Chiller scares me!" The woman complained as she turned to face him, slightly unnerved. "It doesn't help when you appear out of nowhere, please just use the doors."

"Sorry…" He apologized as he walked up to the stove, an old one that had become faulty in recent years. They had no money to afford a new one though. A quick inhale before the teen blew across the top of the fire, a harsh cold wind travelling through and immediately extinguishing the fire. Near the back some small pieces of ice started to form when the boy stopped blowing. "I'll turn back now."

The second thing he had learnt about his watch was that he didn't have to stay alien for as long as the watch wanted if he tapped the watch symbol on his alien forms a couple times. On Chiller it was located on his chest, making it easy to reach. Once the familiar rhythm of three taps were played against the hourglass symbol of the Omnitrix another flash occurred and once more Izuku Midoriya was standing there.

Turning to join his mother at the kitchen his thoughts turned to the watch itself and not the aliens within, sometimes he wondered if it was aware. It was an odd thing to think perhaps but ever since he had first returned to school he'd experienced something odd that had him pondering if it was even possible.

* * *

_Midoriya took a deep breath as he walked the halls to his class, ignoring the pointing and stares he received like always. Most were making fun of him for being the 'weirdo with no quirk' and he was used to it, so it was easy to tune out._

_Unfortunately it wouldn't be as easy when he entered his class, were someone would inevitably notice the Omnitrix. He and All Might had gotten it registered as a special support item for him, acting in place of a quirk. He was still registered as quirkless but as he understood it, there was now a note about his watch next to register._

_Taking a deep breathe he opened the door to class and did his best to ignore the jeers and taunts that came as soon as they realized who it was. Bakugou, his blonde childhood friend 'Kacchan', growled as he walked past but said nothing._

_The teacher arrived soon after and fortunately, the first two periods passed with only being occasionally openly mocked or hit with spitballs and hard to see quirks. A pettier part of him was honestly kind of excited about when they'd find out about the Omnitrix and they could no longer hold his lack of powers over him. He had no doubt they'd try but he was prepared, for once._

_It turned out to be their first break period when they finally tried to move to more openly attack Midoriya now that no teacher was present. Unsurprisingly to the greenette, it ended up being the usual suspects who wondered up to him with their malicious grins and eyes reflecting their ill-intent._

_"Heya Deku." One said with forced joviality and the boy openly rolled his eyes. While he was certainly still super uncomfortable with the scenario he was in and didn't want to deal with it at all, he at least now could fight back if he needed and something about that knowledge made him feel a lot better in himself. He wasn't going to keep being a stepping stone for the people in this class._

_"What? " He asked with a short tone, surprising even himself when he didn't stutter or stumble.. The boy looked insulted and leaned over the desk to the greenette._

_"Where do you get off talking like that?" He asked with barely concealed anger, his fist turning into a rock like substance and the greenette noticed Bakugou had turned to watch the interaction with new intrest. Midoriya sighed as the rock quirk boy glared down at him, he had already been one of the worst aside from Bakugou, being one of the few willing to attack Midoriya without anyone telling him to. "Everyone in this room is your betters, you quirkless snotrag, you would do well to remember that."_

_Midoriya didn't bother responding, hand already placed a top his watch prepared to transform into Colussus if need be….but instead he moved his hand away while saying a single phrase that he would make sure defined the rest of his last few months here. "You're not even worth it."_  
_"Excuse me?! We are all more-"_

_Midoriya didn't bother to listen as he stood up, showing the boy his watch. "Got powers and I don't? I know, but this changes that."_

_"A stupid watch?"_

_"My stupid watch." Midoriya said as he flipped the dial open and slid along a couple aliens, before pressing down the face as most of the class looked in in bewilderment. A familiar flash appeared and a second later the blue velociraptor like form of Blink was before them all, causing Bakugou to jump out of his seat in surprise. "Is a little more than just a watch."_

_"Deku, the fuck?!" He questioned, yet for once he seemed to be missing his hostility in absolute bewilderment. Most of the rest of the class held similar surprise and a smirk passed the speedsters face, though it was hidden by his visor._

_"Ok….Still doesn't make you any better than us!" The rock quirk wielder said as he threw a punch at the boy, but quickly found himself falling forward when he missed, the transformed teen now behind him with his arm crossed. "Dammit, you have no right to think that just because you got some fancy watch thing, your better. You're still a quirkless loser."_

_"Maybe. But i'm one who could take you for the most terrifying joyride of your life." Blink threatened as he walked forward. "But what makes me better than you…"_

_Three rhythmic taps against the symbol on his chest and Izuku Midoriya stood there once more, looking more confident and more annoyed than most of them had ever seen. "I had actual reason to, but I didn't. It's called restraint."_

_With that he had planned to return to his seat, feeling much better about himself than he had in years, topped only perhaps by the moment All Might told him he could be a hero. However he couldn't return to his seat for a reason he really should of foreseen. Before he could take his seat he was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the black wall, the familiar heat and bang of an explosion sounding out._

_"Deku…" The unmistakable growl of Bakugou came as the blonde pinned him against the wall, another explosion threating to go off on him. "Give me that damn watch."_

_"N-no Kacchan."_

_Boom!_

_"Give me it you worthless nerd, a bastard like you doesn't deserve it." The explosive teen threatened, his anger rising and maybe it was just the explosion disorienting him, but it seemed like was actually being cheered on by the class._

_In another timeline, maybe Deku would of shyly admitted he couldn't and took whatever punishment the blonde gave._

_Maybe in another he even knew how and did._

_But not in this one, in this one Deku wasn't feeling shy, though a underlying fear implanted since his childhood with the blonde was prevalent, Midoriya had one thought in his head. 'No more.'_

_He wasn't the same quaking, quirkless Deku he was just months prior. He had become the number one hero's imminent successor, he had powers now, lots of them, and he had taken on an actual villain, alone, and had won. He refused to be a victim, not anymore._

_As if sensing the confrontation the Omnitrix beep when Midoriya grabbed his childhood friends arm. Neither noticed the increasingly bright shine from the watch. "No more Kacchan, i'm not powerless anymore and i'm not your p-plaything anymore."_

_He still shook, he was still scared. But he was also tired, and had enough. Bakugou seemed to not like that answer as he moved to set off another explosion but before he could._

_BEEP._  
_BOOM!_

_A massive flash of green light occurred and Midoriya actually felt the force of the shockwave throughout his body yet he didn't transform. When he opened his eyes Bakugou was on the floor across the room, everyone looking on in shock. When the blonde started to stir, Midoriya set his hand on the watch, prepared to transform but the blonde made no move to attack again as the bell rang, signaling the break had ended._

_But Midoriya saw it in his eyes, the blonde would want to kill him for this._

_And yet, finally, in the first time in forever, Midoriya spent the rest of the day without anyone even daring look at him wrong._

* * *

The months continued to pass, seemingly in no time at all and soon enough they were in the final month of training, the final day. The entrance exam was taking place later that day and Midoriya was riding on a high.

He hadn't been bullied in months, Bakugou while he still threw the occasional insult or snide glance hadn't tried to take his watch again and there had been no incidents with whoever sent that robot so long ago.

On top of it all, with minutes to spare he had cleared the last of Dagoba Municipal beach of the trash surrounding it without once relying on his alien forms. He stood upon the final mound of trash to be cleated away as he looked out towards the rising sun.

"GOODNESS!" He heard his mentors voice announce in surprise, signaling he had finally arrived and Midoriya smirked. 'Did…it…'

And with that thought his legs gave out and he plummeted off the side of the trash heap before being caught up in his mentors hands. "Young Midoriya, you never cease to amaze!"

"I finished it…all…without using the Omnitrix…" The boy said as tried to catch his breathe, being set back on his feet by the hulking blonde.

"Excellent work. Truly, you are an amazing choice to be the next bearer of One for All, if I do say so myself."

"All Might…" Midoriya muttered before looking up at the blonde with a frown, a question dancing through his mind. "Is rem months really enough? For so much power?"

"Honestly? Only to not die, using it might be a different story when it comes to hurting you though im afraid…" all Might admitted with a quirked brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't get me wrong, of course I WANT one for all….but if my body needs more time…." The boy turned his gaze to his mentor and held up his wrist with the Omnitrix attached. "Do you think, I'd be able to…and allowed….to use the Omnitrix?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask." The pro admitted as he transformed back into his regular form. "I checked myself, support items are allowed for people who need them, and seeing as you're down as quirkless, i'd say you definitely qualify. You're sure about this?"

"Yeah…Don't think i'm not ungrateful or anything, really I am so thankful for all of this!...but, if the power is still too much, i'd rather train more to be ready for it. Not to mention, i'm probably going to rely on the omnitrix anyways, seeing as i'm more used to it."

All Might sighed before a smile spread on his face and he turned to walk away, gesturing for the boy to follow. "It's your choice kid. If you want to wait, we'll wait. Hope this whole exercise still gave you some good help for when you can't go alien though. Your absolutely certain?"

"Definitely."

"Well then, lets go see if U.A. ever prepared for an alien invasion."


	6. Chapter 6

Midoriya gazed up nervously at the sign to the entrance of U.A. high. The school he'd always wanted to attend was before him, with the only chance he'd ever have at getting in.

His hand moved over the omnitrix, clutching it as a gentle reminder he had what he needed for dealing with what was going to come. "Hope I got the right alien…"

"Move it, Deku." Came the annoyed tone of Bakugou as he deliberately barged the boy out the way and stalked on, leaving the greenette to look on after him unimpressed. 'He's not been as bad as he used to be ever since the slime villain attack…but since I got the omnitrix he 's been sending death glares so much. Guess he couldn't keep his hands to himself forever…'

Shaking his head the boy continued on his way, he had nothing to worry about concerning Bakugou, he just had to focus on the exam. Taking a stride forward with new found drive he smiled, with the Omnitrix he'd be just fine

And then his foot hit a crack in the floor and the ground started approaching fast. He braced for impact as he closed his eyes tight but the collision never came. Cracking an eye open to check he started flailing about when he realized he was suspended in the air, only calming down when he felt a hand on his back set him upright again.

"Sorry about using my quirk, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." A kind, feminine voice said and the boy turned to see a cute girl with short brown hair and rosy cheeks smiling at him, bundled up in a big coat and scarf. "I'm Ocacho Uraraka."

"Uh…"

"Isn't this all like, super nerve racking?" She asked and the boy just continued to stare with what he was sure was the dumbest expression ever. 'Why yes it is quite nerve racking. That's all you need to say you moron!'

"uhhh….."

"Well see you inside. Nice watch by the way!" The girl said as she walked off and the boy just continued to stand there for a moment before he came to his senses and slapped himself hard.

"What was that! Not even a simple thank you?!" He berated himself as he finally set on his way again. Groaning he just accepted he was never going to be good at interacting with girls. It didn't help when he wasn't used to anyone being nice to him either. "If I run into her again i'll have to make up for that."

* * *

"Sir…Not to impede on your greatness but why are we still waiting? The longer the child possesses the omnitrix, the more he learns to use it and it becomes harder to take. We already know what alien species he has access to, why keep waiting?"

"Patient, underling. We must know what he knows of their capabilities so we know what to expect when we fight him. I will not make the mistake of coming unprepared against someone wielding one of the greatest devices in the universe, even if they are just a child."

"But sir…"

"Enough! Lest you be the next head mounted on my trophy wall. We are almost finished collecting data anyway, we just need to see his tenth transformation one more time."

* * *

Midoriya fiddled with the dial of his watch as he and the rest of his group stood at the gate into where the practical portion of the exam would take place. The written tests had already taken place and then they had sat through an explanation on how the practical worked.

The explanation had been simple enough, that even when he had been briefly distracted by his own 'fan-boying' over Present Mic of all people doing the explanation he still understood the exercise. He wish he hadn't though as while Bakugou (who he had been sat beside) ignored him like he had for years. Some blue haired boy had taken offense to his muttering, calling him out in front of the entire stadium.

None of his alien could reduce the embarrassment of that.

'We just have to destroy as many robots as possible and avoid the zero pointer robots. Easy. He's not the fastest speed wise but colossus should be perfect for dealing with this exam so long as those robots aren't to fast.'

Once his watch was set and ready to transform him he looked around the group he was in, and to his surprise he spotted the brown haired girl from before doing some breathing exercises. 'Oh! Great, I better go say thanks while I can..'

He started to move towards her to do just that when a firm hand set down on his shoulder, turning him to face the one person aside from Bakugou he didn't want to bump into.

The tall blue haired teen from before, in some fancy sports like attire was glaring at him disapprovingly and Midoriya almost cursed at his luck. The boy turned to see the path the greenette was taking and shook his head. "She's clearly trying to prepare for the trials ahead. Are you really going to distract her like in the test hall?"

Midoriya shook his hands as he went to explain himself but before he could a bell sounded distracting them all.

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS! AREE YOU READDDYY?! AFTER MY COUNTDOWN WE'RE GONNA BEGIN SO PREPARE YOURSELVES! 10!"

The blue haired teen let go and prepared himself, accidentally bumping into Midoriya's hand as he turned away.

"9! 8! 7! 6!"

The omnitrix bearer sighed as he set his hand over his watch, not noticing the changed selection

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

BEEP.

"GO!"

Before Midoriya could even blink the rest pf his group were off like rockets, the blue haired teen seemingly leading the pack. Determined not to fall behind the boy pressed in the dial, ready to charge through with his giant dinosaur form.

A bright flash later and instead of towering at 12 foot tall and being able to punch through steel the boy looked around at the world that become gigantic, as he had turned into an alien who didn't stand even 12 Inches tall.

"Braniac?!" He questioned, looking down at his three fingered hands before it hit him what must of happened. "That boy bumping into me must of rotated the selection dial, changing what DNA was implemented into me….wait that's how the omnitrix works?! I should use brainy more ofte-Focus!"

Looking around he took in his surroundings as he ran into the fray, still faster than his regular form as he leaped across the street. He had frog like feet and sticky pads on his fingers. The omnitrix symbol resided on his back which was a problem. 'It had to be the one alien I can't turn back from. Ok think, I have frog like qualities in this form, and still a decent amount of strength. I'm not a fighter in this form though so….'

As he ran, one of the robots worth two points showed, barreling towards him yet it made no move to attack, likely unable to see him due to his size. Smirking, the alien had an idea as he leapt up and grabbed onto the robots side, crawling up to a crack in it's armor. 'My major advantage in this form, super level intelligence.'

Looking around the inside of the robot he had gotten inside he saw hundreds of wires running about and even a screen where the robots 'eyes' were, allowing the frog like alien to see outside. Grabbing a red wire he pulled it out and hopped up to a similar blue wire, also unplugging that. 'Let's see, if I can't fight and my opponents all have their own scores, I can't make them for me. But none of these robots have a score obviously, so if I replace this wire in the optic targeting systems motherboard with this wire from the motion detection sensor, and do a little quick reprogramming…'

As he thought he carried all this out, taking another few extra cables as well. The lights in the robots eyes died down for a moment before they cam back on, now green in color. 'Nice! And now fight for me my robotic minion!'

Leaping onto the roof of the robot, Braniac climbed out another crack in the robot and watched as it changed course, charging at a single-point robot and slicing it in half. A grin passed his face as he walked up to the edge of his robot, before leaping onto a building when he got a chance. 'That should rack up a few points, but the rest of the students are still gonna attack mine.'

CRASH!

The frog-like teen had to cling on tight trying not to fall off his place perched on the building when a three point robot smashed through it, coming out beneath him. 'Well, I needed another robot anyways'

He leapt down, landing on the robots head and quickly repeating the process. Once he got out he leapt off onto a street lamp and watch it go on its way, only to be destroyed by a blue laser before it could even do anything. 'Oh come on!'

* * *

The exercise was only fifteen minutes long, and now that the tenth had passed, Midoriya was once more in human form, waiting for his watch to recharge. He didn't seem particularly concerned as he had reprogrammed twenty different robots and as far as All Might was aware, six were still active.

"This years candidates are quite promising. I wonder were that frog guy went though, he had a pretty interesting approach i've not seen before. Or even a quirk like it." One of the U.A. faculty, a hero named snipe said.

"He's the green haired kid there." All Might said, pointing at his successor. Multiple sets of eyes turned to look at him confused and he realized what he said.

You know each other?" Midnight, a provocative and controversial heroine with long black hair, asked with a smirk. The number one pro stuck his tongue out in response.

"We met a few times yeah. Interesting kid, no quirk which is why you haven't seen anything like what he did." All Might said and tried not to fist pump as he congratulated himself internally on getting out of that little spot. "See that watch on his wrist?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It's a support item, a fancy one. It's what he uses in place of a quirk, effective i'd say." The blonde explained and most of the teachers expressions became those of interest and surprise, though at the back they all missed the scoff that cam from one Shota Aizawa.

"Well, anyways the students are doing well, but the real challenge is up next." The principal, a small odd amalgam of a dog, bear and mouse said, pressing a button on his desk. "There's still the zero pointer after all."

* * *

Midoriya felt a slight sweat run down his neck as he looked around, his watch still in the midst of recharging. Almost all his reprogrammed robots were destroyed and he was still not able to do anything more.

He was mostly just keeping on the tin to avoid any bots that would come after him when a loud rumble was heard, making everyone stop in surprise. 'An earthquake?'

Dust start to shake off the buildings as the greenette turned to the source of the noise and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. Standing as tall as a full sized colossus was a giant robot, in a very familiar shape.

"Think of the zero pointer as an obstacle you should try to avoid."

'That's the zero pointer?!' Midoriya wondered, bewildered as he took a step back, losing his balance on ending up sat on the floor. Some who had already come to their senses ran past him, including the blue haired teen.

Shaking his head the boy stood up as well, turning to run. Before his foot could even come back down onto the ground again though he heard something that made him freeze. "OW!"

Turning around, he saw the brown haired girl on the floor, some rubble pinning her legs down. She tried to stand but she was trapped with the zero pointer barreling towards her.

The omnitrix returned to a vibrant green color.

_Beep. Bwooo._

_"Sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."_

Without a second thought Midoriya charged towards the two, hand spinning through his list of aliens. 'Not Crystalize, not Goop, not Braniac!'

He got the one he wanted and pressed in the face, and while the usual green flash occurred Midoriya's form could be seen in the lights before it changed and he grew, taller and taller.

The light dissipated and even people in some other training areas stopped when they saw Midoriya. To the teen, people became ants, buildings looked like doll houses and the zero pointer barely came up to the boy's waist in his new form.

"**I think this guy should be called goliath**." The teen said, now in the form of a 100 foot tall white skinned giant that had green markings on his hands and feet. His voice carried without effort and even from another city he could likely be spotted. His feet barely fit in the alley and he set a hand on top of the robot, picking it up with zero effort. "**And you, i'll call 'screwed!'**"

As he said this he brought up his other hand, crushing the robot into a small tiny ball of scraps, which the giant proceeded to place on top of one of the roofs. Looking down, he very carefully got onto his knees while making sure not to hit anything or anyone, picking up the rubble off of the girl, before placing her into one of his hands and lifting her up to face him at eye level as she just stared, flabbergasted.

"**Hey, you ok?**" He asked concern and the girl just nodded her head, seemingly unsure what to say. 'Oh how the tables turned.' "**Ok good. Thanks for catching me earlier by the way. I'll put you down now, hold on.**"

He leaned down once more, making his hand into a kind of slide onto the ground. Once the girl was safe the boy tapped his chest, where the omnitrix symbol was and he transformed back into regular old Midoriya. "Now just gotta try to nag some more points and…"

BEEP!

"TIMES UP!"

"…Or not." 'Did I get enough points to pass.'

* * *

All Might smirked as he looked at the score boards.

Sitting comfortably in second place of the rankings was his succesor.

Izuku Midoriya: 35 Combat Points, 70 Rescue Points


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, with all due respect he shouldn't-" Aizawa, a scruffy black haired man with similarly colored clothes and a grey scarf, was complaining to Nezu, the odd animal amalgam principal of U.A. when the furrier of the two held up his paw to stop the man.

"We agreed to open up U.A. to the quirkless as well Shota." Nezu reminded and the man sat back down with a groan.

"Something we never should have done! It's like we're trying to get people killed." Aizawa groaned as he massaged the temples of his head. "I WILL be expelling him immediately, I'd suggest just starting the paperwork now."

"I won't. For one, expelling the only quirkless person to ever make it past the entrance exam will broadcast the message that we never meant what we said. You may not care about your reputation but I care about the school's." The principal told him, before taking a sip of his tea. "Besides, he is hardly a normal quirkless child, I'm surprised you are so resistant when he still possesses what I have come to learn is quite a diverse set of abilities."

"A support item is supposed to make up for it? A device, a gadget that can break, or malfunction or 'time out' as the documents I read said?" Aizawa asked while quirking a brow before frowning. "A lot can happen in five minutes, a lot of deadly things. Ten minutes is not long enough to win every fight you'd come across. He _shouldn't _be here, he'll die!"

"Clearly, you are set on this train of thought." Nezu sighed as he finished his tea. "Fine then, as your employer I am ordering you to let the boy remain in your class for the first day, no immediate expulsions. If he still hasn't proven himself by then, you can expel him."

* * *

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A…" Midoriya muttered the class name as he jogged past multiple other classrooms, not wanting to be late. Finally he found the right room and his eyes widened as he looked up at the size of the door. "Woah….I could almost fit a full sized colossus through there…"

Taking a deep breathe, he prepared himself to meet his new classmates. He knew Bakugou had passed and he was sure he had saw the blue haired teen from the exam get enough points to pass as well. 'Maybe I'll be lucky and neither of them will be here, everyone will be nice.'

The door slid open and Midoriya was sure the world was just messing with him at this point. Inside, talking (or more accurately, bickering) with one another was Bakugou and The Engine leg quirk wielder. 'Great. Wonder if I can turn into Chiller and hid-'

"It's him…." The blue haired teen said in surprise, spotting the greenette who just sighed. 'Well not anymore I can't.' "I'm Tenya Iida, from Somei Academy, Engine quirk wielder. I was top of my class with an 89 on-"

"Let me stop you there." Midoriya said while pinching the bridge of his nose as 'Iida' had made his way towards him. A nearly inaudible growl came from across the room. He was not particularly keen on talking to the boy who had embarrassed him. "Izuku Midoriya, Aldera Middle School…."

He paused as he looked around the room, taking in the class who (for the most part) we're staring at the interaction but without much interest, likely just to see who the new arrival was. He grinned a little, knowing his next words would cause a stir.

"Quirkless."

Even the few uninterested in the conversation looked up at hearing that, most showing the same looks of shock and surprise, a few starting to mutter among themselves. Bakugou stiffened in his seat and glared harder at his desk, as if trying to make it explode with his mind.

"Wha, but I saw you-" The blue haired teen could only sputter, when Midoriya raised his arm to draw attention to his watch.

"Long story. To cut it short, support item." He explained briefly, and the taller teen shook his head, composing himself.

"Well that's quite remarkable then from what I witnessed. And I must apologize, for my rude behavior towards you at the entrance exam." Iida said, bowing and catching the Omnitrix bearer by surprise. "You also realized that there was more to the test than just fighting mock villains, truly you are a superior student than I."

"Uh…" 'How do I even respond to that?!'

Fortunately, he didn't need to.

"Hey I know that hair! And that watch! You're the one who turned into that giant monster thing and saved me!" A cheerful, familiar feminine voice said making Midoriya twirl on his feet to come face to face with the girl with gravity powers. 'Oh wow, she looks good in that outfit.' "That was so awesome, you were all like-"

"Oh h-hey!" He said, starting to mutter a few things while she over-acted his rescue attempt. A few seconds later and they both composed themselves again, the girl asking a question.

"So what do you think our teachers going to be like? I can't wait to meet everyone-"

"If you're only here to make friends, then you might as well leave now. You won't be welcome here." A rough voice cut in with a tone only all too familiar to Midoriya. The trio all looked out the door to see a scruffy black haired man unzipping a yellow sleeping bag he had apparently travelled here in. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher."

Muttering ceased at that moment and the man let out a long suffering sigh. "Eight seconds. That's how long it took you all to shut up. That isn't going to be acceptable, anyone rational would understand that."

Midoriya had only one thought as he regarded the man with wary eyes. 'Why do I get the feeling this guy is going to be anything BUT rational?'

"Put these on and get on the field out back. I know what you're thinking but we run classes as each individual teacher sees fit here and if you're all serious about being pro's, you don't have time for trivialities like orientation because there are more important things to do. Now move." He demanded as he held out gym outfits.

A sinking feel entered Midoriya's gut and he swore the Omnitrix dug into his wrist just a little tighter than normal.

* * *

Once they had stepped out onto the schools impressive sports field, all dressed and (not even slightly) ready for whatever Aizawa planned to do, he got onto explaining how society refused to let anyone use their powers when doing sports tests.

The teacher once more returned to the idea of rationality and already the greenette was sick of hearing the word. Sadly, he had a feeling he was going to hear it a lot from this man, who seemed vaguely familiar the more Midoriya looked at him, though he couldn't place where he knew him from. Or rather, just what pro he was as most of the U.A staff were pro heroes.

The mystery man went on to explain that they would be doing a series of sports exercises, while using their quirks to, effectively, cheat.

Midoriya looked at the list and small smile made its way onto his face. 'These pretty much all have something I can use an alien for. Still going to be stuck as them for a while though, but two or three tests out of all of them having a low score shouldn't matter-'

"And whoever scores the least will be deemed worthless, and expelled immediately." Aizawa announced as his final speech ended. A more, for lack of a better term, evil grin spread onto his face. Midoriya didn't miss he looked straight at the greenette when he said that. "So you better go beyond. Plus Ultra style."

'Ok, so maybe I can't afford bad test scores.' The boy thought as his eyes widened in surprise. Protests came from, Uraraka (the girl he had saved) but the boy tuned the world out as his thoughts went into a flurry, a small part fixating on the pro's words. '"Demmed worthless" huh?'

_'You worthless freak'_

_'We're your betters, and you better remember it'_

'_Honestly, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk.'_

_'You're powerless, so who cares what you think Deku?!'_

Things were different now. He had the Omnitrix, he had powers and yet the words still played over and over in his head. He scoffed quietly. 'Figures. I wanted to be a hero partially to stop the bullies of 'weaker people', and my teacher ends up being no better than one.'

Perhaps others wouldn't realize, maybe they would just consider Aizawa to be the drill instructor type who wanted every 'member of his troop' to be the pinnacle of greatness. Midoriya just saw another person putting people down just because of how they're born. In his mind, he couldn't help but mock 'The irrationality of that.'

If he was to be honest with himself, it annoyed him to no end. 'I am not going to lose here, if only just to shove it in his face. Blink is the best alien for most of these tests, so I'll probably be pretty reliant on him.'

"Bakugou, you came second in the entrance exam, just behind Midoriya in first place." Aizawa announced, causing the blonde to growl, which the teacher just ignored. "What was your furthest score in the ball throw?"

"Like sixty something meters." He said as he crossed his arms. Aizawa pulled out a ball from his pocket and held it out.

"Ok, now come up here and do it with your quirk."

The blonde complied, walking forward and taking the ball, preparing to launch I and swinging his arms around in an arc. Midoriya recognized the little sparks before a massive explosion was let off and the ball sailed off into the distance. Most everyone's jaws dropped, and the shock was only increased when Aizawa showed them the score.

"705.8 Meters." Aizawa announced. "The fifty meter dash is up first. Get moving."

* * *

First up was the fifty meter dash. Midoriya took a deep breath as he scrolled through his aliens, doing few little calculations just to check if his own decision was a good. 'A lot of these tests will be over fairly quick, way less than ten minutes and most I'll need Blink for, like this dash and the long distance run. I could maybe get away with one other transformation depending on how they line up, if the strength ones all come in a row but that seems unlikely.'

Everyone went in groups of two, like a race. Iida managed to get a little under four seconds using his engines. Uraraka lightened her clothes to run a little faster and a blonde haired teen who seemed to sparkle managed to achieve a good time by propelling himself with his stomach laser that looked suspiciously similar to the one that destroyed one of Midoriya's re-programmed robots in the entrance exam

"Next, the final two for the fifty meter dash, Izuku Midoriya and Bakugou Katsuki."

Both students from Aldera took their places at the start. Bakugou stretched and crouched down slightly, preparing to propel himself with his explosions. Midoriya stood straight, hand ready over the watch. He wanted to save as much time as possible.

Not too far away he could hear some of his classmates talking among themselves while the boys prepared.

"So that dude can explode stuff right? what about the green guy? He said he was quirkless….He isn't going to have an easy time….." One teen with yellow hair that had a black streak running through it. Another, a girl with frog like features spoke up.

"He said something about a support item but I don't know how good any support item could possibly be next to a quirk. Ribbit." She said and Uraraka quickly moved to defend the watch even despite not knowing its full capabilities.

"It's definitely as awesome as a quirk! You should have seen it, actually you probably did see it with how huge he got."

"Ready!"

"Wait he was that giant?!" A boy with tape dispenser elbows asked in surprise and few others muttered in surprise as well.

"Set!"

"Yes he was. I find it unlikely it will be of much use to him here though. I am truly curious why he didn't use it in the exam earlier though."

'Well here's your answer.' Midoriya thought as his hand pressed in the dial and a familiar flash of green covered his body from view. In his place now was Blink, ready to run.

"Hey what the?"

"I thought you said he was a giant!?"

"He was!"

"Go!"

BWOOSH!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"No way…." Uraraka muttered. Iida just nodded in agreement beside her.

Bakugou's time, compared to most would have ended up being impressive, having used his explosions as propellant like predicted. He had under four seconds.

But even Iida's time paled next to what Blink had secured for Midoriya.

"0.02 seconds!" The robotic voice of the timer announced and Midoriya smirked as his visor lifted up. Most of the class looked on in shock, no one expecting the boy to pull of such a feat.

Just out of the greenette's sight, an annoyed scowl overtook Aizawa's face.

* * *

The next test Midoriya would have preferred to have been colossus or maybe Crystalize for but blink still proved efficient, his strength being better than that of the average humans.

He didn't place at the top, that honor going to a boy with multiple arms named Shoji who achieved 540 Kilograms but his score was hardly something to laugh about, hitting a grip strength of 227 Kilograms.

"Well it's still better than base." The raspy voice of his new form said as he did some quick maths in his head, tapping his watch to transform back. 'It took us three minutes to walk here after we finished the test, and about a minute to get my results checked. Recharge time should only be about two minutes to recharge, seeing as I didn't wear out the time limit. Next is the standing long jump, so I'll probably want….'

* * *

His hand scrolled over the selections, until Chiller was selected. When he transformed into an entirely new form a lot of the class had started muttering until Aizawa managed to quiet them down, though even he seemed intrigued.

It was possibly one of the easiest tests as he could just fly to the other side of the pit, clearing it easily. Not even a minute passed when he transformed back and as a result the watch almost immediately recharged for the next event, fortunately.

'Next is side steps, and from there I'll just be staying in Blink form non-stop.'

* * *

Side-steps had been easy, little devices on his legs monitoring each step. Surprisingly he had tied with a purple ball haired teen who had used the physics of his quirk to his advantage, bouncing between two balls he had plucked out his head and set on the ground.

Midoriya didn't bother to transform back to conserve energy. 'One minute's passed. Next is….The ball throw….'

For some reason, he did not feel good about the ball throw.

* * *

"So what exactly is this then?" Iida asked in surprise as Blink stood next to him while they watched some of the other students throw their balls. "I understand you have more than one transformation available but…"

"Well….Like I said, it's kind of a long story." Midoriya said with a raspy chuckle. "My watch, the Omnitrix, lets me turn into ten different 'aliens' as I like to call them. I call this one Blink because of his speed."

"Ah, that is quite interesting. What about that moth creature from before? I know you decided to call the giant one Goliath as you quite loudly announced it at the time." Iida said and the alien boy chuckled, slightly embarrassed while they watched Uraraka step up to take her throw.

"Chiller. I call him that because he's actually primarily got ice powers, like the two-tone hair kid there, Todoroki he was called?" Midoriya explained and Iida looked surprised but nodded his understanding. Before any more questions could be asked, Uraraka's score was announced, and it dropped everyone's jaws.

"Infinity?!" Most of the class shouted out in unison, the brunette herself just standing there, scratching the back of her head with a cute nervous smile upon her face.

"That's insane! How's that possible?!" The yellow haired teen from before said, and Midoriya knew his turn was next. He walked (or more accurately skated) forward to his place on the stand to prepare for his throw but before he could get there…

"Midoriya, a word before you take your throw." Aizawa said, his voice making it clear he didn't have anything positive to say. 'Of course…'

He walked with the teacher to just a little out of earshot as his mind tried not to worry about his-

"Your time limit." Aizawa said, predicting the next part of his thoughts and making the alien boy shudder. His glare was harsh and Midoriya got the feeling he wasn't going to like the man anymore when this talk was said and done. "The judges for the exam failed to be rational enough. Someone like you should never have gotten into a hero course…"

'…..What…' Midoriya barely registered his claws pressing tighter together in a slowly building anger he rarely felt. But he was quick in this form, in every regard. Physically, mentally….emotionally…

"You are not in the same position as your classmates. A gadget cannot make up for the lack of the quirk when it can break, malfunction, and timeout, which can happen far to fast. Once that happens you're no longer useful in the field, just easy target for the enemy. You CAN'T be a hero with some toy-"

"Oh of fricking course!" Midoriya exclaimed before he could stop himself. Aizawa's look turned to one of anger as his eyes flashed red but now that Midoriya had started he couldn't stop. The teacher couldn't keep his anger on his face for long at his next words. "'You're worthless Midoriya!' 'Having no powers makes you a freak Midoriya!' All of those bullies, part of why I wanted to be a hero was to stop people like that, hypocrites who pretend to love heroes but act like villains. Of course my teacher had to just be another hypocrite."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bwoo._

Midoriya was back again. Having timed out and proven the man's point that it could get in the way. He wasn't wrong about that but the fact he wrote Midoriya off for it, just because he had no powers... "If I was a student doing the exact same things but it was a quirk instead of a device, you wouldn't care. But because I'm quirkless you start treating me like I'm worth less than anyone else."

Silence. The red eyes faded back in and the scruffy man's hair fell back down.

"….Take….your throw." The man said in a clipped tone without addressing the outburst, though his anger, while still present seemed to be briefly overwhelmed by shock. Midoriya could have hit himself for the outburst but at the same time, he wasn't going to take back what he said. 'I'm stuck as human now for the next couple of tests now….great.' "…And when you can….use a different form at least. You're getting predictable."

Midoriya blinked at the instruction, expecting to be reprimanded instead but he didn't complain as he made his way back to the stand. Aizawa took his place among the muttering crowd will the greenette considered how he could get a decent score without any of his powers.

"What do you think mister Aizawa and the curly haired guy was talking about?" Midoriya overheard the pink skinned girl ask and Iida quickly replied.

"I don't know but both of them seem quite unhappy coming out of it, in fact our teacher looked livid a moment ago. I hope the two haven't already had some sort of argument that would be most unbecoming of members U.A. high!" He exclaimed and the Omnitrix bearer rolled his eyes as Iida's seriousness about school took over once more.

"He's not gonna transform?" Uraraka asked, confused as the boy decided against the arc he was about to throw the ball in. "And why does he look so nervous as well?!"

'Oh, it's showing. Great.'

"His watch face seems to have changed to a different color and he did remain as one transformation for much longer while coming here. Perhaps he has some sort of time limit? There must be some limitation to his device, and it would seem like a likely one." Iida theorized and a quiet snarl came from Bakugou.

"Midoriya, we don't have-" Aizawa went to, presumably berate the teen for taking so long to throw but before he could, Bakugou roared up first.

"DAMMIT DEKU! JUST GET IT OVER WITH YOU PATHETIC FUCKMUNCH!" He shouted out as he let off an explosion, fed up of waiting for the greenette whose body froze up just briefly at the familiar sounds associated with a lot of pain from his past.

Bakugou glared and seemed ready to outright blast the boy if he took any longer. 'And he won't be trying to get the watch so that weird shockwave thing might not happen… '

Aizawa moved to say something, his eyes tinged red once more when yet another interruption took place, but this one much more welcome by Midoriya.

_Beep._

The Omnitrix turned green once more and his watch face popped up, ready to go. He immediately turned his attention to it, missing Aizawa's calculating gaze (and slow stalking towards Bakugou), while he dialed through his aliens, passing by Blink. 'I'm already probably in trouble, no point making it any worse. Let's see, after this is the distance run, toe-touches and sit-ups. If I can't use blink then my best bet is either Pyroform or…'

His hand pressed down and within the flash of green Midoriya's form changed to one much bulkier, standing seven feet tall. His muscles were replaced by solid blueish-green crystals as was the rest of his new 'muscular' body. His eyes were an almost glowing yellow and he wore a half black, half dark green kind of jumpsuit. There were little holes on the sides of his face were his freckles would normally be.

"A new one?" he heard someone question as he picked up the ball once more, doing a quick mental run down of his new forms powers. 'Crystalize has similar powers to Todoroki really, just with crystals and maybe a little more versatility. He used a thin ice spear thing to launch it. He could only do so much with his ice though from what I saw…I wonder, I know I can shot crystal projectiles from my hands but…'

He planted his back foot firmly into the ground, feeling the crystals burrow into the earth, going further and further down. Once they started to fly back up he went to take his throw.

It made it to the fifty meter's mark, when it looked like it was about to fall. 'Now!'

The ground behind him exploded as a crystal structure burst forth, one particular strand growing longer than the rest before detaching and flying out as one thin but heavy crystal spear, the monument from the long climb propelling it far. It pierced through the ball and they both traveled far off into the distance, soon falling out of sight.

He turned to face the class who had seemed to be caught off guard by the sudden ice structure. Aizawa turned the screen around to show the score.

"738.2 Meters."

A satisfied smirk graced his face as he triple tapped his chest symbol and transformed back into Midoriya.

* * *

The distance run was nothing particularly difficult. XLR8 still would have been preferred but Crystalize, despite his bulky nature, was fairly good at moving fast. Both the alien teen and Todoroki seemed to have the same idea, skating along the field on platforms of crystal and Ice.

They ended up tying just behind Iida in first place.

* * *

The last two tests had been nothing all that impressive, Midoriya hadn't even been sure he needed his aliens for an impressive score on the finals tests as no one had any quirk truly good for them.

The class now stood out in the field, all anxiously awaiting the final results from Aizawa.

"You probably all already have a good idea of where you're standing already." Aizawa said as he pressed a button on a remote and a digital screen seemed to pop into existence in the air.

Midoriya took a deep breath as he opened his eyes to see the results.

**1\. Momo Yaoyorouzu. 2. Izuku Midoriya. **  
**3\. Shoto Todoroki. 4. Bakugou Katsuki.**  
**5\. Iida Tenya. 6. Fumikage Tokoyami**  
**7\. Mezo Shoji. 8. Mashirao Ojiro**  
**9\. Ejirou Kirishima 10. Mina Ashido**  
**11\. Ochaco uraraka 12. Koji Koda**  
**13\. Rikido Sato 14. Tsuyu Asui**  
**15\. Yuga Aoyama 16. Hanta Sero**  
**17\. Denki Kaminari 18. Kyoka Jirou**  
**19\. Tooru Hagakure. 20. Minoru Mineta**

A small bang sounded to his right and Midoriya knew Bakugou was pissed about the outcome. He didn't care though, he had survived the test!

Now all that remained to be seen was if he could survive their teachers anger, if his outburst came back to bite him.

He felt bad for the purple ball haired teen though, as his quirk had only been able to be applied in once scenario when Midoriya could see plenty of uses for it in heroics.

"And I lied, no one is going home." Aizawa announced and Midoriya blinked. 'What?'

The greenette met the scruffy man's eyes, and was surprised to see them almost contemplative instead of upset.

'Did….I change his mind somehow?' He wondered, as everyone started to make their way back to class.

* * *

"It's time. Send the mark II. Let's see him fend off this."


	8. Chapter 8

'The first day's finally finished.' Midoriya thought happily as he wandered down the path to the school gate with a bit of a slouch. The stress of the supposed punishment for failing the apprehension test had tired him out.

Aizawa had revealed it to be a 'logical ruse', which Midoriya had heavy, heavy doubt about. Why he hadn't really expelled anyone, the boy could only guess.

Before he could contemplate it more a sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to see a boy with spiky red hair staring at him. "Oh, sorry, if I scared you man! Midoriya, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I….didn't get your name." The greenette admitted and the red head just grinned, showing off his unsettlingly sharp teeth.

"Ah no worries. I'm not surprised, I didn't really stand out next to people like you and that Bakugou dude." He said, waving it off. He didn't notice the small flinch from Midoriya at the mention of his once friend. "He really seemed to not like you for some reason. Ah well, anyways i'm Kirishima, Eijirou Kirishima but you can just call me Kiri if ya want."

"O-oh! Well nice to meet you Kirishima." Midoriya said, giving the boy a smile of his own. "So did you want something?"

"Well, I really just wanted to say that I think you're super manly." Kirishima said bluntly, causing the omnitrix wielder to just blink, surprised and unsure of what to say. "Applying for the top hero school quirkless, even with your watch, that had to take guts! Speaking of, that's super cool as well. All those forms, though as a fellow hard boy, that crystal dude has got to be my favorite."

Midoriya's face turned bright red, the boy before him not realizing his accidental innuendo. 'I-is this what i'm like to other people?'

"Ah, Midoriya!" A familiar voice said and the two turned to see Iida wandering up to them. "I had hoped to catch you before you left. Oh and it's nice to meet you, Kirishima? Am I correct?"

"Bingo." Said teen said, flashing the taller boy a grin and a thumbs up. "And I got your name, Iida. So you two friends then?"

"O-oh. Well uh…" Midoriya stuttered, not wanting to be rude but unsure of how to answer.

"Well I certainly hope I haven't ruined my chance to be. Me and Midoriya started off on the wrong foot, I was hoping he would allow me to amend that." Iida explained and once more the greenette could only blink.

"Oh…well I suppose….It couldn't hurt to give it a shot!" Midoriya said with a smile, not sure what to think of the fact someone actually wanted to be friends with him. Iida bowed in thanks and Kirishima smiled at the two of them.

"So manly!" the red head said excitedly. "Mind if I tag along with you two?"

"Not at all, Iida?"

"I'm fine with it, he was here before me anyways." Iida said as he continued to walk.

They didn't get far though before…

"HEY! WAIT UP YOU THREE!" A feminine voice said and Midoriya turned to see Uraraka running up to them, a taller girl with long black hair in an odd bun doing her best to keep up without looking like she was sprinting like a maniac, something the anti-gravity girl had no qualms about. "Phew! I was worried I wouldn't catch up. You going to the station? I'll join you. Kinda annoyed haven't had more of a chance to talk to the one who saved me."

"Oh hey, it's the infinity girl!" Kirishima said excitedly, giving them a small wave. The taller girl looked away shyly while the brunette grinned at them.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. And this here's my new friend, Momo Yaoyorozu." She said as she put her hands up, as if she was presenting the girl, who blushed a bit at the attention, as if she was a prize on a game show. Uraraka then began to point at each boy individually. "Let's see, you're Eijirou Kirishima, you're Tenya Iida and you are….Deku, right? Midoriya?"

"Deku?!" The greenette questioned and the girl quirked a brow. It was Yaoyorozu who spoke up next though.

"That's what Bakugou called you at the quirk test, is it not? I mean i'm not going to repeat the profanity he spouted but he did use that name." The girl explained, causing Midoriya to sigh.

"Oh right. Well my names actually Izuku Midoriya, Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me." He explained and the group all shared a look at that.

"That's hardly sportsman's like."

"So uncouth."

"Not manly, even slightly."

"Oh i'm sorry! I didn't know." Uraraka apologized, before she perked up. "Though you know what, I like Deku, it could make a great hero name. Not to mention it's pretty cute too."

"…Deku it is!" He quickly announced, making the girl tilt her head in confusion and Iida turn to face him, arms swinging around in surprise.

"What?! But weren't you just saying its an insult?!" The blue haired teen questioned as the omnitrix bearer hid his face behind his hand, having gone completely red.

"Paradigm shift, my whole world is upside down!"

"Wait, wha…"

Aside the small display of awkwardness, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima simply shared knowing looks. Once the greenette calmed down a bit he realized something. 'Kirishima just wanted to say hi, Iida wanted to start over and Uraraka wanted to talk but…is Yaoyorozu just here with Uraraka or….'

"Oh, Midoriya." The girl spoke up and the boy felt a small smile form on his face at the timing. She fidgeted nervously as she seemed to be trying to think of what to say next. "I…um…I wanted to talk to you. I had some questions about…"

"My watch?" The greenette hazarded a guess and the girl looked bashful as she nodded. 'Heh, girl's being nervous around me. That's just weird.'

"Not that I'm not interested in you as a person or anything!" She quickly said and Midoriya couldn't help the small chuckle. 'So that's why she was nervous? Well I guess 'I want to know about your property, nothing about you' doesn't sound that great.'

"It's fine." Midoriya reassured, before putting a finger to his chin. "Though I'm not sure how long we'll have to talk though, I mean I doubt we're all going back to our homes the exact same way."

"Oh…well I'm actually getting picked up by a car. There's plenty of room, i'd be happy to offer you all a ride home." The girl offered and the rest looked among themselves surprised.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't to intrude or anything." Midoriya said and the girl giggled.

"It's fine. As long as you're willing to wait for a few minutes I have no problem with you all joining me. " The tall teen said, a kind smile on her face. "Besides, it will make the trip much less lonely."

"Well then…..What do you want to know?" The greenette asked, and he didn't miss everyone else listening in, excited to get answers themselves.

"Hmm, well first, how many do you even have?"

* * *

The ride home had been incredibly pleasant and fun, everyone chatting about his watch and more, making jokes and getting to know one another.

They had been in for a shock when Yaoyorozu's 'car' arrived and turned out to be a limousine, but certainly no one was complaining. Yaoyorozu didn't seem to register that it was a rarity to the rest, not picking up on their shocked expressions.

Once they were inside they found it to be incredibly spacious and covered in blindingly white leather seats and wall pads that contrasted the almost infinite black of the paint on the exterior. Midoriya sat beside Yaoyorozu, while Iida and Uraraka took their sears on the left side of the vehicle, Kirishima on the opposite side from them, next to some sort of wine holder.

Whoever was driving, he was hidden from sight behind a pitch black divider at the front. The group, once they had gotten over their shock quickly made their way back to talking about their quirks and Midoriya's aliens.

Uraraka had been the first to be dropped off, her house being closer than the rest's. The building itself had looked a little worn down but no one had said anything to be polite as the anti-gravity girl said her goodbyes and made her way to what Midoriya was sure was a one person apartment. 'Does she live alone?'

The second to be dropped off had been Kirishima, who had turned out to be only a couple of blocks away from Uraraka in the same city. When they had pulled up they had seen the red head's house was a much more standard house, with a garden, two floors and a garage.

The remaining three students, between whom Midoriya felt pretty out of place with them being so much taller, had a much longer journey together as they had to leave to another city to drop off Iida next.

As they talked, the greenette noticed that every now and again the black haired teen would say something that would really put into perspective how she was absolutely definitely ridiculously rich, though it was never done in a flaunting manner. It was little things like being shocked Uraraka could live in such a small house or when someone brought up a minor inconvenience of everyday life she seemed totally oblivious of, such as making some small meal, apparently used to others doing it for her.

While being in the personal limo of a super rich girl was odd enough and certainly not where Midoriya had expected the day to be going, he couldn't help but notice Iida was less phased by the girl's obvious deep pockets than everyone else, not even batting an eye when she mentioned having a maid at one point. 'I wonder….engine based quirk….I'll have to look into it when I get home.'

They pulled up at the blue haired teens house and Midoriya could only blink in surprise when he saw it. It was easily twice the size of Kirishima house in every possible way. Twice as tall, twice as wide and twice as long. It definitely didn't dissuade the notion growing in the greenette's head.

"So where do you live, Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked with a kind smile once they were alone, ready to give the driver directions.

"Musutafu city." Midoriya said and she quickly relayed it to the driver before turning to him once more, to continue their conversation.

"So you only got the watch in the last few months?" The tall teen questioned and Midoriya nodded, as he idly ran a finger across the Omnitrix. "How did you get used to it then? You seemed fairly proficient with it during today's tests."

"Ah…well it's kind of like…it's like there's a natural instinct in each of them that gives me a basic idea of what I can do, but I still have to figure it out myself. So I did have a bit of a head start." The greenette explained as he scratched the back of his head. "I mostly got used to them by using them in my house, to help out where I could."

"Oh? In what ways?" Yaoyorozu asked, curiosity evident on her face. Midoriya chuckled lightly as he thought about all the little errands he did.

"Well, you know the moth guy I turned into? I call him chiller, because one of his abilities is an ice breath type thing. Our stove is sometimes faulty, overheats too much but we didn't have the money to replace it so I'd use chiller to keep any fires from starting." He explained and Yaoyorozu looked surprised at the mention of not having the money needed to fix the stove. The boy then laughed as he remembered something else he used to do. "Oh, don't tell mister Aizawa but I also from time to time would use Blink whenever my mom came back from a shopping spree to help her get the groceries and that upstairs. Had to go a bit out into public to do that though."

"Well, I suppose I can overlook it, if it was just helping your mother." The girl said, but with a teasing smirk that the boy returned. "But what about your father, couldn't he have helped as well?"

Silence. Midoriya just looked at the floor at that. It didn't take Yayorouzu long to get the message.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I didn't realize…"

"It's ok, you didn't know." Midoriya said as he looked up and realized they didn't have long left until they reached his house. "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes actually…" The taller teen trailed off and didn't actually ask anything, looking away bashfully and making Midoriya quirk a brow in confusion.

"And that is?"

"I um…..I'm curious….What's it like? To be quirkless I mean?"

A few buzzwords sprang to mind immediately and Midoriya clicked his tongue as he thought about how to answer. He wasn't going to lie about it or pretend it was anything other than torture.

"In a word? Hell." He started and the girl didn't seem all that surprised though she did seem a bit saddened by that answer. Sadly it would only get worse. "Honestly I couldn't tell you what's more crushing, the self-hatred or the hatred from others. Everyone just thinks of you as this….pushover freak to toy with. They think of you as less than human for not having any special abilities…..and after a while, you believe it."

"Oh, Midoriya…."

"and even though I eventually got my watch, it was too late. I was the powerless freak and that's what they'll forever think of me as. I ended up fighting back in the last few months, and they backed off but….they were still always shooting looks….judging….it sucked."

A harsh silence hung in the air once the boy finished and they pulled up outside his apartment building. Midoriya opened the door and turned back with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about ending it on a kind of sour note, I just…I can't hide how much it sucks, it wouldn't be fair." The greenette said before he turned to exit, before he got far though a hand on his shoulder caught him off guard and he was turned around once more to see the nervous gaze of the black haired girl before he suddenly felt to slender arms wrap around him in a hug.

The omnitrix bearer let out a small squeak of surprise as his face flushed red and he went rigid in the tall girl's grasp. It only lasted for a couple of seconds before Yaoyorozu broke away, clearly embarrassed herself.

"S-sorry! I should've asked first, I apologize. You just seemed like….sorry!" The wealthy teen quickly got out her flustered apology, slamming the door shut behind her as she scrambled back in. A moment later the limousine pulled out of the carpark and left Midoriya standing there dumbfounded.

"Wha…."

The greenette just watched, mouth slightly agape as the car rounded the corner and left. Only once a harsh breeze blow into him and his skin started to form goosebumps did he snap out of it, turning around and walking to the staircase. 'What was that about?'

The omnitrix wielder shook his head, deciding to put it out of his mind for now and simply get to bed, the long school day having left him longing for some sleep.

Unfortunately, as he climbed he felt a pit form in his stomach and his mouth start to go dry.

Something was…wrong. There was nothing visibly amiss but after spending so many years in the one apartment the boy knew what to expect from his house and something about the atmosphere wasn't right.

His pace slowed as he trailed his hand along the wall, fingers occasionally roaming over small divots. The air was cold and there was a disturbing amount of silence.

No sound of television from a neighbors house leaked out, no particularly bright lights came from anyone's windows to blind him as wandered down the hall. He came up to his door and the pit in his stomach only got worse.

Nothing was wrong that anyone just casually passing by would of picked up on but the boy saw it and he crouched down to be eye level with his door handle, looking at where the lock should be.

Instead there was the tiniest little hole melted into the door and judging by the light glow around it, it was a fresh cut. The boy stood up once more, quickly pulling up the watch face on the Omnitrix just in case.

He considered running, trying to find the pro heroes who were supposed to be stationed nearby at All Might's request but one simple fact kept him from doing so.

He didn't know if his mother was in there, trapped with a villain or not. If she was, he didn't want to waste time trying to find a hero that might not even be around. He kept a hand ready over his watch as he slowly opened the door and looked inside.

His breathing hitched as he saw the flowers near the door spilled onto the floor with the vase smashed and a hole in the wall the size of a small ball. He slowly creeped in more. He passed the bathroom which was empty though the shower curtain lay on the floor, his room which remained until and his mothers room which had clothes strewn around all over and another vase smashed into the floor.

Finally the teen made it into the living room and his eyes widened in horror at the scene before him. One of the couch's was flipped over, the TV was smashed upon the floor, noodles from the meal his mother must have been making were spilled along a kitchen countertop and the fridge was completely toppled on top of something metallic.

None of that was what had caused the boy surprise nor the cold piercing chill of fear to run down his spine though. Stood in the center of it all was his mother, looking terrified as one robotic arm remained wrapped around her neck, the other pointing a mounted gun at her head.

A gun that had just started to light up.


	9. Chapter 9

The barrel of the hand-mounted gun lit up, charging a shot that would kill Inko if it hit. Midoriya's eyes widened in horror, hand flying down onto his watch on instinct.

The signature flash of green hadn't even dissipated when Midoriya's new form shot out towards them.

BZZT!

"NOO!"

"AHHH!"

BOOM!

SPLAT!

Smoke filled the room, only a coughing could be heard. It took a moment to clear and when it did the probe took in its surroundings.

"Target….lost."

It's eyes scanned over the woman lying on the floor, eyes open in fear. It's optical display showed different information all about the greenette's health state.

"Diagnostic complete. Still alive, in shock. Must eradicate. Primary tar**get lost? What are you talking about robocreep, i'm right here!"**

The robots head tilted down against its will to look at it's gun hand, which had it's barrel completely destroyed and split, as well as having turned an odd black and green color that was spreading up the arm. "**Just needed to catch my breath from that hit. Can't hurt anyone if the opening is jamme-AAGGADGGGHHHOWWWASHH!"**

Violent bright bolts of electricity traveled through the robots arm and a large green and black blob shot off the arm, forming into a towering alien with green stripes all over and seemingly only one eye.

"**Ow….note to self, Enhance can't stand electricity**." The alien teen muttered as he clutches his head with a massive hand before straightening up. The probe turned to face him.

"Galvanic mechamorph form detected." The robotic voice announced as it's eyes lit up and it raised it's other arm up to the boy. It's claws closed and two shutters closed above them, preventing some sort of liquid from escaping. Further up the arm a little miniature catapult was deployed. "Incapacitation recommended."

"**Woah, ok, new plan!**" Enhance shouted as he dove out of the way of the projectile which went on to hit the couch and wrap it up in some sort of electric net. The teen looked up and saw, through some miracle the television had survived so far.

The aliens body shot forth, turning into a ball of a liquid-like substance that quickly engulfed and grew around the TV until it was fully black and green, the display serving as the placement for the aliens eye. The boy's form continued to wrap around the connected speakers and devices, pulling in as much materials as he could. "**Time to pull the plug on this jerk.**"

As he said that, the DVR his form was connected to shot out it's videotape as a distraction. The robot wasn't hit with it as a green bubble seemed to form around it, protecting him from harm. However it also locked away from interacting with what was outside the unexpected force field, letting Midoriya grab his mother with the television's plug which wrapped around her and pulled her away from the danger.

"Eliminating mechamorph assets." The robot announced as it's force field fell and it lifted up its working hand to the teen.

"**Oh that can't be good**." Midoriya muttered as he quickly separated from the television and watched in shock as a stream of fire shot forth from the robots hand, causing the TV to blow up into a flurry of sparks. "**Dammit! That's expensive! Could you not blow up our stuff while you try to kill me?!**"

"Negative."

"**Did the killer robot just sass me?!**"

Midoriya's new body melted into the floor into a puddle and quickly moved away towards his mother before he reformed, picking her up and running away. "**Ok mom, if you're gonna focus up again please do it now.**"

"Huh-wha mmm….ugh…." Was the only noises that came from the plump woman, making Midoriya groan. 'Not good. What the hell happened to the pro's around here?'

Crash!

Looking back Enhance's eye widened in worry as he saw the robot crash out their apartment door, hovering in the air somehow.'It can freaking fly now?!' "**Hold on mom!**"

The alien made a sharp turn, ignoring the stairs and jumping off the balcony, wrapping his hands tightly around his mother and spreading his body out like a parachute. Wind hit his stomach and he felt his body ben back as their descent slowed down, and too his dismay he couldn't see any pro's around anywhere even with his current overhead view. A few moments later they were in the carpark of their building with the robot already following through the air.

"Mm Izu…ku…what's going…OH MY!" Inko shouted in surprise as she regained awareness and Midoriya quickly kneeled down beside her. "That-That's-!"

"**Mom! I know you're scared but we gotta focus. I can't see any pro's around anywhere**." He quickly explained and the fear I her eyes got worse once she heard. Then realization dawned on what her son was about to say and apprehension appeared.

"No, not again!"

"**Mom, just go get some pro's! I'm safe as long as I stay alien, your not! Go!**" He said as he pulled her up and quickly got her moving away. She took off into a sprint just in time as a loud crash signaled to Midoriya the robot was behind him. "I** just can't catch a break today**."

He turned to face the robot, thankful yet also annoyed that the car park was empty. He'd be able to avoid collateral damage but he had nothing to merge with. 'How am I going to win this now? I can't merge with him without getting zapped…'

"Initiating FDC Protocol.." The robot announced and before Midoriya could react a ring of green energy suddenly burst forth from the machine. It moved too fast to dodge and washed over the alien boy.

At first it seemed nothing had happened, and the teen went to laugh but as he moved his body suddenly twisted and contorted, becoming more solid and a burning sensation traveled throughout. Slowly his skin started to glow green, getting brighter and brighter until he was engulfed in a flash that soon dissipated.

Enhance had disappeared but Midoriya was still present, blinking in surprise. He looked down at himself and saw his body partially covered in red rocks but mostly being pure fire. "What the- Pyroform? How did you do that?!"

"Error. System failure. Protocol B engaged." The robots eyes turned purple as it suddenly began to grow to double its size, making Midoriya gulp. "Eradicate Izuku Midoriya, completely."

"I don't suppose I can refuse service can I?" Pyroform asked with a nervous smile. The robot didn't answer, instead aiming its working hand at him, a faint whirring noise indicating something had started charging inside. "So that's a firm no?"

The boy quickly threw his hands down, violent torrents of fire shooting into the ground and creating an intense pressure that rocketed the teen into the sky, narrowly avoiding a stream of liquid that shot out of the hand. "Hey I thought that was fire before?"

He stopped the jet of flames and let himself plummet on top of the robot, feet landing on its head before he summoned up a violent tornado of fire around the two in a bid to destroy the bot quickly.

After a couple of second he relented and let the fire clear, only to groan when he realized the bot had managed to throw up its shield, though it had took some damage as a part of the casing on the head was melted. The force field suddenly dropped and the robot knocked the teen of its head and onto the floor. As he stood up a violent flood of water hit his face and he felt his body weaken. "Puh-ugh G-hey, qui-bleh, quit it. I said STOP!"

As he shouted in frustration he exploded in a violent burst of fire, evaporating the liquid and allowing him a brief respite. He quickly threw a heavily concentrated jet of fire at the hottest temperature he knew how to reach, as the water started back up and the two elements tangled in the air, dousing and evaporating one another. 'Dammit, I need a plan or a distraction or-'

"I AM HERE. TO DESTROY THE ROBOT THAT DARE ATTACKS YOUNG MIDORIYA! A familiar booming voice announced and Midoriya looked up to see his mentor, In his muscular form punching the robot in the head, throwing it off balance. 'Or that!' "Are you ok, my boy?!"

"A killer robot destroyed my house and nearly killed my mother in front of me!"

"So that's a firm no?" The blonde inquired and the greenette just nodded. The robot flow up into the air before suddenly growing to an ungodly size, only topped by goliath.

"Primary target must be destroyed!"

"My boy, what do I need to know?" All Might quickly inquired as they looked on in worry, unsure of how to proceed.

"He can fly, change size, has a flame thrower and water gun, had a laser gun til I destroyed it and some capture nets. He also has a force field. That's all I know." Midoriya quickly filled the man in as did what he did best, analyze the situation. "I have an idea, if you can distract!"

"And that is?"

"You'll see, just keep him busy!" The boy said and ran off to the back of the machine, leaving the blonde with the towering monstrosity.

"….I hope he knows what he's doing…LISTEN UP VILLAIN, YOUR TERROR IS AT AN END. I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR HIM WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME."

A large blue bar suddenly washed over the pro and he blinked in surprise.

"Entity: Homosapien, name: All Might, threat level: Low."

"LOW? WELL FRANKLY I FIND THAT QUITE INSULTING!" The muscular man shouted at the robot as he rushed forth, feet quickly finding the base of the robot before he leaped into the air. It went to grab him but he quickly flipped over it's hand and landed on the finger before rushing up the arm. "AND I'M WILLING TO BET YOUR FORCE FIELD DOESN'T WORK AT THIS SIZE! DETROIIIIIT SMAAAAASH!"

The attack landed solidly on the robots neck, causing it to stumble back but not follow. "Huh…thought that would of hurt more-Hey!"

The claw of the robots hand picked up the man by his shirt and threw him off the shoulder onto the ground before trying to punch further into the concrete. The blonde barely rolled out of the way in time, wiping away a drip of blood on his chin.

"ALL MIGHT, MOVE!" He heard Midoriya shout and obliged, rushing off to the side before turning back to see what was happening. To his surprise he saw the alien standing in the robots line of site, holding a fireball that was twice the size of him. "Heat makes air rise so… RISE!"

The teen threw the massive culmination of fire at the villains feet and continued to pour more fire into it as he could. The flames swirled around the robot, dancing elegantly as it tried in vain to bat them away. In just a moment the entire machine was engulfed. "NOW!"

Midoriya's form suddenly exploded in a bright orange glow before the tornado followed similarly. The man wiped away the sweat forming from the heat as he watched in awe of what his student was doing. The tornado kept rising and rising and the blonde swore he could see the silhouette of the villain rising up with the flames.

After a few moments of the spectacle, Midoriya stopped pouring into the flames, and transformed back to human form. All Might rushed forward immediately, grabbing the boy and pulling him to the side lines. The tornado of flames soon dissipated and he was surprised to see the villain completely gone. "What…."

"I…did the same….thing the first time. Difference this time….I could control the intensity. I went above my normal….heat limit for a few moments, made the flames strong enough to carry the robot away. Should be….in orbit." Midoriya explained between tired breaths. "Not….used to…going past certain….temperatures with him….Clearly need to work on that."

All Might held his student against him, turning back to his skinny form once he made sure no one was watching and helped guide the boy. "You did good Izuku. Come on, let's go see your mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Inko, Toshinori and Midoriya all sat around the annihilated living room of the two greenette's apartments, on the only couch still upright and a stool the student had pulled from a closet. Inko sat chewing her nails nervously while the blonde pro massaged his head as he considered what had occurred.

"So, you came down to see how my first school day had gone and just happened to run into mom as she was looking for the pro's?" The omnitrix wielder asked as he looked towards the spot where his mother had almost died and shuddered. "And you didn't see any pro's at all?"

"Not one. Your mother wasn't particularly subtle about looking for one either." The gaunt man confirmed as the woman blushed. Midoriya groaned as he started to pace. "Whoever sent that robot, for whatever reason they waited until now and had the ability to get rid of professional heroes. What I want to know is how?"

"I…..He was obviously equipped to deal with me specifically, to fight my aliens. What pro's were patrolling, do you know?" The greenette asked as he looked to his mentor. It was his mother who answered however.

"Volcanic, Gravis and Whiplash. I get a letter through the door at the start of the week telling me who should be patrolling on what day." Inko explained and Toshinori quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, clearly i'm falling behind on keeping up with who my colleagues are. I used to be able to tell you every pro hero in a given city and now…..so what were their quirks?"

Midoriya sighed, the theory in his mind seeming depressingly more likely. "Gravis' quirk 'Heavy limbs' let him make each and every one of his limb weigh up to four times more than normal. Gave him super strength at a cost to his speed. Volcanic had 'Magma beams', she could fire concentrated streams of lava from her fingertips and Whiplash, she had 'Electric Whip', she could deploy a whip from the palm of either of her hands where a little holster is located and electrify said whips."

"Sounds like a strong collection of powers." Toshinori said as he nodded along and the younger Midoriya in the room sighed.

"Yeah, their strong in a relative sense but against a that robot, who had so many defenses against so many powers…I hope i'm wrong but I think they did fight…"

"And they lost…." Inko finished for him. The room was silent for a moment as that sank in before All Might stood up, steam starting to pour as his muscles grew larger.

"Young Midoriya, is your watch charged?" He asked and the boy nodded confused. "Get ready to turn into blink."

"Wait, wha? All Might? Isn't that technically illegal though." The boy questioned and the muscular man nodded.

"Under normal circumstances yes but if it is deemed necessary by a pro, they can grant a civilian the right to use their quirk, or in this case support item, temporarily." The pro explained as he turned and walked to the door. "Take your mother back to U.A., I shall call ahead to inform them of your imminent arrival and then, I shall do my best to find these pro's."

A green flash occurred behind All Might and a second later Blink stood in front of him, a notebook in hand. "Here, pages 37, 62 and 145. My sketches aren't professional artist level or anything but they should be good enough to help, especially if you have no idea what they look like."

"Thank you my boy. Now get to U.A., explain to the principal everything that has happened. Don't worry about sharing your part in fighting off the robot, i'm sure he'll understand."

"Yes sir." The raspy voice of the teens alien form said before he was suddenly in front of his mother, not even leaving the blur trail he usually did in that form. "Ready? This might be a bit nauseating after a couple of seconds."

The woman nodded, before suddenly being picked up into the aliens hands. It looked ridiculous due to the size difference yet Midoriya didn't seem to be struggling at all.

BWOOOSH

Then they were gone, and All Mjght left quickly after, pulling out his phone and calling up the principal as he leapt down to the battle site. Somewhere near by there had to be a clue….

* * *

Midoriya counted in his head, as buildings and cars appeared and disappeared in blurs while he zipped and zigged and zagged around oncoming traffic. No one even seemed to realize he was there with how fast he was going, something he wrote down in his mental notebook for later.

'16, 17, 18!'

Suddenly they were in front of the U.A gate which was closed, a camera above looking at them. The alien waved a claw at it as he placed Inko down but he doubted Nezu knew he'd be coming yet.

"18 seconds to get here at top speed. God I love blink."

"You've made that clear…..a lot…." Inko gasped out as she sat down on the floor, seemingly winded. Midoriya flinched, and briefly wished there was a water fountain nearby. Maybe he could put a suggestion in somewhere to get that done.

He tapped his watch and turned back to normal, sitting down beside Inko and supporting her while they waited. A couple of minutes passed in silence before anything occurred.

KHSSHHHH

Suddenly the barrier opened up, slowly sliding away. It took a couple of moments but soon the metal shifted away to reveal principal Nezu, a furry creature of some description smiling at them, with the pro hero Midnight beside him.

The younger greenette had already met the sultry pro earlier that day, in his first ever modern history course but he hadn't interacted with her much at all so he had no idea how she'd react to all of this.

In all honesty though, the boy was just glad it wasn't Aizawa.

"Ah, mister Midoriya, miss Midoriya! Please come in. All Might has already told me about what happened. A truly awful turn of events for you both. Let us talk in my office, as I think I have an idea about what Toshinori wants me to do." The furry principal said as he gestured for them to follow, turning and walking back in.

"Oh uhhh, can we get my mom a drink first? She could probably use one after everything." Midoriya asked and Midnight nodded, placing a hand on the womans back.

"I'll help her, and take her to the office once she's able then. The principal mostly wants to talk with you anyways." The pro said as she guided Inko. They split at the staircase. The women wandered off towards the cafeteria while Midoriya climbed the steps alone with the principal.

"It seems your already getting a bit of a reputation around here Midoriya. I suppose considering your status as the first 'quirkless' person at U.A., even on a technicality would do that. Getting Shota to change his mind about something though, now that might as well be a quirk in of itself."

"Shota, sir?" The greenette questioned, confused.

"Oh right, you humans and your double naming conventions. You're homeroom teacher mister Aizawa. He was quite insistent that he would end up expelling you by the end of the day. Of course, that didn't happen. In fact from what I hear, it was a bit of a role reversal."

"Ah…yeah. Honestly I thought would have been in trouble for that." Midoriya admitted, scratching his head.

"Well, i'm sure you were incredibly close to it. Regardless of how close you were though, something you said got through to him and you convinced him to let you stay. It goes to show, even the oldest, smartest and most experienced can learn something new, even if it is from a novice." Nezu laughed, as they stepped off the stairs into the hall. "Still, while I understand you may be inclined to hold a grudge for his attitude, I ask you give him a second chance. Shota is most certainly rough around the edges, but he is well intentioned. He only worried about your safety, as he didn't want anyone getting hurt or killed."

"Ok but see, that mind set is exactly what gets to me. No offense sir but it isn't right that he automatically associate quirkless with needing to be protected, especially after he saw my powers for himself." Midoriya explained with a scowl.

"Ah of course. The stereotyping must be one of the worst parts, and I apologize, as I'm sure even I'm guilty of it. Still, regardless of it all, there will be a second chance tomorrow. I hope you both will be able to capitalize on it fully." Nezu said as they walked into the creatures office, which turned out to be relatively plain.

A desk was in the middle of the room, and there was a couch off to the side with a tea set. Aside from that though the room was fairly empty.

"Of course, a part of his annoyance at the time probably also stemmed from his inability to use his quirk on you. He has his own flair for the dramatic, though he refuses to admit it."

"His quirk?"

"Ah of course, you don't know. He has the ability to erase other people's quirks He's-"

"The pro hero Eraserhead! THAT'S WHERE I KNEW HIM FROM!" Midoriya suddenly exclaimed, hitting himself in the head for not figuring it out earlier. Then he saw Nezu's amused stare. "Oh….uh…sorry. That's just been annoying me since I met him."

"I'm surprised you have heard of him, he does his best to stay out of the limelight. Considering what I've heard about your extensive note taking though, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Nezu said amused as he pulled out some documents from his desk.

"You know about my notebooks?"

"I know a great many things, mister Midoriya. I know the exact amount of sweets in a jar, I know the real origin of your Omnitrix, I know All Might's biggest, and your biggest secret because they ate the same secret and I know exactly how many individual strands of hair are sat atop your head right now."

Silence permeated the room, the teenager only able to blink in surprise before Nezu suddenly laughed, paw over his mouth.

"Oh dear me, I did get a bit carried away there. I guess that inclination towards theatrics is something we all have here." The creature said as his laughter died down. "Anyways yes young Midoriya, I know what you want to confirm. I know about One for All, as does our school nurse Recovery Girl. We're on your side, no need to worry. Now to the matter at hand?"

"Oh right, well how much did All Might tell you?" Midoriya questioned and the shorter, and furrier, of the two clapped his paws together.

"He only shared the basic details. He was sending you here, you were attacked and that you had been told to use your watch to get here. He then quickly hanged up before I could question him about any details. He did seem rather panicked so I hope you can enlighten me to the full story. I do believe a robot is involved though? I did get briefed on the original attack by Toshinori."

"Yeah, it was another robot. Well, too make sure I don't miss anything I'll start from when I was just leaving U.A. to go home…"

So the boy spent the next couple of minutes filling in the principal about the whole affair, from the relatively unimportant details of the trip home which the furry teacher was quite a polite listener about, all the way to the moment Midoriya blasted the robot into the stratosphere with a tornado of fire.

"That….does sound like quite the spectacle. Where it not for the whole danger to the general public aspect, I would've quite liked to see that." Nezu admitted as he wrote down some notes. Midoriya continued on, explaining what All Might was doing right now and the principals eyes seemed to lose a bit of the twinkle within them. "Oh, that is quite worrying. Gravis was a student here, only graduated two years ago. He was such a polite and hardworking student, I truly hope he is ok."

"Yeah….Well, that's about it. At least from what I saw and did anyways." Midoriya said as he scratched the back of his head. Nezu went to say something but before he could a knock on the door sounded, before Inko and Midnight walked in.

"Ah miss Midoriya, perfect timing. Your son has just finished relaying his side of the story to me. Do you think you would be able to do the same?" The principal asked and Inko nodded slowly.

"Well uh, there's not much to say I'm afraid. I was just cooking dinner, waiting for Izuku to come home when I heard this weird buzzing noise. I went to investigate, and saw their was this little hole in my door. When I opened it though no one was there. Then I turned around and…..it was right there, staring me in the eye. I'm not a fighter, not by any means and I don't really think well under pressure. If I hadn't of been panicking I should of ran out the door and tried to find some pro's." The woman muttered as she shook her head, taking a swig from the glass of water in her hand. "Instead I ran back into my house past the villain. I used my powers a couple of times to throw stuff at it but hardly anything worked and eventually it got its hands on me. I think it was going to just kill me on the spot but then Izuku walked in."

Midoriya's breathing hitched at that last part and he felt little tears forming in his eyes as he finally comprehended just how close he had come to losing his mother.

"There was a bang and I was pretty out of it after that. Once I was able to comprehend stuff normally again Izuku sent me off to find a pro. I didn't want to leave him fighting that thing alone, especially if it was after him but my son's much more powerful than me so…." The long haired greenette trailed off and Nezu nodded, writing down a few more notes with a frown. "I ran into All Might after that, and he rushed off to help."

"Ah yes. I hope he wasn't too close to his limit." Nezu muttered and Midnight sat up straight in surprise.

"Uh sir?..."

"Oh, no worries Nemuri, these two are already aware of our newest staff members limitation." The principal waved away the issue, paw flailing in the air. He then turned to face the two Midoriya's with a serious gaze. "I hate to potentially bring up any unpleasant memories but I read every new students files in detail to make sure we are as well accommodated as possible. I'm aware it's just you two."

Inko frowned sadly and a rare look of anger crossed Izuku's features.

"Judging by your reactions I suppose I can guess what occurred. That is besides the point, I only confirm it because of the offer i'm about to make." Nezu said and they perked up in surprise. "U.A.'s top priority is always the safety of the students who go here, and of course the safety of their families when it extends to that, as it does here. We know these attacks are liable to occur again, and currently when seems to be completely random. We also know the pro's who were assigned to you were unable to protect you, despite being some very promising up and comers from my memory, though mister Midoriya here was able to stand up to . Now, we do have two uninhabited cities for use in our own backyard…"

Midoriya's eyes widened. 'Is he offering what I think?'

"A lot of the teaching staff here live multiple cities away. Even after the day is over we have paperwork to file or have tasks to do before we leave. For some, like miss Midnight here, by the time she leaves, gets on the train and gets home, it will be time for her to come back again." Nezu explained and the long haired woman nodded. "The training cities we use, one of them has a quarantined off block the students never go near during the day. There is an apartment building the staff will sometimes sleep in and more than enough rooms to accommodate you both."

"That sounds great but i'm not sure i'd be able to pay the rent on that." Inko said before realization struck and she hid her face in her palms from embarrassment while the rest of the room chuckled.

"That would defeat the point of it being a safe house but I understand your concerns." Nezu said through his chuckling. "It is quite fitting that you bring it up though. It is quite a while from here to Musutafu. If you want, i'm sure we could find a position for you as part of the staff. For example I believe our 'chef', Lunch Rush, is looking for an assistant."

"That's….a really good offer, but the teachers do go home for holidays and that so the protection kind of goes away then." Inko muttered and Nezu seemed to make something akin to a chittering noise.

"Yes that's understandable, though not the case for us all. Recovery Girl, our nurse, pro hero and teacher Cementoss and yours truly all stay here pretty much all the time. Judging by our conversations, All Might as well will likely be staying nearby pretty consistently." The mammal amalgam explained before jumping off his chair and walking around the table to them. "And because no civilians would be in the majority of the city, we can allow you what so far has proven to be the best defense so far, letting your son use his watch freely. Of course, there is a catch."

'Of course, because there always is…'

"Miss Midoriya, you don't seem to be a specific target, just an unfortunate bystander, so you can leave and go to other cities to do shopping or meet friends or whatever you usually do. Mister Midoriya though, you'll have to stay within the two cities, or on school premises at all times, with limited exceptions."

The two greenette's looked between each other, considering it. Eventually Inko leant forward. "If it will keep my son safe, i'm willing to do it. Izuku?"

"So I have the whole city to use outside of school hours, with the ability to use my powers relatively freely?" He questioned and the mammal nodded. "Then to be honest, it's an improvement for me. There's nothing i'll really miss, aside from some nostalgia to be honest."

"Well, that is unfortunate but at least it will make this whole proposition easier for you." The principal said, shaking his head and walking towards the office door. "Allow me to show you what the apartments would actually be like."

* * *

The bus ride to the city was relatively quiet, the four only making small talk as they travelled. The stepped out after a couple of minutes and Midoriya recognized the entrance as the one he had been waiting at during the entrance exam.

Midnight opened up the gate and they took a left turn at the first block. After a couple of moments of walking they came up to a walled off area with a couple of buildings inside. They didn't go far into the area, walking to the entrance of the second building on the left.

Opposite was a building that looked identical and Midoriya realized these must be the apartment buildings. They stepped inside and went to the elevator in the main hall.

"Your apartment will be on the third floor. Both apartment buildings have a total of six floors with three rooms each. There's another building a little down the street but only Aizawa lives there. He does like to commit to his loner persona." Nezu mentioned with a small chuckle when the elevator doors opened, revealing a fairly small barren hall with a few seats, carpet and not much else. There were two doors either side of the elevator and one just across from the elevator. "The door to the left of the elevator is where All Might has set up and the right is where Nemuri here has slept for a while. This apartment straight across is where you both will stay."

Nezu pushed the door open and they walked inside as Midnight piped up from the back. "You're lucky to get this one you know. Both buildings only have one big apartment each, to save room."

The door lead into a larger hall with red carpeting and blue wallpaper. A coat hanger stood beside the door with an end table and a shoe rack. At the left end of the hall there was a closet that was left open for some reason.

There were five doors inside, and the younger Midoriya pushed forth, opening up the door straight across from the front door. Inside was a soft looking king sized bed, with bedside tables either side, a large wardrobe pressed up against the wall and a trunk at the foot of the bed. To the side of the door was a wooden desk with an office chair and a set of shelves behind it.

"This is the master bedroom where you will presumably sleep miss Midoriya. It has plenty of room and storage in case you need it, and the desk is a fine enough place to set up a computer if need be." Nezu explained and Inko blinked in surprise while the omnitrix wielder let out a whistle of content.

"I'm surprised it's already got some furniture, do you keep it ready for anyone coming in then?" He asked as he ran a hand over the wallpaper.

"Well partially yes. I also did call ahead after All Might called up just in case to get one or two necessary things put in." The principal explained as they stepped out Into the hall and walked to the room on the left of the elevator. "This room will be yours mister Midoriya."

They walked in and had to navigate a curve as the bedroom seemed to stretch around the edge of the building. When they did get in the teens jaw dropped.

The room was clearly initially meant to be a guest room as was evidenced by the two queen sized beds. Near the front was a divider between the bed area and what appeared to be a small office area with two desks, one of which had a laptop on it. An armchair sat just in front of the door with a little table and two wardrobes stood beside one of the beds. The room was a bit thin but otherwise fairly spacious and once one of the unnecessary beds was removed it would be a nice large room Midoriya would be more than happy with.

'I could fit twice my merch in here and still have room left over.'

They wandered into the hall again and Nezu opened the door opposite them but didn't walk in. "Your bathroom is a mostly standard affair, with one little difference. There's two baths and a shower in there, each hidden from each others sight. Also two toilets and sinks, we did it this way for efficiencies sake, so that you could save as much time as possible when in a rush. Now, if you'll follow me, the room on the other side of the master bedroom is the living area."

They walked in and looked around. It was probably the smallest room, next to the master bedroom funnily enough but it was still a nice room. A couch and two armchairs were set up, facing a television, a coffee table. Between them. There was a few cushions on the floor in the corner next to a pile of board games. The feature that truly caught Izuku's eye though was the pool table that was there. He raised his hand to question it but Nezu beat him too the punch.

"If you're wondering about the pool table, our designer had a bit of a phase when they were doing these buildings. I've considered removing them but I decided to keep them until someone moved in, and let them decide."

"….no comment." Was all the younger Midoriya could think to say. The went to the last room that was on the opposite side of the apartment, walking in too find it was a similar set up as Midoriya's room, curving around the side.

There was a normal kitchen with two cookers, a fridge, a few counters with cupboards and cabinets above. An ironing board and laundry basket stood off to the side and in the long hall where the room curved was an unnecessarily long dining table that could fit all of the boy's class without much effort.

"This is….so much. Your sure about just giving this to us? I thought we would have been in some little apartment, maybe a bit smaller than our current." Inko said as she looked around. Izuku couldn't help but laugh.

"Well from what i've seen this is the U.A. way. If it isn't over-board or over-the-top, it probably isn't U.A." The greenette said as he opened up the fridge out of curiosity and saw an alarming amount of soft drinks stored inside.

"Yes, well we have this apartment to spare, protection you need and a job to keep you sustained. It would be awfully rude and not very heroic of us to not offer you a safe haven when we have it. So, are you certain you want this?"

The two were silent as they thought. Inko spoke up first.

"I'm fine with it. Maybe hold off on the job part first though, so I can see if I can still maintain my old job please?" The woman requested and Nezu nodded while Midnight reached past Izuku, pulling out a drink for herself.

"That is perfectly fine. Mister Midoriya? This is mainly for your sake, are you ok with this?"

Midoriya was quiet for a moment.

"I have a single amendment, and i'll be happy with this."

"What would that be the?"

"Please, after the school day is finished may I have a two hour period where I can leave outside of U.A., just to make sure the rest of my friends get home? It's the only chance aside from during school I can interact with them and if today was any indication, we won't interact much during the day."

"Well, from my own experience you will be interacting more than you realize but if that's your only request, then I'm sure it can be arranged. So you are both willing to move to this?"

"If possible, yes."

"Then in that case, you both get comfortable around here. Midnight will show you where the rest of each of the staff reside while I go back and deal with the paperwork in my office. Don't worry about landlords or the like, U.A. will handle it all. If that's all then allow me to welcome you formally to your new home." The principal bowed before heading for the front door. "Toodles!"

Midnight downed the last of the drink she borrowed and Midoriya smiled as he followed her out to the other apartments.

A city to himself to use his powers, a new home and his dream school?

He should of gotten nearly murdered by an alien robot sooner!


	11. Chapter 11

**Aizawa**:

**You: Aizawa, apologies for bothering you but I'm afraid I need to ask a favor. I was planning to teach some basic rescue exercises as my first class, but I now believe it would be prudent to change to a combat oriented lesson due to recent…..discoveries.**

**Aizawa: Combat? What pray tell necessitates a change like that?**

All Might looked up from his phone sadly, in the lake where he had found what he had dreaded after his conversation with the Midoriya's.

**All Might: On the job casualties. One with relation to a students personal life.**

He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the images of the cold eyes upon such young heroes faces.

"Thank you…for trying." Was all the blond could think to say as he walked off to report the bodies to the police.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Midoriya couldn't help screaming as he plummeted through the sky towards the ground, quickly slamming his hand onto his watch and being engulfed within green light.

It died down as quick as it appeared and in the greenette's place a taller, on fire humanoid appeared, screams of fear quickly turning to ones of delight as a flame shot into the ground and he veered all over the place in a shaky flight.

He got far to close to crashing more times than he cared to admit and it quickly became apparent flight was not something Pyroform was inherently designed for. He could fly fine enough with Chiller but he had had the idea of heat propulsion in his mind for a while.

He couldn't remember exactly where the idea had come from, he was to busy trying not to shatter anyone's windows. Vaguely he recalled a conversation (or in reality, shouting match) with Bakugou where the idea might have been mentioned.

He knew the blonde had tried a version of it during the quirk tests Aizawa held. the flaming teen shook his head, deciding to take into the sky. He rocketed up higher and higher. As he reached the starry sky he let his flames die out, allowing him to plummet.

As he fell, he thought about the events of the past day, specifically the school day. He had been understandably pre-occupied at the time he had made it home with the whole killer robot business and then the new apartment, news that was still only halfway to being fully realized in the alien teens head. All of it had pulled his attention away from another major event of the day.

He had friends, now! Ones that were nice and actually seemed to want to be friends with him for him, no strings attached. A boy had tried to befriend him a month after his Omnitrix was revealed to his last class but he had turned out to just want to try and get the watch for himself.

Oh, that was solid tarmac fast approaching him. He should probably dodge that.

His flaming hands quickly shot out and a stream of flames hit the ground, however he made a miscalculation and had left it too long for the force to actually save him in time, resulting in a violent slam against the road.

"IZUKU! ARE YOU OK?!" His mother rushed over worried as he stood up. Midnight trailed just behind her, looking only slightly less worried.

"I'm…..stunned but alright. P…pyro is one of my more resilient guys. I think I could tank a building collapsing on me if I needed to…." Midoriya muttered to himself, trying to just ignore the many small jolts of pain the crash landing caused. He could only presume it would be much worse in any other body, except perhaps crystalize and Colossus. Pyroform's magma based body however didn't leave many places for pain receptors in his nerves so it was much less of a big deal, pain wise. "My own fault for getting distracted. Thank you very much for letting me have a quick test of the city miss Midnight."

Said woman just made a sort of odd salute with two of her fingers barely pressed against her head. "No problem. You'd have to at some point, might as well be now while we someone can supervise. Just don't go being naughty and sneaking out in the middle of the night, that's my job."

Both Midoriya's could only stare at the teacher. She just winked back at them before turning and walking away. The younger greenette transformed back to his human form and sat on the ground, glad the only carry on effect to his regular state was the wind still being knocked out of him. His thoughts turned back to what they had been in the air, thinking about the conversations he had had with all his classmates before he had got home.

He then froze up a little as he recalled Yaoyorozu's unexpected hug. She had seemed embarrassed but mostly for the boy, as if she thought she had done something he was against. It had certainly caught him off-guard but it was nice, especially after what they talked about. He shook his head lightly, he'd just have to talk to her about it the next day.

"Come on Izuku, if we go back now we can test out…" The woman hesitated for a moment. "Our new kitchen. If you want some proper dinner we should go now."

"Yes, ma'am!" The younger of the two Midoriya's quickly sprung to his feet and followed her. Her cooking was far too good to miss, though he was surprised she even wanted to cook. 'I guess doing something normal might be a comfort.'

As they walked Midoriya could only wonder what the next day would hold. He had All Might in the afternoon, he was certain. The pro hadn't revealed what class he was teaching but Midoriya didn't need to be a super genius to figure it out.

There had only been two jobs open at U.A. in the past two years, one for a teacher of the main hero course classes and the cooking assistant role Nezu had mentioned earlier.

As amusing as the thought of his mentor in a pink apron frolicking around in a kitchen handing out lunches with his bright cheery attitude was, Midoriya doubted the man would of taken on the role. Besides, all the blood he coughed out regularly would probably disqualify him.

So All Might had to be teaching hero work.

He yawned as they approached the new building they were to stay at. Wow it had been a long day. As his mind wondered what his mentor would actually be teaching them tommorow, practical exercises or theory? Rescue? He hoped it was rescue, it was why he became a hero. That and having to fight someone like Bakugou would be exhausting when he'd already had his first serious fight.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched his mom get acquainted with the kitchen appliances, grabbing some of the currently limited food to cook. "I hope noodles are ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah that's fine." Midoriya muttered as he fiddled with his shirt. Oh yeah….he hadn't had a chance to change yet. Idly he considered the next day as steam started to rise from a pot, so long as he didn't have to fight Bakugou, tommorow would probably be fine.

* * *

When Midoriya walked into school the next day, having been waiting impatiently to leave his new home, he had been the first to arrive. He wasn't used to not having to be up super early to get to school so he had had a lot of time to kill and no real way to do it.

Iida had walked in a few minutes after the greenette and had been quite surprised at his presence, but made polite conversation with him while they were both alone.

He didn't reveal to much to the blue haired teen, wanting to leave the news of what had happened until all his friends were in one place. Eventually Yaoyorozu joined them and Midoriya froze for a moment when he saw her.

'Don't repeat your Uraraka mistake.' He thought as he stood up to talk to her, asking her outside. Iida raised an eyebrow but Midoriya just shook his head at him. He wasn't sure if Yaoyorozu would want anyone to know what she did.

When they were outside the classroom the greenette looked around and was satisfied to see no-one else there to eavesdrop on them.

"Is something the matter, Midoriya-" the raven haired teen began to ask before she was suddenly enveloped in the boy's arms without a word. A squeak escaped her lips from the sudden embrace before the Omnitrix bearer pulled away and turned to walk inside.

"Now we're even." He said with a slight smirk, while his mind screamed at him internally. "And….thanks. I really needed it yesterday."

* * *

Why was it, whenever the greenette wished for something, it was ripped from him as soon as the universe got the chance.

Before him All Might had stood, a more forced smile than his usual one on his face and a card in his hand that read out "Combat"

It was combat training. Because of course it was. It was also fighting against Bakugou because again, of course it was!

'You'll be in teams of two, a set of heroes vs a set of villains. The hero teams will attempt to locate and confiscate a nuke and/or capture the two villains. The villains merely need to detain the heroes first to win or wait out the time limit. Too the capture end, you'll all have some capture tape provided. Are you ready to go beyond, ya bunch of newbies?'

Midoriya sighed as he eyed up the building as All Might handed Uraraka a map of the floors.

"You'll have to locate the bomb yourself! Now go be heroes you too!" The blonde laughed jovially, though it sounded a little off, then he seemed to remember something at that moment. "Oh right, young Midoriya, a word!"

He looked up to the man surprised and followed him just out of Uraraka's audible range. "Yes, All Might?"

"I know you are most likely considering using Blink, a smart strategy to be sure but I must request you don't. It won't come off your score, I just need you to do this, ok?" The new teacher requested and before Midoriya could answer he let out another boisterous laugh. "Alright great! Break a leg, my boy!"

And with that the pro took off, leaving Midoriya with his friend.

"Sooo…..what's the game plan Deku?" The brunette questioned with a determined smile as she held her fists up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'm guessing we're not using Goliath?"

"Haha, No." Midoriya laughed nervously as he borrowed the map from her, noting it mostly consisted of thin hallways. 'Can't use colossus either then…'

"Hey you ok? You look like me when I overuse my quirk…."

"Uh….well…." Midoriya gulped as he continued to formulate a plan in his head. 'Using Braniac against Kacchan would be suicide. Maybe….' "It's just, we're up against Kacchan and i've never fought him in a fair fight before. He's an amazing fighter though, there's no doubt about that and he has years of experience on me…"

"Oh…well then, you just gotta show him that you're just as capable despite the gap then! I know you can do it!" The girl cheered him on, placing a hand on his shoulder and a soft smile was brought onto his face with it, recalling Nezu's words from the previous day. "What do you mean unfair fights though?"

"He used his quirk to attack me before I had any way to fight back. I haven't even thought any human villians since I got the watch." He admitted without thinking about it, missing the girls horrified look. 'Colossus, Pyroform, Goliath are all out due to property damage they would cause. Blink was banned basically, and Braniac would be a bad idea of I get caught. The rest are just mostly ineffective ….there is one….'

He pulled up the Omnitrix and went through the transformations, landing on top of one. He stared at the silhouette that seemed to be breaking up. 'Goop. Logically speaking, or "rationally" as Mr. Aizawa would put it, he's probably my best bet after Blink. He can take everything Kacchan will throw out with ease and unlike the sludge villain, don't have to worry about being torn apart. Hell, I could easily take out Iida as well, gunk up his engines. He's the best for this situation….'

"THE EXAM WILL BEGIN IN TEN SECONDS. PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

He went to push the dial down, Uraraka looked forward determined and he acknowledged no alien could compare.

_"I can't…..breathe!"_  
_"You're a real hero to me kid."_  
_"What the hell, why are you here?!"_

A buzzer went off.

He twisted the dial before he pressed in.

"So who's this guy?" Uraraka asked after the flash died down. "You used him in Aizawa's test right?"

The bulky form he now resided looked down at the girl, glowing yellow eyes meeting brown curious ones. "Crystallize. His power is basically Todoroki and Kirishima's combined with crystals."

As he said this, he placed a hand on the wall and a sheet of blue crystal went up to the second floor window, platforms jutting out for them both to climb. "Oh cool!"

"Come on. If we use the middle floor we can locate them easier, most likely." The bulky alien said as he climbed with surprising elegance and speed. "Bakugou doesn't like being told what to do. It's pretty much guaranteed he'll try to run off and attack us."

"So we're gonna use that to our advantage right?" The brunette questioned as the crystal being offered her a hand, helping her through the window. He then put a finger to his non existent lips, to signal they had to be quiet.

"Yeah. When he attacks us, you can run to where he came from and try to find Iida. I'll join you as soon as possible but….."

The greenette felt the ground beneath him shake, just the slightest bit.

"….I'm going to have to deal with him somehow first."

As if waiting for his cue, the blonde blasted around the corner and flew at them. Midoriya grabbed Uraraka and quickly throw her behind him as he lifted a shield of diamond that quickly turned into a box. 'If I can just trap him-'

He didn't. The blonde suddenly flew around the side. Blasting the tern in the face. "Heh, that tickles."

"DEKU!"

"Go Uraraka." The teen said calmly as Bakugou rushed at him again. "I'll be fine."

"NO YOU FUCKING WON'T B-AGHHH."

Midoriya couldn't be bothered with this, and punched the blonde in the face, throwing him back. 'Man, I needed that.'

"I know I'm not going to be able to avoid a fight Kacchan, so lets do this properly." He said simply. "You can keep calling me Deku, but from now on, it'll be the name of a hero."

The explosive teen let off a blast in his frustration, Uraraka having slipped past the two in the blonde's last attack.

'Need him to come at me…'

"Kacchan. You keep saying you're the best. That no one could be beat you." Midoriya let his voice drop, though his confidence in himself wasn't as good as his words portrayed him. "You can't beat every power Kacchan. You can't stop everything."

That did it. The blonde's eyes lit up with rage, his palms following with the light of an incoming blast. Midoriya smashed one band into the ground, his other taking the form of sort of mallet of crystal.

It had been coming since Midoriya had gotten the omnitrix. He knew it.

It was time he proved Bakugou he was good enough for U.A.

He uttered a single phrase under his breath to try to bolster his own confidence.

_"it's hero time."_


	12. Chapter 12

"DEKU!"

Crystalize rolled his glowing eyes as the blonde rocketed forth with his blasts, aiming to hit one point blank to the aliens face. Midoriya didn't block, taking the hit without a second thought.

Bakugou's eyes widened in brief surprise when the smoke cleared to reveal him undamaged before he snarled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BASTARD!"

"You really need better banter." Midoriya commented as he rushed forward, dragging his hands across the floor as he went, trying to encase the blonde. Unfortunately the explosive teen seemed to read the attack, blasting himself backwards out of the way, before rushing in for another assualt.

Crystalize grinned, forgoing his crystal manipulation for a solid punch to the gut, knocking Bakugou back as he tried to explode the hand. 'He's got too much pride to accept it, but he isn't strong enough to blast my crystals apart and he'll think of running away as showing weakness.'

The greenette sprinted forth to the explosive teen rolling across the ground, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and launching him backwards, throwing him into a wall and trying to encapsulate him once more. This time it worked, trapping the blonde.

It didn't hold. Unlike the living being, the Crystal's he made weren't as impenetrable, allowing Bakugou to free himself. 'Kacchan….A normal victory will mean nothing here. Not for what I know I need to do, not for what you need to happen….not for what All Might wants….sorry, but I need to take a page out your book for once.'

He rushed forth, arms turning into crystal hammers as the blond launched at him again. Midoriya didn't waste time this go around, smashing the first hammer into the boys guy and knocking him upwards before sending back once again.

The blonde twisted in the air, blasting away this time and rolling onto his knees. He didn't move immediately, instead looking around.

Then he shot above Midoriya, blasting apart the roof and sending it all crashing down atop the alien before coming back for a surprise attack. Midoriya barely reacted in time, head-butting the teen and sending a wall of crystal up, replacing the roof entirely and coating the rest of the room in the material. 'Guess…you still have your tenacity. I thought you'd still be worried about the structural integrity of the building, due to your assignment.'

Bakugou snarled as he rushed forth again.

"I'm not that surprised you'd do this."

The blonde's eyes flashed with a mix of annoyance and confusion as the hulking alien started sprinting forward, eyes filled with a long built and suppressed anger.

"After all, any excuse to hurt the quirkless bastard right?!" A solid crystal right hook lifted Bakugou off his feet.

"Any excuse to bully people weaker than you. To sate your ego!" Another punch straight to the gut, without a shred of remorse.

"ANY EXCUSE TO ACT LIKE A VILLAIN! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DID!" He grabbed the blonde by the head, like a ragdoll as he stomped his foot into the ground. Crystal shot forward fast and Bakugou struggled to no avail. "This is what it's like on the other side Katsuki! This is what it's like to be weak!"

The alien teen stepped out of the way of the incoming barrage as it collided with Bakugou, smashing into the wall.

The alien wanted to scream.

'I hate this. I hate doing this. I hate being this.'

BOOM!

Midoriya scowled as the blonde another escape. He had hoped he'd drilled the lesson in. Judging by the shocked and angered look on his once friends face. Maybe he had.

"I'm…not….I'M NOT WEAK!" The blonde screamed, almost pitifully as he launched forward, faster than any time before. Midoriya tried to block but before he could, Bakugou was upon him.

No explosion went off, instead the explosive teen reached out and ended the transformation, using the same taps the boy usually did, to the greenette's surprise.

A flash occurred, then the suddenly shaking and terrified form of Izuku stood before Bakugou, who growled like a feral demon.

"Kach-"

BOOM!

BOOM!  
BOOM!

BOOM!

Bakugou rushed forward, landing blow after blow. He grabbed Midoriya's arm, smashed his face into the crystal then pulled back and punched the teen in the face once more.

He flipped the boy over, stomping on his stomach before blasting the ground beneath him. He lifted him up, and threw him into the wall, pinning him by the throat and placing his other hand over the teens face, ready to send him to kingdom come.

_"BAKUGOU KATSUKI! IF YOU EVEN THREATEN AN ASSUALT LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL BE EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY. A HERO DOES NOT TRY TO KILL THEIR OPPONENT! ARE YOU OK, YOUNG MIDORI-"_

"Hahaha-Cuhcuh" The greenette started to laugh before coughing up blood, causing the blonde to loosen his grip slightly.

"The fuck are you laughing a-"

"You proved my….point. You didn't beat…. crystalize, you just pulled me back to sate… your ego." The greenette coughed, then he turned to Bakugou with a shaky bloody grin. "By the way, pinning me against a wall, threatening me….doesn't this seem familiar…."

Katsuki's eyes lit up in worried understanding as his head turned to the watch, which glowed up for a moment before letting out a violent shockwave that throw him off course and let Midoriya drop down into the light, hiding him.

Another green flash went off and when the light cleared, Midoriya almost felt guilty upon seeing the brief spike of fear in his bully's eyes. He Hadn't really thought about who he was turning into, brain reeling from almost being knocked unconscious (or killed) by the blonde.

He still hated the idea, but now it was too late.

"I call this one goop." He said in his weird wiry voice as the metal disc flew above his head. "I wasn't planning on using this….but you just had to prove me right."

Bakugou seemed to freeze up and Midoriya seized his opportunity, rushing forth and grabbing around the blonde, expanding his form as the explosive teen started to struggle inside. Explosions went off splattering the goop off him from his immediate spot but it ultimately didn't help much as Midoriya reformed.

It only took a moment for the hallway to become flooded with the green substance of his body before he materialized arms within it, punching at Bakugou and dragging him against the wall.

When he finally connected the goop all quickly dissipated until only the aliens regular form and a patch of sticker goo holding Bakugou to the wall remained.

"Now to find-"

"Idiot. I'm all filled up." Bakugou suddenly said and Midoriya turned in surprise, to see the boy's gauntlet's glowing. 'Whatever that means, that can't be good.'

"You're a damn stalker Deku, you know how my power works by now." The teens grin turned malicious as he managed to slip the gauntlet off and throw it to the floor, clearly still active. "I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat that I can set off. And my gauntlets have been storing them all for a monster blast, easily ten times what I'm able to."

The goop alien recoiled as the implications rushed through his brain. 'That…that could take the whole building down!' "BAKUGOU YOU INSANE IDIOT!"

He rushed forward, completely encasing the gauntlet in his goop and doing his best to contain it when it went off. The green slime turned yellow as he rapidly expanded, getting wider and wider until-

POP!

Slime splattered everywhere, some flying out the window. Over the speakers the rest of the class could be heard shouting out in shock and worry as All Might's voice came through.

_"BAKUGOU! LAST WARNING. ONE MORE ATTACK LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL FAIL. YOUND MIDORIYA, ARE YOU-"_

Before the pro could finish, the goop suddenly started twitching as the flying disc from before flew past at breakneck speeds. It started reforming the alien who quickly rushed forward, stealing the blondes other gauntlet away and gunking that up as well with enough goop to prevent it going off. He then reinforced the goop trap Bakugou was in without a word and transformed back into his human state, glaring.

"Even for you, that was too far, you idiot!" Midoriya shouted as he punched the blonde in a fit of anger, before he turned and dialed through his now red colored watch. "Good luck getting out. That adhesive is near indestructible."

With that he ran as the blonde cussed him out, but Midoriya ignored him as he trembled with his own anger. 'I knew he was prideful but he could of killed us! What the hell was he thinking? Was he thinking?!'

He shook his head, looking through all the rooms. 'If my mental count isn't wrong, there's about 5 minutes left. Just enough time for one last transformation. Doesn't matter if I find Iida and Uraraka either way, I think I did what All Might wanted, I can use blink now.'

He frowned as he considered his teammate. 'I would of thought she would of checked in by now or reported something….unless…' he felt around his ear and scowled as he realized his earpiece was gone. 'Must of lost it in the explosion.'

He picked up his pace, looking down at his watch. 'Still gotta charge…'

He looked back, and frowned. 'Even if he breaks free now, he can't catch up in time to stop me. Still…hopefully that's the last time I have to use goop…'

BEEP.

The frown turned to a grin as he pulled up the watch, Blink's silhouette showing up on the watch.

"And like that, it's over."

He pressed in the selection and once again he was in his favorite alien's body, rushing away to finally finish up the exercise.

A second past. He'd scanned the building and found the room Iida and Uraraka were in. He let himself stop for a moment, and saw a look of surprise and defeat cross Iida's face.

Another second past and the three were all outside, Iida handcuffed to the bike racks, Uraraka left blinking in the confusion and the weapon in the street, Izuku leaning against it in his normal form with a small smile.

"THE HERO TEAM…WINS!"

* * *

"Can you all be any more incompetent?! Every probe, a failure!"

"S-sir-"

"Enough!" The alien stood up from his chair, squid like face glaring at the screen. "While you continually failed I did my own research."

On one of the screens, a video feed showed up, showing a man with decapitated hands covering his body and another man with black, mist like skin.

"These earthlings are planning to attack the brats school soon. Seeing as none of you can do anything properly…" He stomped forward, smacking the soldier aside. "I'll use it as a diversion and do it myself."

"It's time Izuku Midoriya learns to fear the name Vilgax."


	13. Chapter 13

"THE HERO TEAM….WINS!"

With the loud announcement from his boisterous mentor, Midoriya let out a sigh of relief as he made his way over to Iida and Uraraka, freeing his taller friend.

"What just happened?! How'd we get out here?!" Uraraka exclaimed as she looked around in surprise, noting the fake bomb in the street and her partner. "Deku? Was that you?!"

"Yeah. Sorry about the shock, but I knew I only had time for one more transformation left so I did what I had to." Midoriya explained, offering a hand to Iida who took it gracefully.

"Quite impressive, Midoriya. We really should talk about that particular alien together, he makes my abilities look like child's play." The proper teen admitted as he crossed his arms. "However I must admit i'm surprised it took you so long to use it, I don't think we would have been able to defend against him with our quirks, if Bakugou even tried that is."

"I was going to originally but…." Midoriya frowned slightly as he looked up to the floor his once friend was likely still stuck in. He didn't really feel like explaining their history just yet. "All Might suggested I try to avoid using him straight away in most exercises, considering how many other aliens I have on hand, it would be better if I got equal experiences with them all."

"A wise decision. A single skill to define you would make you an easy target for certain villains indeed." Iida nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Hahaha! Well done, students! Especially you two, young Midoriya and Iida!" The voice of All Might came and the three looked up to see All Might coming to bring them back. His usual smile then dropped to a frown. "Still, i'm going to have to insist you go to the nurses office, Midoriya."

"Huh?" The brunnette and blue haired teen both looked between the two with questioning glances. Midoriya sighed, knowing the man was right, his head still hurt.

"Young Bakugou will be reprimanded properly for his behavior, he may have been acting as a villain but that doesn't excuse the brutal assault he pulled. You may have a concussion…"

"Yeah. I'll go, I think I know where it is?" Midoriya said as he started to walk.

"Allow me, Midoriya! I'll make sure you get there safely!" Iida announced as he marched forth, causing the boy to grin a little.

"Take Young Yaoyorozu with you as well, so she can describe what happened from an outsider's perspective!" All Might called after them.

The two walked in silence, Iida not pressuring his friend to talk. Midoriya could feel the boy's curiosity and worry despite it though.

"He made me turn back." The greenette blurted out as they got close to where the class were watching. "He managed to get close and then he began to attack."

Iida was silent for a moment, as if contemplating. "If there is worry about a concussion, how vicious was the attack-"

Midoriya didn't get a chance to answer, as they walked into the observation room at that moment and everyone seemed to speak up at once.

"Yo, Midoriya?!"  
"You ok dude? That was horrific!"  
"Seriously I thought he was trying to kill you!"

Midoriya almost stumbled back as everyone crowded around him, looking between them all without any idea what to say. Fortunately, Yaoyorozu was quick to rescue him.

"Everyone please, back up! He clearly needs some space." She commanded and everyone listened, backing away. Her own features then softened as he she got just a little bit closer herself. "Shouldn't you be going to the nurses office?"

"We are, but All Might requested we bring you along as well as to explain what happened." Iida explained quickly and the girl nodded, following them out.

"Smart. Let's go!"

"Hope you're ok, man!" Kirishima said as they made their way out. "We'll put in a hundred percent just like you did!"

At that, the Omnitrix bearer couldn't help but grin.

* * *

The check-up didn't take to long, with Yaoyorozu willing to do most of the talking. As soon as Iida heard about what occurred his face turned to one of horror and appall.

The greenette also learned the phrase 'Unprotected skull smashed against solid crystal' was a great way to send Recovery Girl, the little old lady that was the nurse, into a frantic assessment. She also said something about All Might being an utter oaf.

Iida was sent back to the class however Yaoyorozu was kept while Recovery Girl pulled out some kind of camera like device. She apparently wanted the raven haired girl present in case she spotted any other injury.

In all, it only took about fifteen minutes, with the woman concluding that there would just be a few nasty bumps but that was it, nothing worth employing her healing quirk over.

"I hope that man has the sense to punish that boy properly. Now off with you two, you still have class." The elderly woman shooed them off and the two were left to walk alone back to their class.

They had made it half way back by the time Yaoyorozu spoke up, and edge pf concern in her voice.

"Midoriya?"

"Hm?" The greenette looked up to see her fidgeting slightly, as if debating what she wanted to ask.

"You and Bakugou knew each other, right? Before U.A.?" She questioned, turning to face him. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah. We were actually really close once….before he got his quirk…" The teen admitted as he looked on ahead. "Then he started declaring himself better than everyone, and anyone who even dared talk about him wrong was fair pickings. I…because I'm quirkless, I was always his preferred target."

"That's….the way he acts, it's insane someone like him wants to be a hero." Yaoyorozu muttered, the teen just barely hearing it. Then she turned to face him, with sad eyes like a kicked a puppy. 'That's not right.' "Was…..was it common for you to get hurt like this? Just because you didn't have powers."

"I mean….i always tried to stop people bullying others, so I guess it's kind of my own fault." Midoriya admitted with a sigh, scratching the back of his head and wincing when he hit a sore spot. "Today was a little more extreme than what he'd normally do but it's not the worst i've ever dealt with. Just another thing-"

At that, the taller girl suddenly turned to face him, hair falling front of her face from the sudden movement as her gaze hardened. "You shouldn't have to put up with it at all, especially for doing the right thing."

The greenette, caught off guard, had no idea what to say as his classmates gaze seemed to imbue a feeling of content within him. So he did the first thing he could think to do.

He reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen forward behind her ear, before immediately cursing himself out as he turned into a blushing mess.

"A-ah! Sorry! I shouldodasked, it's justisawthestrandanditlookedlikeitwasinthewayandimreallysorrypleasedonthateme-" he continued mumble at speeds that could make blink jealous when the girl, with her own light blush, reached forward and did the same with a strand of hair he hadn't noticed.

"Th-there, now we're even." The girl said, before turning and walking ahead while Midoriya cussed himself out. He quickly caught up and the two made it class. A few eyebrows raised at their reddened faces and Midoriya groaned as his mentor's eyes reached his, suggesting a lot of teasing was to come later.

Looking around the boy noted that Bakugou was nowhere to be seen. He found out later the boy was sent to Aizawa, to discuss proper behavior in an exercise, as well as serve detention.

* * *

The rest of the class and the day passed quickly, Midoriya quietly analyzed all his classmates as they thought, amazed by all their powers and prowess. He ended up missing Kirishima's match during his check up but got to see the rest, and man was the class he in impressive.

He noted the skills, and techniques of his classmates and where they could improve and he even learned that Yaoyorozu was quite the analyst herself, as the two almost ended up doing All Might's job after every match, debating the performance of their classmates.

Neither of the two noticed the amused looks they got from it.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with only two fairly easy classes left afterwards.

After that, they had returned to class and started packing up, some people rushing out go home while others stayed behind to talk, Midoriya ended up in the latter category as Kirishima stayed behind to meet others and insisted the greenette do the same.

He found out why when a large group of his classmates crowded around his desk, consisting of a black haired boy with massive bulges where his elbows should be, A girl with bright pink skin and hair, a boy with yellow hair and a black electric strips through it and finally a girl with green hair slightly darker than his own.

"Heya! I'm Sero Hanta at your service!"

"Mina Ashido and oh my god dude your aliens are so cool!-"

"I'm Kaminari, the best ladies man this side of japan-"

"-Like oh my god, the big massive diamond dude is look super terrifying in one way but awesome in another-"

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, but just call me Tsu."

"-And like I know what it's like to be called an alien so like we totally have that in common."

Midoriya grinned nervously as he looked between them all, but a quick tap on the shoulder and a confident smile from Kirishima pushed him forward to introduce himself.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya. Its r-really nice to meet all of you." He said, giving them his brightest smile. There was silence for a moment before Ashido suddenly squealed.

"Oh my god he's super pure as well!" She said excitedly as she took a seat on the desk in front of them, grinning widely herself. The boy blushed at the compliment causing the others to laugh.

"So then Midoriya, bro….don't leave us wondering, who were the guys you used in the exercise?" Kaminari questioned with a grin. "We saw two of them with Aizawa's tests…"

"Oh! Well the one I used right at the start, I call him Crystalize, I think you can all guess why." He laughed, and the others nodded their heads in understanding. "To put it simply, he can basically create crystals and manipulate them like Todoroki can manipulate his ice, though because my body is made out of crystals in that form, I can also kind of shape shift my body somewhat if need be. The crystal is also really strong, like the ones that come off me are slightly weaker so they can be destroyed with enough force but while they're still apart of my body, they're near indestructible."

"Near?" Asui questioned, finger to her chin in thought. "So it can still be broken eventually then?"

"Yeah, the level of force needed makes it pretty hard to do though, that explosion thing Kacchan tried to pull, at an estimate i'd guess I could probably take about ten or so of them before it started tearing me apart."

"Woah! That's super impressive!" Kaminari said with a thumbs up and Kirishima laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Super manly, and if we were picking our own favorites i'd so have to say that he's probably my choice." The red head chuckled, hardening his own skin for a moment. "What about the one at the end that finished it all? That's your favorite right?"

"Heh, y-yeah. Blink, I call him. Basically he's super fast, and not just physically, I can also think faster, react faster and…" He scratched the back of his head, recalling his outburst at Aizawa. "Process emotions faster. Last I checked, I clocked somewhere about seven hundred miles per hour on average?"

The groups collective jaws dropped, and even Iida who was passing by inserted himself into the conversation, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka just behind him. "Five hundred?! Midoriya, if i'm not mistaken I believe that's a world record!"

The greenette blinked in surprise before thinking through all the speed based heroes he knew. He blinked as he realized the teen was right. "Oh yeah, Phemto is the fastest known hero in the world and he only clocks a little above four hundred miles"

"Uhh…and for people not good at math's, that means?" The pink skinned girl asked, looking between them. Yaoyorozu was quick to answer.

"It would take a regular human about seventeen days to run around the entire coastline of japan, with no breaks at maximize running speed. Assuming Midoriya was going at exactly seven hundred miles per hour, it would take him less than 2 days, and that's assuming that's the highest speed he can get." Her eyes seemed to narrow as she considered something. "Is that the highest speed you can achieve, or just as far as you let yourself go?"

"Let myself go. I think I'm able to go faster, but I know what will happen if I do." He explained and at the blank look he received from most of the class, he grinned nervously. "When a moving object on the ground goes above seven hundred and sixty miles per hour, it breaks the sound barrier. Which results in basically a massive explosion that would cause a bunch of property damage and anyone to close to go completely deaf."

"Oh wow. Your alien really are something else." Mina laughed nervously. Then her eyes lit up as she looked up. "That goop one was probably my favorite though! Reminds me of my own acid a little!"

The greenette froze up as he heard that, looking away and causing the rest to look at him with worry. "I…"

"You ok, dude?" Kirishima asked, while Ashido came around into his line of sight.

"I'm sorry, do you not like that one or something? I didn't mean to make you feel bad!' She said worriedly and Midoriya winced, feeling guilty over making her feel bad.

"It's fine." He said as he turned to face them. "It's just….did you hear of the slime villain incident?"

"Oh yeah, I read about that!" Uraraka piped up, before gasping. "That wasn't you, was it?!"

"Not exactly. Actually it was Kacchan." Midoriya said and the group shared a look at that. "Though probably better you don't tell him I told you. But you were on the right track, I was attacked the villain earlier. Fortunately, All Might showed up."

"Oh that's a relief. Though, I suppose I can understand how that would make you hesitant to use it." Iida said, nodding along.

"Yeah. I was actually planning to use him first because of how much his powerset was perfect for the exercise, but with it being against Kacchan, I think the similarities got to me." He shook his head. "It's just something i'll need to learn to get over."

"Well you know what, if you ever need a training partner with him, i'd be happy to show you the better side of it all! We did hear you were newer to this than us!" The pink girl exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around the boy and causing him to blush.

"And i'll be more than willing to spar with Crystalize!" Kirishima said with a grin.

The rest all threw in their agreement to train with the boy with any alien with similar powers to their own, leaving him grinning happily.

'U.A really is amazing…'

* * *

The same group as the previous day walked outside, making their way to Yaoyorozu's limousine when a tired voice stopped them all.

"Midoriya." Turning around, the came face to face with their homeroom teacher, looking as bored as ever. "Remember, you only have two hours. Get back here before they're gone."

"Wait, you're coming back?" Kirishima questioned, looking between the two. Midoriya flushed as he remembered the new living arrangements set up. Fortunately, Aizawa was quick to explain.

"Due to a villain attack that occurred in your classmates own home yesterday, he and his mother are being temporarily housed in training city Echo, along with some of the staff who don't typically leave the school. We're allowing him a brief period of freedom to spend time with you all, but he must return as soon as possible." The tired man said, as if reading off a script, before turning and walking away. He did stop for a moment however to address the teen himself. "You tirned back. Like I said would happen."

Midoriya prepared for some complaint or the words 'I told you so', instead he was surprised by the follow up.

"You still won. Well done."

With that, the man left, leaving the green haired teen to deal with his friends who were….

"You got attacked by a villain?!" Iida was the first, shouting in surprise. Yaoyorozu followed up next, concern plaguing her features.

"When did that happen?! I didn't see any problem when we dropped you off." The raven haired girl exclaimed as she looked him over, as if searching for injuries.

"It's a bit of a long story." Midoriya admitted, before frowning. "Now that I think about it, i'd just be making it harder for you to get home if I came along…"

"Nonsense!" The creation girl practically shouted, before her face turned red and she went back to a normal volume. "I-I mean, I can just order the driver to take you back, he certainly won't mind as he gets more pay from it. Plus you can't leave us wondering about what happened!"

"Yeah. Totally just wants to know what happened and has nothing to do with the fact the two have some alone time after we all get dropped off." Kirishima snickered quietly, only to get an elbow in the stomach from Uraraka.

"Your sure?"

"Completely!"

* * *

In the kanagawa prefecture, a towering figure made its way into a local bar, coming face to face with a man made of mist and another covered in the amputated hands of his family and foes.

"Tomura Shigaraki. Kurogiri."

The two turned with questioning gazes, as a laptop near them sparked and fizzed.

"All for One."

A voice came from the static, harsh and demanding.

"Who are you?"

"Vilgax. I have a proposition for you all, to help with your plans."

He stood up tall, as a small fly buzzed around him.

"And i'm sure you could use a way into the U.A. building."


	14. Chapter 14

The ride back from Yaoyorozu's to U.A in the limo was quiet and the boy felt even more out of place within than when the others were with him. They had all chatted with one another until finally he and the raven haired girl pulled up to her house alone.

The teen's joy dropped when he saw it was a gigantic estate that looked like it could house the students of U.A within just as easy as the school. The girl hugged him once more and the greenette accepted that was apparently going to become how they parted now, before he climbed back in and Yaoyorouzu gave the driver the order to go back to U.A.

He still had ten minutes left of his two hour period to leave when he got out, and quickly moved to the front to thank the driver. He turned out to be a man in his fifties with stark white hair and a kindly face, a small scar on his lip.

The Omnitrix bearer had also been in for a surprise when Toshinori was stood waiting at the entrance for him.

"There you are, kid." He said, with a wave as the greenette hurried over to him. Then a teasing grin took over with a glint appearing in his sunken eyes. "So how'd you get a girlfriend in less than a day of school?"

"W-wait what?! I-it's n-nothing like that All M-might!" The greenette stuttered, waving his arms about frantically as his face flushed red. "M-me and Y-Yaoyorouzu barely even k-know each other!"

"So you're not saying it could happen in future?" The lanky blonde grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows a little, eliciting a squeak from his embarrassed successor. The man started to laugh uproariously as he turned to walk back onto school grounds. "Man kid, you're far to fun to tease! Come on!"

He followed after his mentor with a light glare, as they walked towards the practice city.

"Anything happen with any other girls I can tell your mother about perhaps, young Midoriya?" The blonde asked with far to amused a grin for the younger boy's liking.

"….You know, I'm one of the few people who knows your weakness..." He suddenly spoke and the blonde's gaze turned curious as the greenette turned to face him, trying to seem intimidating as possible. He ended up looking like a little puppy trying to scare off a bigger dog. "I could use it against you if you keep teasing me."

The voice crack and shaking of his body betrayed the threat for the ruse it was, and the blonde let out a chuckle.

"I think I'll take my chances!" The blonde said jovially, as they stepped into the faux city and headed towards the apartment block the teen now lived in. "In all seriousness though my boy, if you ever do find yourself liking a girl don't let my teasing now dissuade you from coming to me, I'll do my best to help you however I can."

"So, why were you waiting for me, anyways?" The teen questioned and the blonde scratched his neck.

"Well someone needed to greet you as soon as you got back, and well…your mother was quite insistent I eat with you both. I told her I didn't want to be a bother, especially seeing as I can't eat that much but she was…..Something about that woman can make her seem more terrifying than most any villain I've ever faced. No offense."

"None taken. When mom thinks someone needs her help she practically becomes an unstoppable force and immovable object at the same time." The younger of the two laughed as they took the elevator.

"After that though, I was hoping for us to train together my boy! After all, now you are into U.A. we can set about trying to continue preparing you for One for All!" Toshinori said with a thumbs up and Midoriya nodded.

"Right, with the villain attack and today's exercise I almost forgot." Midoriya admitted. "So what will we be doing?"

"After dinner, we'll just take a simple jog around this city. I need to become more acquainted with these areas anyways and seeing as you'll likely be using it as a personal training ground, the same applies to you." The lanky man explained, before the smell of some delicious stew came through enticing both mentor and successor. "First though, let's eat!"

The stew had been a delicious meal as the three all settled into the dining area and talked amongst each other. Midoriya couldn't help the warm feeling that spread when he realized it was like a proper family dinner, something he hadn't had a chance to experience since he was four.

For the most part Inko fussed over his mentor just as much as she did him and was just as interested in the going on's of the blonde's life as she was in her son's.

The greenette grinned when All Might was caught off-guard by his mother's invite to dinner again the next day at the same time. Of course, he knew it wasn't really an invite as much as an instruction.

Inko's sights were now set upon someone to help and feed and no matter who that person was, by god would they not escape her cooking ladle's wrath. He gave the rest of the staff six months before they were all crushed beneath the might of her cooking skills.

* * *

The next day, Midoriya was once again first to class, followed by Iida and Yaoyorozu, both of whom looked disheveled when they showed up. Apparently the media had caught window of All Might's employment and had started hounding the entrance and blocking people from getting in. The Omnitrix wielder got lucky being able to avoid them.

After that, things had progressed normally for a while, with everyone's performances in their training getting a quick review.

"Bakugou, your talented but you can't continue with behavior like you displayed yesterday if you want to even be considered as a pro. You brought what happened on yourself, so don't go skulking kike a child about your lose."

"Iida, your defense was almost perfect for the exercise but you kept getting distracted by yourself, in future you need to be a little more alert but otherwise good job. Same goes to your offense Uraraka. You just outmatched each other to well to say anything else constructive."

"Midoriya, you could have ended the whole affair instantly if you really wanted to. However I understand this was a request from All Might that I agree with, though not for the same reasoning. As such I can only make sure you understand that you could have done that, otherwise you did well for the situations you found yourself in. Minimizing damage was a majority priority and you pulled that off multiple times."

He then moved on to the others, and for the most part parroted the observations of the greenette and the raven haired girl just with more flaws and successes tacked on. Then when their guard was down he had sprung their next important moment on them.

Picking a class representative, and their co-partner.

In but a few short seconds after the announcement the teenagers had exploded into shouts of "ME!" and "FUCKING GOAT ASS LOOKING BITCHES BETTER PICK ME!"

Ok so maybe that second one was just Bakugou. Midoriya choose not to question what it was even supposed to mean. Instead he just tried to shrink in his seat and did his best not to meet anyone's eye.

For a brief moment he did consider himself doing it but the part of his brain that still hadn't completely moved on from middle school screamed at him it was a bad idea, setting off mild anxiety just at the idea he might be chosen.

So with that he had been happy to just let whoever got it enjoy it. of course, he could only curse Iida into mental oblivion when the boy stood up and demanded a democratic vote. He didn't expect to be picked, he just preferred knowing he definitely wouldn't be.

He wrote down his vote and casted off, curious to see how many people voted for themselves. The results were written up quickly and when he saw the final count, the greenette almost audibly whimpered.

Izuku Midoriya: 4 votes!  
Momo Yaoyorozu: 2 votes!

And everyone else was listed as one vote or none. The teen looked around, his friends and new acquaintances from the day before smiled at him. Yaoyorozu gave him an especially bright and cheery one.

He gulped and did his best to give a shaky smile back. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was too late to take Bakugou up on his roof dive suggestion from so long ago.

"Izuku Midoriya is the class president, Yaoyorozu is vice president. Class is about to start, so all you need to know for now is this, you'll need to come up with a plan for what to do regarding class officers and the like. You can think about it over lunch."

Maybe roof diving was too extreme. Blink was fast enough to escape without being seen if he transformed in the bathroom right?

* * *

Lunch seemed to take forever to roll around and yet also simultaneously arrived far to fast for the greenette. Fortunately classes that day were easy enough as they were mostly just getting used to their teachers styles and methods.

Unfortunately it meant his mind wandered and he kept sweating more than a simple speech should cause him to.

"Wow, it's always so packed in here…." Uraraka said between bites of her rice. He and his friends were sitting together, along with Mina and Asui who had jumped in to join them when everywhere else was full up.

"Well with a school like U.A having to share a single cafeteria that's not surprising." Iida mentioned as he idly poked at his food, letting it cool down a little before he dug in. Beside the greenette Yaoyorozu let out a small hum of delight as she ate a type of stew that's aroma was oddly familiar, while the omnitrix wielder tried his best not to make it obvious he was shaking. "Are you ok, Midoriya? You look kind of pale…"

"Oh well-" Before he could explain, a feminine voice cut him off.

"Izuku?" Upon hearing it, his eyes went wide as he whipped around to look up at his mother, who had her hair up in a pony tail and was wearing an apron. The rest of his classmates shared curious and confused looks. "Oh it is you."

"Mom?!" He questioned in surprise and flinched slightly when it caused Uraraka to choke on her rice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, in case the whole move thing going on ends up affecting my job too much, Nezu suggested I do a trial run for the kitchen assistant job." She explained quickly and the younger of the greenette's felt his friends staring at him. "As for why i'm over here right now, lunch rush insisted I should let you know. He wanted to be left alone with something anyways. Oh! And please forgive my distraction, it's nice to meet you all as well, I'm izuku's mother, are you friends of his?"

The last part was directed towards the group of six who'd been eating with him, all of whom nodded. Iida, ever polite and formal stood up and gave a quick bow first.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Midoriya! I am Tenya Iida and I am proud to call your son a friend! I hope you are finding your time here as exceptional as possible so far!" He greeted, with a smile. The woman smiled back with a nod. Uraraka clapped her hands together as she made to introduce herself next, while Iida took his seat once more. Midoriya started to blush lightly. 'proud to call a friend, huh?'

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka! It's really nice to meet you ma'am, and if Deku's any indication then you must be an awesome person!" The girl said excitedly with a bright grin which Inko returned slightly nervously, stealing a glace at her son upon hearing the nickname. The teen just waved his hand a little, the little sign they had between each other for saying 'tell you later' as his face continued to heat up. "You said you're here for a trial run?"

"Oh yes. It's a bit of a long story, though I might not be able to keep my old job I used to work because of a recent move, principal Nezu was kind enough to let me have a trial run as an assistant to lunch rush and extra helper here." The woman explained quickly with a soft smile.

"Oh, then I hope it works out for you!"

"More Midoriya's can't be a bad thing if you ask me." Kirishima said with a toothy grin, before facing the woman. Midoriya looked away as he tried to not let his face get any worse over the praise. Mina seemed to notice and a devilish grin broke across her face. "Eijirou Kirishima and I gotta say ma'am, your sons got to be one of the manliest guy's i've ever met! Maybe it's a little early to say so but I can't think of many people like him!"

"I've not known for us as long as those three, but I can't help but agree!" Mina quickly jumped in, happy smile only just betrayed by the teasing glint in her eyes. "I'm Mina Ashido, and I really can't wait to get him more! Also, I have to say, I understand why he looks so good now if you're his mother."

A noise that was unmistakably a squeak left the greenette's mouth, only to cause him to blush even more. A couple of giggles escaped the others before Inko herself let out a proper laugh at her sons reaction. Yaoyorozu placed a hand on the boy's shoulder for support but even she was clearly chuckling.

"Well that's quite sweet of you, though i'm just an old woman at this point, no need to try to flatter me." The woman said between giggles. Asui was the next up to talk.

"I don't think it's flattery if it's true." She said, completely matter-of-factly causing the older woman to blush herself. "Anyways I'm Tsuyu Asui, though my friends just call me Tsu. I wouldn't mind counting your son as one of those people."

"N-nice to meet you." The woman stuttered out, caught off guard by the frogs blunt statement. A quick shake of her head and she managed to compose herself quickly enough. "And good luck with the name part, it might take a while to get Izuku to get over his own manners for that."

With that said, there was only one person left to introduce. The girl beside Midoriya seemed to move to introduce herself but she was unable to start before the older woman let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh, you must be Yaoyorozu!" She exclaimed as her eyes widened slightly. The rich girls own eyes did the same, stealing a quick glance at the boy before back at his mother.

"You've heard of me? Midoriya talked about me, but not Iida or Uraraka?" The creation quirk wielder questioned and confused, and Inko shook her head.

"No. Actually All M-" She cut herself off quickly as Midoriya glared, unsure how else to convey to her to be quiet before her tongue slipped. Fortunately she caught on just in time and redirected herself. "All m-my son mentioned was just that he got a ride home from you, he would of talked about all of you i'm sure if it wasn't for the whole having to fight a villain thing leaving him tired and not exactly rushing to explain."

Upon hearing the part about a villain both Mina and Asui looked at the greenette in surprise. 'right, they don't know.'

"Ah, well that makes sense. Well it's as you guessed, I am Momo Yaoyorozu and I feel I must apologize to you." The girl said, standing up and bowing ever so slightly like Iida had. Both Midoriya's looked at her confused. She met the older woman's gaze with hints of regret in her eyes. "I was with your son in the parking lot to your apartment when I left him, I should have made stayed considering what happened! I am truly sorry I wasn't there to help!"

"Oh! Please don't feel guilty!" Inko said with a small frown. "There's no way you could of known, in fact I should be thanking you for getting Izuku home, you didn't have to do that!"

"Still, I am sorry! Please let me know if I can do anything to make it up to you!" The girl requested and the plump woman only needed a moment to consider before a bright smile grew on her face.

"Well, you could tell me how that stew tastes." She requested while beaming at them, before shifting her gaze over to Mina. "You too, Ashido, your eating it as well."

"The stew?" The tall girl questioned, surprised before turning smiling despite her confusion. "Well honestly it's probably one of the best meals i've ever ate, which is surprising all things considered even if it is Lunch Rushes food."

Midoriya's eyes widened. 'That's were I recognize it from!'

"It's not Lunch Rushes actually." The mother said with a laugh. "It's actually my own food. He made me add a fiod of my own and stews are one of my few specialties."

"Really?! Then you're an amazing cook miss Midoriya!" Mina said with in awe. Inko blushed a little again but shook her head with a smile.

"Not really, it's just one type of food." The woman laughed, before looking back towards the kitchen. "Anyways it was nice to meet you all but I am still supposed to be on a trial run so I better get back in there, he should be done by now. I hope you all have wonderful days!"

With that she turned and walked off, leaving Midoriya to face his friends.

"So that was your mother? She seems like a very wonderful person." Iida said with a smile, starting to eat his food. Mina walked around the table as everyone got back into conversation again and walked up to the greenette.

"Yes Ashid-MPHH!" He didn't get to finish as the pink skinned girl slapped her hands onto his cheeks and held him in place, eyes the nost serious he had seen them so far.

"Midori. You need to get your mother on the staff. That stew is too good." She said simply, holding him in place. "Understood?"

He nodded, and the girl smiled slightly. She didn't let go. "um can I hafe my fafe back?!"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" she giggled nervously before letting him go and returning to her seat. Iida shook his head as he looked up to the greenette.

"By the way Midoriya, you didn't get a chance to say, why were you shaking?" The blue haired teen asked and he scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, i'm really nervous about the whole class president thing. I can't believe anyone voted for me, I think im a terrible choice." The boy explained and Iida shook his head

"Nonsense. You are able to think well under pressure, come up with winning plans even when you've been restricted and you have others interests at her. That's the traits of a leader." Iida listed off without missing a beat. "At least, that's why I voted for you. If you truly still feel overwhelmed by it, i'm always willing to lend a hand if you need and Yaoyorozu will be more than willing to help as well."

Hearing that, as well as all the praise from everyone earlier had helped settle the quirkless teen a little. He took a moment to ponder over the idea.

He still very much found it daunting, almost nauseating to consider, but if everyone had faith in him then he couldn't let them down. Looking up his gaze became determined.

"Well, I think we do need to make one change, if mister Aizawa will let us."

* * *

"You want to switch places? And you're sure about this addition" The scruffy, tired pro asked, looking between the two.

"Yes sir, I don't want to cast off any responsibilities but i personally believe I am not of the right…mental state to be in a proper leading position." The greenette explained simply, looking at Iida and Yaoyorozu behind him. They had returned to class a little early to make their request.

"Fine. I think it's a waste of time but if the class agrees then i'll go along with it." The man said. "Midoriya, you're now vice president. Iida, Yaoyorozu, you're joint class president."

The three smiled between each other. They'd need to explain to their class of course but they voted Izuku in in the first place so he could only trust they'd accept his judgment.

He knew he couldn't handle being the class president, so he wanted to trade place with Yaoyorozu and to have Iida ready to replace him if needed. Hopefully it wouldn't be necessary.

He hadn't intended Iida to be joint main president but seeing as neither he or Yaoyorozu objected to Aizawa's decision he didn't call it out.

* * *

The class had been a little confused at first when Iida had stood beside the two presidents at first but, in between a stuttering introduction Midoriya managed to explain it.

"B-basically I g-get you guys decided on me so I want to do my nest to r-respect that but i-i'm also worried i'm going to mess it up pretty bad. Basically if I can't handle it like im w-worried I mIght not be able to, I think he should replace me." The greenette explained. "I-i'm picking Iida specifically because he was t-the one who managed to get us all under control earlier and came away with a fair system to pick in the first place."

"Hey, so basically you're looking out for us and yourself at the same time." Kirishima said with a grin. "And I can totally vouch for Iida as substitute, so i'm fine with that."

"Heh, you kinda already just made a good decision to prove you should be class president with this, in a funny kind of round about way." A boy with a strong fluffy tail for a quirk called Ojiro said, chuckling lightly.

"I can get behind it!" Mina put in next, simple but supportive. Aizawa's sleeping bag rustled and the man caught everyone's attention.

"Good. You all accept it. Now let's move on, we have rescue training with Thirteen and All Might tommorow and i'd like all this to be done by then." He explained, before slumping back over as if he'd never awoken in the first place.

"R-right." Midoriya muttered, and Yaoyorozu stepped forward.

"Well first, we need to choose a few class officers."

As hands flew up repeating the earlier chaos of choosing a class president in the first place, Midoriya smiled a little. Maybe it wouldn't be quite as bad as he was expecting.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone within the building, a little fly buzzed around snd into the teachers longue, nestling high up on the wall. Within, two teachers, one tall and lanky with blonde hair and one in a space suit discussed the day that would come tomorrow, sharing maps and names

Both completely oblivious to the alien machine just above them, capturing every detail it needed before it would buzz away, back to the two villains hidden in amongst the media outside.


	15. Chapter 15

"BEHIND YOU MY BOY!" All Might called out in panic as the towering form of Colossus turned to see a muscular creature with black fur, an exposed brain and a beak rushing at him. Without missing a beat the alien grabbed said beak and threw the monster aside.

Suddenly, green electricity burst around him and he cried out in pain before a similarly colored fist collided into his face and stomach. He grabbed the offending fists, ignoring the pains and looked into the angry red eyes of the villain before him. An alien, amazingly.

"Give me my omnitrix, you brat." The squid like monster demanded. "Neither of you have much time left, just give up!"

"DEKU!"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. –

* * *

"Huh? Where's your costume Deku?" Uraraka asked as she pinched at her own skin-tight outfit. "It wasn't destroyed in training so…"

"I thought it'd be better to go without for now." The greenette explained as he scratched the back of his head, watching Iida and Yaoyorozu work together to get everyone ready to leave. "After all, the only part that served actual function was this utility belt. All my aliens get rid of my clothes so I thought i'd be as well going with the best outfit I had available and i'm still not used to the material of that jumpsuit."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." The brunnette nodded as the two of them clambered onto the bus, taking them to today's hero training. Rescue at 'The Unforseen Simulation Joint'. "Though it might look a bit weird. Everyone else in costume then there will just be you in a PE suit."

"Well, I could just make a gimmick out of loving exercise." The omnitrix wielder chuckled lightly as he said this, taking a seat in between Iida and Asui, Uraraka sitting across from him with Yaoyorozu and Kirishima.

"I thought that would more be Kirishima's deal. Ribbit." Asui put in with stoic face and the red head pouted, though it was clear there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. While his friends continued to talk and poke fun at one another, Midoriya started fiddling with his watch, trying to guess who would be the best for whatever was to come.

'Maybe I should debut someone new if I have the chance…Reverb? Probably a bad idea in a landslide. Maybe Colossus will finally come out? It's been a little too long since I used him anyways…'

"…Though probably Midoriya's got one of the best chance out of any of us to go pretty far, considering the fact that his aliens are all super strong in their own right. Not to mention he can be as flashy as he likes." The greenette picked up on Kirishima talking and the red head hardened his arm into a point. "I mean my hardening can help beat bad guys in a fight easily but it's really bland next to a full diamond body."

"Huh? Oh no way! I think your hardening is super awesome actually!" Midoriya shook his head as he realized most everyone in class was listening to them, causing him to blush lightly. He scratched the back of his head as he defended his friend's quirk. "Not to mention you can use it at will, I have to decide ahead of time exactly what I'm going to do and then have to do it on a time limit. So I can mess up pretty easily if I accidentally pick braniac or something when I need Blink."

"Brainiac?" Iida questioned, readjusting his glasses. "I don't believe you've explained that one before."

"Oh, well he's actually how I got past the entrance practical exam." The Omnitrix wielder revealed and tried to ignore the squeaking of the chairs as half the class seemed to lean in, curious. 'My aliens aren't really that interesting are they?' "I wasn't planning to use him but I got knocked over by someone and ended up transforming into him against my will."

"So what is he exactly then? Ribbit." Asui asked, finger to her chin. The teen boy couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"It's actually kind of funny you of all people asked Asui-"

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Right, sorry. Anyways it's funny you asked, cause the closest thing I can compare him to is a frog." The greenette explained and Yaoyorouzu rose an eyebrow. "A bipedal, tongue less frog but it's really the closest thing I can think of."

"So what's his powers then? I mean all your transformations are scary overpowered in some way or another." Ashido asked as she leaned over her seat behind Jirou, practically touching her face against the hearing girl. The purple haired girl just scowled at the girl invading her space. "And how did he get you in then? I thought you turned into a giant!"

"Only at the end, and It's nothing that special, really, he's basically just super smart. Basically while I'm in that form, I can understand any tech I look at or solve practically any equation thrown my way. I've tried but there's nothing I haven't been able to not solve in less than five minutes as him." He explained, looking out the window to see that they were nearing their destination. He failed to notice Aizawa staring intently at him. "I'd originally planned to bash my way through with one of my stronger aliens, but annoyingly he's the only one I can't turn back from. Really, it's an annoying flaw when you're in your least resistant form."

"You couldn't turn back?" Kaminari asked and the greenette nodded.

"To turn back, like you saw Kacchan do in training, I have to press the symbol three times in succession. It's a failsafe." 'I think.' "So anyways, what I ended up doing was using my smarts to rewire the robots to destroy themselves and attack each other."

"Oh, that explains why one barreled into another in front of me." Iida muttered and Midoriya chuckled. "That has been confusing me for weeks."

"Whoops."

"Still, you're probably going to do better than some of us. Ribbit. Bakugou especially I don't see going far, with his attitude." The frog girl commented bluntly and the blonde, hearing in the slight let off a blast as he stood up.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY FROG BRAIN?!"

"See what I mean? Ribbit." The greenette said as she pointed at him, and Midoriya tried his hardest not to grin. 'They're making fun of Kacchan and not me….'

"Alright guys, we're here." Aizawa announced as the bus pulled up. "Just go inside, I'll catch up in a moment. Thirteen will greet you there."

"Yes sir!" Everyone chorused as the stood and made their way out. As they walked, Midoriya felt a pinch on his neck and slapped it instinctively. Checking, he saw nothing and shrugged it off as nothing.

He failed to notice the fly like creature mangled on the ground, metal insides sparking and fizzing.

* * *

The USJ was massive from the outside, shaped like a giant dome with a tinted glass ceiling and iron supports. Standing in front of it, ready for them all was a pro wearing a white puffy space suit was the rescue hero, Thirteen.

"I can't believe it's really them! I'm a huge fan." Uraraka said excitedly besides the greenette, fists shaking in excitement. "I wonder what they'll think of your alien theme with their space theme…"

"I have no idea, i'm just excited to finally be doing rescue training." Midoriya answered with a toothy grin. 'This is what i've been waiting for.'

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you all could make it! I'm Thirteen and this is my rescue training facility." The space hero introduced themselves before unlocking the door and gesturing for them all to come in. "Step inside and give me your name as you walk in!"

The class made their way inside, Uraraka and Midoriya near the back of the group. As they walked the greenette heard a small clang and turned to see his friend about to fall on her face.

Quickly he grabbed her shoulders and set her back upright. The brunette let out a sigh of relief and the Omnitrix wielder spotted the culprit, a rock set in the dirt. "Thanks, Deku."

"N-no problem." He said, smiling to himself as he remembered how they met in the first place. They made their way inside at the back of the pack.

"Seeing as everyone else is in, you must be Midoriya and Uraraka." Thirteen said and the students nodded in reply, the lights on the helmet of the heroes suit seemed to change to resemble a smile. "I've especially been looking forward to meeting you two!"

"And it's great to meet you!" Uraraka said as she clapped her hands together and beamed. Midoriya echoed the sentiment and felt his jaw drop as they made their way inside.

"This facility is split into different zones, so different quirks work better in certain areas, but despite that all pro's need to be ready for any eventuality. The best pro's are able to adapt, even in situations that directly counter them." Thirteen started lecturing, walking to the front of the group. The entire class seemed to hang onto their every word, missing their home room teachers arrival. "And of course, with this being rescue training I also have to remind you that your quirks and powers are, and will always be dangerous if you use them incorrectly. Take my quirk for example, Blackhole. I may be a rescue hero but the destructive nature of my power could easily be used to kill. In fact I believe you witnessed the danger of quirks first hand in your last exercise."

A low snarl sounded from a certain blonde. The teachers ignored it.

"You'll be training here for three hours. You will spend ten minutes in each area, with five minute breaks in between." The space hero announced and a wide grin split across the greenette's face. 'Couldn't be more perfect…'

"Wait hang on, wasn't All Might supposed to be here as well?" Kirishima asked and the omnitrix wielder blinked, surprised he missed the man's absence in his excitement. He saw Thirteen hold up three fingers to their homeroom teacher and realization dawned upon him.

'I saw some headlines this morning about All Might stopping a few crimes on his way to school. Which means…He went passed his limit.'

"All Might's still adjusting to his new role as teacher. We all struggled at first to balance hero work and teaching. Alright guys, we should start at the-" Aizawa began to instruct them but he suddenly stopped, eyes narrowing in concern. "Midoriya what's happening with your watch?"

"-H-huh?" The greenette pulled up the Omnitrix confused and felt his eyes go wide as he saw little green sparks of electricity flying around the now yellow interface. "What the-AHHHH!"

Everyone instinctively jumped back, as the electricity suddenly burst around the teen. 'I…I can't….move!'

"Midoriya!" Thirteen shouted in surprise when suddenly a few of the lights around them went out. Just at the corner of his vision the greenette could see a swirling purple mass, which multiple people walked out of. 'No….it can't be.'

CLUNK. WHIRRR. BZZT.

'Are these…the ones who attacked me?'

"EVERYONE GET BACK. THIRTEEN, COVER MIDORIYA. THIS ISN'T A DRILL, THOSE ARE VILLAINS." Aizawa's concerned voice rang out and the greenette would of gulped if he could. "IIDA, GET OUT AND GET BACKUP ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" The engine teen said and sounded as if he ran ahead but Midoriya couldn't be sure. A moment later though he definitely could be sure that stairwell they were on was surrounded by the purple mist, and a new voice spoke up.

"Perplexing. The schedule we retrieved said All Might should be here, yet he's not." A wispy, eerie voice said, that would of made Midoriya shudder if he was capable. "Curious?"

"All Might? I thought they were attacking Midoriya?" Mina asked, confused. He could practically feel the air around him withering at the laugh that followed. Not by the voice from before but a new one.

"Ha, some of us have more important goals to deal with. Thank you Kurogiri. I'll take the brat now."

"MIDORIYA!"  
"DEKU!"

Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath the teen and he crashed into solid ground. The paralysis dropped and he scrambled up, coming face to face with a towering muscular figure.

His skin was green and he had tentacles falling over his mouth like a squid. His eyes were angry red pin pricks and he wore metallic brown armor over his body.

"We finally meet, Midoriya. I am Vilgax, conquering of planets and eraser of millions of species." The creature said, bowing almost mockingly at the introduction.

Then he stood up straight again and the greenette felt the unadulterated hate radiating off him. Not just a thug with some powers but a genuine threat, an actual villain stood before him. A villain…

"You have something of mine, and I WILL have it back."

…A villain he knew wouldn't hesitate to kill him.


	16. Chapter 16

"You're watch? Wait, then you're the one who sent those drones after me?!" Midoriya questioned as the towering figure of Vilgax stomped towards him. The ground shook as he did, and the boy gulped. "And let me guess, you're not really with those villains?"

"Perceptive, as usual. I will admit, for a human you were somewhat impressive facing my soldiers but they hold no candle to me. This is the end of your pointless hero charade, the watch is my rightful property!" Vilgax growled as his stride got faster. The greenette gritted his teeth and lifted the watch. 'Please give me something good…'

"If this is your watch then i'm afraid I'm confiscating it permanently!" He said as his slammed down on the dial. The familiar green flash coated the boy and his form shrunk, his head widened and Vilgax looked down to see the white and green silicone suit of his opponents new form. "Re-verb? Works f-or me!"

"A Sonosarian? How pathetic." Midoriya leapt back out the way of a fist that came crashing towards him and his body glowed lightly as his body began to split, until another Reverb leapt out of him. This repeated constantly and in an instant, Vilgax was surrounded by dozens of clones.

"Ge-t hi-m boy-s." The original clone commanded and they all rushed forth, in an attempt to dogpile the alien. It didn't work as the muscular alien shook them off and tore some of the clones apart, causing him to dissipate. "Cr-ap. Slow-him do-wn."

The remain clones opened there mouths wide and the rest of the noise in the building was instantly drowned out by the screaming the rapidly multiplying aliens produced.

"AHHH YOU INSOLENT PESTS!" Vilgax screamed as he cupped his ears, slowly being pushed back by the sound waves. He then suddenly charged forward through the attack, smashing the clones out of the way and disrupting the attack.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Random clones complained as they all stood up. Vilgax stood tall above the original Reverb with a harsh glare. "Uh-oh."

"No mere sound can hold down me, child. It's almost a shame you don't know what you're dealing with." The villain said as went down to pick the boy up. The sound alien groaned as he glared back.

"Nei-ther do you." He said simply, and rapidly cloned as many times as he possibly could. Vilgax's eyes widened and he quickly balled his hand into a fist but he was too late. "Impro-vised Special Mov-e…"

"So-nic Laun-cher!" He announced and every clone let out a full power short sonic scream, knocking the monster off his feet and giving the teen some breathing room. "Sur-prised that wor-ked."

The army of clones all got to their feet and the prime Reverb took cover behind a rock. "Se-cond Spe-cial move. One So-und Army."

As Vilgax climbed to his feet, the clones once more let out full power screams, however this time they refused to let up. Vilgax continued to be moved back, as the ground split and cracked. Were it a human on the other end, there head would be liable to explode. Literally.

Vilgax dropped his hands from his ears, screaming in pain or fury as he grabbed a giant chuck of the ground and swung around, launching it at the armada. The sound slowed it down but the villain had thrown it with so much force that avoiding it was impossible. The majority of the clones were wiped out, only one managing to dodge out the way.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Oh co-me on. Not now. It's not even be-en ten min-utes." The clone complained and Prime Reverb silently agreed from his hiding place.

BWOO.

'I…we're still separate?'

"Yes, I wasn't so much of a fool to not take precautions against such a powerful device. Still it's annoying Galvan tech, so there's no time to explain." The squid like alien said, grabbing the clone Midoriya by the arm and yanking him into the air. "No use explaining it to a clone or a corpse anyway, and your both."

Splat!

"Ugh!" The clones eyes widened as Vilgax's fists went straight through his stomach and out the other side. The original Midoriya felt like he was going to be sick. Then, the now dead clone morphed into a green light and flew back into the Omnitrix, giving away the real teen's hiding position. Vilgax gave a small, cruel grin.

"Finally, time that I get what I should never have been denied." Vilgax said and Midoriya quickly scrambled back, only to bump into another rock. "And I have to thank you, Midoriya for confirming something for me. No normal Sonosarian could fend me off like that, Omnitrix aliens truly are the pinnacle of their species."

He lifted the teen up by his shirt and Midoriya shivered as he saw nothing but endless hate in those red eyes. "And you still couldn't beat me. That is why I am Vilgax, why those who know me tremble before me. Only insignificant insects kneel, and everyone kneels before me."

"Y-yeah well I wouldn't want to look at that f-face either." Midoriya got out, throat dry.

"You think you're funny?" Vilgax asked, and before the boy could answer he was smashed into the ground. He felt the air leave him as the villain got a hold of his leg and beat him into the ground again, before launching him up and punching him into a nearby tree. The teen barely lifted himself up, feeling his eye beginning to swell. 'I think he…broke my everything. I think All Might would…struggle with….this guy."

"Midoriya! Get off him you bastard!" Aizawa's concerned voice yelled out and the greenette's breathe hitched as he turned to see Aizawa bolting at them, flinging out his capture tape.

"Wait no, Don't!-" Too late, the tape wrapped around Vilgax's body, looping around his arms and legs. Aizawa rushed forth and presumably went to go for a kick, Midoriya had no idea though as the alien yanked the pro towards him and caught him by the head. The pro let out a scream as the aliens grip tightened. "Mister Aizawa, no!"

"Hmph. I'm in a rush, so be wise and take this opportunity I give you human." The monster growled as he threw the man up and batted him away, seemingly uncaring about the capture tape around him. "Do not follow us. Shigaraki, let your pet play."

"P-pet?" Both teacher and student questioned and suddenly a giant muscular bird like creature slammed down beside a white haired man covered in decapitated hands.

"Nomu. He's a perfect counter to All Might, but a little practice won't hurt…" the white haired villain, presumably Shigaraki said. "I fail to see how this brat is at all more worth it than the number one hero."

"You fail to see a lot of things. Is the warp ready?"

Beep.

Midoriya looked down as the two villains conversed, Aizawa recovering. The Omnitrix had recharged.

"Whatever. Nomu, kill Eraserhead…" The white haired villain commanded and the bird like creature suddenly smashed Aizawa into the ground. "…and make it slow."

"Noo!" Midoriya shouted as he struggled in Vilgax's grasp. Aizawa turned to try to roll away, Nomu's foot about to come down atop him. Vilgax grabbed tighter at the teen and there was a sudden growing green light coming from the boy.

"What?!" Vilgax questioned before suddenly being blasted back, the Omnitrix exploding like it had before with Bakugou. Midoriya didn't focus on that, instead immediately slamming down on the interface as he turned towards his teacher.

A green flash engulfed him and then all of a sudden, Crystalize burst out of the smoke at full speed, firing out crystal projectiles. "Get off him!"

Nomu didn't react as the crystals bounced off him and even one or two lodged into his brain and went through. Midoriya wasn't discouraged though, immediately dropping and coating the floor in crystal.

Nomu's foot came down on a shield as Aizawa was quickly carried away and the Nomu was trapped. Shigaraki also was knocked back by a block of crystal but otherwise unaffected.

"Wow, that's quite the ability you have." The hand covered villain mocked as he recovered, and Crystallize carried his teacher to safety behind cover. "But….Nomu won't be stopped so easily."

CRACK. CRACK. SHATTER.

"Sir, are you ok?" The transformed teen questioned his teacher from their point hidden near the forest, and the man groaned, standing up.

"I'm…sorry."

"huh?"

"I'm you're teacher, you shouldn't need to rescue me. Save yourself." The scraggly man ordered as he stood.

"And leave you to face two guys that would give All Might trouble? No!" He immediately argued, and the teacher glared.

"I will expel you!

"Fine then, expel me. It won't change the fact you need help, and I can give it." The teen said without missing a beat and Aizawa blinked, before a light but pained smile crossed his face, just for a moment.

"You really are like him. Fine, only because of the situation and because everyone else is scattered around. We can't let those two get away and run into any unprepared students." Aizawa said, before the ground started to rumble. "Incoming!"

"If I get your capture tape back can you take Shigaraki?"

"Yes. I'll keep him distracted in the mean time. You sure you can handle that villain?"

"Alien sir. And it's not a matter of can or can't."

Suddenly, some of the trees flew apart and a clearing opened up revealing an annoyed Vilgax. Crystalize glared, instantly sending out a massive pillar of crystal to knock him back. "I just will!"

"Nice try, Midoriya!" The alien said as he punched the crystals into pieces, sending them flying. "But you will finally learn to fear-

"Get over yourself, Gaxxy." The crystal manipulator interrupted, rushing forward. At this point, he was starting to get angry. "You're another bully, just like every other villain, and I swear on everything I value I refuse to fear any bully ever again! No matter who they are!"

Midoriya faked going in for a punch, backing out just at the last moment as Vilgax went to counter, crystal structures bursting out of the ground and knocking the villain into the sky. The crystal alien continued storming forth, creating and leaping onto taller and taller pillars before catching Vilgax by the arm and slamming him into the diamond floor, grabbing the tape and throwing it towards the side Aizawa would be on. He didn't look though, as his opponent rushed at him.

Diamond fist meet metal and the two aliens struggled against each other a couple of moments. However, cracks started forming along Crystalize's arm and he quickly retreated upon noticing them, only to be uppercutted off the podium to the floor below. 'Ok, no clashing then.'

Splish. Splash.

"AHHH!"

The teens eyes widened and he looked a way a moment as he recognized the voice, seeing a ship on water surrounded by villains. On it, he spotted two of his classmates. 'Mineta? Asui? Oh that can't be good.'

A loud bang got the boys attention and he turned to see Vilgax running towards him. He grinned as an idea came to mind. The villain got closer and the boy dropped, creating one massive structure out the ground to throw the villain out the way. It worker just barely, and the structure continued going, diving into the lake and 'freezing' it all solid, as well as leaving a little present for his friends.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Finally."

'No!'

Bwoo.

Midoriya turned nervously, coming face to face with Vilgax. He fried to run but..

BZZZT

"AAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he dropped, unable to move. Vilgax grabbed him and started dragging him away, as he was unable to resist.

"Midoriya!"

BOOM!

'What…'

"About time he showed up."

"I AM HERE!"

Though he couldn't get a proper look, Midoriya could see his mentor at the USJ entrance. Standing tall, emanating raw fury.

And he wasn't smiling.

"Too late." Vilgax said, almost as if his very tone was smiling and blue bars surrounded both him and Midoriya. Villains all around suddenly were kocked out and removed, and then there All Might stood before them face shocked and almost in fear.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SO- MY STUDENT!"

It hurt, it hurt like hell to move anything through this electric containment but if he put all his effort in, used all his strength he could just about get out a few words.

"Focus…on…Nomu…"

Then, the USJ disappeared. Everything he knew disappeared. Midoriya blinked and he was no longer in the USJ. He was on a cold hard metal floor, looking out a window.

A window that showed him the planet earth.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah!" Midoriya hissed as wire after wire was plugged into him, creating little curs all along his arm. He was trapped, arms and legs bound by some circle shaped contraption holding him prisoner.

His hands and feet were bound by shackles and his watch was sat snug inside the biggest one, unable to be used.

"Test one, overloading." Vilgax said to one of his drone soldiers, Midoriya glaring at him. The robot seemingly nodded and typed in some codes. 'Overloading?' "500 volts."

"BZZT BUZZ BZZT."

"Ahh, szzz, ahhh." Midoriya groaned and hissed as blue bolts of electricity started to course near him, not yet painful but incredibly unpleasant. Then his eyes widened. 'Oh no, they're gonna….'

"1000 volts."

"AHH! STOP—AHAHAHHH" He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes as the unforgiving machine started burning him, leaving him gasping for air when it finally cut off. "Ahh….You….."

"No visible changes so far. I will get this watch, whether I have to kill you or not." VIlgax said simply, looking over some readings the greenette couldn't make out.

"Over my…..dead…..body….."

"That's the idea. Let's stop playing around. 500,000 volts."

'No! That's'

"Sir?"

"Do it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALLL MIiGHHHHHTTTTT HELPPP….."

The muscular villain wasn't satisfied however, continuing to up the voltage and seemingly taking pleasure in the boy's pained and terrified screams.

"Sir, the Omnitrix is still not affected." The drone announced and the squid like villain laughed, seemingly causing the room's temperature to drop from that alone. "Sir?"

"Of course it didn't. Cut the power."

The greenette slouched forth, breathing heavily as the current ceased, tears falling freely and his whole body feeling as though it had ceased to exist. Vilgax stepped forth, lifting up the teen's head to look him in the eye.

"That….was for all the trouble you've given me so far. Now I will take what's rightfully mine. DNA Identification Code 2307861."

Though muffled, a voice replied, seemingly coming from inside the shackle with the watch. "Code recognized. Bearer reset imminent, please standby for DNA scans."

'Is that…the Omnitrix?'

"Release the brat's arm." Vilgax commanded and the shackle holding his Omnitrix was let loose. His arm dropped as he was still recovering from the shock and he felt his blood run cold, as it started to slip away.

Then, it fell off, clattering with the floor. The Omnitrix….was no longer a part of him. "N…no…."

"Finally, after so long, just picture it. An army of aliens, all under my command.…Droid, take this to that room I had you set up. It will need time to reset." The villain instructed and the robot took the watch away. Weakly, Midoriya tried to reach out to it but he ended up just falling on his face when the rest of the shackles opened up. "Cross, I don't want to take any chances with this brat still being on the ship after how long he's possessed my watch. Through him off the ship, preferably back towards his little cesspool of a planet."

"Cross is on it!" A gruff voice spoke up and the now watch-less teen forced his head up, surprised to see a bipedal tiger with claws and an almost luchador like outfit. 'Another alien?'

"G-good kitty…" He muttered dumbly, unable to think of anything else to say. Bad idea. Suddenly he was lifted up by his shirt with a pissed of alien tiger snarling in his face, fist reeled back to attack.

"Let me tell you something, ugly looking earth kid! No one calls Cross a kitty but Cross, and CROSS NEVER CALLS KITTY A CROSS!" Cross yelled in his face, fist incoming fast before it was intercepted by Vilgax.

"Did I tell you to beat him to a bloody pulp? No? Then don't do it! I don't have time for your antics." He chided, and the alien seemed to deflate a little before dropping the boy to the floor and dragging him away. "Now that's a good kitty."

"…"

* * *

Midoriya didn't recover for quite a while, yet fortunately the ship was quite large so he at least had time to rest as his back was dragged along the rough metal floor.

Cross muttered to himself annoyed the entire way to wherever they were going, constantly referring to himself in the third person. For some reason, the greenette couldn't help but feel Bakugou both would and would not get along with the alien.

He tried his best to think of anything he could do to escape, to run, to get away but there was no way he could get his hand loose from the alien long enough to escape him and even if he did, he still had to figure out how to face Vilgax and get home.

No matter what, even if he had to die to save it, he was not letting Vilgax keep his alien paws on the Omnitrix. 'But….he's so strong….how do I face somewhat like that without a quirk?'

_How did you plan to prove your worth to U.A before you met All Might?_

He winced as Cross dropped him beside a door and started fishing through his pockets, only to groan and shout. "AHH DAMMIT! CROSS FORGOT THE KEYCARD! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SOLID TITANIUM DOOR PREVENTING CROSS FROM DOING WHAT VILGAX ASKED! CROSS WILL HAVE A KEYCARD NEXT TIME AND CROSS WILL USE THAT KEYCARD ON YOU REAL GOOD, AHHH!"

With that he yanked the greenette back to his feet and stomped off, dragging him to a door and inputting some code, causing it to slide open. "PRISONERS! CROSS BROUGHT YOU A FRIEND, HE WILL BE GONE SOON SO ENJOY IT!"

Midoriya was thrown across the room like a ragdoll, colliding with the wall and falling to the ground with a thud. 'Ow…'

The door slid shut and the greenette took a second to look around once there wasn't spots in his vision. It was a mostly barren room, however there was something almost akin to a large hamster wheel in the room, linked up to various generators. As he continued to look around…

"Uhh, hi?" A high pitched, curious voice said and the boy looked down, coming face to face with two aliens, standing roughly the same size as a ten year old child. They had full body pink clothing and white bodies, as well as pigtails in their head. The teen really hoped it wasn't racist to think they looked the exact same. "We're JJ. You're a human, right?"

"Uh yeah….I…wait, we?" He questioned as he started to stand up, finally feeling some…well feeling coming back to him. 'I'm recovering way to fast from what happened back there…Did the Omnitrix save me?'

"Oh, yeah, I forgot most human's don't know much about 'aliens' for some reason." One of the two laughed, rubbing the back of her head while the other took over. "We're a Splixson, we can split into multiples of ourselves!"

"Oh…so it's like…ah, what did Vilgax call him? A Sonosarian?" He questioned while looking for anything useful and the two JJ's looked at each other with crossed arms.

"I guess that's fair for someone who doesn't know much. The difference is a Sonosarian is a single shared conscious among multiple bodies more or less. They lack agency, doing everything the prime Sonosarian wants. We Splixson are independent, able to act of our own accord when split." The first JJ said with a flourish of her body, while the other sat down and started drumming her fingers against the floor as she took over. "So we can play games, and the like our even create full colonies from a single Splixson."

"That's….really cool." Midoriya said with a grin, wishing he had a way to learn more about aliens. 'I should start a notebook-Wait, not the time!' "That….whatever he is, Cross, he called you prisoners?"

"An Appoplexian." A new, weary voice spoke up and Midoriya turned to the corner where a large alien with a white body and grey bumps all over sat. He sounded so…old… "They're pure anger incarnates. They're also incredibly skilled and powerful fighters, so I wouldn't even think about trying anything. I can see the look in your eyes."

"But…I can't stay here! I just got kidnapped while my Da-Uh I mean…" 'Thank god All Might wasn't here to hear that.' "My teachers lives…My friends lives are in danger. Even with Vilgax gone!"

"Hmph. So were mine. So were hers. We never made it out." The alien said as he curled into a ball. Midoriya sighed and looked to the girls who just pouted.

"Oh come on Pelarota…" The first JJ whined and the other huffed as she hopped over to Midoriya. "Don't be so harsh, he's probably still freaked out."

"It's the truth. And my name isn't Pelarota! That's my species!

"Well you never tell us your name!"

"Because I don't remember it."

"Then all I've got is your species, why argue?!"

"Because there's nothing else to do here."

"Ahhh!" The splixson's groaned as they formed back into one frustrated alien girl. Fed up she turned back to the human. "So…there's an attack going on right now Vilgax took you away from?"

"Yeah….somehow I have a feeling he helped organize it…" Midoriya explained as he walked along, feeling up random parts of the wall and looking for anything he could perhaps use as a weapon. "And…you two are prisoners? Why?"

"Kinetic energy." The older alien explained as he uncurled. "With her clones and my shell, we can keep moving for long periods of time. They siphon the energy we make whenever the generators get low and the ship needs power. If we don't…"

"Cross punishes us…" JJ finished as she sat on the hamster wheel, making the greenette frown. 'So…slavery can be added the list of reasons not to let Vilgax go.'

"Right….Well either way, even if you two aren't going to do anything I can't just sit here. I'm sorry about whatever happened to you but my friends are still there, they still need me. I can't let him have the Omnitrix no matter what, so as soon as he comes back, I'm gone." Midoriya said as he pulled off a surprisingly loose rod from one of the generators, missing the Pelarota's reaction to what he said. 'Should work for now.'

"I….What's your name?" JJ asked as she hopped off the wheel and walked to the entrance.

"Izuku Midoriya." He said as he walked beside her and she took a deep breathe before smiling up at him, a determined look in her eyes.

"Well, I snuck out the other day. It gets so boring In here, Cross caught me but….I didn't see much but I did find these robots working on a room, I bet they were making it for whatever you were looking for if it's important to him. If you really think you can get us out, then I'll take you there."

If he could get them out?

"There's no can or can't, I just have to do it."

* * *

"Alright ugly human child, Cross is back and-" The Appoplexian began talking as he opened the door, only to pause when he looked up. "Ugly human child? Prisoners?"

Silence from the seemingly empty room. The bipedal feline didn't think to look behind him as he started to launch into a rant. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MYSTERIOUS ABSENCE OF PRISONERS AND UGLY HUMAN CHILDREN, CROSS DOES NOT APPRECIATE-!"

Before he could continue, Izuku slid in front of him and swung around the makeshift baton he'd picked up right into the underling, right into… "AHH, CROSS' KITTY MAKERS!"

"NOW JJ!" The boy shouted and pink blur after pink blur began to dog-pile atop their captor.

"Hey over here!"

"Nah look here!"

"Better yet"

"JUST DISAPPEAR!"

"RAAH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, REBELLING CLONES OF ONE OF MY PRISONERS, CROSS DOES NOT APPRECIATE SNEAK ATTACKS!" The tiger like alien roared as he shook them off, throwing them all around and smacking one off the ground, throwing her back. The room was suddenly chorusing with the pained shouts of all the JJ's. 'They share pain?' "CROSS WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Oh not on my watch!" The greenette announced as smashed the baton against the alien's face, only to pale when it snapped in two.

"YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR WATCH!"

Clawed fists came at his head.

"IZUKU MOVE!" Came the older voice of the Pelarota and the greenette jumped to the side, turning back to see a curled up grey ball colliding with Cross and throwing him back.

"Roller?!" The greenette questioned and the cannonball like alien looked at him confused. "Well I need to call you something."

"Right….Sorry about being harsh, it's easy to forget what it's like for someone new after spending so much time here….but….As long as there is a chance we have to get you back." Roller said as he turned back to Cross with a glare. "My race are peaceful, we don't fight typically so I never retaliated. Time that changed, take JJ and go! I'll hold him off."

"Uh, right!" Midoriya nodded in agreement and ran off, JJ reforming back into one and running with him.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PELAROTA! CROSS DOES NOT APPRECIATE BEING KNOCKED ACROSS THE ROOM, ONLY CROSS DOES THE KNOCKING!"

SLAM!

The teen stopped running for a moment and looked back to see that a door had slid down, cutting them off. "Roller!"

"He'll be fine! Those shells are some of the toughest things in the galaxy, we need to keep moving!" JJ assured him, not stopping her sprint.

"Right!"

"Actually….We should take a quick detour, think you can handle some drones?"

"….Well….No time like the present to find out."

* * *

"Alley up!" JJ shouted as she threw another clone into the air, who grabbed a smaller flying drone and lead it into a nearby wall. The clone looked back with an annoyed look. "It's alley oop!"

"It doesn't matter!" Midoriya shouted back as ducked and weaved around a human sized robot, who by sheer luck was lacking any deadly lasers. He dodged under its legs, tearing one off and smashing it through the robots head. 'Never have I been so glad for All Might's training regime…' "Is there a reason you brought me here?"

"Yeah!" A third clone said, brushing away the remains of another slower drone and running to a nearby wall, riffling through the cabinets. "I know it's a little rude to say but human's don't really have much going for them, compared to the usual stuff Vilgax would go after so….I thought you could benefit from a few toys."

"Toys?" He questioned and the girl came back holding two guns of some description and two odd boards. "Also I think whoever decides that stuff needs to reexamine earth now we have quirks…"

"Yeah, well either way, here." She shrugged, passing him one of the guns and one of the boards. "You know how to use a blaster right?"

"Press the trigger and hope for the best?"

"Yeah, as far as I understand it that's about it. The board I think you might get more of a kick out of."

As she said that, she pressed a button on it and Midoriya watched as it fell to the ground, extending out to resemble a snowboard made of glass…and…. "A hover board?! Awesome!"

"Told you it was worth the detour." The splixson grinned, morphing back into one. "So what exactly are we trying to get back anyways? What's an Omnitrix?"

"Oh…well…"

So, as they continued to walk through the halls, being careful to avoid most of the drones and taking out some from behind, Midoriya explained how his watch worked and everything that had happened until that point as they hovered through the halls.

"…And that's why…Even if I can't get it back on my own wrist, I can't let Vilgax have it."

"So this watch, it makes you a hero?"

He started to say yes, then he paused as an image of All Might passed through his mind, of the day he saved Kacchan and he realized what he was doing right now.

"No, it just gives me powers. With or without it, I will be a hero. The Omnitrix just makes me better at it." He said with a grin, reloading the blaster. It was surprisingly easy to figure out, not to unlike a gun on earth. They got out onto a catwalk between two sections where fortunately no drones were present. "And between you and me, I'm totally keeping this board if I get out as well."

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

Red lights flashed as sirens wailed and the boy felt his heart drop in his chest. "Great, now we better hurry!"

"Hurry where, Midoriya?" A voice asked and the greenette's eyes widened as he turned to see Vilgax standing tall. "You didn't think you'd get it back would you."

"Ahhh…." JJ shouted in fear as she fell off her board.

"And you….You shall be sharing his fate now for this insolence." The squid like alien said as he began to stalk towards them. Without another thought, Midoriya gritted his teeth. 'I AM a hero, watch or no watch…' "JJ, GO FIND THE OMNITRIX!"

And he charged at Vilgax.


	18. Chapter 18

Exactly one word was going through Midoriya's mind, on an endless loop as charged forward towards his towering opponent with nothing more than a blaster, a hover board and his own wit.

'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!'

He could hear the pattering of his alien allies feet as she rushed off to recover the omnitrix and vaguely he registered relief that she'd at least be safe for the moment. That helped spur him on.

The squid like alien reared back his fist and swung forth, fist moving fast. Not so fast that the boy couldn't react though it really was last moment as he jumped over the villains head and rolled across the metal ground as the board smacked square against his face. "Ahh! You pest!"

The villain turned to face him as he scrambled back up to his feet and put a bit of distance between the two. 'Can't rely on my own strength here obviously, so got to find someone to beat him without touching him…'

"Last mistake brat. I need only end you now and throw you out myself! A simple endeavor." The villain growled as he started stomping forth and Midoriya quickly gripped the blaster tight as he waited for his opportunity. Vilgax's fist came down again and he dived, barely making through the gap only to be yanked back by his leg. "Hmph. Goodbye Midoriya."

'Quick, quick think!' Midoriya thought, looking around for anything he could use in the situation he was in as Vilgax lifted his fist, ready to knock him out when he noticed it. Part of the grating on the floor was loose and the railing barely was attached. As quickly as he could the boy pressed the trigger as he aimed vaguely at his opponent and a blast went off. "AHHHG!"

"Ah!" The greenette let out a short cry as his body smacked against the metal, accidentally kicking the gun off the edge of the platform into the abyss. He hurried to the other side quickly before Vilgax recovered, grabbing his board and turning to face the villain. 'Maybe…when he' angry he gets a little more reckless…'

"Y-you were saying? Seems like your kinda terrible at actually getting anything done yourself…" He baited as he kept the board ready. Vilgax fell for it amazingly, red pinprick eyes almost glowing with anger as he charged forward and smashed a fist down as Izuku took a leap of faith of the catwalk, placing the board beneath him and flying around and above the villain. A quick check revealed his theory was spot on as another part of the catwalk had started to crumble under the aliens strength. 'Perfect. I can work with this.'

"You think it's wise to insult your destroyer?" The squid questioned as he ripped part of the railing off and launched it at the boy who had to jump off the hover board to dodge, leaving it in midair. "That's it…"

"No but I refuse to die here so I haven't done anything unwise yet." The boy stalled as he looked for his next attack point. The villains arms twitched as he let out a small chilling laugh.

"Except say that." Vilgax mocked as he rushed forward for the final time, as his fist crashed down against the grating, screwing flying into the air as Midoriya dived only to be caught even sooner by Vilgax, who smashed him against the floor. 'Ow….' "Did you really think that would work again without a blaster?"

"W-worth a shot…" The greenette muttered as he looked up, the final screw right in front of him. He shot his hand out and managed to grab it, yanking it out and causing the platform to begin to fall, both of them still on it.

"You idiot child!" Vilgax laughed amused as he jumped up trying to reach safety and let him plummet. He didn't make it far however as a grey blur suddenly collided into his and knocked him into the side wall, sending him plummeting to the depths below.

The grey ball continued, bouncing off the wall and coming back, opening up and making Midoriya's eyes go wide. "Hang on, Izuku!"

"Roller!" He cried out happily, being caught up in the aliens arms as his vision filled with pure white for a minute as his body twisted and turned as if it was in a rollercoaster. Suddenly the world came back into view and Midoriya pushed up to see they'd landed on the catwalk again. "I guess you beat Cross then?"

"For now, Appoplexians are tough creatures. He'll be back in no time." The alien said as the both stood up. "So will Vilgax, we only delayed him. Where's JJ?"

"I sent her ahead to keep her safe while I fought Vilgax. You just helped me out of that so…" The greenette turned and was surprised to see the hover board in front of him. "Oh…thanks for grabbing that."

"No problem. I can't believe you survived a direct conflict without any powers…guess I really did underestimate you." The Petarola said as they hurried down the halls, fortunately not making any turn offs. A loud bang echoes from behind them and the two stopped, looking back.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MASSIVE GAP BLOCKING CROSS' PATH, CROSS DOES NOT APPRECIATE YOU PATHING CROSS'S OBSTRUCTION!" Came the loud angry growl of the tiger like alien and Midoriya grimaced as Roller stepped forward.

"Keep running, find JJ. I'll create a blockage." The older alien instructed and Midoriya nodded as he sprinted off, throwing the hover board in front of him and flying on.

Bang after bang sounded behind him as he passed door after door, only making quick checks along the way until finally he came across a room that seemed to almost glow from the outside. He swerved in and paled at what he saw inside.

All across the floor, struggling and in pain were JJ's clones and herself, all trying to fight a drone. Not just any drone though, the same one that had attacked him and his mother. He could tell by the markings.

The greenette inspected the room quickly and noticed an energy spear of some kind behind him. He grabbed quickly without a thought and sped forth, leaping into the air behind the robotic fighter and brought the weapon down clean through its head. It failed to notice him and as a result nothing stopped the attack. As the head collided with the floor, the body fell backwards as well.

"T-thanks…another minute and I was done fo-Wairly, IZUKU?! Y-you actually beat Vilgax?" The Splixson questioned as she merged back to normal with her clones. Midoriya shook his head as he looked around and his eyes narrowed in disbelief as he saw the Omnitrix sat upon an altar as if it was some ancient relic.

"Not exactly. We still have to hurry but Roller's just behind me at least…" The teen explained as he sprinted up the steps, surprised to be greeted by the omnitrix's voice once again.

"DNA samples identified. Owner…." Then, without the boy even doing anything the watch leapt out, wrapping tight around his wrist. He couldn't help but smile at those familiar beeps as it finished up. "..Izuku Midoriya."

"Good it feels good to have you back…and now i'm talking to a watch…" Midoriya started off excited before deadpanning as JJ started walking towards him.

"Tampering detected. Temporarily disabling time-out function." The eatch announced next and the greenette's grin grew even wider. 'That would have been useful before but i'm not complaining.'

"Sk this is an Omnitrix?" The alien girl asked as she walked up to get a closer look and the boy nodded, only for both of them to jump when a yellow light suddenly shout out and washed over the Splixson. "Hey what the heck?!"

"New DNA sample acquired, Splixson." The watch announced and Midoriya looked back down, surprised to see a new silhouette show up in the interface. 'No way….'

He could hardly resist as his he pressed in the screen, green light engulfing him like it had so many times before. When it dissipated in his place stood a single male Splixson with a bright green jumpsuit and white gems around his body. "Hah! This is awesome! I didn't know the Omnitrix could scan new aliens."

"W-wait…are you a male me now?!" JJ questioned dumbstruck as she looked at him and the boy nodded with a grin as his body began to split.

"Woah that's weird. Nothing like Reverb…" The first one said, as the second one stretched. "Yeah, we need a good name for ourselves. Oh! How about duple?! What do you think JJ?"

"Sounds awesome Midoriya!" The alien nodded her approval as the two Duples formed back into one and tapped the Omnitrix symbol, returning to normal. "That's so cool, so you can turn into any alien you want?"

"Not any alien, just whatever I already have in the Omnitrix apparently. Though now i'm curious why it didn't try to scan Vilgax…" The boy shrugged as he did a quick head count. All ten of his original set and the new addition were accounted for.

"So…it is real…" Came Roller's stunned voice as he walked into the room, looking at the boy. "It suits you..."

"Thanks.." Midoriya smiled as he scratched the back of his head when the watch once more kicked into action, scanning the older alien. "Huh, guess you weren't in here either."

"New DNA sample acquired, Pelarota." The watch announced again, once more showing a silhouette with it. The greenette grinned but then shook his head, remembering why they were hear in the first place.

"Ok guys, we need to get to the front of the ship. If we can I can use my Braniac or Enhance forms to get us down to earth. I really hope too much time hasn't passed down there." The boy instructed and the two aliens nodded as they turned and hurried towards their destination.

* * *

It only took a few minutes to find it, with Roller quickly dispatching the drones they found along the way. They eventually arrived in the cockpit and Midoriya grinned as he saw the controls. "Hopefully, I can just Brainiac to reverse the teleporter for a one way trip. The three of us leave and those two get stranded up here…"

It was going so well, then in an instant things went sour. The watch face turned yellow and suddenly the light shot out to behind, causing the greenette's eyes to go wide.

"ROLLER! LOOK OUT!" JJ screamed in a panic and Midoriya looked up as a red beam suddenly shot past him, in to the glass window and back at the Pelarota, who raised his arms to block.

"New DNA sample acquired."

Despite his attempt, the alien was too slow as the laser hit him right in his exposed stomach and the aliens eyes widened before he slowly began to fall over. "Roller no!"

"Appoplexian."

The teen turned, and there stood Vilgax with a blaster in hand and his underling beside him….and Midoriya snapped.

"You...BASTARD!" He screamed as he ran at the pair, pressing in the watch face and launching at the two out of the green light of the omnitrix.


	19. Chapter 19

The blaster Vilgax held in his hand lit up as another red beam shot out, but before it could hit anyone, Midoriya jumped out of the light of his transformation in a brand new form.

He stood tall, almost exactly the same as cross except he lacked clothes and had green eyes instead of red ones. He deflected the blast with his claws, causing the blast to return and blow up the gun in the villain's hand.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, seemingly expecting some outburst from his new form. It didn't come however as he slowly turned with nothing more than snarl as he began running forward.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE CROSS'S LOOK UGLY EARTH CHILD! ONLY CROSS CAN CROSS LIKE LOOK!" The clothes Appolexian screamed as he rushed to meet his opponent, fist coming forward. The teen intercepted easily however, bending his arm back down without a word. Cross's eyes widened slightly as he throw his other fist only for the same result. "GIVE CROSS'S ARMS BACK! CROSS NEEDS THOSE TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

"….Let ME tell YOU something, Cross, servant of Vilgax and Vilgax, evil alien from space…You killed Rath's friend…" The transformed alien finally spoke, voice low and dangerous.

"What the…" Vilgax seemed surprised by the much more tame demeanor of the teenaged Appoplexian, and took a step back as Cross was head-butted and thrown towards the squid like alien.

"…AND RATH BELIEVES IN EYE FOR AN EYE!" Rath screamed as he ran straight at the two, eyes full of fiery rage. His fist clashed with Vilgax's as the two started to trade blows.

Vilgax's punches knocked him back, the Appoplexian's durability was great but not perfect against such a drastically powerful opponent. Despite that fact, the alien forced himself back up, continuing to put his all into every attack.

"YOU ATTACK RATH'S CLASS!" Vilgax punched down towards him again but the tiger alien dodged, throwing the fist to the floor and aiming right for the face with his claw, causing the villain to let out a cry of pain. "YOU HURT RATH'S FRIENDS!"

"Why won't you just lay down and die?!" Vilgax shouted in frustration as his arms bulked up into much more muscular versions and he charged at the angry boy. "I WILL HAVE MY OMNITRIX!"

"RATH TOLD YOU!" Rath screamed as he leapt straight at him, barely avoiding a hit and flipping over the villain, rushing Cross who had finally started to get up and picking him up once more, throwing him at the villain as a distraction. "OVER MY. DEAD. BODY! AND RATH IS STILL LIVING!"

"Then allow me to fix that!" The squid villain said, throwing his minion to the side without a care. The two rushed each other once and Midoriya put his all into his next hits, very barely resisting the full brunt of the super powered attacks. Vilgax's strength had increased and the bones inside his body were ready to break any moment. Despite that though, he didn't let up and continued to put on the pressure. This seemed to really take the villain off-guard. "Even if you are a prime Appoplexian, how the hell are you so strong?!"

"Did no one ever tell you, Vilgax, alien who's time is running out?" The tiger mocked with a snarl, finally deciding to retreat after that, no longer able to hold up. "Anger is a great catalyst, especially when it's not just Rath who is angry."

For the final time, he ran at him once more and leapt high into the air, quickly landing behind the large villain and jumping onto his back, using a claw to pry parts of his armor off. At least he was trying to. "I'm angry as well."

"Cross thinks that doesn't even make sense!" Cross said in a daze, body on the floor. Rath was torn off by Vilgax and thrown into the window beside his new friends, causing it to crack.

"M…Midoriya."

The tiger's eyes widened in surprise and he looked to see Roller weakly reaching out for him, JJ trying to stop him exerting himself. "Roller? It'll be ok, Rath will save his friends!"

"I get it….Your personalities aren't merging like they should." Vilgax muttered as he stood up, a massive horrifying grin covering his face. "My, my you are an emotional child to have enough anger to be able to cause such an affect as an Appoplexian. What is your plan anyways if you do get back?"

"Huh?"

"They'll all be dead. That creature gave me a run for my money, barely. Do you really think any of your pitiful friends or transformations stand a chance against such an indestructible creature?" The villain taunted, causing the tiger to snarl.

"Rath doesn't understand-" Before Rath continued with his outburst, he was cut off by Roller's weak voice.

"You can…..can't utilize that forms full potential…." He coughed out, trying to push himself up.

"hey, hey roller, shh, shh. Don't push yourself…" JJ said quietly as a clone held him up from the other side.

"We need to…..to get away before….your transformations normal self takes over completely. Please…..turn back and let me do this…." The Pelarota said, coughing in between his words and the teen hated the flashes of All Might that went through his head hearing them.

"You aren't going anywhere! Not with that watch still on your wrist!" Vilgax shouted as he started to charge forward. The bidpedal tiger let out a sigh, watching the villain's movements. 'And….now!'

Vilgax leapt at him as a green flash engulfed him and he shrank back to normal. The villain turned with a look of pure rage, ready to try again. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

"NOO!"

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Roller shouted, coughing out blood as he did so. Midoriya felt sweat break out as Vilgax got closer and closer until suddenly all he could see was grey.

He registered a shattering noise. Things suddenly became cold and harder to breathe, as he felt both JJ's pressed against him. They seemed to be lacking any actual speed for a moment, before it suddenly picked up rapidly.

Whatever was happening outside, suddenly the cold disappeared, an intense heat replacing it for a few moments. He almost felt like he was cooking until it finally stopped and he just felt the tumbles of moments.

Finally, after so long of not knowing what was going on, he felt a sudden massive jolt and light returned to his eyes once more as Roller uncurled. The greenette pushed himself up and his eyes widened as he realized they were surrounded by tree's, fammilar ones.

He looked up, boom after boom filling his ears and saw the USJ. The fight was still going on.

"Ugh…." Roller groaned as Midoriya and JJ hoped off him, eyes closing.

"Roller no! Don't close your eyes!" JJ shouted out in fear as she hurried up to him, and Midoriya gritted his teeth. 'This is my fault, he wouldn't even be fighting if I didn't show up…' "Roller, please…"

"I'm sorry…I wasn't a…better friend." He choked out. "Izuku….Please….put my body to….better use than I did."

"ROLLER!" JJ screamed as she knelt down beside him. "No come on! We escaped! You can't die now, you can't! Please, don't leave me…Please…."

Midoriya felt his eyes begin to sting and his vision started getting blurry as tears started to fall. He wasn't even close the alien, but he certainly didn't deserve this. He pulled up the Omnitrix's interface, and started to scroll through the selections as he spotted the hover board on the ground. "….There's a building, just east of here. Take him there, and tell them Izuku sent you. Tell them to send backup to the USJ if they haven't already. I don't know what the nurse can do, she doesn't know aliens but….."

"…R-right." The distraught Splixson nodded as she separated into twenty of herself to speed up the process. One of them looked back at him as they began to carry him away. "What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Respect his wishes. You said Pelarota shell's were one of the toughest things in the galaxy right?" He asked as he grabbed the hover board and jumped on it.

"Definitely, they're practically indestructible."

"Apparently so is whatever the hell their 'pet' is in there. So it's time to answer the old question. What happens when an immovable force meets an unstoppable object?"

With that, he took off towards the facility.

* * *

He arrived in no time at all, hopping off his board and slamming open the doors.

"Deku?!"

"Midoriya?!"

A few students and pro's were gathered as group atop the stairs. From a quick head count, Midoriya realized both Aizawa and Thirteen were injured and had to fall back. Thirteens back was ripped off and the erasure hero's arms was completely limp and one of his eyes swollen close. The other pro's were Nezu, sat atop Iida's shoulder, Snipe, ectoplasm and present mic.

Also atop the stairs was Uraraka, Satou, Sero, Asui, Mineta, Shoji and Mina. All of them looked both shocked and relieves to see him, with the frog girl being the first to speak up. "Wait, I thought one of the villains got you? Ribbit."

"They did." The boy said simply as he marched forward, seeing that a majority of the human thugs had been knocked out and All Might, along with Vlad King, Todoroki, Bakugou and Kirishima were fighting the Nomu and other pro's were spread about. One detail did definitely grab his attention.

Pretty much all of Vilgax's robots were still standing.

Before he could continue walking on, a hand shot out and held him back. He looked up to see Snipe holding him back. "Woah there kid, we're struggling as is to get everyone to safety. You can't just run back in!"

"….You can't damage them, can you? The droids I mean." He inquired, and the pro looked back at his co-workers before nodding. "Not surprising. Alien tech does seem to be seriously overpowered in the defense department."

"A-Alien? What are you talking about dude? Why are you acting so different from normal?!" Sero questioned with a worried tone and the greenette sighed.

"….Sorry, it's just…..Something happened, while that villain had me." He said simply, going through his aliens. "Too put a long story short for now….It was never just a little nickname or something for my transformations, I genuinely meant they're aliens. I promise I'll explain properly later…but for now…."

"….You have my full permission to assist." Nezu spoke up, getting him incredulous looks from everyone, and a smile from the boy. "We already allow him to fight within the training grounds if need be, this is no different. He knows these aliens in ways we do not, we shouldn't throw away our biggest asset against them now that we truly need him."

"Thank you, principal Nezu." The boy said, before turning back to the battle field. "You might want to stand back by the way, once I go alien I have a feeling they'll all be in one spot, so you don't want to be to close to the blast zone."

"What are you going to do? Use Crystalize's strength? Blink's speed?" Aizawa inquired through gritted teeth, obviously conflicted about this. "They aren't one hit kills. Not unless you're All Might but he's busy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." With that, he pressed in the dial and his body got bigger, as he felt hard shells coat his back and his fingers were replaced by small claw like appendages. "I got a new trick. Meet Cannon Shot."

As he looked back to the field, he saw all of the robots running at him, ready to swarm him. He waited a moment, letting them get closer before he started to try to run forward, stumbling a bit from his top heavy weight. "Time to roll!"

With that he flew off the edge of the stairs, curling into his ball and rolling along the way. As he did, he could almost visualize where he was from the sounds and vibrations in the air. 'Huh, so that's how he saw like this…'

With that he aimed straight down, crashing straight through one of the robots interiors and bouncing off the ground into a tree and flying back at another, going through the bottom and bouncing back off the roof.

As he did this plenty of lasers fired upon him but his shell easily negated it all. He continued to bounce around, hitting off tree's, walls and the roof to smash through the robots with ease.

Finally, he smashed straight through the final massive robot and after a few moments of rolling, uncurled to take in his handy work. The entire set of robot had been decimated from his assault, making him grin just a little. "For you, Roller."

With that, he ran on ahead and found All Might struggling with Nomu while Bakugou and Todoroki kept Shigaraki and Kurogiri at bay. Kirishima provided back up to the two boys whenever one of them was on the verge of being hit by the villain's quirks.

Without a second thought, he charged in quickly picking up momentum and bashing into Nomu, bouncing off him and flying back into a wall. The bird monster was unaffected by the first hit but as the boy was launched back and hit against a wall, coming at him faster than before the bird went to hit.

A punch from All Might barely threw him off center for Cannon Shot to barrel into the monsters stomach and knock him back before uncurling.

"Young Midoriya?!" All Might exclaimed, tone a mixture of joy, worry and surprise. The villains and teens paused for just a moment, turning to the new comer with similar surprise.

"Midoriya?! How the heck did you manage to knock back that guy?!" Kirishima shouted in Shock, before turning and punching Shigaraki before Todoroki was grabbed by him.

"By hitting him?" The alien teen said dumbly, not really sure what the red headed boy was driving at.

"My boy…that creature has taken several one hundred percent smashes from myself already." All Might said stunned and Midoriya blinked.

"O-oh. Well I mean it's kinda this aliens thing so…."

A roar alerted them to Nomu returning and they took on fighting positions.

"I won't tell you to run, I know you won't anyway…. But that alien won't be the one to stop this creature, I'm afraid." All Might informed him and the boy sighed, changing back to normal, and quickly dialing through his selections. 'Sorry I couldn't do more, Roller. Still…if All Might says so then I shouldn't take chances…'

He was just about to press in Chiller when all of a sudden…

BOOM!

Once more they turned their attention away from the fight, as the roof shattered open and a figure crashed into the ground in a ball of fire, causing a crater where he landed. He stood up as the smoke cleared and Midoriya felt his blood boil as Vilgax walked out of the crater.

"Dammit! As if we needed another fucking villain." Bakugou shouted and annoyance, and Midoriya nodded in silent agreement.

"He's definitely as bad as Nomu…If not worse…." Midoriya said without hesitation. He wanted to believe there would be no competition with his mentor fighting Vilgax but he knew it wasn't the case. Then an idea struck. "Hey, All Might?! Remember when I first got the Omnitrix?"

"How is that relevant right now, my boy?" The man asked, confused as he wiped away a trace of blood at his lips. Midoriya grinned as he changed his selection to the very first alien he every changed into it.

"Well, let's make up for it properly, and show these guys the _colossal _mistake they've made attacking us."

"Ah. Good idea my boy. Together?"

A green flash, and where the greenette had stood now the towering Colossus had took his place with a smug grin, even upping his size a few feet past his normal height for a strength boost.

"Together!"


	20. Chapter 20

"**Together**!"

With that confident announcement the two rushed at their opponents, attracting the attention of the rest on the sidelines. All Might started to run faster than his successor as he seemed to glow with power. "I got the squid, my boy!"

"**Right!**" Colossus nodded, turning his attention to Nomu. Finally the four met in the middle and fists began to fly. Vilgax and All Might fists met, cancelling each other out over and over, only occasionally landing blows. As they clashes, the wind power of the blonde's blows were slowly but surely pushing Vilgax back.

On the alien dinosaur's side, he couldn't really say he was struggling. Admittedly any direct blow into the creature did nothing but the bird monster also only had enough strength hurt a little worse than a regular punch with the boy's scales protecting him. There was a much easier way to fight this creature as well.

As Nomu came in for another attack the transformed teen dodged, grabbing Nomu's arm and yanking him up and spinning around on the heels on his feet. He spotted his target with a grin. "**ALL MIGHT, INCOMING!"**

With that he launched the monster and watched as his mentor jumped out the way, causing it to collide with Vilgax and throwing them back. "Nice shot, young Midoriya!"

"**Thanks! Trade you a moment, I got something to say to Vilgax!**" The teen said as he stomped forth, causing the ground to shake as he did. All Might followed behind, and the brown scaled alien quickly descended upon the recovering Vilgax who grabbed his incoming fists to hold back. "**Sorry Gaxxy, but I have something I need to make up for from our first fight!"**

Quickly he swished around and knocked the villain off his feet using his tail. As Vilgax fell through the air, Colossus grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground, before lifting him up and repeating it before finally throwing him in the air and punching him back a few feet. "THAT'S IT! YOU ANNOYING EARTLING, JUST DIE!"

"**You ever think about anger management? I feel like it could really benefit you." **Midoriya pondered, backing up into All Might, the squid like villain rushing at them. "**You got yours running at you as well?"**

"Yep."

"**Ready?"**

"Ready!"

Quickly the two dived to the side and Vilgax and Nomu collided, the monster throwing his ally back. As this was happening, Midoriya was to distracted to hear the beeping of the Omnitrix in amongst the noise.

"Now my boy, grab the monster!"

Before the villains had time to react, All Might started an assault on Vilgax as a distraction while Colossus yanked the bird creatures arms over its head and pulled it up rendering it motionless at the moment. It kicked hard but couldn't get loose. "**Got him!**"

With that the ground shattered as the pro rushed back full speed, delivering blow after blow into the villain. "He can absorb shock, not nullify! There's a limit to it, there has to be!"

"**Oh, I get it! If you can create enough force- Behind you!" **Quickly the transformed teen threw Nomu to the side and shoved his mentor as well to intercept Vilgax's strike, "**You really need to learn to wait your turn!"**

All he got in response was a growl. Quickly the dinosaur threw both the villains arms to the side and delivered a swift strike to the face, before pulling his legs out from under him. He tried another strike but suddenly his legs were swept as well and the villain leapt back, swing him around into a nearby tree.

"**Ow…."** He stood up, eyes going wide as he realized Vilgax was atop him. He tried to block but was too late as blow after blow hit him in the face, before one finally blow threw him back into Nomu, pushing the creature into one of his mentor's punches. "**Wow these guys really don't know how to work together.**"

"Well one of them is a mindless slave monster." All Might said and the teen shrugged as he faced his own opponent. "What are we going to do about the alien, young Midoriya?"

"**It's not a perfect plan but…"** He paused as he blocked an incoming hit, grabbing Nomu from behind him and using it as a bat to knock away Vilgax and smashing the monster into the ground. "**I doubt any of our prison's will be able to hold him properly, and then he wouldn't even be properly charged for a lot of stuff I bet seeing as it happened in space. So…I'm sending him back where he belongs."**

**"**BEHIND YOU MY BOY!" All Might called out in panic, and he turned to see Nomu coming at him. Without missing a beat the alien grabbed his beak and threw the monster aside. Then, something stabbed into the teens legs.

Suddenly, green electricity burst around him and he cried out in pain before a similarly coloured fist collided into his face and stomach. He grabbed the offending fists, ignoring the pains and looked Vilgax's rage filled eyes. 'What the-'

"Give me my omnitrix, you brat." The squid like monster demanded, slowly starting to overpower him. 'Crap, how is he doing this?!' "Neither of you have much time left, just give up!"

"DEKU!" Midoriya wasn't sure who cried out, to be busy fighting back. 'Need to…end this…'

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"No!" He shouted out and faster than he could think he started growing in size, crushing his opponents fists in his hands and spinning as fast as he could. "AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Bwoo.

A flash engulfed him as he let go and he was on the ground once more in human form, but…he'd barely done it in time. He looked up and he saw Vilgax crashing through the roof and out into hopefully the further reach's of space. 'Should at least slow him down until we can finish up with the rest.'

"Midoriya." A voice came from behind and he turned to see his heterochromatic haired class mate, Todoroki. "Come on."

"Todoroki? Wha-"

"A teacher sent me to escort you when your time limit ran out." He explained simply, turning on his feet and beginning to walk. "Let's go. We can't stay in the way when All Might's fighting."

"Right!"

CLASH! BANG! BOOM!

The two turned for a moment, seeing the quickly escalating chaos of the pro and monsters fight. 'Hopefully now he can fight without worry this will go easier for him.'

"You damn brats!" A scratchy, irritated voice called out and Midoriya looked up to see the hand covered villain and his warp gate friend stood across from Kirishima and Bakugou, as well as now Ectoplasm. "This really is game over…"

"I'd recommend you surrender now!" Ectoplasm suggested, but the villain's made no moves to do so. From behind Midoriya could feel the wind of the fight his mentor was engaged in, as the ground shook beneath them.

"-ese words, but I'll teach you what they really mean!"

At hearing that, the greenette took a quick glance behind to see his mentor deliver a final blow to the villain. "Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

And suddenly, an explosion erupted from the sheer force of the punch, launching Nomu out right beside the greenette's own hole that Vilgax had made. A moment later, and the blonde staggered quietly beside them all.

"I'll give you, villains, that was quite the challenge. In my hay day, one punch would have been enough…"

"Not really the time to reminisce All Might." Ectoplasm reminded him and the blonde nodded. It seemed like victory was within their grasp, Midoriya was starting to feel his stomach sink however.

Because smoke was starting to roll off All Might.

"Of course. You've been bested villains, it's time you give up." The pro said, and the presumed leader of the villain's, Shigaraki started scratching more and more violently.

"You…cheated…." He said simply, before he stopped. Then he looked straight up, at Midoriya. "You and your stupid watch!"

"Midoriya!"

Beep.

Shigaraki suddenly launched forward, almost frenzied and getting closer. No one could move fast enough to get in between him and his target.

So Midoriya slammed in the dial and hoped for the best. A green flash engulfed them both, and a second later it dissipated to reveal that the villain had missed.

Midoriya had dodged by a hair's length. Then, he let out a rasp chuckle. "You're in trouble now….I've had a lot of practice with this one."

BWOOSH!

A second later, the villain was thrown into his warping counter-part without anyone even having seen it happen. In the blink of an eye, Blink was in the fight and finished it without hesitation.

"Now-"

"Kurogiri!"

The two were surrounded by purple smoke, and the aliens visor slid down as he went to rush them. He'd have already had them if not for…

"Midorya don't!"

"I will kill you….symbol of peace….and your cheating students…."

Then, they were gone. The speedster alien looked up at his mentor confused, having had an opportunity to catch the villains.

"I didn't….want to risk losing you again." He said simply and the boy winced as he thought about what it must have been like for the blonde. "Alright, students…get to the entrance. Except you Midoriya…"

Without a word, the other three followed his instructions and followed ectoplasm away who created a wall of clones to hide the blonde's transformation ack into his true form. Without missing a beat, Blink scooped the man up and took him into the part of the forest he had hid in with Aizawa.

"Right, before we talk…" The blonde began tiredly as he sat against the tree, gesturing out to all the villain's still around. "Think you could do a little clean up, there's plenty of rope in the storage room on the third floor of the school.

BWOOSH!

It took five minutes, and only because he was constantly being stopped by doors heavy enough that he didn't want to accidentally crash into them full speed. He finished up upon the stairs, all the villains bunched up and delivered to the pro's before running back, registering a shouted thanks from Nezu in the distance.

He finally stopped once, more tapping the Omnitrix until he was back to normal and…

"So what happened?"

Ah. This would take a while.


	21. Chapter 21

"…And…that's everything that happened until I got to you…" Midoriya said, voice heavy as he turned and looked out to the now empty mostly empty USJ, the only evidence of conflict the cracks in the floor and the few robots still scattered about.

"You….faced him, even without your watch?" All Might asked, worry and…something else in his voice. Midoriya nodded as he balled his fists.

"Not that it matters…I couldn't….Roller still…" His throat seemed to constrict as he looked down. Now that there was no fight drawing his attention, keeping his thoughts at bay he was forced to confront the after math. "He'd still be alive, if I didn't show up."

A hand settled on his shoulder and he turned to see his mentor frowning at him, before pulling him into a tight hug. "He was a prisoner, you said it yourself. Vilgax killed him, not you. The only one to blame is him."

"But…." Midoriya tried to argue, but found he was struggling to much to really get anything out.

"You did more than anyone could have asked of you, in this situation Midoriya. You saved that other alien, JJ? You prevented Vilgax from getting his hands on tech he shouldn't have and you took him on like a true hero." The blonde said as he squeezed the boy's shoulders. "You've been through a lot today, it's ok to cry…I'm so proud of you, Kiddo."

"….Th…Thank you…" Midoriya muttered as he finally let the tears fall, wrapping his own arms around his mentor. "Thank you…"

"Alright kid…Come on, we should get back to the school…"

"Right."

Without really thinking, the boy turned to Blink and transformed, rushing them both to the infirmary without a thought. They arrived outside it in no time at all, as he set his mentor down and transformed back.

"S-seriously kid….warn me if your gonna do that in the future." Toshinori complained as he placed his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Sorry, I just…" He sighed as he looked up at the infirmary door. Then he pushed it open and walked in. Inside, Roller's body laid upon one of the bed's and Recovery girl walked around it but….it was clear that there was nothing she could do.

Machines were attempted to be wired up yet few were actually working and the few that were had no good readings, as far as the greenette was aware. Off to the side, face in her hands and sobbing quietly… "JJ?"

She froze up for a moment before looking up. The teen slowly made his way beside her and knelt down to be eye level with her. Her glistening eyes met his and his heart felt like it was crushed by the sheer sadness inside. "Are you ok?"

"…"

"Sorry…stupid question." The boy realized, taking the seat beside her. "I didn't really know him but, I can't imagine how it must feel for you…"

"He was…Vilgax he….he took me four years ago…." The girl said as she wiped her eyes, looking at the floor. "Roller was always….distant but he was all I know and…he was still so kind to me when he didn't need to be…I probably would of went insane if not for him."

"…"

"I….in a way….i'm glad…." She said, causing the boy to blink in surprise. "I mean obviously I wish he was…was still here but I'm just glad he isn't suffering anymore…and….I think he went out like he wanted to. Making a difference and getting back at Vilgax…"

"Yeah…" Midoriya nodded, understanding what she meant. Quietly, he pulled his watch up to him and scrolled through to his Pelarota transformation while Recovery Girl forced his mentor into a bed. "You know….it's weird to know it's his DNA in here…Yet to see him…."

"Yeah….I think….I think he'd probably be happy you have it. He liked to be aloof a lot, but he just wanted people to be happy. Guess…guess it was just a natural part of being a pelarota." JJ said with a sad, broken laugh before she sniffled. "I just….I just wish I had more time with him."

"Me too…" The omntirix bearer said with a sigh of his own, before standing up. "JJ…If you don't want to right now, that's fine…but I'm going to have to bring you to the principal at some point…Do you think…maybe…"

The alien girl caught on quickly, body stretching to the sides before another JJ, equally forlorn popped out. "Yeah…let's go…"

"Hey, hold on! Where do you think you're going mister?!" Recovery girl asked with an annoyed yet worried tone. "You were fried! You can't just leave!"

"I know but…" He looked at the clone and the original JJ, before looking back. "I'll be back, but I need to do this. I can still walk and talk….Please…"

"But….." The woman paused for a moment, as if thinking it over before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, just be quick."

"Thank you."

* * *

The walk to the principal's office was quiet, and when they arrived they'd found no one within.

"Must still be with the staff. Probably for the best then…" He sighed, turning around and walking, the Splixson trailing behind slowly. As they walked, a thought came to mind. "Did…did the Pelarota have any special ceremony or procedure for when one of their own…you know? Like how we human's usually bury each other."

"Yeah actually…their bodies last to long to just be put in the ground, so they had special temples built where they were put into coffins and stored away." The alien explained, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Midoriya….what happens to me now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean….human's clearly don't know much about other aliens and…I didn't exactly get here through legal means." She wondered aloud, eyes slowly shimmering more and more with building fear. "Will they imprison me again? Throw me away? I don't have anything to go back to. What if…"

Before she could continue, Midoriya knelt down and took her rubbery like hand into his. Despite the situation, he did his best to give her a bright smile, like All Might did to reassure people. "One thing I know for a fact is that nothing will happen to you, so don't worry about it, ok?"

"H-how do you know that?" She asked, surprised by the conviction in that statement. Standing back up, but not letting go of her hand, instead squeezing it as support, the greenette answered her.

"Because anyone who tried will have to go through me, and I won't hold back."

* * *

Eventually they arrived at the staff room and already the boy could hear voices inside. 'Probably talking about the USJ.'

"You ready?" He asked, and though her body was shaking the pink clad clone nodded her head. With that, he knocked on the door and all the noise from inside stopped. A chair scraped and then…

"Who is it?" A gruff, familiar voice called out. 'Mister Aizawa? Shouldn't he be at the infirmary?

"Izuku Midoriya sir. I need to speak with all of you as soon as possible, about what happened." He said, and there was hushed mutterings from the other side, presumably debating what to do. After a moment, he got his answer.

"Come in."

With a deep breathe, he pushed the door open and walked in to see all the staff sitting around the table looking up at him. At the far end was Nezu, present Mic and Midnight either side of him. Thirteen was missing, likely at the hospital but so was Ectoplasm.

"Mister Midoriya, good to see you're well after the harrowing events of today. I would of thought you would have wanted to rest first before coming to us? You have quiet a lot to deal with after all." The principal said, not so subtly alluding to how he was going to have to explain to his class very soon everything.

"To be honest sir, I'm still not ready but there is something incredibly important I have to deal with first. I guess you all know what happened to me, at least from mister Aizawa's perspective?" He questioned and was met with a chorus of yes's.

"I am truly sorry we couldn't get to you before a villain attempted to abduct you." Nezu apologized, taking a sip of tea. 'When did he even have time to make that?'

"Yes, as your teacher…I failed you, multiple times today." Aizawa said with a sigh, returning to his seat. "So I'm sorry as well."

"It's…..There was nothing to be done for it…" Midoriya said as he waved his hands, before turning to the door. "In fact it was probably for the best. JJ?"

"Huh? Who's…" Present Mic began to speak but the words died in his throat as the alien nervously walked in, looking around at them clearly intimidated. 'She's like a completely different person now.' "Well…hello there…"

Quickly scrolling through his aliens, the teenager settled on his Splixson transformation and pressed it in. The teacher's eyes widened as the noticed the obvious similarities between his new form and JJ.

"She's an alien. No technicality, no jokes or anything." He started to explain, as he then returned to normal. "She's from a species called Splixson and….one of the villain's at the USJ…the one who took me was holding her prisoner along with another, as a power source."

"That's horrible." Cementoss said with a frown, turning to face her. "All this new….information is hard to take in but….So who are you, do you have a name?"

"Um…Well…I just always call myself JJ." She said quietly, not meeting any of their eyes. Midoriya could swear he heard Midnight coo at her.

"I understand this is all new to you, but please just bear with me." Midoriya said as he paced. "JJ here helped me escape, and whether it be by luck or fate we ended up back near the USJ. All I have to say is she needs help just like any other person, shelter. She's worried as she has no idea how people will react to her."

"Ah, I see were you are going with this, mister Midoriya." Nezu nodded, as he stood up and walked around to the alien girl. "Well, miss JJ, I am principal Nezu and I run this school. As a school for heroics, we pride ourselves on doing what is right and helping others. If mister Midoriya can truly vouch for you, then I will do everything in my power to help you."

"R-really?" She asked nervously and the bear mouse hybrid nodded.

"Of course! And you have no need to fear others, in a world so full of quirks as our own most people probably won't even realize you're alien if that's what worries you." He assured as he clapped his paws together. "Is there anything else you two need then?"

"Aside from probably aspirin, there is one thing…" Midoriya said as he walked up to the principal and whispered the next part into his ear. The prinicpal's smile turned to a frown but he nodded.

"Ah, yes. I'll get to that as soon as possible. For now, you should get to the infirmary. I can only imagine what you've been through."

With that, the boy and his alien friend left. After they returned, he got checked up and gave pain medication, as well as be told his mother was anxiously waiting for his return in their apartment were she'd been confined for her own safety with Ectoplasm guarding her.

He's sent her a text promising he would be home very soon, there was just one thing he needed to do first. Something important.

* * *

It had been two hours since recovery girl had cleared him as remarkably healthy for what he'd been through, likely a direct result of the Omnitrix and the greenette was looking out the window.

Down in the large expansive garden U.A had he could see the principal, likely waiting on him. 'He arranged that fast….'

"JJ?" He questioned, looking back at the now once again singular Splixson. She looked up, confused as he began going through the Omnitrix. "That thing I whispered to Nezu…We can't just keep his body here…"

"Right…So…." She swallowed the lump in her throat as he pressed in the watch, flash dissipating to show him in his Crystalize form. "A Petrosapien? Oh I get it…."

With a nod, the teen turned and lifted up Roller into his arms and the two began to walk down through the halls. It had gotten a lot more quiet now, all the students sent home early. Only Midoriya remained, permitted to wander around due to his situation.

The walk was quiet, as they ended up outside soon enough and walked towards the principal who looked up at them.

"Ah Midoriya….I set up the paperwork, and after checking no one can object if we start now so I'd recommend you begin." He said, and the teen nodded as he planted his foot down, crystals sprouting forth. It was more complex than what he's done before but nothing he couldn't handle.

The crystals took on the shape of a temple, with stairs leading up to it and columns supporting it, that only lacked a door. The three walked inside, Midoriya leading them and saw that it was a mostly empty room. In the middle though, in front of two chunks of crystal meant as seats was a coffin of sorts.

Gently, the boy laid down the Pelarota inside before walking to the other side. JJ started to tear up again while Nezu simply cupped his paws and bowed lightly out of respect.

"I didn't really know Roller, not as well as you JJ but…what I do know is that he didn't deserve what was given to him. The lot in life he found himself with was something he never should of suffered. In the short time I knew him, he saved me three separate times, despite his own reservations and feelings." The transformed teen began, carving out the walls as he talked with his control over them. They were hardly elegant yet they depicted the deceased alien's final day. "The true measure of a hero is helping others no matter the cost to yourself, and today Roller acted like a true hero. No matter what, that's something amazing. I only wish I got to know him more…"

With that, he stepped back, and though the teen expected JJ to say her piece first, Nezu actually walked up.

"I never even met this fellow, and truly my place here is dubious but….Even if I cannot say it to him in life, I must thank him now for protecting my students life. Wherever you may be know, I hope it treats you well…"

With that short piece, the principal stepped down and JJ walked forth on wobbly legs. Her entire body shivered as she was forced to look straight at him once more, only for him to never see her.

"I…..I'm going to miss you so much….I never really thought to give you a name, like Midoriya did. I was so distracted that first day, that in the whole time it never really clicked in my mind. I regret that ….What I don't regret though, even with everything we had to go through up there, is that we went through it together. When I thought I would go insane, you were always there for me. Maybe it doesn't mean as much as it should but….You really were my best friend, Roller. I don't think I'll ever be able to accept you aren't here anymore…."

She then turned away, unable to say anything more as her throat got hoarse. With a sigh, Midoriya stepped up again and placed his hand on the coffin, starting to form a separate lid. Before it finished completely, Midoriya took one last look at the Pelarota. "…..I promise. this one thing to you….If Vilgax ever comes back, he'll regret it. And…I promise you I'll do everything I can for JJ."

Finally, the lid closed completely and he sighed as he stood up. Nezu turned and began to walk away, while Crystalize picked up JJ as she was to distraught to really move on her own. She buried her head into the crook oh his neck as they walked out into the cool night and he turned as they left, to put the final touch on the temple.

As the doors closed, Midoriya thought, so too did the story of Roller. A story he would never let be in vain.


	22. Chapter 22

"IZUKU!" Inko's worried voice cried out when the boy walked into their apartment, being assaulted by a tight hug from the woman. Gently he wrapped his arms around her as well, JJ walking in after him nervously. "Are you ok?! All I heard from Ectoplasm was there was a villain attack happening and I was so worried! You're not hurt are you? Was it the ones who attacked you before? What's-"

"Mom, give me a second." The greenette said, slowly parting from her Looking behind her he saw Ectoplasm standing guard behind her, ready to jump in. Midoriya sighed as he turned to face his new friend. "Before anything, I want you to meet JJ."

"Um…Hello, miss Midoriya." The Splixson said with a nervous wave,

"Oh, why hello there. I don't believe I've met you before." The woman said, crouching down to shake her hand.

"I'd be more surprised if you did, Mom. JJ isn't from earth so…"

"Wait what?!" Inko quickly bolted up at that, looking at her son. Then a knowing glint appeared in her eyes. "Then does that mean… your watch really does…"

"Yeah, All Might's theory was right." The Omnitrix bearer nodded, lifting up said watch. "Everything in here is part of different alien species. In fact, I got a few new ones today…"

"Does…. someone want to explain what you're all talking about?" Ectoplasm asked from the back, confused. Midoriya scratched the back of his head nervously as he started making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but before that let's eat." The boy suggested as he did so, looking back to the alien girl behind him. "After all we need to find out what JJ can eat anyways."

"So what exactly is happening anyways with me?" She asked quietly, keeping close to the greenette. "I mean I know that Nezu person said I'd be welcome but…"

"I still have a spare bed in my room, so you can stay here for now. Is that okay, mom?"

"Huh? Well yes I suppose so but why exactly does she have to?" Inko inquired confused, only for Midoriya and JJ to share a look.

"It's….a bit of a long story."

* * *

Later than night, after Midoriya had gotten through the long process of explaining everything that had happened to his mother and dealt with the many fainting spells that came with that, he'd retired to his room with JJ.

The Splixson had been thankful when the Omnitrix bearer had let her go to bed pretty much as soon as they walked in, exhausted from the day's events.

Midoriya himself couldn't say he wasn't nervous as sat down at his desk, pulling out his notebook for his aliens and updating parts, as well as adding his new transformations.

As he did, his mind kept wandering to the fact he'd have to explain everything to his class. The whole truth about the Omnitrix. He was so not looking forward to that.

Eventually, he'd gone to try to sleep when his phone suddenly started vibrating. Picking it up he saw that it was a call from All Might. He answered it quick and before he could even ask what was the matter the blonde began talking.

"Come to the hospital wing immediately. It's about One for All."

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The school had an almost eerie atmosphere during the night, with the quiet seemingly abandoned halls and few flickering lights. The relative silence exacerbating any noise that was made such as his footsteps.

It was like being in a horror movie. With a shudder he put that thought aside and quickly found the infirmary, one of the only places to have its lights and other electronics and such on. He opened the door to find All Might laid up in bed beside a man he didn't know and Recovery Girl examining some readings he couldn't really see.

"Ah, this your successor then, Toshinori?" The unfamiliar man questioned, noticing the boy and prompting the other two to look at him. The blonde nodded with a grin.

"Yeah. Young Midoriya, this man here is an old friend of mine from the police force, detective Tsukauchi. Tsukauchi, this is Midoriya." The skinny bandaged man introduced and Midoriya reached over the bed to shake the detective's hand. "Don't worry kid, he knows about One for All."

"Woah, really?" The teen questioned and the man nodded as je pulled his hand back. Midoriya tugged at his sleeve as turned to his mentor. "So, why exactly did you want me to come here?"

"Well two reasons actually, one Tsukauchi here will need your account on what happened at the USJ today for his investigation. I already prepared him for a lot of it so you don't need to try to ease into anything." The blonde said with a wave of his hand. Then his gaze turned more serious as he looked up to the greenette. "Secondly…. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. I thought we would have until your third year to finally get you ready but… With what's happened now, I don't think we should put it off any longer. Midoriya, it's time I gave you One for All."

"W-wait really?! But…my body…."

"It's….I won't lie kid you're not perfectly ready yet. Not to the point you can use the full power without damaging yourself but you are at the point you should be able to hold it at least." The blonde said yanking out a strand of his hair. "Before I do…I just want you to know that you earned this kid. You've proven to me time and time again now that no matter what powers you're given, if you are even given any that you are worthy of being called a hero. Think of this as the embodiment of all that you have accomplished so far. You're reward."

He held out his hand as Midoriya felt his heartbeat faster. He knew this moment would be coming one day. He knew he'd inherit his mentors power but he never expected it to be like this.

This was a tremendous occasion. He didn't think anything could ruin this moment.

"Eat this."

….He should have known better. "Eh?!"

"To get my power you have to ingest my DNA, that's how it works. Look this is the least disgusting and questionable way, you do not want to know how one of the previous holders got it. He-"

"NOPE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" The boy interrupted quickly, yanking the hair out and just forcing it down to avoid whatever that story would be. He gagged a little as he did but eventually he managed to eat it. "Ok…It's in…What now?"

"Now you'll have to wait for it to digest. Still, aside from that everything should be fin-"

"DNA Alteration detected." A sudden robotic voice announced, causing everyone's eyes to go wide a Midoriya pulled his wrist up. The Omnitrix was now glowing. "Scanning…."

"Uh…Omnitrix?"

"Was this alteration intentional?" It asked in that odd robotic voice and the boy looked at the others, who seemed equally as confused.

"Uh, yes. Yes it was."

"No danger detected. Updating Human DNA Sample. EHUIWHUIDGwuhduiehsifgiagf\isruobsribhibvhbdrhbvrfhbvdrhbsrhbvsrhbh!"

Suddenly a few sparks flew off the watch and the boy quickly moved it away from the others so they wouldn't get zapped. "What the?!"

"Oh shit did we fry the thing?!" All Might questioned, getting lightly smacked by the nurse for swearing. "Wait it's glowing again!"

"Function rebooting…. Settings restored. Slow Playlist Unlocking activated. Translator Activated. New feature detected." The watch started rattling off different features, only serving to confuse everyone witnessing it. Then… "New features name, One for All."

"It…recognizes it?" Tsukauchi questioned shocked.

"Function: Increases users physical abilities via stored energy. Integrating function into Codon Stream."

"Wait what does that mean?" Midoriya questioned worried, really hoping he hadn't somehow just erased One for All's passing on ability or something. The watch actually seemed to understand his question, as it started to explain.

"One for All improves the user, partially through DNA. Using the Omni-matrix this can be preserved through all transformations. Current amount deemed to dangerous to use in human body. Relative split between power output in normal form and alien form is 3% in human form, 98% in alternative forms."

"So…I can't use a lot of One for All in human form then?" He questioned as he took a seat on the opposite bed, wishing this wasn't hurting his head as much as it did.

"Affirmative. For your safety, the Omni-matrix has locked away a majority of that potential away. Use newly generated code IZUMID22100 to re-evaluate your capability at any time. If it is deemed safe more power will be transferred to regular form."

"Well….that must be the oddest thing the watch has done so far…" All Might commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…I wonder if-"

"Error. Splixson DNA is being heavily altered by One for All. Should we attempt to intervene? The results are unknown." The Omnitrix announced and really Midoriya was starting to get sick of all the stuff it suddenly was coming away with. 'I miss when I just pressed a button to turn into something else.'

"Is it dangerous?"

"Unknown. It is not able to be a threat to user's life but may still not be stable."

"….Leave it for now. I'll decide what to do later."

"Affirmative."

"My boy?" Toshinori cocked his head to the side. "You're leaving it? Why?"

"Curiosity to be honest." The greenette said, scratching his head and standing up again. "It only said Splixson, not all DNA. I want to know why. Though….all things considered I might have a theory…"

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Better to wait until we can actually test it. So…." He couldn't help the small grin that grew across his face as he looked up at his mentor. "I have One for All…"

"Yeah kid. Yeah you do." All Might said with his own grin.

* * *

Two days had passed since then, with dread slowly creeping up more and more on the boy until finally he was swarming with it in this moment.

He'd not gone immediately to class, instead going to the principal's office to talk about what they were going to reveal today. As well as how to cover up One for All. A part of him hated he'd still have to lie but he understood the importance of it, he knew he couldn't just ignore it either.

After what would normally be the end of homeroom the two had walked to the 1-A classroom. It was the first day back since the USJ and everyone has seemed a little tense. Understandable all things considered.

Now, all that stood before the boy and his class was the door. A gently shove in the leg by Nezu though grounded him a little and he took a deep breathe, before opening the door. 'They're your friends, they'll understand. If you can escape an alien abduction you can do this…'

He walked in and the entire room descended into silence as he did. Aizawa just nodded at them when they walked in.

"Hope our timing didn't interrupt anything, Aizawa." The principal said in his usual chipper voice, waving to the students as he walked in.

"I was just starting to tell the students about the sports festival, but it can wait." The gruff man said, taking a seat at his desk and looking up at his one missing student.

"So….Midoriya? Are you ok dude?" Kirishima spoke up with a hint of worry. "We heard something happened to you at the USJ but no one really knows what. You didn't get hurt to badly or something, did you?"

"Not….not exactly." The greenette waved away the concern, trying not to meet Kaminari's eye. "Ok, maybe it would be best to start from the top. Before anything else… I just want to say I'm sorry for lying to all of you."

"Wait what? What do you mean?!" Iida asked, concerned. "What lie? And why would you lie to us!?"

The Omnitrix bearer let out a sigh and went to explain but before he could…

"I'm afraid that last part is my fault, young Iida." A familiar booming voice said and the greenette looked up in surprise to see his mentor's muscle form walking in, wrapped in a few bandages.

"All Might?! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?!" Uraraka called out with a hint of worry.

"Hahaha, not to fear young Uraraka, I got the all clear from Recovery girl. After all, I could hardly just let Midoriya fall into the deep end for something that wasn't his fault. Not to mention, seeing as I was there when this all happened it might help for me to also shed some light on a few things."

"Wait, you knew each other before U.A?!" Hagakure practically jumped out her chair as she shouted that question, before sitting back down when Aizawa glared at her.

"Yes, we did. I'd ask you keep any wild speculative rumors to yourself as well, miss Ashido." The blonde said with a serious gaze directed at the pink girl.

"hey, why are you picking on me?" She asked with a pout. Midoriya just shook his head.

"What's truly important is simply that I was already aware of young Midoriya when these events occurred, as I happened to be patrolling his home city a lot at the time." The blonde said with a shrug. "Now, all I know from my point of view, which I'll give you first is I knew young Midoriya was in the forest of said city. I then lost track of him, nothing particularly concerning until a meteor crashed into the ground and exploded. I rushed in to check on him to only find a massive dinosaur like creature and blood on the ground. Knowing Midoriya was quirkless, I could only assume this was a villain who had attacked him…"

"Wait but… If that dinosaur was…." Kirishima seemed to put the pieces together quickly, before he began to sweat. "Oh man…."

"Yes, it's time I let young Midoriya tell you the whole story."

With that, the greenette stepped forward and launched into the tale. He omitted the part where he had been camping with All Might and just got onto his walk through the forest.

He explained the many falls and scrapes and how the comet had nearly taken off his head, which had gotten a few shudders from the others in the room.

"So… at this point I'm obviously a little freaked out, because this thing has just fallen out the sky and nearly killed me. Normally I probably would of just left that spot and tried to go home but…Then I saw the comet was made of metal." He explained as he lifted his watch up for all to see. "I guess it was just instinct to reach towards it. It was too…perfect for it to be a natural formation. Then, it opened up and this thing decided to jump out at me."

"So…. You have no idea where the Omnitrix actually came from?" Yaoyorouzu asked with a frown, and he nodded. "Yet you kept a mysterious and potentially dangerous device anyways?"

"I didn't really have much choice. I tried everything I could think of to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. Eventually I accidentally brought up the selection wheel and I just thought pressing it back down would close it. Instead I turned into my first ever alien."

"Colossus, a 12 foot tall bipedal dinosaur." All Might finished for him, and looks of understanding dawned upon the class.

"Wait…. but wasn't All Might about to attack you? How did you talk him down?!" Tsuyu questioned next, placing a finger to her chin. Midoriya scratched the back of his head at that.

"I…didn't"

"Yes, I'm afraid I jumped to conclusions a little to quick and found myself deaf in my own anger. Something you should always try to avoid doing." The blonde said with a tone of shame. "Fortunately, as luck would have it that alien would turn out to be one of his strongest. Even with zero training young Midoriya put up a decent fight against me long enough to explain the situation and time out."

"Oh wow…. That's… That's really a terrifying first test for the very first time using your powers." Ojiro said, sweating slightly just imagining it. "Though, that still doesn't explain why you had to lie about it."

"Like I said before, that was my fault. You see, as we were unable to remove the watch we discussed the options available for it. We had no idea of it's origins however the following day…"

"A villain attacked me trying to get it. One of those USJ robots." The boy explained. "In a way I got incredibly lucky though. There wasn't any pro's around to save us, and…I don't know. I just saw this robot gunning for these two kids and I just reacted."

"What alien were you then?" Aizawa asked, though he had his suspicion.

"Blink. I never meant to get in an actual fight but seeing as he was coming for me, he was willing to kill other people and there were no pro's to distract it I couldn't really just run away. My mom ended up getting those kids away and I did the first thing I could think of, I used the wind kicked up by Blink's sheer speed to send the robot into orbit and smash it on the way down."

"You…really have some insane adventures cause of that thing, dude." Sero deadpanned.

"Yeah… anyways at this point we knew someone was after the watch, which is also how we found it's name, and we knew they were willing to kill people to get it. We could only assume it was the person who made the watch in the first place, which meant we definitely were not just going to give it back."

"Ah… yeah then the solution is simple…" Iida said, nodding his head as he started to understand. "You couldn't take it off anyways and it allowed you to deal with the fact you lack a quirk so I can only imagine you wouldn't have particularly wanted to part with it anyways."

"Yep. Everything just made it seem like the best option was to just keep the Omnitrix. All Might started to train me to use my aliens somewhat in case I was ever attacked again."

"Ah, so that's why you seemed a little closer than the average student and teacher." Satou said, snapping his fingers as if he just solved the world's hardest puzzle. "So then… The reason to lie about it…"

"Other than it not being technology as we have recently confirmed, we couldn't be sure who made it. Not that I suspect any student here of anything so dastardly, but we decided to keep it's alien origins a secret to avoid yet more attacks on young Midoriya. If a villain saw it but knew it was earth tech, they'd likely just try to get another person to make it, instead of trying to kidnap the only known version."

"So wait… not human technology…"

"Yeah… All Might called the aliens first as just a theory. It was just we knew it fell out the sky, turned me into species we'd never seen before and it even kind of looks alien. It was just a theory at the time, but at the USJ… Well, you all saw Vilgax right?"

"That creepy squid dude? Yeah he was just… Ugh, do not like him at all." Mina said, shuddering lightly.

"Well… You all saw me get dropped through that portal. Vilgax was on the other end. I think I put up a good fight for a while but he managed to start tampering with the Omnitrix somehow, so I timed out earlier than normal. When All Might arrived... Vilgax got his hands on me."

"Wait, he did… Dude, what happened?" Kirishima really was starting to freak out a little and Midoriya felt guilty, knowing the red head was probably even more worried than he let on.

"Well… No point sugar coating it. I was kidnapped and tortured."

"WHAT?!" The entire room suddenly shouted out the question, and despite the worry it caused them Midoriya couldn't help but feel a little happy they actually cared. A red eyed glare from Aizawa quickly got them to quieten down again.

"I get it might be hard to believe but I'm not kidding when I say he took me to a ship. He… He hooked me up to this thing and started blasting electric currents through me, when he knew it wouldn't do anything to get the watch off.

"That bastard!" Surprisingly Yaoyorouzu of all people was the one who exclaimed that before her face flushed crimson and she looked up away embarrassed. All Might just nodded with a growl of his own.

"Yes, yes he is."

"But… Eventually, he did take off the watch."

And so, Midoriya explained his entire adventure on the ship, not leaving out any detail regardless of what they were. They'd been horrified at his near outer space death, intrigued by his meeting with Roller and JJ, horrified yet invested in his recounting of his quirkless battle with Vilgax and finally understanding when he started to struggle, explaining the fight and Roller's ultimate demise.

"Well… That… Explains a lot about things up until this point." Aizawa said, as began to stand up. "Nezu, I was just explaining the importance of the festival when you came in, do you think you could continue for me? I'd like to talk to Midoriya outside."

"Of course! Now then students, what have you been told so far?"

Before Midoriya could hear their reply, her and Aizawa had left and closed the door, blocking out the noise. He looked up to his scruffy tired homeroom teacher, not quite sure what to expect when the man placed a hand on his shoulders.

"I already praised you once for this but… Seeing from what I heard in there you should know you did good kid. I don't completely agree with every action you took at the USJ today but on that ship, you performed better than anyone could ask of you." He sighed before standing back up. "I said once that you'd be useless without your once. Clearly I was wrong, you're capable of more than I gave you credit for."

"…Thank you sir…"

"Now, while we're here, I might as well start explaining the sports festival to you seeing as you missed the start…" The man said with a shrug, turning to face him. Midoriya smiled a little despite himself.

He never thought getting Aizawa's seal of approval on how he performed quirkless would be as gratifying as it was, but he was more than happy to hear that praise.


	23. Chapter 23

After Midoriya had finally told the class the truth of the Omnitrix, and talked with Aizawa outside, he'd returned to class to find out about the sports festival before going on with the day.

He already knew what it was of course, it would be more worrying if he didn't. It was one of the biggest sporting events in japan. Every year U.A. would hold a festival where the students of each year group would compete with one another, fighting to come out on top.

They did it to show off their potential to hero agencies, hoping to get internships. At least, that's why they did it in later years. It was a rare occurrence for first years to get any.

Still, a chance to prove themselves wasn't something to turn down!

After that had been explained, they had gone about their day as usual and the boy's usual friend group had been especially clingy that day, not that he could blame them.

Eventually, it was time to return home and they had all been walking out towards the front of the school however instead of them leaving to Yaoyorouzu's limousine like usual the raven-haired girl turned to the boy with a soft smile.

"Oh, I entirely forgot to mention! We were talking with mister Aizawa this morning and got permission to spend some time with you here. We would of asked first but we weren't sure you'd be back so soon…" She explained with a light blush, rubbing the back of her neck. "So… I kinda called off my limo for a while…"

He could only blink dumbly for a moment before grinning. "Well… then I guess I might as well show you around. And… thanks guys."

"Hey, what are friends for!" Kirishima said, throwing an arm around his neck. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"So… it's only working for a couple of minutes at a time then?" JJ pondered as she inspected the odd machine before her, as Inko nodded with an amused smile. The alien girl was almost like a child in some ways, not understanding parts of the world around her.

"Yes, that is the point of a microwave. We don't use them longer than we need the or we lose power." The green haired woman said with a nod, while pulling out some carrots from the fridge. JJ turned out to be a vegetarian so they had been mainly feeding her salads in the mean time, not that she really minded. After all, a few years of barely edible space gunk made any real food pretty appetizing. "Did you want to try mashed potatoes today by the way?"

"Oh! That sounds really nice miss Inko!" The girl nodded her head, still fiddling with the machine in front of her, unaware the woman had unplugged it to be safe when a small bang attracted their attention.

"I'm home!" Came Izuku's voice, however more than just his footsteps echoes through the halls. "I brought some of my friends!"

"Huh? Oh, what good timing." Inko said with a lighty chuckle, opening up the fridge. "I can make something for them as well. We're in the kitchen sweetie!"

Once she called through, the boy had quickly shown up and behind him they're had been a small group of human's fowling him. The Splixson's grin turned nervous as she turned around, especially when all their faces seemed to turn to ones of shook when they laid eyes upon her. "Uh…hi?"

"What…" The tallest of the group, a boy with blue hair and glasses stared perplexed, readjusting his glasses to make sure he was really seeing what was in front of him. Noticing their odd stares Midoriya chuckled for a moment before hurrying up to her, giving her a small pat on the shoulder to reassure her.

"Right, I forgot to mention. Guys, I want you too meet JJ, JJ these are my friends from school. Uraraka, Yaoyorouzu, Kirishima and Iida." He said simply, helping her off the counter without hurting herself. "Guys, you already know who she is."

Yaoyorouzu walked up first, kneeling down with a soft smile and offering her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. Truly, thank you for everything you did for Midoriya.."

"Aw… it was nothing." She said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head. "Besides, he did the real impressive stuff."

"Still, you got Deku back to us." Uraraka said, shaking her fists with a grin. "So you're definitely awesome to me."

At that, the splixson grinned for a moment, before it fell as the other events of that day returned to her. Aside from Midoriya, Kirishima surprisingly was the first person to pick up on it and quickly looked for a change of subject.

"Yo, miss Midoriya! Good to see you again, Ma'am." He said, pulling the attention towards the woman while the younger Midoriya pulled his alien friend into a sideways hug. "What you cooking?"

"Oh, Kirishima! I'm so glad you asked! It's a special meal designed for JJ. We've been toying with some food and found mashes carrots mixed with red grapes is actually pretty similar to an old food from her past she loved." The woman explained with a smile, fishing out more stuff from the fridge. "Will you all be staying long? You're timing is impeccable if so! I'd love to cook something for you all."

"Ah, you needn't do that miss Midoriya!" Iida quickly said, bowing. "I do appreciate the effort but you shouldn't have to do anything on our account!"

"Nonsense, I'd love to!" She said quickly and Midoriya grinned, as he looked up at his friends.

"Don't bother arguing. She won't take no for an answer. She's about _this _close to breaking miss Midnight already." The greenette laughed, deliberately pressing his fingers together. His prediction of the entire school staff sat around his kitchen table might come a little sooner than he expected at the pace she moved. "I bet Aizawa will be next…"

Suddenly, the mental image of Inko kidnapping the one scruffy and strict teacher Midoriya had told the splixson about came to mind and she snorted.

"Well, I guess if we can't say no… you got any Ramen?" Uraraka wondered with a smile that the plump woman returned, fishing out the noodles. Iida just grumbled under his breathe.

After a moment the others also put in requests for some food that would take a while, leaving them to ponder what to do. They were only silent for a moment though as a glint appeared in Midoriya's eyes.

"Well, I'm allowed to use my powers here and JJ needs to get used to the area anyways so…" He leaned over to Yaoyorouzu and began to whisper in the raven-haired girls ear. JJ noticed she blushed at the proximity, making her grin a little.

The creation girl's eyes lit up at whatever his idea was however and she stood up with a smile of her own, while Midoriya looked to the rest. "Come on guys, we should probably get a teacher to supervise."

"Huh? What are we doing?" Kirishima asked as the group, sans Inko all walked out into the hall and across to the opposite apartment, knocking on the door.

"You'll see…" Was all the Omnitrix bearer said, before the door opened up revealing Midnight in her hero outfit. "Hey, miss Midnight."

"Oh, hey kiddo." She said with a grin, getting the rest of the students to look at them with odd expressions. "What's up? Why are your friends here?"

"Just visiting, what with everything that's happened. The reason came over though is we need to show JJ around anyways and thought it would be fun to do it through a game. We need someone as a referee for it though. I heard you complaining on the way in about being bored so…"

"Hah, you're sweet kid." The teacher laughed, walking out and grinning at them. "Actually I'm going to be the main referee at the sports festival anyways, so I'm down for it as a bit of practice. As long as I can supervise, I assume you'll be using quirks."

"Yes ma'am, we need to start the game in the first place." Yaoyorouzu said with a nod. The teacher gave a thumbs up and the girl smiled, as she turned and unbuttoned part of her blazer to create somethings. She turned back with a grin, holding a blue ball in her hand which she chucked over to Midoriya.

"The game… It's a bit more frantic a version of hot potato." He explained, while scrolling through his transformations. "The ball Yaomomo just created is on a timer. When it's turned on and runs out, it will open up and spray whoever's holding it with a little water. Not much, just enough to know who lost."

Then, he pressed in the selection dial, disappearing into a flash of green light and shrinking down until he was shorter than even JJ. He looked up at them all, with dead eyes and a wide open green mouth.

Finally for the first time his friends got to meet Reverb. His body glowed for a moment as a clone split out either side of him before two more came from them. "And to ke-ep it fa-air, te-ams of sev-en? Boys vs Gir-ls. J-J, you in?"

The splixson blinked for a moment before punching her open palm and cracking her knuckles, with a determined grin and splitting into multiple of herself. "Challenging me with a Sonosarian? How could I ever back down. Boys vs girls it is!"

With that they all began to walk out into the city, but not before Kirishima spoke up with a teasing grin. "So, 'Yaomomo', Midoriya?"

At that, the white silicone housed alien froze up, and Uraraka also giggled a little at the realization. Said girl blushed and rubbed her head but gave him a reassuring grin. "It's ok, i… I like it. It's cute. It's also understandable if my full name was getting a little much to say."

"Hehe. Deku and Yaomomo…" The red headed boy grinned, before getting elbowed in the stomach by Uraraka. "Hey! I'm just saying…"

* * *

The game was even more hectic than JJ had expected. Yaoyorouzu had set the timer for six minutes, giving them plenty of time to scatter. They had confined themselves to two streets however allowed themselves to enter the building.

Two more of Midoriya's reverb clones had also been created but giving markings to distinguish them. They weren't playing, just following the ball when it went inside to feed information to Midnight when she couldn't see.

The first round had started with the ball in Kirishima's hands who had quickly thrown it off to one of the JJ's. The alien girl had called on another clone, throwing it to them as they leapt through the air to quickly launch it at a Reverb clone.

Instead of just catching it however he had used his sonic screams to launch it back into Uraraka's hands before the boy's all scattered. Unfortunately, despite being the fastest player Iida had failed to get out of sight.

Uraraka had floated the ball, and Yaoyorouzu had quickly came along with a baseball bat she'd created to launch it to the other class president. He'd turned to throw it back only to see the girls had already started dispersing. Taking a risk he threw it at the one JJ still in sight and managed to get it right into her hands.

After that, the clone hadn't found anyone until right at the end of the round, where Kirishima had gotten cocky atop one of the smaller buildings rooftops. Midnight had called out for him to be careful when the ball suddenly landed in his hands and sprayed him, throwing him over the edge.

Fortunately, the Reverb keeping track of the ball was quick to react, leaping of the building and multiplying rapidly to create what amounted to a hovering raft of bodies staying aloft via pure sound.

After a quick reminder to not get so close to the edges, they had begun again this time with Uraraka holding the ball. There had been more back in froth in the streets that time before they had ran off but eventually it came down to Iida and Uraraka in one of the buildings basements when the girl had taken to long to throw the ball and gotten sprayed.

The final round had come down to the original Reverb and original JJ on either side of the street, atop the buildings. With a tie, the alien boy holding the ball knew he couldn't afford to keep holding it any longer so he used his abilities to his advantage, running and using his sonic scream to launch himself across the buildings and throw the ball into JJ's hand where it finally sprayed her.

They'd all returned to Midnight after that, laughing regardless of how they performed and turning back into the original group, JJ's clones returning to her and Midoriya making sure to take all his back before changing back into human form.

"Well, as you all probably realize, the boy's won thanks to Midoriya's quick decision-making skills." The woman said with a grin and a twirl, writing on a notepad none of them had seen her take out. "Also, not related to the game but I think I'll have to look into getting a similar game added in as a standard hero exercise in future. It's quite good training for your reflexes and testing your quick thinking skills."

With that, they had all began to make their way back when Kirishima who was now holding onto the ball had tripped on an uneven part of the pavement and fallen forward. Iida had caught him quickly, however the ball had catapulted into the air. Before anyone else could react two different voices called out.

"I GOT IT!"

"I GOT IT!"

CRASH!

Both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu had jumped for it at the same time and smashed into one another, the taller girls weight throwing them forward onto the ground.

Everything went silent for a moment, no one giving any more attention to the ball as it shattered on the road, all eyes on the two students. Midnight let out a childish squeal while Kirishima rolled his eyes.

"Seriously could you two be any more cliché right now?" He asked with an amused grin, while Iida ran forward to help them both up and assess how they were. However the two didn't really register any of his words.

Because Yaoyorouzu had ended up laying on top of Izuku in the most embarrassing way possible. In the background, JJ began to laugh her ass off.

After they recovered both were helped to their feet, brushing themselves off and apologizing profusely to one another. They both stayed red-faced and quiet all the way back until finally they had started to eat and calm down.

JJ was still thoroughly amused.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming!" Inko called from the kitchen as Midoriya's friends finally began to file out. Iida and Kirishima had dispersed first, then Uraraka and finally after a sweet short hug even Yaoyorouzu had began to depart.

However before she could leave completely JJ had quickly ran out after her, catching up quickly. Hearing her footsteps the tall girl turned to face the alien with a look of surprise. "Oh, JJ? Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to ask something…" She explained as she slowed down, walking up to the girl and taking her breathe. She hoped she could do this properly, her race weren't known for being intimidating. "Do you like Midoriya?"

"Huh? Of course I do, he's one of my best friends." The girls said, as if it should be obvious and tilting her head to the side. The Splixson shook her head as she looked up, putting on a mean face.

"No, I mean do you… Like him that way? More than a friend?" Her tone sounded almost accusing as she said it, and the tall girl began to blush as she stared at her.

"H-huh?! W-what on e-earth makes you ask that?!" She questioned, and the alien just quirked a brow, making her look away. "I don't… I don't know? I mean do you? Is that why you're asking?"

"No, he's cool but…" JJ's mean looked turned into more of a pout as she crossed her arms. "He did a lot for me so I'm not going to let anyone hurt him!"

There was a beat of silence, then Yaoyorozu put her hand to her mouth as she began to giggle, causing the smaller of the two to look at her confused. The rich girl shook her head, taking the hand off her mouth and placing it on JJ's shoulders. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt him. I promise… and…. Thank you for caring about him."

"Well, as long as we are in the same page!" the Splixson said triumphantly, turning and walking back to her new apartment. Yaoyorouzu struggled to stop giggling all the way home.

* * *

Later that night, Midoriya had found himself near the forest area of U.A. with All Might and Nezu. He'd only gotten a text telling him to come meet them and no other information but he had an idea what to expect…

"Ah, there you are my boy!" The blonde waved when he noticed the greenette approaching and Nezu turned with a grin of his own. "Sorry to spring this on you but we need to do a little extra training…"

"For One for All, right?" The Omnitrix wielder questioned and was met with a nod.

"Yes. We got to figure out how it works now, especially with the Omnitrix deciding to regulate your power output itself. So… what do you want to deal with first? Human form One for All, or alien One for All? The latter is probably more dangerous but also what we really need to know about…"

"I… I think we should start with my aliens." Midoriya decided, pulling up his watch and scrolling through his transformations. "More of One for All goes to them so I need to think…. Probably the best bets for who can handle the full power would be Colossus or Crystalize…or I suppose goliath but that's overkill. Oh, I guess Goop also has an advantage on that front…"

Then, he scrolled past one transformation and he stopped. "Actually… if were going to start with any of them we should figure out what the Omnitrix was talking about. Let's start with Duple."

He pressed in the dial and a bright flash engulfed him as he began to shrink and his body became more rubber-y, arms growing long and large. He looked at himself when it was over and noticed no real change from before. "Huh… that's odd."

"Midoriya?" Nezu asked, and the alien looked up with a grin at his mentor and principal.

"Yeah, what's up doc?" He asked as he tried the first thing he knew he should before they began. His body glowed green and another alien exactly the same popped out. "This one's called Duple. Nice to meet'cha."

The clone was only around long enough to give a fanciful bow before merging back with the original so he could begin this. "So…. How do I do this?"

"Well, the first step is to clench your butt, of course!" All Might said with a laugh as if it was the most obvious thing, ignoring the aliens bewildered look. "After that, just focusing on calling the power to yourself and it should come!"

"Focus on calling the power…" The alien took a breath and imagined a raw energy flowing within him. To his surprise red lines started to cover his rubbery alien body and he looked over himself. "Woah… this… actually really stings but it doesn't feel like…."

"I think that's either the Omnitrix or your alien somehow keeping you from breaking. You're using far to much energy right now, can you even move?" All Might asked concerned and very barely the alien shook his head.

"Not…really…. Wait….I just need to tone down the power right?" He asked and the skinny man nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Well if the power is separated across different bodies it can't do as much to me can it?"

"Wait…My boy I'm not sure if…"

It was too late for whatever the blonde was going to say as a green glow began to overpower the glow of One for all and then suddenly…

BOOM!

Both the teachers had to look away as a bright white light erupted before turning back and having their jaws drop in shock. The tree behind Midoriya had disintegrated in pieces from him colliding with it in the backlash.

Directly opposite him, slowly beginning to stand up was another Splixson. Unlike last time though this one didn't look the same as the original. It bared more of a resemblance to JJ in terms of body shape, with three tufts of hair instead of horns.

It's body was black and yellow instead of pure green and it began to talk in a much more feminine voice. One that caused the blonde to freeze up completely,

"W-what happened?" She asked, clutching her head as she looked up. "What happened to me. Why… why are my hands like this?!"

Midoriya finally recovered, clutching his arm in pain as he walked to his mentors side completely befuddled. The female Splixson looked up at them all and her eyes widened.

"T…toshinori?"

She knew All Might?

"M…Master?"

"Wait….WHAT?!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait….WHAT?!" The original Duple's eyes bulged as he looked over to the mysterious Splixson, jaw dropping. "Wait… Don't tell me.."

"Master…..Nana….Is that you?" The blonde question, apparently completely deaf to his successor as he walked forward on shaky legs.

"Toshinori… Toshinori what's going on?!" She asked as she looked at her arms, and down at her feet. "Why am I here? What am I?! Wait…."

Suddenly the confused woman bolted forward, leaping at the skinny man and grabbing him by the shirt, eyes full of fear. "Toshinori what happened with All for One?!"

"Nana… hey come on…" The man said, doing his best calming voice he could while placing his hands on her shoulders. "Deep breathes, in and out. Like you taught me."

"R-right… in and out…" The Splixson nodded, doing just that as she tried to calm herself down. "In….and out…. In… and out."

"Uh…Anyone want to explain what in the heck Is happening here?" Midoriya asked reminding them he was still here and drawing their attention. "Nezu?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea, Midoriya." The bear-mouse-hybrid shrugged looking between the mystery woman and All Might.

"Ok.. one question at a time!" All Might announced with a groan, standing up. "And.. before anything else, introductions. Nana, I know you never met but I told you about Nezu right?"

"The new principal at U.A? Right?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she looked down at him and the principal frowned.

"I am the principal yes but I'm hardly new, no not even slightly new."

"Yeah… He's been at it for seven years now." The blonde said scratching the back of his neck and causing the woman to whirl around, to face him

"S-seven years?!" She repeated incredulously as her eyes widened. "How?! I was fighting All for One just a moment ago. This can't be…."

"Nana…. You died." The man said, looking away and Midoriya felt his stomach sink. 'Crap, now I'm a necromancer?! And a cloner?! Fuck it universe why don't you just turn me into a sandwich next, makes about as much sense as everything else so far!'

Honestly for the briefest moments he worried the Omnitrix would somehow turn him into a sandwich.

"I… died?" Nana questioned, before taking a deep breathe. "Ok… don't freak out. Don't freak out, don't fre- HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"Nana, calm down. I promise if you stop freaking out we can explain, at least with a theory. We don't have much time to though so please, let us talk." All Might explained to her and she nodded, clearly still freaked out. "Yes, it's been seven years. You lost that fight but… I won it a while after."

"Y-you did…?" The woman asked in shock, before she smiled for the first time throughout this whole debacle as she wrapped her rubbery limbs around the man. "That's my boy! I know I was right to choose you as my successor."

"Speaking of succesors…Midoriya?" The man called over and the green alien teen walked forward, rubbing his arm and waving nervously. "Nana, like you just heard is my mentor… and Midoriya here… he's my successor."

"He's…. he…. Oh…. Oh wow." The woman said, in an almost stunned silence. There was silence for a moment as she walked up to him. "Um… Hi Midoriya… nice to meet you. I'm uh… I'm Nana…"

"I heard." Midoriya said with a smile as he shook her hand, being surprised when the woman suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "Uh… o-okay we're hugging now."

"Sorry about her, she always got emotional at the idea of having grandchildren and I guess this is the closest she has." All Might explained, while Midoriya awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her before she finally let go. "Now, there are multiple elephants to address in this room-"

"Like the fact we're not in a room." Nezu interrupted with a chuckle, getting a groan out of the blonde.

"Midoriya, my boy I'm sure you are confused about some of the things my mentor has said but we can always talk later so we'll address that then ok?" The man asked, and the green clad Splixson nodded. "Now then… Nana. You should know that Midoriya doesn't have a quirk, nor does he look like this normally."

At that, the mystery woman's eyes lit up as she turned to her successor, who along with comments from Midoriya explained his… unique situation. She had freaked out a little at the revelation aliens existed and she was currently one of them but it hadn't been as bad as before now she had time to adjust.

"Now… I have a theory on why you came back." All Might announced, drawing everyone's attention. "Midoriya's Omnitrix had a weird way of… handling one for all. It seems it's locked most of the potential away to alternative forms to keep him safe, meaning he can only reach a safety limit in human form as I understand it. However there was an error when One for All met the… Splixson DNA, is it? Well… Midoriya you already had a cloning alien right? What's different."

"Yeah…The difference is just that, well typically Reverb is better. Don't tell JJ I said that but, Splixsons split personality and feel shared pain while Reverb is a completely unified person…ality….oh! OH!"

"Yes, exactly my boy. I think, due to One for All enhancing one's natural abilities and a part of this aliens abilities splitting personalities it has tried to bolster that trait and in the process, essentially revived my mentor to do so. Presumably, if you were to it again I could only presume my master's master would come out and so on and so forth."

"That's… insane." Nana said with a frown, sitting down. "I can't believe it… just…. Holy crap."

"I'd also presume your power has split between you, so Nana can hold half of One for All and you can hold the other, my boy." Toshinori explained, rubbing his neck. Midoriya nodded, understanding that.

"Well…." Shaking her head the woman forced a shaky smile as she turned to them all. "Can I at least see what Midoriya actually looks like?"

"Oh! Of course, just give me a moment." All Might said, pulling out his phone and opening his gallery. "I still have the before and after pics I took during our training."

"I thought I asked you to delete those." Midoriya said with a frown and the skinny man laughed.

"Guess I'm sentimental." He gave as his excuse, making the transformed teen roll his eyes.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Everone's eyes widened at that noise as the Omnitrix symbol of Midoriya's chest began to flash. Immediately the boy turned to the woman who had a befuddled expression on her face as the boy grabbed her panicked. "Ah! Quick, we have to fuse again!"

"Huh?! How?! Why?!"

"Just focus, imagine doing it!" The boy said quickly, voice worried and the woman closed her eyes to do so, glowing yellow before she was pulled back into the boy and a green flash engulfed them.

BWOO.

Midoriya fell forward with a gasp, slowly pushing himself up and looking to Toshinori who just stood still, looking at the spot where his mentor had been. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

"I'm…I'm sorry… I just… I didn't want to risk it." The greenette said through gasps, surprisingly tired. He guessed using One for All in alien form would still be taxing, just in a much different way.

"N-no you… you made the right call Midoriya.. I don't think It would have ended well." The blonde explained, voice coming It more broken than before as he turned away.

"All Might?..."

"Sorry it's just… She always taught me to smile, no matter what. For her to be so shaken she couldn't…. I can't even begin to imagine how scared she really was."

At that, Midoriya frowned, before walking over and wrapping the man in a hug. The blonde didn't try to fight it.

"Um…not to interrupt such a heartfelt moment but… mister Midoriya… did I hear you right? You mentioned nothing off increased strength or durability when you talked about that form…"

"Uh yeah…why?" The boy asked, confused as he let go of his mentor and turned to the principal. Then it hit him. "Oh crap… I went full power there…"

"Wait, yeah you did! How weren't you injured?!" The skinny man wondered himself, suddenly pulling the boy back to examine him.

"I mean my arm hurt but…. I don't know…" Midoriya frowned, when a new voice spoke up.

"It might be because we have a rubber like body. It's maybe not a lot more durable than a human body but it's enough to maybe ward off any serious injury you might have gotten." A feminine voice explained and the remaining group turned to see JJ standing there nervously. "Hi….I got worried when I realized you'd sneaked off so I came to find you…"

"Uh…my boy?" Toshinori questioned, looking to his successor. "What do we do now?"

'Aren't you supposed to be the one who tells me what to do?'

"….We tell her the truth. JJ should know, especially if she's going to be living with me and my mom anyways." The teen said as he walked forward.

Somehow he felt like the explanations would never end… and through them all he eventually forgot to ask…

Who is All for One?

* * *

The rest of the week had been dedicated to getting Midoriya used to One for All in human form after school. JJ had begun to join their training sessions while Nezu started to show up to them less as they trained.

When the alien girl had heard about the power she had been completely supportive, promising to help in whatever way she could to get Midoriya to improve.

It was rare the boy got a break from the training either as All Might wanted him prepared for the sports festival which only gave them a week and a half, and seeing as Midoriya only had 3% of the power to work with.

His first test, the day after the Nana debacle had been to punch a tree at full power. It ended up splitting and almost toppling on him. After that they had tested his running speed and jumping height.

Overall, three percent was nothing compared to All Might's one hundred percent as expected but it was still quite the step up from being quirkless, as he barely but definitely reached at the very least what an absolute peak physical human could.

His punches could likely at least match up to Kirishima's hardened ones and he could ran maybe about a quarter as fast as Iida could. His agility also seemed to gain something of an increase, as well allowing him to leap up into the branches of tree's with a little effort.

Still, overall Midoriya had a feeling he'd be relying on his aliens over the power for a while to come. It was nice to finally have the option to fight back though, which had actually given him an idea.

He hadn't told even All Might about it, only talking with Nezu to confirm it would be ok and JJ to get the necessary items for it before sending a request to the support department. He had a feeling it wouldn't be finished until after the sports festival but that was ok.

One thing Midoriya had wanted to try again, but the blonde had vetoed was using Duple again. The man simply needed more time before he could go through that again.

Somewhere in the back of the greenette's mind he thought it would only make it harder but he had respected the man's wishes and eventually, the day of the festival had arrived.

Class 1-A had arrived early and gotten changed at the school before being ushered to the waiting rooms inside the stadium as people crowded in to get seats.

That's where they all sat waiting now to be called, just trying to psyche themselves up. Midoriya had just been in the middle of talking with Yaomomo about how they were feeling about the day to come when Todoroki of all people walked up to the boy.

"Midoriya…"

"Huh… Oh hey Todoroki, what's up?" The boy asked confused as he turned to him, and his confusion only grew as the heterochromatic teen glared at him.

"Objectively speaking, you may be the weakest member of our class. Yet also the strongest. What is for sure is that you're versatile, and have something of an advantage over everyone here. You might already be expecting some people to target you but I want you to know, I will beat you."

Confusion turned to anger.

"W-woah, hey now Todoroki." Kirishima came in, trying to keep the situation from escalating, clearly nervous. "We're all classmates, no need to go declaring war…"

"No… he's right." Midoriya said simply, standing up. "I do have an unfair advantage, even I'll concede that much. Why it means you have to single me out, I don't know but..."

The boy looked up with a glare of his own, fire in his eyes. "If you single me out without regard, then the only thing I can promise you is I _won't _play fair. If you try to pick on me alone, I will deliver everything I have to you."

Silence overtook the room as an unsuspected air of unease hit the room. As well as a slight fear, as they all know Midoriya wasn't kidding.

"Just so you know… I'm only warning you to be fair."

Then, they got the clear to leave out onto the field, the heterochromatic teen not bothering to look back.

Midoriya could tell. Todoroki didn't regret his declaration in the slightest.


	25. Chapter 25

"HEYO SPORTS FANS! TODAY WE HERE AT U.A. ARE BRINGING YOU THE GREATEST SPORTS FESTIVAL PERFORMACES SO FAR GUARENTEED!" Present Mic announced from the commentator stands, people cheering as he did so. "I GOT JUST ONE QUESTION FOR YA! ARE YOU READDYYYYY?!"

The stands erupted into even louder hollers as they tried to convey their enthusiasm. Midoriya could only gulp, hearing them even from the hall they were in. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention and turned to see Mina giving him a smile. He smiled back, thankful for the quiet support before they walked onto the field.

"FIRST UP, THE STUDENTS I AM SURE A LOT OF YOU HAVE COME FOR, IT'S 1-A FROM THE HERO COURSE!"

The cheers got louder once again and Midoriya realized something. The crowd was MUCH bigger than it looked on TV. He took a deep breath, looking down to the Omnitrix for comfort. If he didn't know better, he would of though the beeps it gave off at that moment were supposed to make him feel better.

Actually scratch that, it was the Omnitrix, he would NEVER know better.

"NEXT UP, ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, CLASS 1-B!" Present Mic announced as the other hero class walked in from the opposite side of the stadium.

"AND OTHER CLASSES AS WELL, LIKE 1-C."

Somewhere in the back of the greenette's mind, he couldn't help but berate his teacher mentally for giving 1-A a bigger introduction than anyone else. Mainly because it put even more pressure on the greenette.

After a couple of minutes, the stadium was filled up with all the first years, standing in front of a podium in the middle of the stadium where one of their teachers, Midnight stood.

"Now it's time for this year's introductory speech!" The sultry teacher announced, waving around a short whip. Midoriya deadpanned with a blush as he saw her hero outfit. 'Is that outfit even allowed to be shown on TV?' "As the first place student of the entrance exam, our student pledge shall be delivered by 1-A's Katsuki Bakugou!"

Everyone looked among themselves surprised at that. Bakugou of all people was going to give a speech? Midoriya already had his hands on his watch ready to turn into an alien just to contain the potential outburst that could cause.

Everyone held their breath as the blonde stepped onto the podium and up to Midnight's microphone.

"I just want to say…. I'm going to win." Was all he said before pausing, eliciting boo's from all of the crowd of students and spectators. Everyone thought he was done, before he suddenly leaned in again. "And like an actually good hero, I'll crush any villains."

With that, he walked off, still being booed. He clearly didn't care. To ninety nine percent of the people present, it seemed like Bakugou had just used the moment to show off to any pro's watching.

However Midoriya knew it was something different. Because for some reason…. He had looked straight at the greenette when he said it.

"Well that was certainly….. it was something!" Midnight said, completely dumbstruck by how the boy had gone about it, before shaking her head and smirking. "Oh well, no one is really here for the pledge anyway. You all want to see the events, the first of which shall be…."

She paused as a graphic popped up, scrolling through dozens of potential events before finally stopping on one.

"AN OBSTACLE COURSE!"

Once again, the crowd cheered as the students all turned to a door at one side of the stadium, brought to their attention by flashing lights at the top.

"Get ready students! You'll do one full lap around to the other side of the stadium from the track set up outside! Do you have the nerves to make it past the first event?! Let us find out! The rules are simple, in this event you can do as your heart desires, so long as you stay at least near the boundaries of the race course."

"Three!"

Izuku breathed in, pulling up the Omnitrix, turning to Blink as he always did. Then a thought occurred to him.

He looked at how small the room they actually had to get past was.

"Two!"

He looked up, and at the very front of the pack there stood Todoroki. He definitely was looking back at him before the greenette looked up.

_"I want you to know, I will beat you."_

He recalled hero training and how fast Todoroki's ice could spread.

"One!"

He changed selections, and didn't press in. 'Nice try, Todoroki.'

"GO!"

With that, the door swung open and all the students ran forth, blasting through the halls. All but one. Midoriya hanged back, waiting for it.

"EH?! WHATS THIS? MIDORIYA FROM 1-A HAS YET TO START MOVING?! HAS HE FROZEN UP?!"

"You want to talk about freezing up?" Midoriya asked, grinning when he saw the tell tale frost coat the entire hallway, freezing a majority of the students within. "Ask them! Or better yet…"

He pressed in the watch and the stadium all say a green flash engulf him, before looking back to see a man-sized bipedal moth wrapped in a cloak beginning to move forward. "Ask chiller! Let's see how much of an obstacle course this really is!"

With that, the alien teen took into the air, flying right towards the wall. He turned transparent just before the collision, disappearing from everyone's view until a few moments later, where he suddenly came back to view on the other side.

What they hadn't seen was him going straight through the Arena. He chuckles to himself in his breathy voice, noticing most of the front pack now was his class mates and 1-B students, Todoroki and Bakugou leading the charge. "If Todoroki wants to declare war then I guess I'll fight fire with fire…. Weird analogy actually considering we can both also control fire and NOT THE TIME!"

He shouted that last part as he dodged barely out the way of a zero pointer robot trying to slam him down. He had already made it to fifth place by simply skipping over head so far but now he was having to actually fight.

Well, he was for all of three seconds. He retreated a few steps and couldn't help smiling to himself when he saw Yaoyorouzu making her own path. "Cool moves but I think everyone can agree, mine are much cooler."

As he said that, the zero pointer before him tried to smack him out the air. He turned incorporeal just before it hit and left a nice little trail of ice going through it's arm before he popped out the other side. Now overbalanced the monstrosity of a machine fell on it's side and Midoriya weaved around the other robots as he made his way.

From his higher vantage point, he could also see both the upcoming obstacles, which would be ridiculously easy for him. A giant pit and a mine field. He could just keep going now and by the time anyone had gotten past the pit, seeing as Todoroki was only half way, Midoriya would probably win and be able to get a drink before the next event.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT SPORTS FANS? IT SEEMS MIDORIYA WAS WAY AHEAD OF US WHEN WE WERE DESIGNING THIS COURSE! Actually…. Speaking of this particular participant, he's U.A's one and only quirkless student!"

Laughing as he soared, Chiller felt like this would be too easy. Not to mention hearing the shocked shouts of the crowd from here was amusing.

"I am not pulling your leg, sports fans! My co-commentator, the boy's own teacher can attest to that much." Present mic and Midoriya was surprised to here his teachers bored voice beside the man.

"Yeah. Due to his… unique position I decided to draft up some sheets to keep everyone able to actually tell who he is, seeing as the events are also meant as scouting opportunities. In short, using a device known as the Omni-matrix or Omnitrix, he can turn into one of various transformations, dubbed aliens. If you looked away at the wrong time it would be easy to lose him, due to his ability to completely change forms and powers at any time."

If it wasn't for the fact he was literally physically incapable of it in his current form, Midoriya would totally be blushing right now. He felt kinda guilty for the other competitors.

"The one currently in use. Dubbed Chiller, because he has to have childish names for them apparently-" 'HEY! My names are good…. Mostly…. Ok maybe Pyroform could use some work…' "-This form has moth like physique, allowing him flight. Along with this, as we saw already he also has Ice manipulation powers and the ability to phase through solid matter."

"HA! TWO ICE USERS IN YOUR CLASS? GUESS THEY WEREN'T KIDDING WHEN THEY SAID YOU WERE COLD-HEARTED AIZAWA!"

"Excuse me?!"

'Alright, that's enough getting distracted, Todoroki's at the mine field now so gotta-'

"Wait wait no- AHH!"

His heart suddenly jumped to his throat. He recognized that voice!

Turning, he saw Yaomomo hurtling through the air, a zero pointer another student was fighting smacking her forward in the race. Normally probably a painful but effective way to gain ground.

Except she was hurtling straight towards the second obstacle, the pit while to stunned to save herself.

"OH CRAP, UH DON'T WORRY SPORTS FANS, WE HAVE A SPECIAL SYSTEM RIGGED UP AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT FOR THEIR SAFETY, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Yeah, nothing to worry about normally but clearly the pro didn't see what Midoriya did. For whatever reason the girl had created a sword to use, and it was currently falling right towards her.

All thoughts of winning the race gone in an instant he dived for the girl, however it quickly became apparent he didn't have the speed to catch up and he couldn't come up with any reliable plan with his ice powers in time. 'No! I refuse!'

Without another thought, he went through with the sixth stupidest plan of his life, he changed back to his human form. As he began plummeting, he did try to call on One for All but it did nothing to help. 'Crap! That sword is getting to close!'

"OH SPORTS FANS, LOOKS LIKE ITS COME DOWN TO TODOROKI OR BAKUGOU, ANY MINUTE NOW! MIDORIYA IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN."

Beep.

Midoriya looked down, and saw the Omnitrix had already flashed back green. 'Life in danger, check. Ok Omnitrix! I need you to work with me here, don't have the time for careful selection! Please please please!'

He slammed in the dial and after a flash, Cannon Shot appeared from the light, rolling in ball, sixth sense guiding him. 'YES! THANK YOU OMNITRIX! AND THANK YOU ROLLER!'

Soon, he was close enough and unfurled, the sword was right on the verge of colliding with the girl. Quickly he smacked it away and reached out. "GRAB ON YAOMOMO!"

"Midoriya?!" She asked surprise, before quickly reaching out. It was kind of like tight hug in a way as he curled up around her and deliberately started smashing into the pillars around him.

He was probably making life very difficult for the people climbing on top but he didn't have time to think about that as he finally built up enough momentum and launched them both out of the pit to the other side, landing directly in the middle of the mine fields.

"OH MY! LOOK AT THAT SPORTS FANS, ITS MIDORIYA AGAIN BLAZING A PATH IN A BRAND NEW FORM! AND IF THE SCREENS SHOWING REPLAYS AREN'T DECIEVING ME HE'S ALSO CARRYING MOMO YAOYOROZU WITH HIM! WHAT UNEXPECTED TEAMWORK!"

Explosion after explosion went off as Cannon Shot rolled over the field, not being affected by a single one. As his sixth sense perceived Bakugou and Todoroki in front of him… "DON'T STOP ME NOW GUYS! I'M ON A _ROLL!I"_

"THAT PUN WAS AS SHIT AS YOU DEKU!" Bakugou called back as both he and Todoroki had no choice but to jump out the way. However this also meant that they jumped right onto land mines. Both seemed to realized their mistake about the same time. "yoU FUCKER DEKU!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AFTER DISAPPEARING SUDDENLY MIDORIY HAS COME BACK AND NOW HE'S CLEARED THE FIELD, THERE'S LIKELY NO STOPPING THAT ALIEN!"

"Cannon Shot, I believe he named him. One of the three I've got the fewest notes on. He only got this one recently, due to an… adventure shall we say. There's not much to this one, however I can't deny he's effective. His outer body is coated with a near indestructible shell, and he can curl up into a ball to roll around without getting motion sick, making him the ultimate cannon ball."

With that, the alien flew out into the stadium, unfurling as the stadium roared with cheers. Midoriya tapped the symbol on his chest quickly and turned back to normal as he looked to Yaoyorouzu in front of him, who looked at him dazed. 'Crap I probably just…' "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to lose and I had no time to think. I didn't mean to take your opportunity away from you, i-"

Before he could continue, he felt two slender arms wrap around him, and he blushed as he realized Momo was hugging him tight.

On tv.

Where both their parents could definitely see it right now.

"It's fine Midoriya. You saved me…. I'm not mad…. Thank you…" The girl said, holding him tight. Nervously, he wrapped his own arms around her.

"HEY ERASERHEAD, THOSE TWO DATING OR SOMETHING?"

The blushed heavily as they let each other go.

"Students personal lives are not something to talk about on television mic." Aizawa berated, and the two were thankful for their scruffy homeroom teacher. For all of two minutes, as they forgot he loves to mess with them all. "Give it a few months."

"WELL EITHER WAY, MOMO YAOYOROZU AND IZUKU MIDORIYA HAVE TIED IN FIRST PLACE!"

With that, Midoriya relaxed, collapsing into the ground behind him. His blush didn't die away and for some reason he found himself entertaining the idea the commentators brought up about the two.

it was silly. Like that would ever happen, like he would ever be that lucky. Still, it was a nice thought to make him smile. Then he realized what that meant.

'Ah… shit.'


	26. Chapter 26

_"Magister? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

_"Yes. Yes I am."_

_"How did he…"_

_"I'm not sure but we have had those odd reports recently. Maybe they weren't as bogus as we thought."_

_"What should we do?"_

_On a screen, in front of the two men conversing was Izuku Midoriya, relaxing against a stadium wall with some raven haired girl they cared nothing about._

_"If he has the Omnitrix… we need to train him. Sports festivals are meant for hero internships. I need you to go put in the paper work for a special request."_

_"Yes sir. So you want him to…?"_

_"To become a plumber? Yes, for all our sakes I do."_

* * *

"Are you ok, Midoriya? You've been red faced for a while now. You aren't sick are you?" Momo pondered, placing a hand on her friends shoulder as the two watched participant after participant run in, having nothing better to do while they waited. The boy smiled nervously, waving away her concern.

"No, just…" 'Being betrayed by my brain with how close you are right now!' "…Not great with crowds is all."

"Ah. Well if it helps, you've got me here for any support you need." The rich teen said, patting his shoulder. Externally, the boy smiled. Internally he screamed.

"Thanks Momo, it helps." 'It also makes this worse.' Shaking his head, he began to stand up as more and more people poured through. "So what do you think is up next?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Momo said as she followed his lead, and the two began making their way to the center podium where Midnight was setting up again. "Whatever it is, let's do our best!"

"Right!"

* * *

It was a cavalry battle. A team event.

That wasn't so bad. Momo and Midoriya had shared looks of excitement at that, thankful they wouldn't be fighting everyone all at once for once.

Then the scoring system was announced. Based on each students placements in the obstacle course, the first forty or so had been assigned headbands with a value starting at five and gradually increasing from there.

The first place value….

"One million Points!" Midnight announced excitedly, and all eyes swiveled to the two who had secured that value. The Omnitrix bearer began to sweat while the creation girl gulped. "Of course, as Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorouzu tied, they both have this value. Unfortunately someone forgot to account for the possibility that people might tie so the headband will be shared between them. Now, you have until we can move this podium off-field to form teams. Begin!"

With that, students instantly dispersed, most of them immediately moving away from the two first place students. Groaning, the greenette turned to his taller friend apologetically.

"Sorry I got you stuck with me." He said, scratching the back of his neck while trying to think how he could use their situation to their advantage. He was briefly pulled out of his thoughts when the raven-haired teen ended flashing him the brightest smile he'd seen in his life (And he watched All Might toothpaste commercials!)

"It's fine, Midoriya. I likely would have choose to work with you anyways. We can't get caught up in what might be though. What's our plan?" She asked, looking around before her eyes widened. "Oh, hi Iida!"

"Yaoyorouzu, Midoriya." The blue haired teen said curtly, grabbing the smaller boy's attention. Iida stood tall, glasses hiding his eyes with the light. He looked almost intimidating.

"Oh, Iida! Are you joining us?!" Midoriya asked, excited. "I might have the perfect plan if-"

"No." The class president cut the boy off and Midoriya flinched back surprised at the abrupt refusal. Re-adjusting his spectacles the engine teen met the greenette's eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot bring myself to join your team. You see, we are just as much rivals as anyone else Midoriya, and though you may be my friend, I have to play for myself today. Make no mistake I am not trying to make you my enemy Midoriya, however we are rivals, today and throughout the rest of our careers most likely. I just wanted to make sure you understood I had no malicious intent before I joined Todoroki."

With that, the boy walked off leaving the two first place students absolutely befuddled, nearly missing the red head and brunette approaching next, the brunette whispering to herself. "Man, Iida was really intense there…"

"Hey you two! Nice going on the obstacle course.." Kirishima said and the Omnitrix bearer turned to see the red head along with Uraraka, determined gazes upon their faces. "Got room for two more?"

"Hm? I thought you would have tried to work with Bakugou Kirshima?" Yaomomo questioned, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Would he have not been a good match with you this event?"

"I mean…. Quirk wise yeah but he kept muttering stuff under his breathe about Midobro. I don't think I could of got through the whole event without snapping at him at some point." The hardening teen shrugged, making Midoriya blush lightly at the sentiment behind his actions.

"Uh.. yeah! Yes we do." Midoriya nodded quickly, happy for all the help eh could get. Then, as he looked between his group, a plan started to form.

Creation, Zero Gravity, Hardening, and the ability to move the first place headband between two players. He lifted the Omnitrix quick, flying through selections. He could work with this!

"Yaomomo, what's the strongest material you can make?"

"Well, I've been trying to practice making stuff stronger than steel, though at the moment I'm only able to improve upon the steel I already make. I could try to push myself If need be though!"

"Alright! Then, Uraraka you NEED to be a back horse-" Quickly, he began his instructions, as they all listened intently. Determined smiles shared between the friends. They got this!

Soon enough they got into formation, Uraraka taking her spot as the back left horse and Midoriya as the back right horse. Momo sat atop them, and Kirishima took up the front.

"Ready?!" Midnight called out to the teams, ready to start the event.

"Remember Uraraka, Kirishima. You're our close range defense, mainly you just need to keep an eye out for any enemies." Midoriya reminded, setting his fingers on his watch. "Yaomomo, you protect that headband on your head at all costs. Don't hesitate, if you see incoming create a shield immediately."

"Right! The girl nodded, and they gritted their teeth just waiting for the event to begin. "What about you?! You didn't explain your part in this."

"BEGIN!"

He pressed in the watch immediately and after a brief flash, Crystalize stood tall, grinning wildly. Ice immediately moved across the field, undoubtedly a gift from Todoroki. "I'm our long range support and defense!"

Before the ice could get close to them, a sudden almost shockwave of crystals erupted out the ground, flying around and shattering the ice. Other teams ran at them and Midoriya took a breathe.

"We just need to stay out the way of incoming grabs so…." Suddenly the ground beneath the stadium tore apart beneath them and the team was raised into the air by a podium of crystals. "I'll keep making them, we just need to move! Trust me?!"

"With my life, man!" Kirishima called back excited, running forward and leaping off onto another platform as the previous one fell away. A loud bang got their attention and they turned to see Bakugou blasting after them. "Incoming!"

"DEKU!" The blonde screamed, flying right towards them.

"Stay." Midoriya ordered calmly and his team listened. Bakugou shot closer and closer, then Midoriya grinned. "Now."

As the blonde tried to blast towards them a sudden wall of crystal shot up and Midoriya pretended not to enjoy how satisfying hearing his once tormentor crash into the wall was.

"Ha! Nice going Deku!" Uraraka called excitedly. Momo nodded, shield already in hand just in case. "What next?"

"We just keep moving! Next time he gets to close, I want you to try to float him Uraraka. It won't do much but slowing him down at all will be really useful. Kirishima, ready?!"

"Ready!"

They leapt once more.

"DAMN! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THOSE MOVES SPORTS FANS! ARE THEY EVEN LEGAL MANOEUVRES?!"

"I'LL ALLOW IT!" Midnight called out, causing Midoriya to grin. They would rely on that plan for a while.

"ALRIGHT THEN! YO ERASERHEAD, WHAT'S THIS ONES DEAL ANYHOW?!"

"Crystalize. Arguably one of, if not the most versatile of his forms. He has a solid crystal body, harder than diamond that allows him to take far more abuse than others. Along with that, he can create and fully manipulate the same types of crystals his body is made of, allowing limited shape shifting and creating constructs of crystal as we're seeing here."

"MAN! WHAT A MOVESET! NOT TO- OH HEY WHAT'S THIS?! LOOKS LIKE TEAM MIDORIYA'S PLAN HASN'T QUITE WORKED OUT!"

Midoriya grimaced as he sliced away at incoming tape and tried to dodge purple sticky balls flying at them. He couldn't fire out shards in a place like this, in this situation. He'd likely end up stabbing a spectator.

He also couldn't just create a shield and have them sit there, blocking themselves off completely would likely be deemed an illegal manoeuvre and leaving gaps would keep them blind to Bakugou.

"Yo, Midoriya?! Any idea how to deal with this?" Kirishima pondered and the alien teen gritted his teeth. "Cause we can't keep this up."

"Uraraka what was your weight limit again?" The boy asked quickly, and when he got the number from the girl, he turned to the stadium. "Staying out of the fight is proving even harder than expected. I forgot Mineta existed! Ok, Uraraka touch the ground quick!"

"Right!"

The brunette did as she was asked and the crystal alien slammed his foot into the ground, cracks forming around the group. Then suddenly the platform lifted and the teen did his best to use his powers and control it's trajectory.

"We're going to land in front of Todoroki! Momo, defend our blindside!" He commanded and the girl nodded, neither realising what he called her. The platform disappeared from under them and they fell, bracing for impact.

"One minute left."

"QUICK TODOROKI!" Came Tokoyami's voice, and the team looked up to see Iida flinching as Ice shot down his legs onto the ground and shot forth. Kaminari was at the back of their group and Todoroki had taken spot as the rider. 'Must be relying on Iida's engine flames for it to be safe to do that, really risky move.'

"I don't think that little shockwave will work this time!" Kirishima called back worried as actual ice bergs started moving towards them. Midoriya was quiet, putting his foot into the ground and focusing.

"DEKU!" Bakugou's pissed off shouts came and a quick glance showed the blonde flying towards them again.

"Midoriya…" Yaomomo began worried. The ice was upon them, Bakugou was close and other teams were incoming. They didn't have time.

Midoriya's eyes opened and in an instant the group were surrounded boy a dome of crystal. It thundered and echoes inside as the ice collided, and Explosions tried to tear it apart. Then Midoriya added a finishing touch of spikes on the outside, before opening an entrance behind them, letting them book it.

However right as they got to the entrance, Todoroki's team suddenly started rocketing towards them. Iida carrying them at a speed the boy could barely comprehend.

There was no way to dodge! Without another thought, Midoriya reached up and grabbed Momo's arm, quickly trying to encase her entire body in crystal. "YOU'LL BE OK!"

"RIGHT!" She shouted nervous, as Todoroki reached out for them.

"No you don't!" The heterochromatic teen shouted, annoyed as he reached his left arm out. In his adrenaline, the arm caught fire, surprising him and Midoriya. He was too late though, smashing his hand against crystal and falling from his group, who stumbled as well.

"TIMES UP!" Midnight's voice called through, and Midoriya's group turned to see Todoroki getting up slowly, inspecting his arm as he did so. Midoriya could of sworn he looked… sad? Why was he sad?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shaking his head, the alien quickly got rid of his crystal constructs around the arena, bringing them back into the day light. Momo gasped for breathe, and the alien quickly helped her down.

Beside them, Bakugou face planted into the ground. Kirishima snickered as he commented. "Guess he was still standing up there."

Bwoo.

After the flash, Midoriya held onto his friends shoulders and the girl looked up at him. She still had the headband on.

"We.. won?"

"Yeah, we won." He nodded, only to be caught in a tight hug, which he quickly returned. After a moment, Kirishima and Uraraka joined them as they laughed.

"Oh… and Midoriya?" Yaomomo asked, causing him to look up. Her grin grew but she seemed a little scarier all of a sudden. "If you ever do that without asking again I will do the same to you when you least expect it."

Judging by her tone, she was completely serious. Laughing nervously, the boy scratched his neck.

"Well-"

"Midoriya." A new voice got their attention, and they turned to see Todoroki looking at them. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Uh… I don't kno-" Kirishima's voice was skeptical, as if he didn't trust the fire and Ice teen's intentions but the Omnitrix bearer placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's fine Kirishima." He assured quickly, before turning to the heterochromatic teen. "Ok, Todoroki. Let's talk."


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm just going to get to the point. You are clearly much closer to All Might than the rest of our class." Todoroki said, leaning against the wall of one of the hallways while they waited for scores to be tallied in the field. Midoriya gulped, gritting his teeth as the heterochromatic teen continued. "If you're somehow related to the number one pro…. Well that's exactly why I chose you specifically. You made me break a promise I've held for a long time, just for a moment during the cavalry battle."

"A.. promise?" Midoriya questioned and the stoic teen before him nodded.

"A promise to never use my left side in battle. Have you ever heard of quirk marriages? Where two people are forced together only for their quirks and nothing more?" The boy asked and the Omnitrix bearer nodded, looking down as he did. The very concept made him sick. "My parents were part of one. My father, endeavor is a bastard."

"Huh?"

"When I was a child… Since I could remember he's been training me to be the next pro, to surpass All Might. He wants me to be the next him, to conquer everyone no matter who gets hurt. Everyday was at best a fight I could barely hold out in, at worst nothing but constant beatings."

Midoriya felt his blood run cold at that. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the idea of 'introducing' Endeavour to Goliath began to sound pretty enjoyable. "That's….. horrible."

"You get used to it." The heterochromatic teen shrugged, and Midoriya hated how easily he seemed to just disregard it, as the boy reached up for his burned eye. "You see this? This is a constant reminder every day of why I can't ever be like him. My mother…. She began to suffer worse, mentally as time went on. She couldn't even look me in the face… eventually, just because I reminded her to much of my father, she ended up pouring a boiling kettle atop of me."

Midoriya felt sick.

"I don't even know what she actually thought she would accomplish by doing so, just that she wanted so badly not to have to see my father she attacked me." Todoroki explained, finally standing up again and beginning to walk away. "I plan to make it clear to the bastard once and for all today I will be a hero without using his damn fire quirk. I will reject him today, and if your related to All Might… then your my next step towards doing that."

Todoroki had reached the end of the tunnel, walking out towards the stadium again. Midoriya had nothing to say, at least not right away as he stared at his watch, just processing all he was told.

Todoroki had almost left when he finally thought of something, turning on the spot and calling out to him. The boy stopped, turning back with a curious yet bored look.

"Todoroki…. I won't pretend I've been through as much as you, or that I can really understand your situation fully. I can understand and appreciated your motivation though. I can't just stop because of it though… You remember what I told you all about the USJ? About JJ and Roller?"

"What about them?"

"Roller…. Gave his life to save us. To save me. I can't ever not put my all into everything from now on, to do the absolute best I am able to do. I owe him that at the very least and… JJ… she's watching from somewhere. I know it… she's seeing all of this and she's lost… everything." Midoriya said, looking down as he balled his fists tight. "Her home, her family, her friends… She seems so happy sometimes but If I catch her at the wrong moment, I can't stand the sadness I see in her eyes. So for her… I have to be as strong as I can be, to make sure she knows at least _someone _is there, who won't disappear on her. That's why… I still will be coming at you with everything I have. The third stage of the festival is always one on one fights of some kind so… I'll see you there!"

Silence followed after that, as the ice teen took in what the greenette had said. Then he sighed, simply walking off, Midoriya soon following behind.

* * *

"ALRIGHT SPORTS FANS! WE ARE IN THE THIRD STAGE OF THE TOURNAMENT SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! IT'S THE ONE V ONE FIGHTS!" Present Mic announced excitedly, prompting cheers from the crowd louder than there had been throughout the entire day. "GO ON MIDNIGHT AND TAKE IT AWAY WITH THE EXPLAINATION!"

"Thank you Mic!" The sultry woman said into her mic as the students crowded around her once more, watching a holographic screen flick to life behind her. "This year we have decided to go for a very straight forward no holds barred fight! No implements, no other challenges, all they have to do is either knock out their opponent, make them unable to move OR throw them out the ring! As straightforward as can be. I have here with me a pile of numbers for all our competitors so why don't you all come on up and see who you will be fighting?!"

"Um… excuse me!?" A voice called out, garnering everyone's attention. To the greenette's surprise it was Ojiro who had called out, tail drooping as he held up his hand. "I want to withdraw."

"What?!" Hagakure exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"Dude, what are you doing?! This is a huge opportunity you're throwing away." Kirishima pointed out, frowning.

"It just…. It wouldn't be right. I can't remember… anything from the second round. It was like I wasn't even in control… I can't go forward like this in good conscious." The boy explained, tightening his fists. "You guys can't change my mind on this, my pride won't let me go through."

"Um… Nirengeki Shoda, From class 1-B ." Another voice said, belonging to a somewhat short and rotund student with blue hair. "I'd like to withdraw for the same reason…"

Muttering erupted amongst the students and spectators as Midnight debated what to do about this unexpected development. After a moment she grinned, adjusting her mask. "Alright then! We'll need a replacement for you both. This is an incredibly naïve decision my boys, it's hot!"

Midoriya decided he didn't even want to know what someone like Midnight was into as he deadpanned, everyone else somewhat surprised by her comment. After a couple of moments, two 1-B students called TetsuTetsu and Shiozaki were picked.

The people who passed the second round and the substitutes all lined up, Midoriya taking a spot near the back as they moved forward. Realizing he'd completely missed hearing the score to talk with Todoroki who looked to see who was part of the group.

Bakugou, Kirishima, Yaomomo, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, Tokoyami, Ashido, Aoyoma, Sero, Kaminari and the two students that had been picked. There was also a girl with almost tentacle like pink hair, kitted out in odd gear and a boy with tired eyes and messy blue hair.

Midoriya picked up his number and ended up with the number eight on his slip, which he showed to Midnight. Once he got the thumbs up from her, when she wrote it down he walked off, one of the final few to have their number picked and looked up to the projection showing who was fighting who.

**Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Shoto Todoroki vs. Hanta Sero**

**Denki Kaminari vs. Ibara Shiozaki**

**Mei Hatsume vs. Tenya Iida**

**Yuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido**

**Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Ochaco Uraraka vs. Katsuki Bakugo**

Midoriya frowned for three different reasons as he read that. The first was simply Uraraka's bad luck, the second was the fact that pretty much all his close friends from class were in the final round.

As a friend he was happy for them, but also sad because it meant he definitely would end up fighting at least one of them. They all knew it was nothing personal but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Finally….

"Who's…."

"Izuku Midoriya, right? From class 1-A?" A voice asked and Midoriya turned to see the blue haired boy behind him, hands in his pockets.

"Uh, ye-MMMPGHH!" Midoriya was suddenly cut off as a ball of fur forced it's way into the boy's mouth, cutting him off. Behind him, he heard Ojiro.

"You can't talk to him." The blonde said, and who Midoriya presumed was Shinsou grinned.

"Just want to say, I think I dislike you the most of your entire class." The tired eyed teen shrugged, before walking off. 'What the…'

"Ojiro, what the heck?!" Midoriya asked when the boy's tail finally got out his mouth, turning to face the taller teen while massaging his throat.

"Sorry about that but… We need to talk about that guy. I think he… I think has a sort of brainwashing quirk." The boy explained, making Midoriya's eyes go wide. 'But aren't those…' "I know it's not exactly common but… Come on, let's talk somewhere we won't be overheard."

"Uh… yeah.. ok."

* * *

It took twenty minutes for them to get around to finalizing the stage for the third round, in which time everyone tried to calm their nerves or come up with plans. In Midoriya's case he'd spend the first fifteen minutes just talking possibilities with Ojiro about Shinsou's quirk and in the end, he had only one solid conclusion to work with.

'DO. NOT. TALK!' He repeated in his head like a mantra. He knew he had a habit of running his mouth when he got into his fight, just to focus on anything other than the impending threat of injury and or death but that would not do him any favors this time.

At the moment he stood in the dimly lit hallway out into the stadium, watching as Midnight and Cementoss set up the last free bits of equipment they needed to start.

"Hey, there you are!" A voice called and Midoriya looked back, seeing All Might walking towards him in his skinny form. "Not had a chance to talk to you yet. You've been doing amazing so far. Nervous about what's coming next?"

"Kind of? I'm facing someone I've never seen in combat before, or even know anything about." Midoriya said, scratching the back of his head. "Normally I know something I can use to pinpoint a good alien but in this case all I can really use is don't pick goliath so I can actually stay on the ring."

"Hm, well I suppose that would be kind of frustrating." The blonde nodded, placing a hand to his chin. "My advice would probably just be to see if you can't figure out any information before you transform by using one for all. Still I don't know how effective that would actually be."

"Thanks…. Actually, that does give me an idea of my own." Midoriya said, pulling up the watch and going through the selections, stopping on his splixson form. "If his quirk works the way I think it does…."

"Oh, by the way kid, your girlfriend told me tell you she and everyone else wishes you good luck." The lanky man said, laughing when the greenette went beet red.

"YAOYOROUZU ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted, turning away and only getting more laughter from the man.

"And yet you know exactly who I was talking about." All Might teased. For a brief moment, Midoriya wondered if any of his aliens could punt someone into the sun.

"ALRIGHT SPORTS FANS! IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIRST MATCH!" Present Mic announced, and a hand landed on the greenette's shoulders.

"Seriously, young Midoriya. Good luck, I know you'll do great." The man said, giving him a thumbs up and a light shove forward. Midoriya nodded as he hurried out onto the stage as people cheered.

"FROM THE GENERAL STUDIES DEPARTMENT, THIS KID HAS COME OUT OF NOWHERE, IT'S HITOSHI SHINSOU!" Present Mic introduced the blue haired teen.

'Ok, don't hesitate, don't respond. Just go alien straight away and go at it!'

"AND FROM THE HERO COURSES CLASS 1-A, HE'S SLIMY, FREAKY, FAST AND STRONG! HE'S EVERY SHAPE AND SIZE! HE'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

The two teens eyes met, and Midoriya lifted his arm in preparation. Shinsou cracked his neck.

"I'll step in if things get out of hand!" Cementoss reassured the two from his seat.

"BEGIN!" Midnight commanded and Midoriya immediately pressed in the watch. He disappeared in a bright green flash, before it dissipated and Duple took his place.

"Hm, cool trick. At least you worked hard to get this far." Shinsou said, with a shrug before he glared at the alien. "Still, even you got lucky, getting a thing like that that could let you in while people like me are thrown to the sidelines. Maybe you of all people can at least understand how gifted you are to possess powers like yours."

Midoriya didn't say anything as he began running at the teen, grinning. Maybe this would be easier than he thought!

"But that idiot in your class definitely doesn't! A hero can't care what others think of them if they want to succeed, yet that monkey doesn't seem to understand that! Do they need teach you basic lessons like that in the hero course?!"

Midoriya's grin immediately fell away as he stopped, taking that in. He started to glare himself as he gritted his teeth, balling his fists. 'Come on, Izuku! Don't react! He's just trying to get a rise-"

"Didn't I see another one like you right now by the way?!" The blue haired teen asked. 'He saw… JJ?!' "What exactly are you even going to do? She seemed pretty pathetic when I saw her."

The second the words left his opponents mouth, Midoriya felt a switch turn in his mind as his blood began to boil.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY-"

The world went hazy.

"There, It's over. I win."


	28. Chapter 28

"There, it's over, I win."

Duple's arms dropped to his side, as mouth dropped open and he stood straight. The world went hazy and there was almost a sound similar to singing somewhere, encouraging him to listen, listen, listen.

"Turn around and walk out the ring for me."

Yeah, that was a good idea.

NO!

He began walking. He didn't want to do this. He was happy to obey.

STOP!

"EH?! WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?! WHATEVER THIS ALIEN IS, IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE IMMUNE TO WHATEVER SHINSOU CAN DO!"

"The judges weren't rational with the entrance exam. They favoured flashy and destructive quirks. Shinsou's quirk is brainwashing, he can make anyone do what he says so long as they answer a question he asks. Still, the exam had robots, not people. Seeing as he also applied for general studies, he obviously knew he wouldn't be accepted. I can only presume his plan is to succeed here and make it into the hero course that way."

He was getting closer to the edge. Was the singing getting louder? Was it a reward.

I DON'T WANT THIS! SAVE ME!

"SO THEN, SEEING AS IT MIGHT BE THE LAST WE SEE, WHAT WAS THAT ALIEN ERASERHEAD?!"

"Duple, apparently. Another of the three I mentioned earlier. Midoriya possesses two forms capable of cloning. The other shares a unified personality, making a very coherent team. This one has multiple personalities. Undoubtedly Midoriya had planned to use that to advantage so that the brainwashing would be ineffective but he ended up messing up. He would be able to take down shinsou alone but he'd have to overcome shinsou's brainwashing to do that. Either way, this fight is about to be over."

'Ojiro, I'm sorry! I can't, JJ, Mom….I….'

His foot was over the edge. It was about to step down. His fist twitched. His body began to heat up. Red glowing lines started to form.

_Midoriya had almost left the room, when Ojiro got his attention again before he could leave. "Hey Midoriya?"_

_"Hm? What is it?" He asked, raising a brow as the blonde walked over to him, before holding out a fist._

_"I know this may sound kind of selfish but I'll say it anyways. Beat this guy, for me and you!" Midoriya stared a moment at the boy's fist as he grinned, before giving one of his own and fist bumping the taller teen._

_"I promise!"_

'I… can't…. lose!'

Any second now, his foot was about to hit the edge, then his body suddenly lurched as something shot out of him. The world lost its haze and he pulled his foot back, almost falling. He turned, and to his surprise he saw a certain black and yellow Splixson.

"Back off, buster!" She called at the teen in front of her, running forward without regard. 'Did… Did I just summon Shimura by accident?!'

"What the?! How did you do that!?" Shinsou asked, eyebrows raised. Nana went to open her mouth as she ran at him but Midoriya quickly dived atop her, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Don't answer him!" He said quickly, pulling her up. He looked at her confused features with a slightly determined gaze. "Ok, first off sorry, I didn't mean to bring you back like this. Secondly, can you help me just get him out the ring?"

The girl nodded, and the two began running at the teen before them. The blue haired boy's eyes widened and he rushed forward, trying to shove them both. Unfortunately for him, the two splixson were agile and still had a lot of One for All going through them.

"Dammit! I can't lose! You got to run away from it all! The constant belittlement, being told you can never be a hero!" Shinsou shouted as the two kept pushing, Midoriya doing his best not to drop from his shouts or let anger get the better of him again. "You got luckier than the rest of us! Do you even remember what is was like?!"

Midoriya almost ended up answering that, but before his mouth could even open Shimura pulled him back.

"HITOSHI SHINSOU IS OUT OF BOUNDS! MIDORIYA WINS!" Midnight announced, and the transformed teen looked down to see he'd managed to push the brainwasher out of bounds.

"I… still remember." Midoriya said, looking up at the blue haired teen. His tired eyes closed and he gritted his teeth, but Midoriya kept talking. "Your right, I have been luckier, maybe than I had any right to be but… that doesn't mean you can't still be a hero. You got this far right? I know that look in your eyes, I used to see it in myself and I still see it in myself everyday."

Beside him, he could practically feel Nana's beaming face.

"It's the drive to never give up so…. I'll see you in the hero course someday, I'm sure." The boy said, turning to walk away once he saw a soft smile on the general educations students face. He decided to leave him be as his friends called down to him, but not before one last thing. "Oh, and Shinsou?"

"Yes?"

"Be very glad I was this alien when you insulted JJ." He said, smiling but his tone was deadly. The boy seemed to get the picture.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" All Might shouted as he looked between the two Splixsons, the green one rubbing the back of his neck nervously while the black one just explored. "She was in a complete panic last time!"

"I'm sorry, All Might!" The boy apologized, looking away. "I wasn't thinking, I literally barely could."

"Honestly, Toshi, give the kid a break." Shimura called from the back of the room as she hopped up on one of the beds to be eye level with him. "I'm fine, aren't I? Not his fault One for All kicked in to save him."

"Still…" The blonde sighed, rubbing his face while Recovery Girl silently wished she had any context for how a dead woman had come back to life in a different form. She was a good healer but not _that_ good. "Is this even allowed? It was supposed to be a one on one!"

"Well it is part of the boy's power, so regardless of whether he summoned a complete clone or another person he would be fine." Recovery Girl pointed out, jotting down a few notes.

"I… I am sorry I brought you back like that." Midoriya said bashfully, looking up at the past holder. "You should have had a proper planned returned, an actual-"

"Kiddo, it's fine." Shimura cut off with a laugh as she hopped over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Best part of being alive was using powers and helping others anyways, I prefer coming back like this. How much longer do we have?"

"Not much, just a minute." Midoriya answered, hopping off his stool. "And I should really make sure I find out who I'll be up against next, though I think I already know."

"Oh, well then I guess it's about time we fused back up." Shimura said, sounding almost sad as she turned to her old student. "Well Toshinori, It was great seeing you again! Don't go to hard on the kid for something that wasn't his fault, I hope you'll bring me out again soon!"

"Uh, yeah. Goodbye master!"

With that, the woman turned back as she began to glow, reaching out and fusing back into Izuku, before the boy turned back normal. He looked up to the blonde, still feeling guilty.

"Really All Might, I'm sorry I put you through that. I…"

"Ah, forget it. I'm sorry I yelled, you were just doing what you had to, to win. Just, please try not to accidentally resurrect anyone else in your next fight." All Might said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Midoriya grinned a little.

"No promises."

* * *

After that, the boy had hurried up to the stands, finding his classmates all sitting, staring down at the next fight about to start.

"So… how badly do you think this will end for Sero?" Ashido asked, leaning over the safety rail, while Koda nervously kept his hands near her waist in case he needed to catch her.

"I want to believe in him, but dudes got no chance." Kaminari gave his own two cents, as Midoriya took a seat between Momo and Uraraka.

"You did great, Deku." The brunette said with a grin, while the creation girl just set a hand on his shoulders to encourage him. "What do you think? Todoroki vs Sero?"

The greenette sighed as he looked down. "Sero has a really great quirk, when applied right. It can do all sorts of cool stuff but…"

Midnight called for them to start and their tape creating class mate got a hold of the heterochromatic teen he was facing. Then Todoroki used his quirk.

"Ice beats tape."

As he said that, most everyone else almost fell over as a gigantic ice berg formed, going over the edge of the ring.

"Holy. Shit." Mineta said quietly, getting immediately reprimanded by Iida for his language.

Midoriya sighed as he looked down to the field, as Todoroki was announced the winner, Sero trapped inside the ice.

As the heterochromatic thawed out his opponent, the Omnitrix bearer frowned. 'I know I could just use Pyroform but…. He looks so sad….'

He leaned back in his chair, groaning. It could never be as simple as just winning a quick fight, could it?

* * *

Midoriya had ended up tuning out a majority of the rest of the fights, only really focusing for his closer friends matches. He didn't want to ignore the others but he needed to come up with a way to fight Todoroki and he'd ended up making a decision.

He needed to get him to use his left side, to see it was ok to use his fire. To get him to give it his all.

Unfortunately, this killed his original plan A, B and C in the water. As he watched Mina skate around Aoyoma, he placed a finger to his chin. 'Pyroform and Chiller are completely immune to fire, hell Pyroform gets stronger with it so… no way Todoroki will use his fire against them. Crystalize would basically be us going at each other the exact same way, chances are I'd win but…. He wouldn't use fire on a material that can't melt fri'

Mina uppercutted Aoyoma, securing a victory as he fell backwards out the arena.

"AOYOMA IS OUT OF BOUNDS, ASHIDO WINS!"

'Cannon Shot, even if I could use a technicality to bounce off the stadium walls, that would be super risky. No way I can try that. Maybe…. No that's stupid, I'd probably shatter the ice instead of bouncing off.'

"NEXT UP! HE'LL GIVE YOU ALL QUITE THE SHOCK, IT'S 1-A'S DENKI KAMINARI! VERSUS, THE 1-B ASSASSIN IBARA SHIOZAKI!"

'Rath and Braniac would be…. Really bad ideas. Even if Rath could maybe fight, he would so not be the right transformation for this kind of thing. Braniac might as well just be giving up.'

The 1-B student paused the match a moment to berate present mic for her introduction, insisting she was nothing like a cold-hearted killer. After the commentator apologized, the battle commenced.

'Goliath can't fit on the stage and Colossus would be able to ignore the fire to easily. It's weird to even be trying to delibaretely putting myself at a disadvantage….'

Kaminari started to spark as he tried to end the fight quickly, blasting the entire arena with electricity, only to be intercepted by Shiozaki's vine like hair which she used like a shield.

'Blink would probably struggle on the ice, and I don't want to just end the fight as soon as it starts. Dammit…. I really am losing a lot of options here.'

After his attack, the electricity producing teen had ended up stumbling dumbfounded, being picked up by vines and thrown out, making him the loser.

"KAMINARI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! SHIOZAKI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

'Aside from the fact I just used him, Duple would be a terrible idea here as well. I'd just be making it easier for Todoroki if anything, I have no idea how clones are counted when they're shoved out.'

"NEXT UP! SHE'S 1-A'S MISTRESS OF CREATION, MOMO YAOYOROUZU! VERSUS, ALSO FROM 1-A, THE EMBODIMENT OF DARKNESS, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!"

'That leaves two. Reverb and Goop.'

The two stared each other down on the stadium, ready to fight. Midnight told them to start, and Dark Shadow shot out as Momo panicked, creating a shield to hold it off.

'Goop could melt through I guess and…. I have no idea how he reacts to fire, he would probably be good for forcing it out though. But…. No, I can't, I…. dammit. That leaves one then…'

"MOMO YAOYOROUZU IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TOKOYAMI WINS!"

All his thoughts suddenly disappeared into nothing as he processed that, actually taking in the field. Momo's foot has slipped out the ring by the smallest amount, forced back by the shadow creature.

Tokoyami didn't look back to see his opponents face as he left, but Midoriya could. The shock, the crushing feeling of defeat. Even after he'd began to win so much, Omnitrix pulling him through, he could recognize it instantly.

Then the girl, despite her best attempts to stay composed had started sprinting near the end to get out of the crowds sight, and Midoriya had leapt to his feet before he could be stopped.

"Midoriya?" Someone questioned, not getting an answer as he hurried through the door and pelted himself down the stairs. He ran towards the area he'd seen her disappear off to and looked around.

For a moment, he thought he had missed her, and then he heard a sob. He began to move towards it quietly, as it continued, breaking his heart. He walked up to one of the waiting rooms, pushing the door open gently and finding Momo with her head in her arms, body shuddering.

"Yaomomo?" He asked quietly, frowning as he walked in. the girl looked up surprised, before flinching when she saw the greenette. Gently he knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulders. "You ok?"

"I…. no…. why…. I'm not but…. Why…" The girl choked on her words, unable to form any sentences as she kept changing her mind about what to say. Swallowing she looked at him while wiping her eyes. "W-why does this h-hurt so much? I t-thought I was… b-better than this. I couldn't even… last more than a few seconds. I've lost… before but… It was so fast. I t-thought I was good at m-making decisions but….i g-guess I'm n-not as smart as I thought…"

Midoriya frowned at that, not sure what to say as he rubbed her shoulders gently. He wouldn't just leave her alone though, so he had to think of something. Then he had an idea, as he pulled up the Omnitrix and scrolled through. 'I really hope this doesn't backfire…'

"I-it's o-ok if you w-want to go watch the fights. I-I'm not so pathetic as t-to be unable to c-cry alone at least." Momo waved away, not looking at him. He gritted his teeth as he pressed in his watch. At the flash, she looked back and her teary eyes went wide.

"Let me tell you something, Momo Yaoyorouzu, class vice president and smartest girl Rath knows! YOU ARE THE SMARTEST GIRL RATH KNOWS!" Rath said pointing at the girl, shaking his other fist. The creation girl just stared dumfounded "YOU ARE ALSO THE LEAST PATHETIC GIRL RATH KNOWS, AND RATH KNOWS NO PATHETIC GIRLS IN THE FIRST PLACE! RATH DOES NOT APPRECIATE THESE LIES ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Midoriya…"

"YOU ARE ALSO THE BEST STRATEGIST RATH KNOWS, HAVE ONE OF THE BEST QUIRKS RATH KNOWS, ONE OF THE GREATEST FRIENDS RATH KNOWS! YOU ARE THE PRETTIEST RATH KNOWS AND ANYONE WOULD BE LUCKY TO KNOW YOU LIKE RATH KNOWS YOU AND RATH IS STARTING TO THINK RATH SHOULD SHUT UP BEFORE RATH ADMITS SOMETHING RATH WILL REGRET!"

Silence rung out after that as the bipedal tiger scratched the back of his head, and the creation girl looked away with a small smile, that slowly started to grow. "he…heheh…hehehehehe."

Then she burst out into full blown, genuine laughter, rocking back and forth as she did, unable to contain it. She held her stomach as she did, and to Midoriya it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Rath however wasn't done.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT RATHS COMPLIMENTS?! RATH DOES NOT APPRECIATE BEING BELITTLED LIKE THIS! BUT RATH WILL PUT UP WITH IT, FOR YAOYOROZU'S SAKE!"

She continued laughing, actually hitting her fist off the table at one point and wiping her eyes, finally starting to calm down as she looked up with a real smile. There was a silence between them as their eyes met before she rushed forward, wrapping him in a surprisingly tight hug. "T-thank you….thank….oh wow your soft…"

"SOFT?! RATH IS NOT SOFT! RATH IS, HOWEVER, THE BEST EARTH ON THE PLANET HUG!" The bipedal tiger continued, wrapping his own arms around the girl while she quietly put in the input to turn him back to normal. As he did, having to look up at her now instead of down she smiles happily at him. "Better?"

"Better. I really don't deserve to be friends with you?"

"If we're talking deserving, I'm sure you've got it the wrong way around! The fact I even got to meet you is amazing in of itself." Midoriya laughed, letting go. Then the girls grin turned teasing.

"So… what were you gonna regret admitting if Rath kept talking?" She asked, raisng a brow. Gulping the greenette swilred on his feet, grabbing her wrist to pull her along.

"OhheyIhearKirishima'smatchstartinglet'sgowatchrightawayi'msurehecandowithallthesupportevenifhedoesn'tneedit,he'ddothesameforus!" The boy blurted out as fast as possible, not looking the girl in the eyes as they began to walk off so she couldn't see his face go red.

Behind him, the girl felt a million times lighter. And not just because the boy had made her feel better, but for another reason related to him as well.

'Maybe…. I do have a shot after all…'


	29. Chapter 29

Midoriya and Momo weren't sure what to think as they watched Uraraka walk off towards the stage for her fight against Bakugou. The Omnitrix bearer and creation girl had initially gone to see Kirishima's match but after seeing how drawn out it had become, as he was facing a steel version of himself, they had agreed to go give Uraraka some moral support and maybe even a strategy.

Instead she had denied it, saying she wanted to do this by herself without relying on anyone. A noble goal to be sure, still it didn't make Midoriya any less nervous when Present Mic had announced she and the blonde were to go toe to toe in the next few minutes, their red headed friends match ending in a tie.

Along with his still slight worry for Yaomomo, who he couldn't be a hundred percent sure wouldn't need another pep talk and wondering if Kirishima would maybe need a pick me up as well, one could forgive him for losing himself inside his brain as he and the raven haired girl walked back to the stands.

Well, most could. Unfortunately, he ran into the one person he could probably be sure definitely wouldn't. He let out a oomph as he fell back, looking up to see a muscular man covered in flames looking down at him. "Ah! Watch where you're going you brat!"

Normally, he would apologize, but remembering what Todoroki had told him before, he choose to remain quiet as Momo helped him up, looking between the two with a look of concern.

"Actually…. Maybe it's fortunate I ran into you. That watch of yours, it's capable of quite a few feats. One might even say they could be comparable to All Might's, in the right hands…." The man started to drawl, a grin growing on his face. "Be sure to give it everything you have. I need my creation to see how foolish his rebellion is, if he's going to serve his purpose."

"Your….creation?" Yaoyorouzu asked, brows furrowing as she processed that. "You don't mean Todoroki, right?"

"What else would I be talking about, girl?!" The man asked, as he began to stomp away and Midoriya gritted his teeth. 'Don't react. Don't cause a scene.' "He has a duty to surpass All Might and he's being disgraceful about it. He has to learn to get over himself if he's going to fuffill my dream."

"He's your son! Not just some… thing for your amusement!" The creation girl said, face contorting in disgust at the man's attitude.

"Not to mention the only disgrace here is you." Midoriya muttered quietly, looking at the ground. Maybe not his best idea, as a moment later the number two pro turned, stomping up to them both.

"Excuse me?!" The flame coated man asked, balling his fists and Yaoyorouzu quickly put herself in front of the greenette, getting him to look up as she basically covered his body. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Sir, I don't think people are allowed to be down here besides students. As a class representative I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The raven haired teen said, keeping her voice level as she tried to defuse the situation. The man just growled.

"A child will not tell me what to do." Endeavour said, flames seemingly starting to become more intense on him as his frustration grow.

"Sir-"

"Brats like you should know to respect your betters!"

"Sir, we'll respect you as long as your respect our boundaries-" Momo continued to try to reason with him, however it only served to infuriate the man more until finally he raised his hand into the air, bringing it down swiftly and for a moment, the greenette could almost see Todoroki on the receiving end.

The sound of a palm slapping against a face never came however, as a green flash engulfed the halls. A moment later it dissipated and Chiller stood tall, holding the pro's fist in place as he covered his friend.

Dead moth like eyes, with a stare as cold as his own powers, met the flaming pro's own. The flame coated hand started to die down as it was forced back, finding itself overpowered by the alien as his arm started to become coated with frost.

Then, in a quiet, breathy voice, he spoke with a tone deadlier than he ever had before.

"You know…. I guess it wouldn't be wrong to say… All Might is your dream, Endeavour. We all know you want to be number one, and he represents that." Chiller said, as the air turned cool, endeavor flames unable to provide warmth to any of them no matter how hard he struggled. "Let me tell you something though…..If you ever try to lay a hand on any of my friends again…."

He leaned in, body going intangible as he went straight through the man, watching as he fell to the floor. "_I'll become your nightmare."_

"Izu-Midoriya…." Momo muttered, backing up a little bit as she grimaced. "You're scaring me…"

Blinking, the alien silently tapped the Omnitrix symbol and turned back to normal with a frown, walking ahead. He wasn't worried about getting in trouble, if there was one thing he could be certain about when it came to the number two pro, it was that he was too prideful to admit to being brought to his knees by a teenager.

"Good. Then he'll know I was being serious." Was all Midoriya said as he walked away, the girl trailing behind confused over his change in attitude. "Come on, we should catch Uraraka's match while we still can…."

* * *

Uraraka lost her match. The two friends had managed to catch the end of the show, seeing the plan she had been working towards put into action as she rained debris on the stage yet ultimately, she still had failed.

Needless to say, Midoriya had found himself running back to the waiting rooms once again, starting to get a little frustrated he couldn't seem to get five seconds to just sit down for a moment and think.

To his surprise though, instead of finding another girl sobbing her eyes out he'd have to give a pep talk to, he instead found her doing surprisingly well as she wished him luck on his own upcoming match.

He'd left her alone, getting the impression that even if she wasn't alright, she didn't want him to see her crying so he decided to respect that, instead going to wait at the entrance to the stadium.

On the stage, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were engaged in an arm-wrestling match to decide who would win their tie, however slowly but surely the greenette's friend started to gain more ground over the steel coated 1-B member, eventually smashing his fist into the table.

Mic went nuts, as he had a habit to do while announcing Kirishima as the winner and Midoriya smiled, happy for his friend.

For all of a minute before he remembered what he was walking into and he grimaced. He knew what he wanted to do in this fight but that didn't mean he didn't still want to win.

Unfortunately, Reverb would be at two distinct disadvantages. The first was that he was physically one of his least durable forms, able to be defeated relatively easily and Todoroki would definitely be going all out with his ice.

The second was that, to compensate for his lack od durability and need to keep a distance, he'd have to utilize his clones heavily, making it so much easier for Todoroki to ring him out if he got rid of a clone at the wrong moment.

"NEXT UP! HE'S THE COOLEST KID IN 1-A AS WELL AS THE HOTTEST, OR SO I'VE HEARD! IT'S SHOTO TODOROKI!"

'No pressure, right?' He thought, as he set his watch the selection he wanted and began walking out to the field. Todoroki glared as the two reached the top of the stairs.

"ALSO FROM 1-A! IT STARTED WHEN A CERTAIN DEVICE DID WHAT IT DID AND STUCK ITSELF UPON HIS WRIST WITH SECRETS THAT IT HID! IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

The two students eyes met, and Midoriya placed a finger over his watch.

"You know… I will acknowledge you are a serious threat, if you make the right decisions." Todoroki said quietly. "That's why…."

"BEGIN!"

"..I'll end this quickly!" The ice teen said, as a barrage as large as the ice berg that stopped Sero from before launched out at the greenette. The flash of green dissipated right as the ice came upon him.

It looked like it would be another quick match, but then…. Pure sound filled the stadium, causing even those who weren't in the direct line of the sound waves to cup their ears as the ice shattered completely, leaving a towering wall of white short clones on one end of the stadium.

They fused back into a team of five, and Todoroki gritted his teeth.

"Al-right. Le-ts do th-is!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Al-right. Le-ts do th-is!"

Each Reverb clone talked at the same time, running towards their opponent. Their gazes narrowed as the heterochromatic teen stomped their foot into the ground. The floor quickly became coated in ice as it travelled towards the group.

Reacting quickly, two of the reverb clones screamed at the floor, keeping it from progressing as it shattered and the other two leapt atop them, screaming at Todoroki to stun him.

It worked for a moment as the teen was shoved back by the force of the soundwaves, arms trying to cover his ears. He slid towards the boundaries but a wall of ice came up just in time to save him. The prime Reverb's eyes narrowed. 'Thought so, he'll be using his ice as a barrier between him and the out of bounds. I doubt I can safely pull off another Wall of Sound attack again so-WOAH!'

Before he could finish thinking spikes of ice burst out the floor, some shattering by the force of the clone's creams but others getting through, knocking them all into the air.

Not taking any risks, Midoriya quickly dissipated the other clones and flipped in the air, seeing the ground fast approaching. If he landed now it would definitely be over!

Without a second thought, he let out his most powerful scream, almost immediately rocketing back towards the arena. He turned and saw Todoroki staring at him annoyed as he got closer, before throwing out a barrage of ice which the alien barely managed to flip over and slide down on his feet, screaming the teen back into a stunned state yet again.

"YO, TALK ABOUT AN INSANE ESCAPE! I GOTTA SAY, I THINK THIS ONE MIGHT MY FAVOURITE WE'VE SEEN SO FAR!"

"You realize you're completely biased on that front?"

"MAYBE! EITHER WAY, LET'S HERE IT! WHO IS THIS ONE, ERASER?!"

"Reverb, I mentioned earlier he had two forms capable of cloning. As we've all seen, this is the other. He's much more coordinated as he shares a single consciousness, essentially, allowing for much easier team work between them. Interestingly, of all forms he possess this may well be one of the least durable, making it an interesting choice."

"OH?! AND WHY IS THAT?!"

"He possesses multiple aliens that are complete direct counters to all of Todoroki's abilities. Knowing him, he must be planning something. Either way, his other main attributes as we've seen is his sonic screams. They're about equivalent to your own, Mic in terms of how loud they are, but the physical force can be much greater if he pushes himself."

Todoroki growled, running forward despite the pain of the barrage of sound hitting him and threw a punch forward, hitting Reverb in the stomach and throwing him back. Giving short bursts of sound, the alien quickly righted himself and looked up to see the heterochromatic teen shaking, ice covering parts of his body. 'This is my chance!'

"You ca-an't ke-ep at th-is." He said, duplicating into three and all of them jumping out the way of a set of spikes coming at them. "You are hit-ting yo-ur lim-it Todo-roki!"

"Is that so?" The boy asked, standing tall and stomping the ground again, ice quickly spiking out at the three clones. They duplicated each into a group of six and decimated the ice. "Dammit!"

"We can com-plete-ly coun-ter-act you-re ice enti-rely." Reverb said calmly, as he dropped in front of the teen. A lull in the fight as the two knew they were hitting a standstill. "You wi-ll ne-ver win if you ne-ver gi-ve one hun-dred per-cent."

The ice teens eyes narrowed as he realized what Midoriya was trying to get at and he started to stomp forward. "Don't you dare Midoriya!"

"You kno-w it is tr-ue! You can't be-at me wi-th you're ice-UGH!" He didn't stop Todoroki's approach, trying to get his words out but that let the teen get in close enough to kick the alien across the ring. As he continued running, the alien quickly looked up and screamed again, shattering some more ice coating the field and letting him quickly get away from the boundary.

"DID MY FATHE R PUT YOU UP TO THIS?!" Todoroki demanded, as he rand to meet the alien again, movements becoming more and more stiff as his body was covered in frost. "HOW MUCH DID HE OFFER TO PAY YOU, YOU BASTARD?!"

"No-thing! This has no-thing to do wi-th you-re fat-her Todo-roki!" Reverb countered, rolling out the way of yet another barrage and letting a clone jump ut of him, recreating his sliding move from earlier as a distraction. "Th-is is to do wi-th you! You-re lo-sing be-cause you re-fuse to use you-re fi-re!"

"AND THAT WON'T CHANGE!" The teen shouted, pissed off as his ice exploded, sending shrapnel that the alien barely avoided, his clone hit in the process. Todoroki moved faster than Midoriya expecting, taking his legs out from under him and quickly coating his body in ice, holding him down with a look of pure anger. "I WON'T USE HIS POWERS! I WON'T LET HIM HAVE THE SATISFACTION!"

He was going to lose. His mind flashed to JJ for a moment, imagining her watching and the look of disappointment that would cross her face if he failed here. If he beat Shinsou for Ojiro, only to fail a moment later. All Might and his Mom, doing everything they could to encourage him until now. Yaoyorouzu, who had just suffered her own lose.

He saw Roller, rolling over in his tomb at him failing. Finally, as the ice started to cover his face, he saw Todoroki in front of him, the pain hidden behind in the anger in those eyes. A switch flipped in his mind, he couldn't fail right now no matter what.

"It's no-ot hi-s! It-s your po-wer! Not hi-is!"

"IT'S NOT-"

**_"IT'S YOUUURRSSSSSS!"_**

As his voice picked up, screaming that last line he screamed as loud as he could, the vibration of his body from the backlash making the ice go brittle and fall apart while Todoroki was thrown through the air. Getting up, he brushed the last of the ice off and met his opponent head on with a glare.

Todoroki stood up, and their gazes locked, yet the heterochromatic teens gaze seemed so fat away. "I am put-ting every-thing! We all are! So you sho-uld do the sa-me!"

Silence engulfed them a moment, and neither moved. For a moment, the alien boy couldn't help but wonder if he'd somehow gone to far, when finally Todoroki muttered a single phrase. "….Still want to be a hero…."

Then, in one amazing instant, a magnificent torrent of flames sprouted from the boy, making Midoriya have to shield his eyes a moment.

"EH?! WHAT'S THIS?! SHOTO TODOROKI IS…. USING HIS FLAMES!? WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY!"

"So, that's what the problem child was doing…."

"YEEEEESSSS SHOUTO! HAVE YOU FINALLY EMBRACED YOU'RE-" Midoriya tuned out Endeavors shout, as did Todoroki. The two 1-A student's eyes met once more.

"Thank you…. Midoriya." The fire and ice teen muttered, and Midoriya grinned for just a moment. "But now…. It's over."

Ah, right, he wasn't going to be able to-

His eyes widened, as he looked around at the ice on the field, back to the fire and the new chunks of ice sprouting off his opponent. "Wa-it Todo-roki! Don't!"

He ran forward, separating into as many clones as he possibly could to try to contain the backlash that was inevitably going to occur at this point. Todoroki likely hadn't realized because of the adrenaline but his power was going to-

BOOM!

He heard the noise before he saw the flash or felt the shock wave hit him. He did the first thing he could think of, dissipating all of his clones and screaming at the ground.

The world flashed hundreds of times as he twirled far to fast through the air, debris flying all around him and spectators screaming in shock in fear. For just a moment he could have sworn he met eyes with Ashido as he was thrown away.

Then, eventually the spinning stopped and he could see the endless blue expanse of the sky. Looking around, he realized that he'd managed to redirect his trajectory into the sky but now he was plummeting back to the ground, picking up speed fast.

It took a couple moments but the stadium came back into view as he plummeted, and the voice of Present Mic filled his ears.

"WELL SPORTS FANS… UH….. MIDORIYA IS ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE TO BE SEEN AND TODOROKI IS STILL BARELY IN BOUND SO-"

"Wait, look there!"

"OH MY GOD! IN THE SKY SPORTS FANS!"

People started to point as he finally passed the roof of the stadium and saw Todoroki looking up at him, dazed and shocked as he leaned against an ice wall protecting him.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Looking at the flashing Omnitrix symbol, he grimaced as he realized it was now or never. Splitting instantly into a group of ten he let out one last scream that shattered the ice and sent Todoroki over the edge, falling down the steps before the alien collided hard with the concrete ground.

Bwoo…

He retained conscious just barely long enough to feel the other Reverbs merge back into him and feel his body return to normal.

"SHOTO TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! MIDORIYA WINS!"

With that, his consciousness faded away.


	31. Chapter 31

Midoriya groaned as he came to. His head ached and it hurt to open his eyes, but after a moment he managed to force them open and take in the room he was in.

He was laid up on an infirmary bed, while Recovery Girl bustled about looking after he other patient, a groggy looking Todoroki. The heterochromatic teen was the first to notice the Omnitrix bearer had awoken. "Midoriya…."

"Hm? Oh, you're finally awake!" The nurse said relieved, turning and quickly hurrying over to him. "How are you feeling sonny?"

"Like I took a Detroit Smash to the face…." He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What happened? I remember an explosion but then…."

"I…. I apologize." Todoroki spoke up first, getting the greenette's attention. He seemed genuine as well, a nice surprise. "I wasn't thinking straight…. I used my quirk in an incredibly reckless and destructive way…."

"Oh… right. Super cooled area, rapidly heated up…." Midoriya muttered, suppressing a yawn.

"Both of you got injured because of it, however for different reasons. Mister Todoroki has escaped mostly intact, though no doubt he'll have a few scars and burns that won't be healing any time soon." The nurse explained, causing the greenette to grimace. "As for you, you mostly were just thrown about by the explosion itself. Unfortunately, you somehow managed to get yourself an impressive amount of height, with no safe way to get down."

"O-oh…"

"Yes, you took quite the fall. Fortunately it seems you're alien form saved you once more. You only had a few cuts and bruises, easily healed up. Still, you'll probably be a little tired from everything." Recovery Girl explained, as she took a few readings. "Still, so long as you are healthy, you can return to the spectators stand or remain here. It might be easier to rest here but the choice is yours…."

He took a moment to contemplate that, but shook his head, moving to climb out of the bed. "Should probably let everyone know I'm alright. Who won by the way?"

"I….. You did, Midoriya." Todoroki said, looking up to him with conflicted eyes. Midoriya couldn't help but notice as he properly inspected his classmate, that there was a new cut below his right eye. "Even with using my fire side, even with the unexpected explosion…. You hit me with an attack as you were falling through the air and you won."

Silence fell over the room for a moment, before Midoriya walked over to him and knelt down. Confused, Todoroki met his eye and Midoriya smiled despite himself, as he pointed to the new scar. "Your eye…. It was always a reminder right?"

"Yes… of my promise. I….. I don't know what to do with that now….. I can't….." The fire and ice teen struggled to put his thoughts into words and the Omnitrix bearer sighed.

"Use this one as a reminder as well. Your left eye is a reminder of what you will never become, not because you refuse your left side but because you will control it." He instructed calmly, surprising even himself with the confidence he spoke these instructions. "And this new scar…. Use it to remind you why you must get it under control. You're power doesn't define you, nor does your family."

Midoriya finally stood, turning to leave but before he did, he gave Todoroki one last kind smile.

"Take it from me Todoroki, the only part of your life that defines you…. Is yourself."

He didn't stay to see if his words landed. Somehow, he just felt confident they would.

* * *

"Deku!" Uraraka cried out happily as the boy returned to the stands, leaping at him and pulling him into a hug. Yaoyorouzu wrapped her own arms around him a moment later and everyone else gave him at least a thumbs up or a nod. Well except Bakugou of course. "That was amazing! Are you ok? That fall…."

"It looked like it would have hurt." Yaomomo finished and the boy laughed, scratching the back of his head while they walked down to the seats.

"I'm fine, just a little groggy." He said with a shrug, sitting down and looking upon the next match. It was Iida vs a class 1-B girl, Shiozaki. Whoever won would be his next opponent.

He placed a hand to his chin as he leaned forward slightly. 'If Shiozaki wins, I'll be at a disadvantage due to having no real knowledge of her quirk beyond it involved vines. I'll have to rely on pyroform and hope she had a weakness to fire.'

As he continued to think, he completely failed to notice Yaoyorouzu had yet to actually remove her arm from around him. She seemed oblivious to it as well, until the snickering from some of their classmates alerted her and she quickly retracted the arm. Bakugou left, either for his next match or with disgust. Probably both. 'If Iida wins…. I'm conflicted on what to do. I don't want to insult him by not going all out but I still want it to be a fair competition… He's a strong fighter but if I choose someone like Colossus there's no way he'd be able to actually do any proper damage…'

The fight begin, and almost as soon as it did It was over. Shiozaki was simply unable to react in time to Iida's speed, getting behind her in just a few seconds and grabbing her by the shoulders. She was out the ring just a moment later.

"TENYA IIDA WINS!"

Midoriya sighed with a grin, sitting back. He'd just have to cross that bridge when he got into the ring with him. "So who's next?"

"I think Kirishima and Bakugou." The raven haired girl beside him said, with a furrowed brow. "I…. don't really know how to call that fight."

"Well…. It will probably come down to if Bakugou figures out Kirishima's weakness or not." The greenette commented with a frown. He would probably rather face his red headed friend in the finals than the explosive blonde but…. Somehow he knew that wouldn't happen.

"I suppose so…" His tall friend nodded, before leaning back with a frown. Then she noticed his concerned look and hesitantly she placed her hand on top of the greenette's that sat on his arm rest. He looked over to her surprised but seemed to feel better at her smile, even if he did blush a little.

They missed Jirou and Mina rolling their eyes above them. Not that Midoriya really would have cared… for once he felt calm.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The moment was ruined however, when Bakugou let out a relentless assault on Kirishima. An assault that saw him declared the winner of the match. Midoriya's body stiffened just a little, and Yaoyorouzu's grip got tighter.

She didn't let go until it was time for the greenette's own match. Unfortunately, there was only one match before that. And sadly, Tokoyami versus Mina hadn't been a long fight.

* * *

"ALRIGHT SPORTS FANS! HE'S THE KID WITH ENGINES IN HIS LEGS AND A PASSION THAT BURNS JUST AS HOT AS THOSE ENGINES FLAMES! IT'S 1-A'S IIDA TENYA!"

Midoriya took a steadying breathe as he walked up the platform to the Arena. Iida's face slowly coming up the other side as the flames of the arena danced. If he won this fight…. Then he'd either be up against Tokoyami or Bakugou.

Shaking his head, he decided to put that thought aside for now. He could worry about his childhood friend later. For now, he had to focus on his real friend. "I hope you'll do your best Iida!"

"AND ALSO FROM 1-A, HE MAY BE QUIRKLESS BUT HE'S NO ORDINARY KID! IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"And I hope the same of you, though I have one request." Iida said, getting Midoriya's attention as he cycled through his forms. "I understand if you won't listen to my request, but I would like to fight Blink if at all possible, It is only right…."

Midoriya smirked, setting the watch to said alien's silhouette. The possibility of a trap went through his mind for a moment, but he decided he'd take the risk.

"BEGIN!"

A green flash immediately engulfed the greenette and when it dissipated Blink stared down his friend. He grinned, talking in his raspy voice as his visor came down. "May the best speedster win."

"Yes, of course."

BWOOSH!

"RECIPRO BURST!"

To the spectators, the two became naught more than blurs as they rushed one another, but with their own eyes trained to see such faster objects, and their reflexes honed by their powers, the two boys saw each other coming.

Midoriya wasn't using his full speed of course, the risk of flying right off the arena was far to high if he didn't stop. His reflexes were good, not perfect. The two met in the middle and the alien side stepped, trying to use the teens own previous move against him.

Instead however, the blue haired teen seemed to anticipate this and planted one of his feet into the ground, lifting the other and using his flames to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to Blink's head.

The alien was thrown to the side, flying towards the arena boundary but he managed to right himself just in time, immediately leaping back into action. Iida's flames started to flicker and the alien grinned. Iida couldn't keep such constant high speed movement going like he could.

Still, his taller friend wasn't done yet, capitalizing on every moment he could. The two rushed each other again and this time the transformed teen wasted no time on fancy movements, aiming a claw right at Iida's stomach. Unfortunately, he made a miscalculation as Iida's arms reached farther than his own, and he was knocked down by a punch to a face, even if he did trip Iida up in the process.

"YO ERASERHEAD, YOU WANNA SHARE THIS ONE?!"

"Blink. If you ask me, he seems to be a favorite. His power is simple, he's fast. Faster than any pro hero currently on record in fact, though utilizing that in this small area may be difficult. He isn't that bad in the physical strength department either. He's certainly not as strong as some others, but he does possess at least a little enhanced strength."

"SOUNDS SUPER HANDY!"

Finally, Iida's flames died down and the teen's speed was cancelled. Midoriya grinned as he stood up, aiming for one last strike. 'He thought he had a chance if he ended it fast. Sorry Iida, I-'

His thought was cut off as he came up on the blue haired teen, only to have his legs swept out from under him and to go skidding across the arena. Sitting back up, having barely avoided going out he looked to Iida in surprise.

The blue haired teen was grinning. And Midoriya understood, shaking his head in amusement. 'I get it now. I can only move so fast here, and it's just slow enough that Iida's enhanced reaction time….. he can attack me. Smart idea…. Shame it relies on a misinformed notion. I CAN attack from a distance.'

He lifted his visor for just a moment, so Iida could see his grin before he rushed to one of the corners and began circling his friend. Iida's head whipped around, trying to keep up but with the teen's path in a circle he could get faster than before.

Before he knew it, the blue and black blur started to rise into the air with the wind, creating a forceful tornado that the engine teen found himself stuck within. Try though he might, Iida's feet were quickly lifted off the ground and he was lifted into the air.

Finally, Midoriya stopped, time almost seeming to slow as he watched Iida fall and he slid across the floor. Right at the last moment, he acted.

BWOOSH!

His claws curled up, he hit the teen in the chest and the hit struck true, catching Iida off guard and throwing him to the edge of the ring. He slid back, and silence fell for a moment.

Iida's head was over the boundary.

"TENYA IIDA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! IZUKU MIDORIYA ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND!"

Smiling softly, Blink tapped his Omnitrix symbol and in a flash, Midoriya returned. He ran over to Iida, offering him a hand. "You ok?"

"Physically, I'm fine." The tall teen groaned, accepting the helping hand up. His face wore a look of shame however. "I am ashamed that I couldn't win for my brother however."

"Oh hey, come on. I'm sure it would be awesome if you won but if he's your brother, then I'm sure he's still proud of you for getting this far." Midoriya laughed as the two made their way to the exits. Iida nodded, quietly. "So… let me guess, didn't expect I could hit from a distance?"

"Yes, I was under the impression you would have needed to attack me physically. I suppose I should of considered the possibility your speed would have generated wind…." The engine teen nodded, when a set of footsteps got the two boys attention. A moment later, Ectoplasm, one of their teachers hurried around the corner. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"I…. I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned about. Come with me, Mister Iida. There was an…. Incident in Hosu city." The teacher explained and the teen froze up for a moment.

"I…. excuse me Midoriya." Iida said quietly, following the pro. As they left, Midoriya could only stand their confused. 'What was that about?'

"NEXT UP SPORTS FANS, HE'S AN EXPLOSIVE FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH! IT'S KATSUKI BAKUGOU FROM 1-A!"

Midoriya blinked, looking back. 'Guess…. Guess I might as well just wait here. No point going back up to the stands now….'

"ALSO FROM 1-A, STRIKING FROM THE SHADOWS, SHROUDED IN THEIR DARKNESS, IT'S TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE!"

The next few minutes were filled with bright lights and explosions as Midoriya tried his best to ignore them and think. 'I don't want to use Goop so…. Who? Crystalize was effective but…. He was able to pull me out. He knows my weakness. I doubt I can just rush him as Blink either, Iida already proved that won't be effective….Dammit, with his explosions he's way to powerful against most of my forms….'

Then it hit him.

'But…. What if I could turn his power into a disadvantage…? I don't have to worry as much about property damage here.' He looked down, pulling up his watch and cycling through his forms. Funnily enough, though he didn't know it, he would have been relying on the same alien regardless of who won the fight.

"FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI IS DEFEATED! KATSUKI BAKUGOU ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND!"

Midoriya sighed. 'Of course he did…'


	32. Chapter 32

"SIR! WE HAVE AN ESCAPEE FROM E. CORRIDOR 3 APPROACHING!"

"Shit! Who is it!?"

"It appears to be a conductoid! Your orders Magister?!"

"Same as ever. Capture, contain and…. Punish."

* * *

Midoriya sucked in a breath as he looked towards the stadium, ready to be called in any moment. There was a short break being given for the two finalists to catch their breathe and to build excitement among the spectators.

The greenette looked up to the 1-A stands, practically able to feel the worry radiating off his friends. He saw Uraraka leaning over the edge of the railing and when she met his eyes, he just gave her a thumbs up.

The brunette smiled, giving her own before the greenette turned back to the ring. In the commentary booth, Present Mic and Aizawa were discussing the upcoming match excitedly. Well one of them was.

"SO, SINCE HE'S GOTTEN TO THE END AND WE ALREADY KNOW THE GIST OF BAKUGOU'S POWER, WHAT ALIEN DO YOU THINK'S COMING UP NEXT ERASERHEAD?! I MEAN, WE ALREADY SEEN A FAIR FEW, ANY NEW ONES LEFT?!"

"There are a few. Some even I've yet to see. Still, from files and documents, as well as a basic understanding of how he thinks, I can make a few educated guesses." Aizawa replied, bored as ever. A shuffling sound could be heard, indicating the scruffy man was moving about some papers likely containing information on the fighters. "Midoriya knew this was a scouting opportunity and did his best to showcase his multiple forms, however now we are in the final round that isn't a likely factor. Especially not since the two finalists seem to have a… complicated relationship."

"OH HO?! SO IT'S A FATED BATTLE, DESTINED TO BE?!" Present Mic asked, and he got a groan in response.

"Believe whatever nonsense you wish. Both of them are merely powerful and competent fighters, with an aptitude for analyzing their situations. Though one is much better at finding actual solutions than the other." The greenette's homeroom teacher replied, before jumping back into what he was talking about before. "Anyways, as Midoriya is free to use whatever alien he wishes, there of course remains the question of who. However that is something I won't give my answer on, I'm not trying to spoil the fun after all."

Midoriya narrowed his eyes at that, looking up to where the man would be. 'Since when did you care about spoiling fun? Oh well, any advantage I can get is a good one I suppose.'

"WELL ALRIGHT! EITHER WAY, ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE DAY SPORTS FANS?!"

The crowd cheered the loudest they had all day, as Midoriya began walking to the ring, trying to ignore how his body was sweating.

His confidence was better than it once was, but still the idea of facing Bakugou would probably always make the greenette nervous, especially in untested conditions.

Still, he was here now and everyone was counting on him to win.

So, that's all he had to do. That was all that went through his mind as he began to climb the steps up to stage. On the other side, Bakugou made his way with a dark scowl.

"ALRIGHT SPORTS FANS! FOR THE FINAL TIME TODAY! FROM CLASS 1-A, HE'S THE BLONDE WITH A TEMPER AS FIERY AND EXPLOSIVE AS HIS OWN QUIRK! HE'S BEEN A BLAST TODAY, HE'S THE HERO COURSES ONE AND ONLY KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

Said teen just let out a "Hmph" at his intro, while still glaring down Midoriya.

"About time I put you in your place for the entire world to see."

Oh for fucks sake. The greenette rolled his eyes as he hovered his hand over his watch.

"ALSO FROM 1-A, HE'S BEEN GIVING US ONE HELL OF A SHOW TODAY, NEVER SHOWING US THE SAME FORM TWICE YET! CAUSE WHEN YOU GOT THIS KID IN, IT'S HERO TIME! IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

The crowd exploded with applause and cheers, and Midoriya smirked, trying not to betray his worry as he stared Bakugou down.

"Think you can beat me genuinely this time, Kacchan? Cause I think you're still going to need me to be like this to be able to actually do anything." He challenged, suppressing his urge to laugh when he saw his once friends eyes lit up in anger. 'Good, and now he accepted the challenge, he just lost his best trick.'

"Deku…. You bastard….."

"BEGIN!"

BOOM!

"JUST DIE!"

A green flash.

"Seriously, you need to expand your vocabulary."

BOOM!

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at his new opponent. The transformed teen's body was sleek, with dark red rocks coating his bright yellow lava like body.

His hair was replaced by a billowing flame and his feet were like two claws more than actual feet. The thing that had surprised the explosion teen though, is that while the force had knocked him back ever so slightly, Midoriya had mostly been unfazed.

"Meet Pyroform." He said, with a grin before punching the blonde back across the ring in his surprised state. "Been thinking about renaming him to be honest, not exactly my best name. So, Kacchan, shall we?"

"You…. YOU BASTARD!"

Explosions set off behind the blonde teen as he propelled himself back, rocketing over the fire alien, dodging a punch and aiming to get behind him. Midoriya smirked, burning the cement beneath him and digging his feet into the ground.

BOOM!

He'd be lying if he said the impact of the explosion didn't hurt, in pushed his body and he knew if he wasn't digging his feet in he'd be making many more evasive maneuvers that would get in the way of the fight.

There was another factor to the explosions however, a factor Midoriya had lamented much more for all his life. Yet another fist came at him, Bakugou deciding to try to brute force the alien from his spot.

He grabbed both the explosive teen's arms, letting the explosions go off and letting out a small chuckle, confusing his opponent. "The worst part about your… episodes as a kid Kacchan. The worst part was always the burns, I still have the scars to today you know."

"Good! They should be reminding you off your fucking place you villain!" The teen in his hands screamed and the fire aliens actually let his grasp go in confusion.

"Me, the villain? LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

BOOM!

"SO ERASERHEAD, WANT TO GIVE YOUR ACCOUNT HERE?!"

"Pyroform. He possesses acute pyrokinesis, enhanced strength and durability, and he…. Well…. You'll see as the fight goes on."

"ER, WELL OKAY! SHORTER ACCOUNT THAN NORMAL BUT THATS COOL I GUESS!"

Midoriya gritted his teeth as an explosion hit him in the face, actually strong enough to get his foot to come out of the spot he had planted it in. Bakugou came flying towards him again and he decided he'd had enough being a stationary target.

He threw flames beneath him, rocketing into the air out of the way of one of the blonde's attacks, turning down and seeing him approach.

He wait until the blonde got close, firing off yet another explosion. A big one, using both hands. The greenette smirked, putting his won hands forward and absorbing the flames that came as part of it.

Bakugou looked on shocked, as Midoriya then formed his own attack into a giant fireball.

"Kacchan, catch!" He shouted as he hit the blonde and knocked him into the ground, before slowly descending down. "Now what the hell do you mean I'm a villain? Is that what your little opening speech was about?"

"I… I WILL BE THE BEST HERO! I **AM** THE BEST HERO!" Bakugou roared as he tore towards him, using his explosions to increase his speed. Midoriya crossed his arms in an X shape and threw out two, for lack of a better term, blades of fire that his opponent barely ducked under. "YOU CALLED ME A VILLAIN BUT YOU'RE THE ONE ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY! ALWAYS BEING WHERE YOU FUCKING SHOULDN'T!"

BOOM! BOOM BOOM!

Midoriya didn't have time to stop the barrage as it hit him. He absorbed the flames but the impacts still knocked him off his feet and forced him back-

BOOM!

He tumbled back, hitting his head against the concrete while Bakugou loomed over him. The blonde climbed on top of him and continued to let off smaller explosions, just enough to keep the teen pinned down.

"You- Your delusional." Midoriya coughed, meeting his once childhood friend's eyes. The greenette had gotten a lot of insight since he'd come to U.A. including what true friends were. Which left him with a question. "What did… I ever see in you?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as he took a powerful explosion right to his head for it.

"Fucking SHUT UP! TO BE THE BEST HERO, I HAVE TO SQUASH EVERY ONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY! THE BEST NEVER GETS TAKEN DOWN OR IS LOOKED DOWN ON BY ANYONE BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS FUCKING THERE!" Bakugou screamed, continuing to throw punch after punch. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I BEAT YOU DOWN YOU WOULDN'T STAY DOWN! YOU ALWAYS GOT BACK UP AND CONTINUED FUCKING LOOKING DOWN ON ME!"

Midoriya gritted his teeth, still taking the blows as he quietly began working on a counter-attack in his hands. His patience was beginning to be tested though.

"THEN YOU GOT THAT CHEATING FUCKING WATCH AND NOW YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE POWERS YOU FUCK OR DID BEING DIAGNOSED QUIRKLESS NOT TEACH YOU THAT!"

The fire continued to grow in his palms. His patience was comparable to a slab of wood.

Still solid, as it took the abuse, but beginning to splinter.

"GOT AN ENTIRE DAMN CLASS OF WEAK ASS SYMPATHISERS! IM BETTER THAN ANYONE OF THEM BUT AS LONG AS YOU FUCKING EXIST NO ONE KNOWS THEIR PLACE ANY MORE! HELL THAT FUCKING PONYTAIL BITCH MOST BE INSANE IF SHE HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU!

"Bakugou that's enough!" Midnight called, both the teens having forgotten the teachers were there. Cementoss began to move to stop the beating, but before he could.

Bakugou made his last comment.

He made…. His last mistake.

"HELL, BET THAT FUCKING **UGLY ASS LITTLE ALIEN FREAK WILL PROBABLY BE A LOSER LIKE YOU IF SHE KEEPS HANGING OUT WITH YOU!**"

The wood stopped splintering, because it exploded it millions of tiny pieces.

The alien teen's mind went blank as autopilot took over his body. His hands shot out as his attack died, grabbing Bakugou by the throat. He grabbed tight as well, most likely cutting off the blonde's air supply.

He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew is that as Bakugou's words seeped inside his head, he saw JJ in every situation he'd ever been in growing up.

Beaten, discard, shouted at, forgotten.

Abused.

And he reacted on instinct.

"Let go of me!" Bakugou struggled to get out, kicking at him. The alien didn't comply, as the world almost seemed to slow around him.

Reasoning gone with his rage, Midoriya uttered a phrase that surely would have turned everyone's blood cold had they understood what It meant.

"One for All… **PLUS ULTRA!**" He screamed, as an explosion of fire engulfed the arena. No one could see, people having to shield their eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Present Mic shouted, and a bored, irritated sigh came from his co-commentator.

"It appears, Bakugou may finally have to understand there are consequences to his actions."

Said teen coughed, his clothing barely clinging onto him in a ruined state as he looked up, face bloody and bruised. Cementoss had tried to stop the fight but his cement walls just melted around Midoriya, doing nothing.

Everyone could only look on in shock, as Midoriya's body had changed. Not by a massive amount, yet it was still notable. The bright yellow lava had turned a vibrant green, the rocks covering his body was fewer exposing more of the fiery substance inside. and his 'hair', that had merely been a small billowing flame now resembled a long and elegant mane.

"W-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! YOU NEVER MENTIONED A POWER LIKE THIS!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"I wasn't aware he had an ability like this. Somehow though, I don't think it's related solely to this transformation."

"E-Eh?!"

Midoriya took a breath, turning to his opponent who stood up with an angry glare. He stalked forward slowly, feet melting the ground he walked on.

Everyone in the stadium couldn't help but feel their breathes hitch, terrified by the sheer aura of rage that had enveloped Pyroform. Bakugou, after a brief second of hesitation, rushed at him.

That was a bad idea. As the blonde closed in, Pyroform had lifted a hand and summoned a tornado of flames that carried the blonde up, before dropping him down.

He looked over his opponent, who was still groggy from the explosion and leaned in. "Ever. Insult. JJ. Again…. And I'll show you exactly how 'villainous' I can be."

Punctuating his threat with a ring of fire that surrounded them both, Midoriya waited. Eventually, Bakugou stood up, glaring. "You…. Fucking…."

"I'm done trying to understand you Kacchan. If you really are that delusional then…. I have more important things to do then try and deal with a hopeless case like you. If you want me to play villain to you, fine!"

He rushed forward and grabbed the blonde by his ruined shirt, lifting him over head and throwing him across the ring, before his hands exploded and became coated in a thick layer of some kind of magma like substance, in the shape of boxing gloves.

"I'll play villain. I might as well test my new powers anyways." He announced quietly, waiting for either his opponent to pick himself up or the match to be forcibly declared over.

Bakugou's will however was admittedly harder to break than his body. The blonde seemed to realize as well what kind of situation he'd brought upon himself.

Midoriya wasn't pulling punches anymore, he was fighting with the same intent Bakugou always brought into a fight. Intent to seriously damage and destroy his opponent.

Bakugou's hands lit up in a glow as he steadies himself, pushing forward. He rocketed forward at speed, twirling in the air and getting close enough to place his hands on Midoriya as he let out a simple cry that caused the alien teen's eyes to go wide.

"HOWITZER…. IMPACT!"

In an instant, the entire arena exploded violently as Pyroform felt his whole body shake from the force. It was more violent than any move he had dealt with yet from the blonde, and he knew…

If he was regular Pyroform he would be absolutely destroyed, body torn apart and thrown against the walls. He smiled wide however, as he revelled in the heat pulling it in.

The smoke cleared and for the first time since the slime villain incident, Midoriya saw actual fear in the explosive teens eyes. Midoriya had been knocked back but still remained in the ring, body barely fazed.

"You call that an explosion?"

"Midoriya!" Midnight called in warning, as the greenette placed his hands forward.

"Pyrokinesis plus a power boost. Wonder what it does to my strongest move, let's compare."

His hands glowed a brilliant green as fire poured off his body all travelling to the fists.

"SPECIAL MOVE: SUPER NOVA BLAST!"

He got ready to unleash the full destructive power of his new form, when his eyes travelled past Bakugou and he saw a camera recording the event. A camera JJ would be watching through.

He didn't unleash the attack as he remembered the brutal treatment Vilgax had delivered to him in a single day, and he thought back to his own past.

He was doing exactly what Bakugou always did. But…

But he wasn't Bakugou, he had the chance to be better.

He lowered his hands. The blonde growled, and Midoriya dissipated most of the energy he absorbed to a much less destructive amount.

"Be glad I'm not like you." Was all he said, before turning and swiping his hand though the air, throwing out a crescent blade of fire into the ground that caused it to explode and throw Bakugou off stage.

The explosive teen tried to use his power to save himself but a fireball to the face stopped that quickly and he fell into the ground.

Silence descended on the crowd as everyone sat surprised. No one knew what to think from the fight but eventually after a few moments Present Mic managed to speak up.

"UH- WELL SPORTS FANS! TALK ABOUT YOUR DRAMATIC FINALE'S! IT SEEMS WE HAVE THIS YEARS WINNER, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"Not that surprising. Midoriya chose a form Bakugou's power would only make stronger. Smart plan really."

Another beat of silence as the teen transformed back and sat down, exhausted but then cheers erupted in the crowd, while the greenette inspected his hand.

"So that's what One for All doesn't normally huh? Holy crap that was…."

Words escaped him, as he tried to think. He could barely describe this entire day, as he looked around. After that fight, he could really just use a break or something nice happening at the least.

"MIDORIYA!" A voice shouted, and he turned to see Momo waiting for him in one of the entrance ways. Grinning he ran down and over to her, getting pulled into a tight hug. "You were amazing!"

"Hey, I couldn't lose! Not while you and JJ and everyone were counting on me." He grinned, just enjoying the embrace.

He didn't know what possessed him to ask the next question he did. Probably the adrenaline rush leaving him still confident and not able to think to realise how much he'd normally be embarrassed by asking this.

"Hey Momo?"

"Hm?"

"Do you… wanna go out for something to eat after?"

The girl froze, pulling back with an incredulous look, which morphed into a genuine hopeful smile. "A-Are you asking me out on a date?"

Honestly, he had no idea if he intended it like that. Seeing the smile though, it filled him with a new confidence and he decided to take his chances.

"I g-guess I am, yeah."

Long arms wrapped around him tight once more.

"Then I'd love to."

The two laughed, as they made their way back into the arena area as Midoriya would need to be there anyways for the medals. Most of his friends would join them soon most likely.

As the two walked back, Midoriya looked over to Bakugou who was seething, sitting in the corner.

It was an incredibly petty thought that came to him, but after that fight Midoriya didn't really care. Bakugou had been obsessed with winning everything for years.

So he felt like he could afford just a tiny bit of gloating.

'I win, Kacchan.'

And he did. He won the festival, but more importantly to him, it seemed he's also won Momo's heart apparently.

Now that…. That was something worth fighting for.


	33. Chapter 33

Midoriya felt his brow dripping with nervous sweat as Bakugou silently seethed with rage beside him, on the rising award podium. To the other side of him, Tokoyami shot him a concerned look.

A quiet angry Bakugou was much scarier than a feral Bakugou. Shaking his head, the greenette focused on the patterns in the ground.

Midnight had took the sports festival winner away from Momo and told him they had to have him and the second and third place students go somewhere specific, so they could essentially be presented to everyone

Steam rose out the ground and when it cleared students and spectators alike cheered and applauded the three students. Midoriya smiled nervously, but widely as his eyes swept over his friends and classmates, who all seemed to understand he wasn't exactly the best with crowds and giving him small gestures of encouragement such as thumbs up. Momo in particular seemed quite enthusiastic over it.

There were even fireworks exploding in the sky.

'If it isn't over the top, it isn't U.A.' Midoriya thought with a small laugh.

"Tenya Iida actually shared third place with Tokoyami, however he has had to leave early due to personal matters, that can't be disclosed at this time!" Midnight revealed to the camera people who had been let in to record the ceremony. Midoriya's smile faltered at that.

He still didn't know what had happened, and judging by the look on Uraraka in the crowd, it wasn't anything good. Momo and Kirishima seemed completely unaware however.

Before he could continue to ponder over that though, Midnight began to speak again.

"Now let's get down to what we all came here for! Of course, there's only one person worthy of distributing such rewards!" She said with a grin, throwing her hand towards the sky. As if summoned by her movements, a booming familiar laugh sounded out.

Midoriya thought it must have been recited…. For all of three seconds, before the two began speaking over one another.

"CITIZENS I AM HERE WITH THE MEDALS-"

"ALL MIGHT, THE NUMBER ONE HERO!-"

Silence rang out as the muscular pro landed, and the R-rated pro clapped her hands together apologetically. "Whoops, ruined that didn't i?"

Midoriya resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment at his mentors expense in front of hundreds of people. Somehow. Shaking his head, he just smiled brighter.

The number one pro made his way forward, shaking with annoyance until he reached Tokoyami and his irritated eyes softened and his smile grew.

The blonde offered word's of advice and encouragement to the bird headed teen as he presented the medal, and even pulled him into a hug, which Tokoyami mostly just seemed confused about.

After that, All Might walked over to Midoriya, will giving a quick nod to Midoriya and the greenette had to resist the urge to snort when the number one pro actually baked away from Bakugou with a look of apprehension. He could of sworn he muttered something about the blonde teen being scary.

"Well um… young Bakugou!" All Might began, taking cautious steps forward and putting the medal around the boy's neck, to which the explosion teen just grunted angrily. "I'm sure you are aware but you must learn to reign in that temper of yours, and your need to run your mouth. I understand speaking to hid the fear-"

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugou snapped at the insinuation, and the pro jumped back like a startled cat.

"Yes of course, fuck me-"

Silence rang out again, and the blonde flushed as he realized his misstep.

"Apologies! Moving swiftly on! Anyways, whatever the case, to cause young Midoriya to explode as he did, rather quite literally, you must learn to contain it better. Anger is a decent fuel, but not a good state of mind to remain in. We will discuss that later but for now, enjoy the glory of-"

"Move. The fuck. On." The explosion teen snarled, and All Might shut up immediately, sweating.

"Yes right of course, I'll just be over here then!" He said, quickly hurrying over to his successor. He straightened up for a moment, before he met Midoriya's eyes and a mixture of pride and annoyance swam within them. Still, his smile grew somehow brighter as the Omnitrix bearer craned his neck to allow the medal to go on and the blonde pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Young Midoriya…. Trying to offer you advice with so many radically different styles of heroing is no easy feat, so for now I will simply congratulate you on your victory." He said loudly, before his voice quieted to a whisper so only the greenette could hear. "I don't know what caused you to become so reckless in that last fight, and I won't push you on it if you don't want to talk about it, please just be more careful with One for All in future."

"Yes sir!" Midoriya said, acting as though he'd been told any old compliment as the man pulled away.

"And for you Young Midoriya, I also went out of my way to have something special made in the event that you won." The blonde revealed as he reached into his belt, and pulled out a bracelet that was decorated with thirteen tiny gold medals. He handed it over to the teen and on closer inspection Midoriya realized it had his aliens likeness' imprinted on them. "Keep it safe!"

"Yes sir!" Midoriya said with a massive grin as the man finally pulled away, turning to the gathered crowd of students.

"And here they are, the winners of this years festival, but for those of you who haven't made it up here, don't despair! Anyone of you first years could have made it up here today. Think about what you have done today, you have challenged each other, learned from one another and have taken yet another step towards your goals of being pro's!" He said excitedly, as Midoriya looked out to the students. He smiled at his friends, who smiled back and his eyes continued to wander. For a moment, he met Shinsou's eyes and to the greenette's surprise, the brainwashing teen gave him a true genuine smile. All Might's fist went up into the air, as he made his final announcement. "I think our next generation of heroes are promising to be the most amazing one yet! So I have one more thing to say and I want to hear everyone yell it with me! You know what it is!-"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The stadium and students cheered, but All Might apparently had something different in mind

"-Thank you for your amazing work!"

Everyone was rendered silent once again before people started to boo and shout. "THAT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO SAY PLUS ULTRA!"

Midoriya face palmed at his mentor, who just sheepishly apologized and tapped his fingers together.

"But everyone worked so hard…" he pouted, and the crowd glared.

"Well, the crowd leaving with such sour looks on their faces certainly won't be ideal." Midnight commented with a frown, before turning to Midoriya. "Well, I suppose we should give them a spectacle to make up for it. You still have one or two more aliens you haven't used right?"

"Uh yeah…." He nodded, and she grinned.

"Perfect, think you could give us a more suitable ending?"

"Wait why me?"

"Just do it, my boy! I don't like the glares I'm getting."

Midoriya just sighed, before addressing the other students. "Alright everyone stand right back! Unless you want to be crushed which i doubt!"

No one needed to be told twice, as the greenette pulled up his watch and slammed it in, green flash engulfing him for one final time in the sports festival. And if he was going to do something purely for show, he was going to do it right.

The green flash grew and grew until it took a massive humanoid shape standing way above the stadium.

"Goliath: super big, super strong, and has lasers." Aizawa supplied as quickly as he could from the commentator booth, still in the mindset of the fights while the alien let out a laugh to rival All Might's own.

"**Seriously All Might, they were right though. There is only one way to end this!" **He said with his massive grin, throwing a gargantuan fist into the air. "**PLUS ULTRA!"**

With the cry, the ground shook but no one cared, absolutely taken aback by the giant. Still, at his words they all followed suite, chants of Plus Ultra being echoes back.

"**For someone with such big muscles-**" He tapped the Omnitrix, and shrunk down back to his normal form, coming face to face with his successor at the front of the crowd of students. "You do manage to have a really small brain sometimes."

"HEY!"

Make a sarcastic comment about All Might in front of hundreds of people. Check.

* * *

After fixing the blunder his mentor had made, Midoriya and the rest of his class had returned to their usual classroom while the other classes did the same and the spectators left.

On their way back, Midoriya had spent the whole time talking almost exclusively with Momo, making plans for their date later and doing their best to avoid Mina's 'Subtle' attempts to eavesdrop on them. Considering the sudden squeal of joy she let out at one point and the lack of more attempts following, they probably failed.

Near the end of the walk, they had inquired with Uraraka over if she knew why Iida had left and what she revealed had certainly killed their light and happy mood quickly.

Ingenium, pro hero and Iida's older brother, had been viciously attacked by a villain. They didn't know yet if the hero would live. The rest of the walk following that had been quiet for Midoriya as he digested the news.

He only began registering the world properly again when Aizawa suddenly spoke up from the front of the room.

"Nice work." Their homeroom teacher complimented, a rarity the students did indulge in as their smiles grew. They only got bigger at the next two words. "You have the next two days of school off to recuperate."

"Yes!" Kaminari cheered under his breathe, fist pumping but immediately went back to sitting orderly at the glare he got from Aizawa.

"I'm sure pro's who watched the festival will want to recruit some of you." No one bothered to hide how they most definitely glanced at the Omnitrix bearer at the mention of that, who just grinned sheepishly. "We'll look over the draft form and update you when you return. Make sure to get some rest, you still have a lot of training."

"Yes sir!" The class chorused, as Midoriya took a glance over to Iida's seat. He frowned, hoping his friend was ok and waiting for Aizawa to announce that class was dismissed.

Instead however…. "Actually, there is one internship offer I want to talk about now, and I don't think it surprises anyone it involves Midoriya."

He blushed lightly as his head swivelled back to his teacher, and he swore he saw Jirou rolling his eyes at that. "Me?"

"Yes. If it had been a normal request that just came early we'd wait until the time we usually discuss it but… this isn't a normal request. In fact, it's not even been sent by pro heroes." The scruffy teen revealed, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "We were just going to throw it out, presuming it was from someone who didn't understand that only pro's are supposed to send requests but… well, I'll simply read the message attached aloud."

The man pulled up a bit of paper from his desk, and began to read.

"'To whom it may concern, we are sending in this request despite our lack of pro status due to a genuine belief we may be able to help Izuku Midoriya in a way others simply won't be able to. We are an organization called the 'plumbers''-"

Bakugou snorted at that, and everyone else looked unimpressed but Aizawa's glare quickly quieted them down.

"-'A relic title, from when we couldn't let others know who we really were. We are a government sanctioned organization based around dealing with alien threats and situations.'" Aizawa then looked up, breaking away as he addressed Midoriya. "Nezu looked them up, they're legitimate. Or at least, they certainly have made it seem so. What truly grabbed our attention though was this. 'We have reason to suspect Midoriya has fought an alien known as Vilgax, and won. Vilgax is an intergalactic war criminal, and has previously brought our entire operation down to just a few men at one point. For this reason, we want to help train Midoriya to use his aliens effectively, teaching him their true capabilities and such as well as allowing him to be more effectively prepared in the event someone like Vilgax returns. Pro's may be able to arrest villains, but only plumbers have the legal ability to detain and charge aliens.

With regards, Magister Homura.'"

Silence rang out, as the students digested that. Midoriya especially felt a combination of excitement and worry. What was he supposed to say to that?

"WHY THE FUCK DID WE HAVE TO SIT THROUGH THAT SHIT?!" Bakugou snapped, already incredibly irritable due to the results of the sports festival. Aizawa's eyes glowed red for a moment out of caution, before he answered the question.

"Because they aren't licensed pro's. If Midoriya chooses to intern with them, he can as it would be invaluable to him if they are legitimate. We couldn't refuse, however as they aren't pro heroes we know almost nothing about them. It's risky and were it any other situation we likely wouldn't allow this at all." Aizawa explained, eyes sweeping over the class. "Of course, this only matter should Midoriya choose to attend, but I wanted to make sure this was absolutely clear in the event that he does."

'Could you maybe act like I'm in the room for a start? That would be nice…'

"All of you must make an effort to keep in contact with him. We don't know what he'll be going to, so we want to be sure nothing happens." Aizawa explained, and Midoriya paled. The scruffy teacher gave a glare to Bakugou, as his voice became a tad more threatening. "And I do mean ALL of you."

"Fucking whatever." The blonde muttered and finally Aizawa gave them all a passing glance.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

Initially, Momo and Midoriya had been planning to have their date the same day as the festival, in part to celebrate the boy's victory but after the reveal of what happened to Iida's brother the two had silently agreed to postpone until they had seen their friend and made sure he was ok first.

This did mean however, in conjunction with the surprising offer the greenette had got that the limo ride back to each person's house was quiet, filled with unanswered questions no one actually dared to ask.

The Omnitrix bearer watched the tree's roll by outside with a small frown. For what should have been a happy day, it was tainted now by worry. Sighing quietly and shaking his head, he turned back to his friends.

"Do you guys think I should take the offer?" He asked, the first person to speak during the entire ride so far.

"I don't know Deku." Uraraka shrugged with a frown, looking at him. "It's great if it's legitimate but Aizawa's speech made me a little nervous about it."

"I think you should go for it man." Kirishima put in next, giving him a thumbs up and a smile despite the mood. "If they're legit, then great! You get proper training no one else could offer AND learn about your transformations! If they're just some villains putting on a front, I know you'll kick their asses faster than they can blink!"

"… I'm conflicted but, if it were me I think I'd ultimately end up going." Momo put in, placing a hand on his knee to comfort him. "Whatever it turns out to be, we'll support you."

"Thanks guys." The greenette said with a small smile, before an idea struck him. "hey, do you think I have enough room to turn into Crystalize in here?"

"Barely." Momo supplied instantly, before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"I want to do something for Iida before we separate, and I'll need all of us to make it." The greenette explained cryptically as he selected the alien he wanted and pressed in the dial. A moment later the crystal alien sat crammed into his chair, and the others gave him unimpressed looks. "Ok, Momo, can you make a wire frame in the shape of Iida's leg? And one like Ingenium's arm?"

"Er.. yes, but why?" She questioned, as she began making the components.

"You'll see, just trust me." The transformed teen said, waiting until Momo finished. Once she did, he carefully encased the wire frames in his crystals, focusing on very specific spots. He then held them out to Uraraka. "Could you make them weightless please? It will make Kirishima's job a little easier."

Obeying, the brunette removed the gravity of both the tiny crystal statues and finally the alien turned to Kirishima, holding them tight. "Now, harden your fist and punch them as hard as you can."

"Uh… you sure?" He asked, and Midoriya nodded. "Well, Ok then…"

He threw a full force punch twice, hitting both crystals and a shattering noise was heard. However the whole statues didn't break, just very specific parts that Midoriya had purposefully made weak upon creation, and worsened the structural integrity of through Uraraka's quirk. Specific parts that formed holes.

"Now, Momo, some rope please that will fit through these." He asked and the tall girl complied quickly, catching onto what he was doing. He was given two different bits of rope, which he used to turn both the mini statues into necklaces. At Kirishima and Urararka's questioning stare, he turned back to normal and began to explain.

"They're twin necklaces. If… no, when Ingenium is revealed to still be alive, the leg part is for him and the arm is for Iida. It's not much but I hope it at least cheers him up a little."

The other three just smiled at him, and his ability to always surprise them with his kindness. Momo let out a sigh, as she finally admitted it properly to herself.

She didn't need a date to know she'd fallen for him, she never stood a chance really. Midoriya always won.


	34. Chapter 34

After Izuku's little necklace idea, the limo ride back had become a bit more like a normal ride with everyone talking to one another, even if they were dancing around a certain topic.

Eventually though, as always they had to separate, Izuku leaving the necklaces with Uraraka expecting her to be the most likely to see Iida first. After the other's left, it had been a quiet ride back to U.A. where to his surprise Powerloader, the support department teacher had been waiting in the pathway.

"Mister Powerloader?" He questioned, climbing out the limo and giving a quiet thumbs up to the driver to say it was ok for him to leave. "Is something the matter sir?"

"No, not at all Midoriya, I just wanted to talk to you about the tech you sent to me before the sports festival." The teacher revealed, causing the One for All holder's eyes to go wide. He'd completely forgotten about the hoverboard and gun he'd brought back from his space trip. "It's really fascinating, gets me all giddy. And, I managed to reverse engineer some of it."

"Oh?" Midoriya asked as the two began walking along towards the school.

"Yup. May be alien but tech is tech, there's always a way to figure it out." Powerloader laughed. "I already got your little alien friend in the workshop along with a student of mine doing overtime. She's been helping me understand parts of it. Put together a few little things from it, including a little thank you toy for yourself."

"O-oh!" Midoriya stuttered surprised. "You didn't need to do that!"

"Nah, but I wanted to. Besides, I know I'm not the only one who gets antsy about your time limit, so this should help with that." The teacher explained as they began walking up the stairs inside the school. It didn't take them long to come up on a pair of double doors, where Powerloader held Midoriya back from taking another step. "Wait a second."

"Something the matter sir-"

BOOM!

Midoriya let out a startled shout as he turned back to see the doors to the workshop blown wide open, smoke pouring out. Laying on the floor with a manic grin was a girl with pink tentacle like hair and googles, wearing a black tank top with her blazer wrapped around her waist. "AHAHAHAHA!"

"Please don't get us killed!" A familiar voice shouted from the inside, prompting Izuku to walk over and look in, seeing multiple JJ's running all staring at the door. "IZUKU!"

"Oh hey first place, teach." Hatsume greeted, getting chewed out by the support department teacher for the explosion. The greenette tuned them out though as the JJ's all bolted towards him, fusing back into one before jumping into his arms.

"Hey JJ!" Izuku laughed happily as he gave her a small twirl, something that got her to laugh every time. "How's my favorite alien doing?"

"Just fine." She giggled, dropping down onto the ground. "I saw you on the festival! I bet Inko is going mad with pride, I was when I heard."

"Ha, I'm glad to hear that." Izuku laughed, before looking past her and seeing the hoverboard he'd taken from Vilgax with some modifications, including straps around the top. "Oh hey, you put it back together."

"Yeah, as cool as it was we've been more replicating it's insides mainly. Don't want to lose the few pieces of tech we have to draw from. However I think we've got all we're going to get from that one in particular so… we're giving it back."

At that, the greenette looked up in shock. "Wait, back?"

"Yep. You brought it back, and you have more experience with it than us. Albeit not much, but more never the less. So that's one of the two things I've got for you before you go into the internships." Powerloader explained, walking over to the desk and pulling out what looked like a somewhat chunky bracelet. "The second thing is this, in keeping with your whole wrist watch theme, try this on."

The Omnitrix bearer complied, putting the bracelet on his non-Omnitrix wrist, where he noticed there was a little hunk of metal at the top, with two buttons beside it.

"Press the button further from the main shooter first." Powerloader instructed and Midoriya complied, presuming the hunk to be the 'shooter.', suddenly it folded out to reveal an aim assist with red lines all over it. "Now, you see those two targets down over there? I want you to aim and press the second button."

The greenette obeyed, looking down the sights and pressing the button, doing it to twice as quick as he could. An instant later, both targets exploded into chunks, causing everyone to flinch.

"Holy…." Midoriya muttered, before letting out an impressed laugh.

"Yes, those things are like super duper scary powerful. Will be absolutely amazing things to give my babies!" Hatsume laughed jovially, and the greenette suddenly grimaced at the mental image of infants running around using one of those. Wait, but wouldn't Hatsume be too young-

"They're also super dangerous." Powerloader said in a voice as if talking to a small child. "Now, Midoriya, we won't be able to get you the proper paperwork to use the wrist laser before internships unfortunately but we should be able to get you set up with the hoverboard just fine thanks to it not being lethal, and just a gadget. Only real difference from what you already tested is we added the straps so you won't fall off even when you go upside down, and there's this button here."

The teacher pointed to a square pad near where the back foot would stay, clearly meant to be a pressure pad.

"If you want some quick height for a jump, just press this in and some little boosters Hatsume added in should give you a quick way to get much higher."

"Awesome!" Midoriya said with a grin, walking forward and strapping on the board to his feet. "Mind if I give it a test drive then?"

"Not at all, it is yours. Just be careful." Powerloader said with a thumbs up, and Hatsume gave two of her own.

"And thanks for the new tech, curls! I can't wait for all the violent explosions."

Everyone else just grimaced at that, when JJ suddenly split into two and one ran over, jumping into his grasp and climbing onto his back. "Let's go see your mom! I want to see how she reacts when you walk in!"

"Alright then, hold on!" Midoriya warned, before turning and taking off out the room. He twisted his body and went around a corner before going up the stairs, idea in mind. JJ let out an excited shout as the wind rushed into her and soon they were up on the roof, moving straight towards the edge.

Midoriya didn't hesitate, leaping over the railings and throwing in a few simple twists and flips as he fell, unable to resist. He didn't do many though, careful not to let JJ fall off.

As he began moving back towards the ground he directed the board so he'd glide right over the entrance gate and pulled up to the front of his building, where Aizawa stood and looked at him surprised before groaning.

"Oh great, because you don't already have enough ways to make my heartrate skyrocket." The man grumbled, and Midoriya just laughed as he got off the board, walking inside with JJ and hurrying up the stairs.

They quickly reached their apartment and walked in, walking towards the kitchen where Inko almost always was. Same as ever, there she stood cooking away and humming until she heard the two behind her.

Turning, her eyes went wide as a massive grin spread across her face, launching at her son at speed, wrapping him in her arms. "OH IZUKU! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU GOT FIRST PLACE!"

"Y-yeah, I noticed." He laughed, air supply somewhat cut off by the woman's tight grasp.

"I was so scared! There were so many scary things, I thought my heart was going to collapse. When Yaoyorouzu fell into that pit and you dived in after her… oh I could feel my heartrate going faster. I think I may be responsible for Cleenex's profits for the next year." She muttered, never once letting her son go.

"Can't… breathe…." He finally got out, and the woman let go embarrassed. JJ laughed off to the side, taking them in.

"Oh, and Izuku, I have some good news before I forget." The woman said with a smile, getting Izuku's attention. "I've decided to take up the position as Lunch Rush's assistant."

"Ah! That's great!" Izuku said with a large grin, pulling her back into a hug. It didn't last as long, but the two greenette's were grinning massively when they pulled apart. "I wish I could stay longer but Power Loader will probably want me to come back soon, and I think All Might will probably need me to come do more training, and test out how One for All effected Pyroform."

"Well ok, just be sure to be back in time for dinner, alright!" Inko asked and the greenette nodded, as he and JJ made to leave. The alien however began walking off to their shared room, causing Izuku to look on in confusion.

"Your not coming?" He pondered, and she shook her head.

"No, I wanted to find out what this internet I've been hearing about is! I asked this one student, kinda my size with purple hair and he told me there were a few… web sights I should visit? Though how can a web see?" The duplication alien wondered, and Midoriya froze.

"Uh, this student, his hair wasn't ball like was it?"

"Yes it was, why?"

"I… think I'll stay here for just a bit and make sure you don't go anywhere you wouldn't want to. Let's start with Yotube."

* * *

For the next two days, Midoriya did pretty much nothing but train.

If he wasn't doing his usual One for All training, he was training his new Pyroform form that came from it. If he wasn't doing that, he was testing his aliens in the usual way practicing theories. And if he wasn't doing THAT he was busy flying around the hoverboard, something he had taken to like a natural surprisingly.

He did still spend some time with JJ and his mom of course, but he wanted to be ready for anything at his internship, because after much thought and debate he'd made his choice.

Now, he sat in the classroom on the first day back for everyone, humming to himself and waiting for anyone else to show up. He had been expecting Yaoyorouzu due to Iida potentially taking off time but to the greenette's surprise it had been the engine teen who had walked in first.

And around his neck sat the crystal necklace Midoriya had made.

"Ah, Midoriya, it's good to see you." Iida said, walking towards his desk with water droplets running down his face from the rain outside. He gave a slightly more genuine smile as he faced his friends. "Uraraka told me about your idea for these necklaces. Thank you for your concern, it is truly touching."

"Oh, no problem!" The greenette said, sitting up straight. Still he couldn't help but frown, tilting his head to the side. "But… are you sure you're ok Iida? I mean…"

"I assure you, I'm fine. I was of course shaken at the time but my brother is alive, even if he is paralysed. I wish it wasn't so but he is still with us, that much gives me hope." The blue haired teen waved away the concern.

"Well alright then…" Midoriya muttered, not quite convinced. What he didn't notice was his taller friends sour expression when he turned away.

"I heard you came first in the sports festival. Truly, well done, I can't think of someone more deserving of that spot."

"Ah thanks!"

After that, the two had sat in silence. Eventually, one by one their classmates all began pouring back in. All of them, save Bakugou, gave their condolences to the taller teen and a few interrogated Midoriya over his internship decision, peaking Iida's interest.

Eventually, everyone was seated inside with Aizawa standing at the front, having them all instantly shutting up.

"Alright guys, today we're going to be doing something very important. Two things actually. The first one you all know, is internships." Aizawa explained, pulling out a remote and clicking a button on it, pulling up a list of names with numbers beside them. At least half the class were upon it. "If your name is up here, you got an offer from at least one pro. There have been more offers this year than there have in a while, that's a good thing."

Midoriya was surprised to see almost half the class up on the board. Not that he didn't believe in them but it took a lot to impress actual pro heroes.

"Wow, Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya got so many…" Kirishima muttered, noting the three top names.

"And Bakugou has the least of the three, even though he came second, higher than Todoroki." Asui pointed out with a croak. Kirishima snickered.

"Bet that's because of his attitude."

"FUCK YOU! IF A PRO DOESN'T WANT TO WORK WITH ME THEY'RE JUST WEAK!" The blonde raged, getting a bunch of eye rolls from the class. He had three thousand and fifty two offers.

"Most of mine probably have nothing to do with my performance and more to do with my father." Todoroki said with frown, looking towards his own results. Three thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine.

"And to think I'm not even going to be going to a pro." Izuku muttered aloud, at the insane amount of requests he got. Six thousand plus. He guessed when someone had so many varying styles, it opened up a lot more possibilities for who could help teach them.

Picking up on that, Aizawa gave his green haired student a once over. "So I presume you intend to go to the 'plumbers' then?"

"Yes sir!" Midoriya nodded, as Iida made an odd choking noise completely unaware of who this organization was. Izuku couldn't help but smile a little at the silly mental image of his various aliens fighting drainage that suddenly came into his mind. "It may be somewhat risky but considering what some of my aliens have been capable of, I think it's incredibly important to get as much professional training and understanding of them as possible. If the plumbers are being honest, then I will do much better there than with the average pro."

"Good reasoning." Aizawa nodded, looking out at his other students. "Then just a reminder to you all to stay in constant contact with him when you can, just to be safe."

"YES SIR!" Most of the class replied immediately.

"Now, for the other important part, your hero informatics lesson for today." Aizawa said, causing everyone to grimace. 'Please don't be a pop quiz.' "You'll be picking out hero names."

Immediately, everyone cheered at that in delight, only to quiet down at the glare they got from their teacher.

"You'll be recognized by these code names. They may be temporary but if people start to associate you with them you may never escape them so you'll want to make sure you pick good names. You don't want to be forever known as something like Pyroform." Aizawa said lazily, causing a few small laughs in the class and making Izuku splutter before glaring at his teacher, responding before his brain caught up with his mouth.

"Or a name like Eraserhead." He said and instantly the room went deadly silent. Aizawa's glare hardened and everyone waited for the greenette to be chewed out or handed detention. Then, all to suddenly their homeroom teacher grinned.

"Exactly. That's why I'm not qualified to teach this lesson. So instead, you'll be having to other teachers." Aizawa began explaining, and the door slid open letting Midnight lean inside with a massive grin.

"Which is why I am here, my little students!" She said cheerfully, walking towards the desk. "Our other teacher has no idea he was going to be helping today but even if he could use help with one name, he does have experience naming heroes. Come up to the front Midoriya."

"W-wait, me!?" He asked, and the two teachers nodded, far too amused by his unexpected involvement. He obeyed though, hurrying up to the front.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Midoriya. I want you to turn into your cloning alien, with the sound powers."

He obeyed, turning into Reverb and shrinking, meeting his classmates eyes. Some seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh at his expense. Todoroki wore the same look he always did but there seemed to be a slight twinkle in his eyes upon seeing this particular alien.

"Now I'm sure you all remember this one from the festival. Remind us your power-set again?" Midnight asked and the alien began to talk.

"Clo-ning and So-nic scr-eams." He said in the echo-ey voice of his, and Midnight gave a satisfied nod.

"Yes, and the name you chose?"

"Re-verb."

"This is an example of a good, well thought out name if you ask me." Midnight said as she turned to the class. "It gives a solid reference to both his sound abilities, as a reverb is a technical term for adding echoes to an audio piece and as it is, of course, echoes it also refers to having multiple of the same thing. As well as that, it's easy to say and memorable."

The class all nodded in understanding, as Izuku turned back to normal while blushing lightly at the praise.

"Another good example, if I do say so myself is my own name. Midnight, referring to the time of night one would be asleep at which directly links to my power to put people to sleep. It also has a mysterious vibe to it, also making it memorable." The r-18 teacher explained with a grin, before beginning to hand out multiple boards and markers. "For the next two hours, we're going to get to work on your hero names!"

"Midoriya." Aizawa said quietly, getting the greenette's attention while everyone else got their boards. "Due to the fact you've already had to name thirteen different forms and will be recognised as completely different things all the time anyways, you can skip this if you want. I'd at least give it a try though, just in case."

"Yes sir." Midoriya nodded before making his way to his seat, picking up the marker pen and board. He didn't have any idea what to put for quite a while though.

The class seemed to go by fairly fast however. There were some hiccups at first with names like 'I cannot stop twinkling' and 'Alien Queen' (Something Midoriya had called out, saying if anything he should be the Alien King which had embarrassed the pink skinned girl. Good revenge for her eavesdropping. Still, Midnight had decided to change it to Pinky.)

Some of his favourites of his classmates had been Froppy, Earphone Jack, Red Riot and Uravity. Admittedly, he'd been a little disappointed when both Iida and Todoroki had gone up with just their names.

Eventually, as the thought about the time he'd spent at U.A., he started to realize what he wanted the start of his name to be. He was still lacking an epithet though.

"King Explosion Murder!" Bakugou announced, only to get unimpressed looks.

"No, I'm going to say." Midnight declined, ignoring the blonde's protests as he was forced to sit back down. "Let's see, we just need Yaoyorouzu and Bakugou who needs to rethink his, and Midoriya if he has any he wants to share."

Prompted by that, the greenette's… was she his girlfriend now or did they have to go on a date first before they could say that? Either way, the creation girl stood up, showing her name to them all.

"I really hope I can live up to this name. Creati, the everything hero!" She announced proudly. Midoriya grinned, giving her a thumbs up which she beamed at before making her way with the applause.

Along with that, she helped him figure out exactly what to put for his epithet. It was obvious in hindsight.

"Miss Midnight, I'd like to go now please!" Midoriya said with a raised hand, and the woman nodded, beckoning for him to come up. He made it to the front and took a breathe, before presenting it to them all.

"H-huh? Hey isn't that insult though?" Hagakure asked as her eyes settled on it, and the greenette nodded.

"It used to be, yes but… someone showed me it could mean something else. Something better. And now, I really like it. Honestly, there was nothing else it could be." The Omnitrix bearer laughed. "I'm Deku, the Omni hero."

"So we have the everything hero and the 'All' hero?" Mina asked teasingly, Midoriya didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Yup!" he said happily, making his way to his seat with a massive grin.

Bakugou ran up to the front again.

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!"

"You do know this is for a HERO name right?"

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

After another half an hour of constant rejections of Bakugou's ideas, the bell had rung for the class to depart to lunch. Along the way everyone had been talking about what they planned for their internships.

"I'm gonna take my chances with Gunhead!" Uraraka said with an excited punch, getting surprised looks from her friends. "What?"

"Aren't you a more rescue and support type hero though?" Kirishima questioned with a quirked eyebrow. "He's an awesome hero but he's all about combat."

"Well yeah, but I want to expand my horizons!" She said, with a massive grin. "If I'm more suited towards those two, then I should learn how to be just as suited towards the third!"

"That's… really smart thinking." Iida said with a nod. "I'm still not sure who I should intern with. I was going to go to my brother originally but…"

"Yeah, that must suck." Kirishima said, putting a comforting hand on the blue haired teen's back. Quickly moving on so they mood didn't get to gloom, the hardening teen revealed his own pick. "I think I'll go to fourth kind. He's supposed to be one of the most chivalrous and manly heroes there is! And we all know Midobro is going to those plumbers so who you going to Yaoyorouzu?"

"Oh, well I was going to go with the most well-received hero who sent me an offer, which I believe was Uwambi-"

"NOPE!" Izuku suddenly interrupted, walking in front of her. "Yaomomo, you are way better than Uwambi, please for the love of all that is good do not go to her."

The others all shared looks at that, befuddled by his reaction. Noticing their stares he sighed.

"Sorry. She is a decent hero when she wants to be but… she's only well received because of her looks. In terms of hero work… she's been a part of more hair product commercials than rescue operations." He explained. "I've seen some of those, almost every time she ropes her interns into them, usually for no reward. If you get stuck having to go back there as well…. Just, please pick someone else. Who else requested you?"

"Uh, well there was Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, Fat Gum and Ragdoll. Oh, and there was this one pro who transferred from America. She's been doing pretty well for herself." She listed off, getting Izuku to twist his head.

"American? Been a little distracted from actual heroes recently. What's her name?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't have a proper pro name. Just goes by her original name."

"Which is?" Uraraka questioned.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson." Momo revealed, before scratching the back of her neck. "She does have a kind of similar style of fighting as me and my creations though if I recall correctly. I could go to her I suppose."

"That sounds good, please just do not go Uwambi." Midoriya said with a shudder.


	35. Chapter 35

"Alright guys, when your train comes just get on and show the conductor the passes I gave you. The first train will be here soon so it's time to start saying goodbye." Aizawa instructed his class, who all nodded their understanding as they held onto their suitcases. Izuku was the only one carrying anything else in his hands, with the hoverboard in his hand as well. "Behave, stay in contact with one another and do as your internships tell you. And Midoriya?"

"Yes sir?"

"If I have to rescue you from these plumbers I'm going to hold you personally responsible." Aizawa deadpanned, and the Omnitrix bearer had no idea if he was being sarcastic or not as he walked off. Shaking his head, he instead turned to see Iida moving to leave and ran over to him, frowning.

"Iida!" He called out, managing to get the taller teen to turn around with a thoughtful frown. "Hey, I just wanted you to know I'm here if you need to talk at any point, ok? I'm going to need to stay in contact anyways so just say if you need to talk."

"….Thank you. I appreciate it." Iida said, nodding with the most fake smile the greenette had ever seen, before turning and leaving once more.

"He's starting to push us away…." Momo's voice suddenly appeared in his ear and he turned to see the creation girl watching her fellow class president with a frown. "I don't know if he'll be ok interning in Hosu… it's where his brother was attacked."

"That's what has me worried as well." Midoriya nodded, gaze shifting to his Omnitrix. He tried to reassure himself by reminding himself he could turn into blink anytime and race back if he really needed to. "I'll be in the same city but I have no idea if I'll even leave the base at all."

"Oh, the plumbers are in Hosu?" His maybe-girlfriend pondered as a train pulled in. "We'll all be in the same city then."

"Oh?" Midoriya cocked his head to the side, before gesturing to the train. "Guess we might as well sit beside each other on the way then."

"Sounds good to me." Momo said, as she begin walking towards it.

"So, what can you tell me about this Gwendolyn Tennyson then? I didn't get a chance to look her up." Midoriya pondered, as he flashed his pass to the conductor and took his seat beside the window, the raven haired girl sitting down across from him.

"I think you'd like her. She does both rescue and combat, but she specialises in the former. No one really knows where she came from, she just sort of appeared one day. She's a bit of enigma but she's proven herself to be a great hero time and time again. Oh and she has ginger hair." She explained, as she set down her stuff on the floor. "It's not much, but still more than we know about the plumbers."

"True." Izuku muttered as they pulled out, and he bit his lip while he thought. His gaze turned back to her and he decided it wouldn't hurt to check, leaning forward and meeting her eye. "S-so… maybe not the best time but uh… what are we now? Cause we've still not gone on t-that date or anything. I-"

Before he could continue, the taller teen's hand settled atop his as she leaned forward as well, smiling softly. "We're together. That's all that matters to me."

As she said that, something formed in-between their hands and she pulled away, revealing a tiny love heart plush toy. The Omnitrix bearer smiled at that, leaning back and pulling out his phone.

"Yeah. Being together is just fine." He nodded, pulling up his contacts. "Now, I should probably make sure everyone actually has me in their phones…"

* * *

It took two hours for the train to deliver them to their destination, where they had split up and gone different ways for their internships. They had tries to spot Iida but the engine teen seemed to have already escaped them.

Now Midoriya was walking alone through the streets of Hosu, equipment in one hand and a piece of paper in the other that had an address and a picture, where an empty street was with an archway above an entrance to a side area of a building and a few mailboxes were present.

It didn't take him to long to find the street, frowning as he looked around. There was no one here and no obvious clue as to the plumbers whereabouts. He didn't expect them to be blatantly advertising but a context clue would of helped.

BANG!

The greenette flinched suddenly, turning and looking down the street where he saw what was unmistakably an alien of some sort. It had a pitch black body and a singular yellow eye, with small feet that only had two toes. It had a tail and two tendrils coming out it's head that ended in… plug sockets? Except one seemed to be missing, yet It was clearly cut off.

And those were definitely American style plugs. As well as that, it's fingers had actual round plug like brass endings with holes. It was possible it was a human, but a gut feeling in the greenette told him otherwise.

And it was drawing power in through it's fingers from a car nearby it. Looking around, the greenette sighed as he realized he couldn't see any pro's.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted, getting it's attention, only for it to throw a blast of energy at him which he barely dodged. Rolling over, he let out an annoyed sigh as he smacked in his watch.

A flash of green and suddenly he took to the sky.

"You really need to chill out." Chiller breathed out, making the aliens eye go wide as he swooped down at them, letting out a breathe of freezing air, that the alien jumped away from just in time using it's energy attack to boost itself.

"It's you…" It said, in an unmistakably feminine voice, before her gaze soured. "Just leave me alone! You don't- LOOK OUT!"

"Huh-AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a sudden scream of agony as a device planted itself onto his back suddenly and current after current shot through him. The alien hesitated upon seeing this but then she turned and ran, leaving him behind.

He was suddenly transformed back against his will as the volts stopped, and he looked up with bleary eyes to see multiple men in grey uniform pointing guns at him.

"What are you doing?! That's the intern you idiots!" A voice called, and a man with a stocky build and vibrant blonde hair in a pompadour stepped into his vision, leaning down to him. "You ok, kid?"

"Y-yeah…. I think so…" He muttered, groaning and accepting the hand held out to him.

"I apologize about them, we're trying to contain an escaped prisoner, they likely presumed you to be an accomplice." He explained, glaring at the others. "It won't happen again. Now, I know who you are, Izuku Midoriya. Let me introduce myself, I am Magister Eito Homura."

"Nice to finally meet you, sir." Izuku said quietly, rubbing at his back. "Who was that? That alien"

"…We don't know it's name." The plumber said after a pause, gesturing for the teenager to follow him. They began to walk back to the mailboxes. "It was a conductoid though."

"Sounded like a she to me." Midoriya said, crossing his arms as he walked and the plumber shrugged, far too quick to defend himself.

"Alien. Could be anything." He said, as he tapped the underside of the mail box and all too suddenly the floor fell apart, until only the section they were on remained as it brought them underground.

"So what's a Conductoid?"

"They are creatures who absorb and output energy. They take it in through their tendrils and output it through their fingers as attacks, as well as feeding on electricity." The Magister explained, and Midoriya nodded.

"Sounds like a cool ability. So, Magister, I'm just going to cut to the chase. Why do you want me and how can I know I can trust you?" The greenette wasted no time, which managed to elicit a chuckle from Homura.

"We want to make sure you go down the right path in regards to alien life, and understand how to handle aliens." The plumber explained as they finally reached their destination and Izuku's eyes went wide as he took in the operation. There were at least thirty desks full of five to ten people all working away at different computers. Near the front there was a monitor overlooking a massive pole that descended down forever and there was… cells? "If you're wondering about the containment, we have to fit a lot in to one place because of our secrecy. We are a prison as well as a training facility."

"Comforting." The Omnitrix bearer muttered sarcastically. "So what will I be doing? And what's going to happen with that alien?"

"We'll have to track them down again." Homura explained as they began making their way through. "Once we do we'll arrest them again, and bring them back. As for you, until we do that, I think you could do with a little in-depth study of your aliens. Learn their weaknesses and capabilities."

A brown haired man came towards the two, likely only three or four years older than Midoriya and saluted.

"Sir!"

"Ah, Midoriya, this is Esumi Norio. Should you have any questions or needs during your stay here, just come find him and he'll see what he can do for you." Homura said, turning to the main console. "He'll show you to your room for now, then to the training center where I'll come and meet you."

"Yes sir." Midoriya nodded, turning to his guide who silently gestured for him to follow which he obeyed. As he walked, he couldn't help but look down to the cells below and frown.

'That's a lot of prisoners…..'

* * *

"Hello? Miss Tennyson?" Momo called out as she walked into the apartment she'd been told to go to. It wasn't the most impressive thing ever, the apartment looking like it was barely the size of her closets back home. "It's Momo Yaoyorouzu from U.A., you sent an internship request?"

Suddenly a woman hurried around the corner, smartly dressed in a red V-neck sweater and dress shirt. She had a grey skirt with tight leggings and black heels, and her hair was in a ponytail. "Ah, sorry! Just finishing up something in here, I'll be out in a moment."

"Ok, ma'am." The creation teen nodded as she sat down on the couch, looking around. It was neat and well looked after, but there was clear evidence that it hadn't always been like that, such as small cracks in the wall and such. "I… uh, I like your house. It's very…. Rustic?"

She cringed at her own choice of words, before an amused snort came as the pro walked around and took a seat, setting down a glass of water for the student.

"Please, it's a mess. Don't feel a need to try to make it any less than it is." She said with a smile, taking a sip of her own tea. "Sorry I just got you water, didn't know what you'd like."

"That's alright miss Tennyson, you didn't need to get me anything!" Yaoyorouzu said with a bow, missing the red heads eye roll.

"It's just Gwen, if you don't mind." She said, and the raven haired teen opened her mouth, caught off guard by that however no response came for a moment.

"I-iw oudln't want to be rude…"

"It's quite alright. Remember, I'm American, if anything it would be more polite. Still getting used to everything here, customs and that I mean." Gwen shrugged, sipping her tea.

"Oh, you haven't been here long?" the creation teen pondered, before smiling. "That explains why no one knows much about you."

"Ah, that's not quite the reason." Gwen smirked, shaking her head. "Most people don't believe the truth when I tell them, even with all the superpowers here. To fantastical a thought apparently."

"Umm… may I hear? I may be more open minded than some people, I've seen some things…." She trailed off as her employer began to laugh.

"Yes, yes you have. Izuku Midoriya, right? You and him both sparked my curiosity, and that Kirishima guy to an extent as well." Standing up, the pro's gaze turned much more serious. "Yaoyorouzu. Before we do anything else, I need you to tell me something important."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What do you think of the idea of alternate dimensions?"


	36. Chapter 36

"A-alternate dimensions?!" Momo repeated, completely stunned this conversation had taken the turn it had. "I… It's possible I guess. Even before aliens they're were quirks allowing people to drop items in pocket dimensions, but whole alternate ones?"

"If it's hard to believe…" Gwen began, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a book. The raven haired girl took it and opened it up, eyes widening as she took in illustrations of Izuku's aliens, with some minor differences here and there. "XLR8, one of the fastest aliens in the Omnitrix, the balls of his feet let him control the friction of the ground beneath him to an extent. Humungousaur, a complete powerhouse of an alien able to punch mountains apart if he really wants to and grow up to sixty feet in size, power growing with each increase. Heatblast, a body made completely of fire, allowing him pyrokinesis and the ability to fly, as well as durability able to withstand being thrown through multiple buildings."

"Those… those aren't-"

"Midoriya's names for them? No they aren't. They're what they are called in my dimension." Gwen said casually, taking a sip of her tea while the creation teen felt her mind implode. "Midoriya doesn't have the Omnitrix in my dimension, someone else does."

"H-huh?"

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, my cousin." She revealed, and Yaoyorouzu's brain officially stopped working, getting an amused snort from the woman. "You ok, Yaoyorouzu?"

"S-sorry…. I'm… your…." Shaking her head, the creation teen went very slowly. "You are… from a different dimension?"

"Yup. Let me guess, I'm insane?"

"N-No! I'm not saying that. I mean If aliens are real then it's not too hard to think some other things might be real but… Why did you bring me here then? And why are you here?" Momo pondered, cocking her head to the side and making the red head let out a cute giggle.

"Well, you remind me of myself actually. I did send a request to him as well but I didn't think he'd take it, I think I know exactly who he's with now." The pro's tone turned more serious instantly, as she pushed out her hand a purple form of energy released, creating something of a projection. "The Plumbers."

"Yes, they want to teach him how to properly handle alien life, they said." The raven haired teen nodded, and a fire seemed to be lit at that revelation in Gwen's eyes.

"Then we have no time to lose, your training begins… NOW!" The second the red head shouted that, she threw a disc of purple energy right at the tall teen, who…. froze up.

It dissipated just before it hit and Gwendolyn sighed.

"First things first, we need to fix the problem you had at the sports festival. Your reaction time, and overthinking."

"My… overthinking?"

"Just between you and me, I didn't become a pro the normal way. I've been fighting aliens and criminal since I was ten years old, and one of the first things I had to learn… over-thinking is your worst enemy."

Another purple energy disc came flying at Momo, and her eyes widened again but this time, very barely at the last moment she managed to create part of a shield, before the disc exploded and sent the teen onto her butt.

"You worry about how you're going to do something, and you get flooded with ideas. You need to learn to pick one without hesitation."

Another disc, another shield just a fraction of a second faster. This time the shield stayed up however and Momo grinned, thinking she'd already began to improve.

"Finally, you need to learn to stop being so rigid with your quirk. So predictable."

The raven haired teen looked down at that statement and saw a tiny purple ball of energy attached to the shield, that exploded in her face.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

For Midoirya, day one of his internships had been fine after the incident. Once he'd seen his room, he'd been lead to the gym area where he had been taught some basic self-defence by Norio while waiting on the magister.

His reasoning had been to help him be just that little bit safer in human form. The leader of the plumbers had eventually came and they had spent some time discussing what aliens Izuku had so they could plan ahead.

It had been a slow but enjoyable day. Today on the other hand….

"AAHHHHHHH!" Chiller screamed as volts coursed through him, before suddenly they stopped and he dropped to the ground, breathing heavily as he turned back into Midoriya.

"And that is your natural weakness as a Necrofriggian." Homura said, as Norio marked off the final of the aliens on list. "We're done now, sorry about putting you through all that."

"It's… it's fine…" He breathed out. "I asked for it anyways…"

They had decided to get the most unpleasant lesson out of the way first, learning the true weaknesses of each of his aliens, the natural ones he should avoid. For all his time with them, he'd never actually found out what was bad for a lot of them.

Some like Blink where obvious, uneven grounds and such that could trip him up could really do damage and he didn't have the body to resist heavy hitters.

Others like Chiller had been more surprising. Midoriya had always though nothing could touch him when he was intangible but it turned out he was wrong, electricity was still a danger and so was anyone else who possessed similar abilities as they'd cancel each other out.

And he tried to use the alien with an electricity weakness against an alien known for using electricity. Go him.

"Alright, next up I think we should have you face off against our best plumbers, each with a different alien." The Magister said, walking over to the console. "That way-"

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

All eyes turned to the computer, as the words it was crying out also flashed up in red text. Then a video feed appeared, and Midoriya's breath hitched as he saw Nomu's destroying Hosu city.

"Those aren't aliens…" He muttered, eyes wide with horror. "Why are there nomu's…."

"Good question, but that's the heroes priority kid. Look!" Homura pointed out, and the video feed zoomed in on the alien from before running from the heroes down the street, a red four armed muscular alien beside them. "That must be an accomplice, they're making an escape! We have to capture them before they get away. Midoriya-"

A green flash took over the room, and the magister turned to see Blink beside him.

"Don't even try to stop me coming along, not with Nomu out there." The teen said in his raspy voice, and the man nodded with a sigh.

"Fine, just make sure that you don't get in the way of another capture net. Come on, get a team out there!"

With that, they all turned to leave. As Izuku did, his eyes moved at an imperceptible speed while he did a quick headcount of all the employee's.

Because something had been irritating him this whole time and now he'd finally figured it out.

The plumbers knew about aliens, could help them and employee them when they weren't criminals….

So why was every plumber in this room a human?

* * *

Completely unaware of the chaos at the moment, Gwen and Momo were onto their second day of training and amazingly the raven haired girl was already beginning to make improvements.

Gwen easily spotted the creation girl's weaknesses and was even helping her adjust to new ways of using her power. In the red head's words:

"If you keep using the same shield and pole trick every time, you'll always be completely obvious to your opponents."

So now she was using some new tricks the woman had left her with, specifically more physical recreations of the woman's 'magic' attacks.

In place of energy discs, Momo was throwing metal discs from her body with miniature IED's attached. The shield dropped as the third of them landed, and while the pro's guard was down, the raven haired teen tried to copy another trick.

Namely, she relied on how her quirk worked to manipulate the material she was making and capture the pro in metal casing. It drained her completely but it worked!

For all of five seconds. A purple light shot out and the metal broke, once again throwing the teen back.

"Not bad, Yaoyo." Gwen compliments, having taken to a nickname for ease. "Still, just copying me isn't going to exactly improve you a lot, considering there's only so much you can do."

"So what do you recommend then?"

"That you figure it out yourself." The red head suggested, but in a kindly way with a smile. "You're doing really good, but you can't rely on others to learn when it comes to fighting. No one knows you like you do."

"But… I'm just-"

"An incredibly talented girl with a powerful…power? Yes, yes you are." The woman assured her. "Think about your power. Really think, what do you know that no one has seen about it? What is something you think's possible but never tried?"

"Well-"

BOOM!

Both jumped up at the sound of an explosion, running to the window and gasping as they saw fire and smoke rising.

"Guess we're up then, Yaoyo!"

"Wait, what? But I'm just an intern. I've not even done basic a patrols yet."

Gwen just smirked. "Trust me, if you've got a heroes heart then you wouldn't be able to stay away much longer. Especially cause I bet your boyfriend is going to be in the middle of this all very soon."

"Izuku?! Why would he-"

A voice cut them off and they looked down to see two aliens running away, one with a pitch black sleek body and one with a bulky red one that had four muscular arms.

"Come on, Plum! We aren't going to get a better chance to escape!" The black alien called, getting an affirmative grunt from the red one.

BWOOSH!

All to suddenly they were stopped by a familiar blue and black alien, and Momo's eyes widened.

"Hold it right there!" He called out in his raspy voice, and immediately had to dodge an energy blast from the black one. "Not getting away this time!"

"Come on, Yaoyo!" Gwen called, getting the raven haired teen's attention and making her gasp when she saw the woman's normal form replaced with a purple body that had glowing vibrant pink energy in place of hair. "We gotta get down there and help them!"

"Right! Izuku will-"

"Not Izuku! We need to help the aliens."

Momo froze.

"What?"

"They're innocent. Completely innocent, but he doesn't know that, and he's about to send them right into hell!"

And with that, Gwen took off again.

* * *

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU BASTARD!" The conductoid screamed, throwing more and more blasts out. Quick as lightning Blink dodged all of them with ease, the plumbers still on their way to them, having let him go ahead to distract them.

Suddenly, he was behind the black alien and delivered a swift kick to their head, before suddenly he was picked up by the other alien.

"Leave her alone, you scumbag!" The four armed alien shouted, kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him across the street. The greenette slowly and painfully tapped his symbol, turning back to normal.

He looked up to see the alien beginning to stomp towards him but a light zap stopped him.

"We need to go, Plum!"

"I don't…. think so…" Midoriya muttered, as the Omnitrix charged up, fortunately having used almost no energy in the short time he'd been Blink. 'Know now not to use Chiller. Super strength and electricity so….'

He made his selection and in a flash of green, he was replaced by Crystalize, glaring at his opponents. Not giving them a chance to breathe, he ran forward as his arms shifted into blades and aimed right for plum, who readies himself to fight.

"TAKE THIS!"

CLANG!

Midoriya blinked in surprise, as a metal wall suddenly got in his way before a ball of purple energy hit him square in the chest and threw him back.

"Careful!" he heard the familiar voice of Momo call out. "Don't hurt him."

"Sorry, still needed to get him back though." Another voice said and he looked to see a red head with his maybe-girlfriend.

"Yaomomo?" He asked confused, getting up. "What are you doing? They're villains."

"No, they're-"

Before Gwen could finish, Plum seemed to have decided he didn't care their intentions and jumped over, punching Midoriya over and over before he finally managed to form a shield.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Gwen called out, but neither listened. Plum because he didn't want to and Izuku because he didn't have a choice, as more blows rained down on him.

Finally, the four armed alien lifted the teen up by the throat, only flinching lightly when Gwen sent an energy disc at him. With a free hand he tapped the watch, like he watched the teen do a minute ago and now the human form of Izuku was in his grasp.

"We told you to leave us alone."

"Plum, don't!" The conductoid called out, blasting ahead. All three girls tried to get to them before it was too late but the black alien was the fastest, landing on the red aliens back.

"New DNA sample's acquired."

Another flash blinded them all once more, and suddenly there was a second red alien in their numbers, who broke the grasp on him immediately.

"Izuku, wait! Don't fight!" Momo called, and the greenette would listen...

If he wasn't still on the defensive because Plum refused to let up.

"I would, but you know he's not exactly letting me stop!"

"LIAR! YOU JUST WANT TO HURT US!"

"What- UGH!" Midoriya froze at that accusation before he was knocked back, and let out a growl. "Sorry Momo, but he won't stop. If he wants to wrestle… then we're gonna wrestle."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The black alien called out once more, grabbing everyone's attention as she aimed her fingers at both the four armed aliens. "EVERYONE STOPS RIGHT NOW OR I BLAST YOU ALL TO KINGDOM COME!"

"Tessa, what are you doing?! He's a plumber!" Plum asked, finally stopping. "You know what he'll do to us."

"T-Tessa?" Midoriya asked, as his throat went dry. "You… you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name, you idiot! Not that you care." She grounded out, and suddenly, the greenette transformed back.

_...We don't know it's name._

He met her eye with an unreadable expression.

"What…. What was your crime?"

"Huh?"

"The plumbers said you were a criminal. They also said they didn't know your name. What was your crime?"

"NOTHING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She said, clearly getting annoyed.

"She's telling the truth." Gwen interrupted, turning back to normal herself. "I know who the plumbers are. They aren't going to have told someone like you the truth."

"…." Midoriya sighed, looking up to alien. "What will you do? If I stop now, if I let you run, what will you do?"

"Go home." Tessa said simply, finally starting to calm down herself. "But why would you let us go? You hate us, don't you?"

"No. Do the plumbers?" He asked the real question on his mind. He knew this was to perfect a chance to be real. He just knew something had to be up.

"…Yes."

"They're innocent, Midoriya." The red head among them said confidently. "They just want to go home. The people you're interning with… they're not good people."

"Midoriya…" Momo muttered quietly, before cautiously making her way over to him while avoiding agitating plum. "Please, listen to Gwen. She only put in a request for anyone of us because she wanted to warn you about this I think."

The greenette looked up, balling his fists. "Alright. Who are they? Tell me that, and I'll make my choice."

"Corrupt. That's what they are. They started off with the best intentions in this world, but… its not the best time to discuss specifics but some really, truly horrendous people infiltrated them when they were just beginning to get their foothold. People who hate alien life. Helping them is not the right thing to do… please, I know you don't know me but trust your friend. I can see it in your eyes, you know something is wrong."

"…Dammit." The greenette sighed, looking up at the aliens. "We've got maybe five more minutes before they Plumbers get here. Run, and don't look back."

Tessa let out a sigh of relief while Plum looked surprised.

"Thank you." The Conductoid said, beginning to walk away. "Plum, come on!"

"Uh, right!" He called, before turning back. "Well… sorry, I guess."

"Me too. Now go!" Midoriya said, gesturing for him to move which he did. Slender arms wrapped around the greenette's neck a moment later.

"Thank you for listening to me." Momo said quietly, and he just leaned into the touch.

"Not to butt in, but we should probably go as well before the plumbers get here." Gwen pointed out, and the two nodded. The creation teen frowned when she took in her smaller friends face however.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You… you look like Iida did." She said, and all to suddenly he stopped, as his eyes widened. "Izuku?"

"I…. I'm angry. With the plumbers and myself for not seeing it."

"That's not-"

"No, hang on. But if I looked like Iida…. MOMO, WE'RE IDIOTS!" He suddenly yelled, with panicked eyes and she just looked at him confused. "We all are in Hosu. Why the two of us picked here is obvious but we never asked Iida why he came here! This is where stain attacked his brother, and it's where he could strike again… and the most opportune time…."

"Would be right now." The raven haired teen finished, her own eyes filling with fear. "You don't think…."

"I do. That idiot came here to fight stain." He nodded, turning and slamming in his watch, turning into Blink once more. "Let's go, we got to find him and now!"

"Not without me you two aren't!" Gwen called, her body shifting back into her purple form. "Midoriya, you're my intern now. And I give you both full permission to fight."

With that, the three took off.


	37. Chapter 37

BWOOSH!

Not that alley.

BWOOSH!

Not that one either.

BWOOSH!

This one? Nope.

"Dammit, where are they!?" Blink asked irritated, moving through the chaos. He's sped off ahead, and had already checked a bunch of alleyways, knowing that's where the hero killer liked to strike most.

Unfortunately Hosu had to have some of the most complicated and winding one's possible, making the Omnitrix bearers mission to find Iida and save him all the harder.

BWOOSH!

Empty.

BWOOSH!

Empty.

BWOOSH!

Stain, about to stab Iida.

BWOOSH!

Wait.

BWOOSH!

He came back, and looked down the alley to see Stain holding a blade in the air, ready to bring it down into a bleeding Iida who seemed to be rooted to the spot. Behind them, a pro Midoriya recognized as Native was unconscious on the wall.

Had Iida tried to save him?

"Goodbye, you false scum." Stain said, and Midoriya leapt into actions, kicking the murderer straight in the face and taking his sword away to the other end of the alley, before changing back to his normal form. Stain looked up, cupping his cheek before growling. "Another one of you? You got to be-"

"Iida, are you alright?" Midoriya asked, not even acknowledging the villain.

"I'm… alive. Why are… you here?" The engine teen asked, through laboured breaths. "This is… my fight."

"Clearly not one you're winning." Midoriya said, walking forward. "Paralysis?"

"Yes..."

"Hm. You know your stuff at least." Stain admitted, with a shrug. "But you-"

"Don't start." Midoriya said with a harsh glare. "I already have a whole organisation of liars to deal with. You're stupid, hypocritical ideas aren't worth anyone's time."

"How… dare you?!" Stain asked, glare growing harsh. "Do you not understand how this world is-"

A green flashed engulfed Midoriya as his form shifted, and suddenly in the greenette's place there now stood an alien he almost never used.

Goop.

"Mi...Midoriya…" Iida coughed out.

"I'll do whatever I have to save both of you, Iida!"

Suddenly, the blue haired teen's eyes widened. "Yaoyorouzu…"

Looking back, the now slimy alien confirmed that indeed the creation girl had shown up.

"Dang it, I was really hoping Midoriya would have been wrong about this. What were you thinking Iida!?" She asked, as she and her new mentor took on fighting positions.

"All of you… please just go. This is…"

"Yeah, I've had enough of this." Midoriya said in his wiry voice, launching forward at stain who cut at his body in a futile attempt to stop him. The blade went into the alien's body and his form turned acidic, quickly melting the blade into nothing. "I get that you are angry about your brother Iida, but on the list of stupid things any of us has done so far, this might just make the top of it!"

"You brat!" Stain hissed, turning and launching forward, this time leaping over the alien and aiming for the girls, throwing blades out at them.

Both reacted quickly, metal and magic discs intercepting the knives and breaking them apart. Midoriya turned his attention to the victims, quickly sliding over to them and helping them try to get away.

Stain's eyes turned to see this and he prepared to rush back, but before he could he was suddenly hit in the back by a disc of solid metal.

He turned with a growl, before taking another disc of energy to the face. Shaking his head, he unsheathed two of his blades and rand forth, cutting the next few discs that came his way. "ALL OF YOU WILL BE PURGED!"

"Now, Yaoyo!" Gwen called, and the raven haired girl nodded, running and sliding under the villain, throwing a disc up at his stomach with an adhesive sticking it on. A look of confusion came onto his face, before a beeping sounded and the two heroes closed their eyes, as the miniature flash bang attached to the disc went off and disoriented the hero killer. "Nice going!"

Gwen acted next, grabbing him in a magic lock and throwing him into the air, letting him fall and hitting him with a barrage of discs he could barely avoid as he tried to reorient himself.

On Midoriya's end, he'd managed to get Iida and Native out into the street, as the paralysis on the former finally began to wear off. He tried to stand but he was suddenly stuck to the ground again by a glob of adhesive goop.

"Midoriya! I need to-"

Suddenly, a green slimy hand smacked the blue haired teen across the face quickly shutting him up.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Iida! Or worse! Do you think this is what your brother would have wanted?!"

"I have too! If I don't, what else am I to do with all these feelings?" Iida asked, and the slimy alien let out a sigh.

"Get help. Seek counselling. Don't go getting yourself killed!" He said, before looking up and grimacing as he saw fire rising in the sky. "Look, there are Nomu all over the place and heroes struggling everywhere. I need to help Gwen and Yaomomo. If you come back in there Iida…"

He didn't finish his threat, as he walked back in. it was very deliberately because he actually had no idea what he'd do, but at least this way it would hopefully keep the idiot at bay.

Before he could walk back in fully, the engine teen's voice called out. "Midoriya… you're using that alien…"

"…Yeah."

"You hate that alien."

"Yeah…"

"….I made you do that, didn't i?"

"…." Midoriya just sighed, not wanting to answer that. He didn't have time to either, as a scream suddenly pierced their ears.

"YAOYO! LOOK OUT!"

And instantly Midoriya was off, quickly bouncing off the walls as he practically flew onto the scene, coming onto one scene he never ever wanted to come across.

Gwen had a throwing blade in her leg, and she'd been rooted in place just the same as the others before had been, unable to do anything but watch in horror at the sight before her.

Stain had Momo on the floor, blade above her neck. Midoriya couldn't melt the blade, not without hitting the girl and melting her throat in the process. Using adhesive slime on the blade wouldn't do any good either…

'No no no no nononononononono-'

"MOMO! YOU NEED TO DO _SOMETHING_!"

"DIE!" Stain screeched, ready to bring his blade down and that's when it happened. Before the blade could come down her hands shot up, aiming at the villains face and out of nowhere a torrent of water unleashed out her palms, throwing the villain straight back along with the blade.

She suddenly collapsed back immediately after while the killer hit the wall and Izuku jumped in, seeing his opportunity. He quickly wrapped up the villain in his strongest adhesive, cocooning him as completely as possible and tearing out all his blades, melting them down.

He tapped the Omnitrix symbol a few times, turning back to normal and letting out a sigh.

"I will purge all of the false heroes. All your friends are nothing but scum!" The villain hissed, making the Omnitrix bearer roll his eyes. Then he realized something.

"Wait my friends but not me?" He asked, before shaking his head, realizing conversing with this maniac was pointless. Suddenly a purple disc struck him in the jaw and knocked him out.

"Sorry… but… just got out." Gwen said with heavy breathes, rubbing her leg in pain. "That's going to scar…"

The greenette was quiet as he turned to his girlfriend, running to her. (Screw maybe's, he thought as he dropped beside her.)

"Hey, Yaomomo? It's me." He said softly, taking her hand and looking down. "It's Midoriya. You in there?"

"Ngh…." She let out a small grunt, as she began to open her eyes and Midoriya sighed in relief. "Did… Did I pass out?"

"Yeah, but you made it possible for me to trap Stain!" He explained quickly, helping her sit up. She groaned and he gently snaked an arm around her neck. "What was that, by the way? It was awesome."

"O-oh… well uh, Gwen told me to work out something no one knew I could do yet, something I could try to use to add a new advantage to my powerset." She explained slowly, holding a hand to her head. "I had the thought that I had to create things like water sometimes for parts of creations so what if I focused purely just on those alone. It ate up way more of my lipids though... God I'm so tired…."

"Well stick with us for now, ok?" he asked, gingerly helping her up with a small smile. "I thought you were a goner for a minute there."

"S-sorry…"

"You know… is it too soon to say it?" he asked, and the girl looked up surprised, cottoning on quickly to what he was asking.

"M-maybe? I don't…"

He held her just that little bit tighter with a soft smile and blush. "Either way, I'm thinking it."

"…Me too."

And so the two just enjoyed each other's warm loving embrace in a moment of calm peace.

SNAP!

Both their eyes immediately turned to Gwen, who had pulled her phone out while they were distracted. She looked up and them and winked. "I'll send you it later. For now, let's not forget we have a murderer to arrest."

Very rapidly, the two's light blushes grew much bigger as they turned and began to walk out. Izuku supported his girlfriend while Gwen limped behind, carrying Stain in a magic grasp so her hands wouldn't get stuck.

They quickly found their way out, where Iida sat being inspected by… Todoroki?

"Huh? Oh hey- OH MY GOD IS THAT THE HERO KILLER?!" A pro shouted in horror, and the greenette looked around. There were a few pro heroes about, including Manual and….

"Endeavour…" Midoriya sighed bitterly, the man giving them a passing looks.

"You brats? Tch, damn pests." Was all he said, crossing his arms. "I should have been the one to take that bastard down."

"You're welcome." Gwen hissed with an unimpressed look. Midoriya took Yaoyorouzu beside Iida and Todoroki, sitting down beside them with her.

"I'm… sorry." Iida said quietly, a look of shame on his face. Midoriya just patted his leg carefully while Momo caught her breathe. That move really had taken a lot out of her. "You had to suffer through something you hate, because of my own foolish actions…"

"Well, we all makes mistakes." Midoriya said with a small teasing grin, just happy to be alive. "Some of us misspell our friends names on birthday cards and others chase down blood thirsty psychopaths. What can you-"

"ENDEAVOUR, STEP AWAY FROM HIM ALREADY!" A pro shouted iin anger and fear, drawing all their attention to the number two pro who was standing right beside stain. Midoriya's eyes instantly widened as he spotted the issue.

The pro's flames were hardening the cocoon, which would make it easy to break out of. He quickly jumped up, hurrying over in case he needed to trap him again. As he took that first step though…

"MIDORIYA! LOOK OUT!" Todoroki yelled and very suddenly buildings where flying past the greenette as a talon reached into his shoulder, the ground no longer beneath his feet. He looked up to see Nomu flying through the air, carrying him along.

It let out a guttural cry and the boy struggled to try to hit his Omnitrix. Literally any alien was better than his human form right now, but he couldn't reach because of how it grabbed him.

A blur shot past, and suddenly the Nomu let out a more pained scream as they fell out the sky. The greenette barely managed to crane his neck to see that Stain had broken free, and had managed to hide a blade from them all.

"I see only one true hero here, and I will not let him be killed by the likes of you." Stain said darkly, as they landed on the floor. Midoriya skidded across the cement, quickly turning to his watch. 'Crapcracpcrapcrap-'

It was red. He'd timed out.

'Oh…' He looked up with horrified eyes, only to see Stain walking away from him in an unsteady gait. His mask fell to the floor and the heroes up ahead froze up, as looks of terror came into their eyes.

Midoriya wasn't under their influence but the overwhelming aura of terror the villain was radiating still managed to keep him in place. This was not how he expected his day to go…

"**ENDEAVOUR! YOU ARE ALL THAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD**!" Stain bellowed stumbling forward, blade in hand. "**YOU ARE THE WORST OF THE FALSE HEROES AND I WILL PURGE YOU ALL! THIS WORLD MUST BE DARKENED AND STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF ALL YOU FALSE IDOLS, THAT CARE ONLY ABOUT MONEY AND FAME, SO THAT ONLY TRUE HEROES REMAIN! YOU ALL-**"

_Crack_

All to suddenly, the villain stopped talking and finally he collapsed to the ground. No one was quite sure what happened but…

It was over. For now.


	38. Chapter 38

Things calmed down after stain collapsed. It had taken a couple of moments but ultimately Midoriya had been the first to react, moving to his side and checking his pulse.

He'd confirmed aloud the man was still alive, barely and that he was starting to slow down in his breathing. At this news the others all began to hurry to them, the pro's carrying stain away and positioning him in what was hopefully a less dangerous position.

Endeavour just watched with Apathy. Izuku…. Izuku was just glad he had a moment to catch his breathe.

As soon as the all clear was given that it was safe, Momo had practically burst across the street, pulling him into a tight hug. The force of her grip, or rather the lack of it was quite telling in how tired she still was though.

While he'd never experienced it firsthand due to still not really having used his quirk or pushed it too far, he knew from Bakugou that quirk exhaustion was a bitch.

He wrapped her in a tight hug, Todoroki approaching him a moment later with a look of worry but making no move to approach him.

"Are you ok?" the heterochromatic teen inquired simply, and he nodded before taking Momo's hand and nodding towards Iida who was looking toward them and Gwen who sat beside him with a hand on her leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's those two we need to focus on." With a hum, he gave his girlfriends hand a squeeze as he began walking to the two injured individuals. "Should probably get you a check up as well, just in case."

"I-" The raven haired teen began to complain but a quick look from Midoriya using his best pout quietened her down before she could protest. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I doubt it will be needed though."

"I apologize I didn't show up sooner, I was preoccupied with the Nomu like those that you saw." Todoroki said, and the Omnitrix bearer flashed him a more relaxed smile.

"Hey, no worries. Everyone is alive and safe for now." Then he frowned as the finally all stopped, looking down to his blue haired friend. "All alive, even if some of us really pushed the line."

"…This isn't going to be something that is let go for a long time, is it?" The boy asked, as the sound of sirens approached.

"Nope." Izuku said simply, before Gwen spoke up, directing her words to the greenette.

"So Midoriya. I'm guessing you probably have a lot a of questions you haven't gotten a chance to ask yet." The red headed pro said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Yeah. At least as many questions as I have aliens." He said, eyes shifting to his watch. "Still, we should get you patched up first. Oh, and Todoroki?"

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"If you don't mind and if you can convince your father, I'd appreciate it if you would come with us. I don't think the conflicts today are over quite just yet."

With that last note, leaving concerned looks on the two other teenage boys and looks of discomfort on the girls, the ambulance pulled up and began to help.

Iida and native were loaded into the backs of them straight away. Gwen was taken onto a stretcher to get her wound patched up, the cut having turned out to be deeper than they realized and after a small bout of arguing even Momo was taken into one of them just to be safe, in case her new trick had more ramifications than they realized.

Midoriya and Todoroki meanwhile had to make their way on foot to the hospital, taking them the better part of an hour. The fire and ice teen hadn't so much convinced his father as just ditched him, but seeing as this was essentially what the greenette was doing as well now, he wasn't exactly in a position to criticize him for it.

Plus, who could blame him for ditching Endeavour?

He worried about running into the plumbers on their way, but by a stroke of luck they managed to avoid any path where they might have run into them and continued on in silence.

* * *

Eito Homura was angry.

More than angry, he was _pissed._ Those damn aliens had escaped his grasp, the only one's in his entire career and his intern was completely missing. "Where the hell is that child?!"

He worried in the back of his mind that _she_ had found him but he held out hope that he would brush her off as crazy. He certainly had brushed this entire thing off as crazy when he'd been drafted in as a grunt so many years ago.

After all, alternate dimensions and aliens were a hard pill to swallow. Especially all at once.

"Sir!" Norio spoke up from nearby, pulling the Magister's attention. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to inform you I finished my most recent check. The reality stone is still secure."

"Well at least that's good news." Homura muttered to himself, before turning his gaze to the corridors lined with prisoners. A cruel look came onto his face as he realized how he could relieve some of the stress from this whole scenario. "I want you to punish the prisoners."

"Sir? They already had their daily shock-"

"Did I stutter, Norio?"

"N-no sir." The young man said, shaking his head and moving to one of the desks. "Voltage?"

"Go nuts."

With a sigh, the plumber pressed in a few buttons and suddenly electric currents shot through every single cell in the prison. It was his own fault the Conductoid escaped because he didn't change their punishment but he wouldn't make that same mistake again once they were caught.

A cacophony of pained screams reached his ears, bringing a smile to his face.

* * *

"….My head hurts. A lot." Izuku groaned as he rested his head onto the back of the hospital seat he was sitting on backwards. "Alternate universes, other Omnitrixes, and knights? This sounds like someone's writing a bad fanfiction about my life."

"Imagine how it feels from my perspective seeing you with my cousin's watch." Gwen pointed out from her bed. Beside her sat Yaoyorouzu who looked ready to pass out at any moment and in the bed behind her was Iida.

On the other side of Gwen's bed was where Midoriya sat, Todoroki beside him with his usually stoic gaze but his eyes betrayed his deep confusion when you looked closely.

"I know it might be hard to believe, especially as you're new to all this." The red head said with a sigh, shifting in her bed. They had put her in, just for the one night to keep an eye on the wound due to a high likely hood of the blade Stain used potentially causing an infection of some kind.

"Ok ok hang on." The Omnitrix bearer said exasperatedly, taking out his phone and opening the camera. He pressed record and began again. "Ok, just do me a favour and repeat all that."

"Are you recording me?"

"Yes. Look, don't get me wrong I can tell there's something fishy with the plumbers myself but if anything does happen, I can't exactly say to the principal with a straight face 'oh yeah my internship ended early because they were from an alternate dimension'" He pointed out and the red head nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Alright fair enough. Like I said before, I am from an alternate dimension where my cousin, Benjamin Tennyson, got the Omnitrix at ten years old." She took a deep sigh, before continuing. "What is important to know, is that the plumbers in my dimension are genuinely good guys. Established in the 1700's by the founding fathers of America. They would help deal with hostile aliens, sealing them away for public safety. They weren't the only organisation who knew about aliens though, there was also a group of people called the Forever Knights."

"This is so weird." Iida muttered under his breathe nearby. He'd been given pain medication that was making a bit more open than usual. "I thought Midoriya was the weirdest."

"Oh thanks." The greenette said with an unamused look, before Gwen's glare brought him back to reality.

"Like I was saying, the Forever Knights. They're an… interesting group. They do think whole-heartedly they are the ones in the right in most cases, but they are hardly what you would call good. They believe anything remotely unearthly is bad and needs to be eradicated, while taking anything like alien technology for themselves." She then pulled out a notebook from one of her pockets, showing a page in it to the camera. It had a drawing of a man in armour in it holding an alien gun. "So they have a horrible track record of imprisoning and even killing aliens who have done nothing wrong with zero regard.

"Back in my dimension, me and my cousin were battling them to retrieve an artefact before the Forever Knights called the Reality stone." She flipped the page, showing an image similar to a cracked oversized emerald. "A misconception on how it worked lead to the name. We were all under the impression it would reshape reality to how the user wanted it to be, but more accurately it transports the user to a dimension that will let them carry out their desire. The time it got used here though ended up with something a little different. When we found it, after we fought me and a knight by the name of Enoch both got our hands on it. Our conflicting desires lead to us being dropped down in this dimension, where it could go either way."

"So, we don't want them to get that stone then?" Todoroki spoke up suddenly, having apparently just accepted the weirdness of this.

"They already have it. The real issue is that to go back, me and Enoch would have to of touched it at the same time. But I lucked out where he didn't." She said, sighing once more. "His desires sent him into the past, around the same time quirks were beginning to show up. He used that to his advantage, along with the lack of real plumbers to create his own version of them. After all, the plumbers were a part of the government while the forever knights were independent, he thought it would be a good start to change things. I instead got sent to this time, in the future where coincidentally enough you have recently gotten your hands on the Omnitrix, a device I know a lot about. The thing is, I think he found the stone not to long after he ended up here and began this corrupted version of the plumber organisation but because he was the one who ended up in the past, he couldn't use it. If I try to use it now, as he will have passed away a long time ago now, I should be able to get back home. Still, before that I need to save the aliens who have been wrongly imprisoned by them. I couldn't just leave them."

Midoriya couldn't help but smile just a small bit at that. That was one thing he could understand easily.

"That's where you come in, actually. I think Homura will have heard about how much of a pain my cousin was with the Omnitrix so he wanted to get you on his side first to be against aliens. Those aliens probably won't be too fond of humans so me letting them go might not end well but you could use the Omnitrix to show them you understand and are one of them, and make sure everything goes alright."

With that, Izuku stopped recording and sighed. "You know, not even a year ago I was just some quirkless kid trying to do my best to get by with a ridiculous dream. I pick up one watch from space and now I'm fighting inter-dimensional knights and saving aliens?"

"You get used to it." The red headed pro said with a small sympathetic smile. Sensing his exasperation, despite her tiredness that had kept her silent most of the time, Momo stood up and made her way to the greenette giving him a gentle hug to reassure him.

"You're handling it well, Izuku." She reassured, and he held her arm as she hugged him.

"Thanks Momo…"

"You two are just too cute together." Gwen giggled, unable to help herself at the sight. The both blushed a little but smiled at the compliment before suddenly the red head's expression became more serious. "But we need to talk about our next move. Like it or not, there is a bunch of wrongly imprisoned aliens in there and we need to handle them as soon as possible."

With that, they lapsed into silence for a moment as they all thought. Then suddenly, the Omnitrix bearer stood up and turned to the fire and ice teen beside him.

"Todoroki. Beat me up."

"Excuse me?" The heterochromatic teen blinked.

"What?! NO!" Momo exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "No one is beating you up!"

Gwen remained silent, mostly in confusion.

"Hang on, just hear me out." The greenette said, starting to gesticulate. "The plumbers are probably aware something has happened, because they can't find me but they won't know exactly what that something is yet. We can trick them into thinking I followed Tessa and Plum and got into a more serious fight that ended in a loss for me. That way they can't hold it against me that I didn't return, and I can work from the inside to find any information we need."

"And as soon as you have that, we can launch an attack on them." Yaoyorouzu filled in, somewhat apprehensively. "This seems more like work for real pro's…"

"Sadly, this earth doesn't really recognize aliens exist and as most of those aliens will have falsified crimes and nothing else on record, it's down to us." Gwen said, fixing them with a serious look before smiling. "Teenagers fighting massive threats beyond them. Talk about nostalgic."

"I still don't know how I feel about this… I mean I only have twelve aliens, what if another one is as abrasive as an Appoplexian and I don't have a good alien for it." The greenette spoke his concerns aloud, and the red head let out a surprised hum.

"Right, I forgot you wouldn't have access to the master control. Probably haven't met Azmuth either"

"The what and the who now?"

"The Master control is a setting in the Omnitrix." The pro explained with a smirk, studying Midoriya's inevitable reaction. "We never managed to figure out how to get it out ourselves without the help of the watch's creator so I can't help you get it though. As for what it entails… It completely eliminates the time limit."

What?

"And it lets you change between alien forms on the fly."

what?!

"Oh, and every single alien ever added to the watch is unlocked. Won't do anything for aliens not already there but should still be a large amount in your watch already."

"WHAT!?" He ended up saying it aloud, before slapping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment while the girls giggled and Todoroki just looked as stoic as ever. His eyes had narrowed a bit though. He let out a groan. "That is literally the one major drawback that had everyone hung up and I could have not even had that issue this entire time?!"

"Basically." Gwen confirmed, amused before stretching in the bed she was in. "as for Azmuth, he is the creator of the Omnitrix. At least in my dimension he is, but even if he is the creator here I have no way to find him. Sorry."

"Well, at least now I have a name." Midoriya said, rubbing his face against his hands. 'Maybe JJ knows something. Maybe it won't even matter….' "So, anyone have any objections to me going back to the plumbers?"

"Yes!" Momo said with a pout. "I don't like the idea of you getting your cute face messed up."

He blushed at that, her tiredness making her just blurt out the phrase but her concern did make him smile. "Sorry, but we have to. I promise, as soon as this is all over we'll go on that date, yeah? That will make up for it."

"I guess… Wait…" Suddenly Momo blinked, looking up to her short-term mentor for the past day. "What about me and Izuku's internships? Iida while be in the hospital but us…"

"I'm sending the video to All Might." The greenette spoke up before Gwen could. "He should be able to figure something out with the principal. At a guess, I think we'll be brought back early for extra lessons."

"Well… I suppose that's the best I can ask for." The raven haired teen sighed, standing up. "I don't like it but If we're going to sell it… I don't have anything else to say."

"Great, then someone smack me!" Izuku said all to eagerly. Todoroki took the offer, the sound reverberating. off the walls as the One for All holder let out a pained cry.

"That's for nearly bursting my eardrums in the sports festival."

'Did he just hold a grudge?!'


	39. Chapter 39

Izuku flew shakily through the air in the form of Chiller, veering off to the left every so often and dropping lower and lower, clearly struggling to maintain flight.

At least that's how he was making it look from an outsider perspective, not that it seemed he actually needed to sell it. No one at the moment seemed to be around, distracted by the utter chaos of the night.

That worked fine by him, as he didn't want to have to worry about getting in trouble for using his powers atop the rest of the things that had happened that night. He spotted the street with the entrance to the plumber base and took in a shaky breath before letting his wings give out.

He dropped fast to the ground, turning his body incorporeal at the last moment so he fell through the earth and waited until he came out in the main room of the underground complex, turning back to normal and slowing his descent at the absolute last moment so as to avoid a painful crash landing.

Well, a MORE painful one anyways. The sound of many soldiers reaching for their guns reached his ears and he groaned as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol, turning back to normal.

Once he did, he heard a shout and felt his body get rolled over by a concerned looking Homura. "There you are kid. Wh- holy shit, your face."

Doing his best not to let his new distrust of the man creep into his tone, he simply groaned again in agreement. "Had a friend… Four arms… Caught me off guard…"

"A tetramand? Dammit!"

His face was bruised and even had a busted lip. Todoroki had some pretty powerful strikes when you were deliberately avoiding defending against them. It wasn't like he was beaten within an inch of his life or anything, but he definitely had looked better.

The heterochromatic teen had tried to stop, and Momo had been all for it ending as soon as possible but Izuku had convinced them just one more strike should mean it would definitely be sold.

His body kind of hated him for the decision, which was absolutely fair really. His girlfriend hadn't been all that pleased either.

"Come on kid, let's get you to the recovery wing." Magister Homura said, helping the greenette to his feet and taking him down the hall towards a new room. Inside it was pure white, with a woman walking around inside. "Hey Ko, new patient."

"Hmm? Oh Jesus!" The woman exclaimed upon seeing the greenette. She was a blonde woman, with long back length hair and an M-shaped parting for her bangs. Her eyes were a cool ice blue and her skin was pale. "Did you guys go too far in training again?!"

"No, this was a field mission." Homura excuses, getting a look of exasperation from the blonde.

"A child?! Seriously?! What next, you gonna give a four-year-old a gun?" She asked sarcastically as she took the Omnitrix bearer up onto a bed and put her hands out towards him. To his surprise, they lit up with a golden glow and he felt his bruises start to fade and his lip begin to heal. As it finished he felt better than he did even before fighting Stain. 'So they still use quirks then? Seems kinda hypocritical but good to know.'

"It was an unexpected development. I thought there was no reason to say otherwise but now, I see quite clearly he won't be going out on another mission anytime soon." Homura said with a seemingly sympathetic gaze to his intern. It took a lot more willpower than It should have for Izuku not to respond 'You have no idea.'

"Well either way, it was a quick fix. Good thing you didn't have anything more serious or we might have had some real issues. " The woman said with a kind smile, before shooing them both off. "Now, try not to end up back here."

"We won't." Homura said, gesturing for Izuku to follow him. They began walking towards "You should go rest, Midoriya. Healing quirks aren't perfect. Nothing works better than basic rest to recover."

"Yes sir." Was all the greenette offered in reply, eager to get to the room he had been staying and finally getting around to putting this entire situation behind him.

As he walked, one might have noticed his eyes studying the halls intensely. If they saw him at the right moment, they would have seen the small smirk on his face as he approached his room, having seen pipes and vents aplenty throughout the halls.

Easy ways to sneak around if you happened to be the right size to do so. He just had to wait until the right moment…

"I'll be in the main area, and Norio will be knocking about someplace. Just come find us if ya need something, or go back to the infirmary if you notice anything weird after that whole healing thing." The blonde man instructed, getting a nod from the Omnitrix bearer before he set off. "See ya kid. We'll get those aliens yet, don't worry about it."

'Yeah… not if I have anything to say about it.' Izuku thought, as the man left, frown deepening. He closed his door and took a quick look around his room. A clock up in the corner caught his eye. '8:24PM. That gives me a few hours to think this over, and get ready.'

With that thought, he took a deep breath. "Well, if nothing else, might as well train One For All a little, see how much I can use now. IZUMID-2-2-1-0-0."

The Omnitrix lit up.

"Recalibrating," it announced. A sort of ticklish sensation ran through the teen for just a moment before the watch piped up once more. "Body now able to process 5% of One For All. Transferring power. Alternate forms now able to use up to 95% of One For All."

With that, the watch went back to normal.

"Five percent huh?" Izuku muttered, before taking a deep breath and focusing on the power, calling upon it. He felt it through his body and began to move with the power up. His face lit up as he felt the speed at which he moved. "Ha! Now this is a power up!"

Not that the three percent previously hadn't been useful, but it was more like being a peak physical human instead of super human. It wasn't much especially compared to his alien forms, but he'd be damned if he started complaining.

With that thought, he began to focus on testing out his new base power as he tried to kill the time.

* * *

It was half an hour to midnight when Izuku finally decided to make his move, having exhaustively trained with his new power as best he could without any real proper way to test it beyond the speed in his room.

Any training for such a power was better than nothing though. Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts to find Todoroki.

_You: Investigating. Meet in half hour. Location being sent._

_Todoroki: Midoriya. It's Gwen. Get info on stone, any codes or such needed to release prisoners and find a way to disable electricity, so defenses are lessened._

_You: got it._

With no more stalling, he put down his phone, opened the door and pulled up the Omnitrix, scrolling through the selections to find Brainiac, pressing it in and shrinking in a flash of green light.

He headed towards the now towering doorframe, running out into the corridor. He looked around quickly, making sure no one was about to see before he launched at a nearby pipe, scrambling up it and getting towards one of the vents.

He quickly unscrewed one of the openings and jumped inside, following it around towards the main room in a sprint. He had to come out a little early as there was no entrance straight into the room like there was in the corridor just preceding the room.

He had to hang around for a moment, as Norio walked past. There was a brief moment of panic when the small frog like alien lost his footing and almost tumbled right into the brunette's hair but he managed to stay in the air, watching the plumber leave before he leapt down to the ground and ran into the main room.

It wasn't empty but it was far sparser than earlier, with only two people present. Two random plumbers the transformed teen didn't recognize. 'Let's see…'

He jumped up to the closer one who didn't seem to be particularly attentive at the moment, noting a cup of coffee on the table that looked like it was freshly made. With a small amount of guilt, he began pushing against the mug, ignoring the burning sensation on his tiny fingers and jumping out of sight at the last moment.

It landed on the man's lap, causing him to let out a pained cry as he jumped to his feet.

"AH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He shouted in pain, hoping away and trying to pull the fabric further from his skin without ripping it off to avoid the burning pain. The other plumber, a woman turned to him with a worried look before looking unimpressed.

"Seriously?!"

"Ow fuck! Help!" He asked, getting the woman to roll her eyes. She looked back at the room for a moment before sighing and helping him out with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You seriously should be able to go to the recovery wing by yourself. You're going to get us both in trouble." The woman complained, even as she took him with. Izuku waited until they were out of the room before letting out a small, somewhat tinny laugh.

"That was way easier than it should have been." He chuckled, not complaining as he jumped up to the main computer. His features quickly became more serious as he began pressing in numbers. "Still, don't have long. Only five minutes at best, which means no time for Enhance. Got to do this the old fashioned way."

He began typing away, his enhanced intelligence and form's innate understanding of technology helping him quickly bypass the computer's security and get inside. 'Too easy.'

"Let's see…" he hummed, scanning the info that went by his eyes. The first thing he managed to find was the electricity kill switch. "Looks like…. If I just insert a small script, I can put it on a timer to fail. The prison seems to be on a completely different system though so will need to find a different way to free the other aliens."

With that thought and the script put in place, he quickly set to work on finding information about the aliens. "So many different species… Oh, there we go! A skill switch for every cell at once, absolutely perfect…."

He noticed something in the files for the prisoners, opening it and feeling his eyes went wide. 'They kept the ships each alien arrived in on the lowest level? That's really useful…. Did… did Gwen think of that or…. Well, good to know either way!'

He chose to ignore the sudden feeling of not being as prepared as he'd like creeping up on him. He finally focused on the most important detail, the supposed dimension hopping artefact. 'Reality stone, reality stone, reality stone….'

He had to skim through a few files but eventually he found one detailing the level of security assigned to a room near the same hangar holding the alien ships they would have to go to.

To say it was excessive was an understatement.

'No way with that much security that the stone ISN'T in there.' He smiled, finally having all the information he needed to get. He quickly put everything back to the original settings and jumped down just in time for the return of the two from earlier, both looking like they'd seen a ghost.

"Jeez, he was so angry…" The man muttered aloud, as Izuku bolted past him and the woman. "What did we even do?"

"Abandon our post because you're a cry baby."

"Well then why did you go with me?"

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"What?! No!"

"Then shut it!"

The small frog like alien snickered, jumping up the walls into the vents and running back. Thankfully on his way there was no Norio or any other person to avoid as he came out outside his room and changed back to normal.

He grabbed his phone as he closed the door behind him, relaying the information to Todoroki and Gwen, before looking around. He spotted his hover board in the corner.

He grabbed it, before sighing. 'Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't have too much stuff to carry around at least once this is all said and done.'

A part of him wondered for a moment if they shouldn't have waited a few more days to prepare but he squashed the thought almost immediately. Every second there were people wrongly imprisoned for no good reason that went by was unacceptable; he couldn't add more to that.

Looking to his watch, he cycled through his aliens as he thought about how he himself should proceed as soon as the assault began. 'They have a lot of counter measures for my aliens. Hopefully a lot will be negated by the lack of power but better safe than sorry.'

He stopped on one of his two new ones, the silhouette strikingly similar to Tessa. A Conductoid transformation. A smirk crossed his face as an idea settled in. 'Clearly, they aren't as well equipped to deal with them as other aliens and that's in normal circumstances. I'm willing to bet they're even less prepared for a One For All powered one!'

With that thought, he left the selection on the Conductoid and went back to training One For All like he had been earlier. He was going to need every little bit of preparation he could get.

* * *

A deep frown was set on Izuku's face when the time finally came. Three minutes to midnight and he was storming down the halls with intention, no plumbers getting in his way thankfully.

He'd told Gwen and Todoroki he'd send a signal when it was time for them to come in, not disclosing what said signal was beyond 'it will be obvious.'

He wasn't sure he liked the idea of the red head fighting again so soon with her leg but he knew he couldn't stop her and he got the impression she was like him. When her mind was set on doing something there would be no stopping her. She said something about healing faster than normal people as well, which had helped a little bit even if he didn't understand why she didn't count as 'normal'.

He soon enough found himself for the third time in the main room, where he was surprised to find it totally empty.

And it set him on edge, he was expecting people he was going to have fight. Still he cautiously made his way to where the entrance elevator was to let in Gwen and Todoroki.

As he stepped towards it though, a blast of energy flew past his head and hit the wall, making him jump as he turned to see Homura at the main computer. A blaster in his hand, and scowl on his face. "Why aren't you in your room?"

"Huh, and here I was thinking I was going to have to set off some alarms to find you sir. This works better though." The greenette said, feigning innocence while ignoring the question which just seemed to annoy the stocky man.

"So you met her." Homura said, tapping a button on the computer and bringing up on the display several texts. The Omnitrix bearer immediately recognized them as his own, eyes widening slightly. 'Crap! They were monitoring my texts?! Wait, why DIDN'T I consider that!? So much for Braniac being the smartest alien!' "They have more than likely already been intercepted and taken down outside. So, have anything to say for yourself?"

Izuku sighed, facing Homura fully with a scowl of his own. 'Well, no point in wasting time now.' "You said you didn't know the escaped alien's name."

"Huh? Well-"

"I'm confident you were lying." Izuku said, watching as the Magister shrugged it off like it meant nothing. He felt his anger rise. "If you can tell me her name, I'll concede I made a mistake. I'll help you stop the attack and even let you throw me in a cell if you need to. So tell me, what was her name?"

All lies in reality but he wanted to make a point and it would be much more effective this way. An incentive.

"I… don't know." Homura admitted, face relaxed as if he didn't see any issue in that fact. Izuku's glare hardened.

"_You don't know?!_" He let off a growl that sounded more like it would have come from Rath instead of his human form. "Tessa!"

"Huh?"

"Her name is Tessa." He explained simply. "She is another person, like any of us, just as important as any of us and you couldn't even be bothered to remember her name!"

The magister pointed his gun forward as Izuku pulled up the Omnitrix, ready to slam the dial down.

"This entire organization ends today. I'm confident now, do you know why?"

"…Why?"

He slammed in the watch, his new alien form appearing. He was tall and sleek, a full black body with white belly. His eye was a bright green and he had two conductors instead of the one.

And he was already sparking. Homura fired a blast at the perceived attack, which the new alien quickly absorbed.

"Because you didn't remember." He growled, firing a blast of his own right at the man.

And so it began.


	40. Chapter 40

Homura ducked and weaved around the blasts fired his way by Izuku, many getting too close for comfort before he dived for cover nearby, firing a few blasts at the teen, which were promptly absorbed once more.

"Ha! This is awesome." The alien chuckled, before shaking his head and his eye narrowed as his more serious side took over. "Thanks for helping me get used to this form first, Homura. I think it's time though that-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as a small device suddenly flew out from cover and Izuku's eyes widened as he realized it was a grenade. Doing the first thing that came to mind, he fired off a blast at the floor and rocketed into the sky, before laughing nervously when it exploded as he realized he was hovering.

'Can- Can I use this to fly?! So cool- Focus, Izuku!'

He dropped back down to the ground, charging a blast up.

"Nice try." He said, before firing off his blast and causing the console he hit to explode, the plumber tumbling forward and rolling across the ground. The man groaned but made no move to get up.

Once Izuku was satisfied the man was incapacitated for now, he turned his attention to the entrance and aimed another blast, firing it before launching off the ground and flying through the smoke.

As he travelled up the elevator shaft, he called upon One for All and felt a familiar fire flowing through him, crackles of energy appearing around him as his eye glowed. His body became coated in a blue energy like substance, his eye the only part remaining it's initial colour.

He shot out the top of the smoke, and felt a whole bunch of energy swirling around him, absorbed from the street lights without even trying as he flipped, coming down to the street.

He smiled wide at the sight he saw, various plumbers all around having been defeated and either encased in ice or restrained with pink light constructs. There were only three soldiers left, staring down Gwen and Todoroki who looked no worse for wear despite the ambush.

Izuku used his energy blast to rocket down near one of the soldiers, delivering a strong kick to their head and knocking them out before blasting another down the street. The final one turned in surprise at his arrival and opted to try to punch him upon seeing he was a Conductoid.

The strike landed but the teen was barely phased. The soldier let out a pain cry as his body began to violently shudder as though he was being electrocuted, before he dropped to the ground.

"Nice work. About time you showed up." Gwen said, sighing as she noted a small chunk of her clothes had been destroyed by one of the plumbers. "Annoying blasters…."

"We should hurry." Todoroki said simply, not even waiting for the other two as he hopped down the hole in front of him, ice forming on his way down. Gwen looked to the alien teen confused, who just shrugged and followed after him.

As soon as he landed back in the room, using the energy beams to slow his descent at the last moment, he looked up and let out an irritated shout once he realized Homura was no longer in place. "Dang it! I knew I should have tied him up."

"Why didn't you?" His heterochromatic friend asked as he took in his new surroundings.

"I knew you two were being ambushed, I didn't know if I had time to waste on that." He explained simply, Gwen floating down beside him. "We'll have to follow him, we can't let him get too far ahead!"

He began to run ahead but before he could get more than a few steps Gwen called out to him.

"Midoriya wait! Me and Todoroki will go after him, you need to focus on the prisoners."

"But-"

"You're our best shot at making sure they listen to us. We'll be fine, ok? So focus on the aliens." Gwen commanded, and Izuku nodded with a small frown, knowing she was right. The three of them came out into a hallway, splitting up as they went.

Izuku headed for the main complex while his friends disappeared down a different path. He burst into the prison area, knowing he'd have to descend a few floors to get to the controls he needed.

"THERE! GET HIM!" A voice shouted, and the One for All bearer looked up to see a group of plumbers getting ready to fire at him. He readied himself with a grin, absorbing the blasts the second they were fired before pointing his hand forward. "Oh crap…"

He fired, instantly dealing with the group of plumbers before he jumped over the railing and flew down to the area with the main controls, blowing the door open and running inside.

Another plumber had been there, reaching for a rifle but a quick strike to the neck combined with his current taser like body instantly downed him. He turned his attention to the main control console and hummed.

"Alright let's see, got to be one of these buttons…. Aha!" Finding the one he was looking for, he could only grin victoriously as sirens started to sound and he heard the sound of various cells being opened. He then pressed down a button nearby, where he spotted a mic and cleared his throat. "Alright then. CALLING ALL THOSE WRONGLY IMPRISONED! MY NAME IS IZUKU MIDORIYA! I'M ON YOUR SIDE, I PROMISE, JUST LOOK FOR A CONDUCTOID COVERED IN BLUE ENERGY AND THAT'S ME! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BOTTOM FLOOR A.S.A.P!"

With that, he backed away from the controls and hurried back out into the main area to see chaos. More plumbers were arriving but now all kinds of aliens, some he recognized and others he didn't, fighting alongside one another against their captors.

He aimed a few blasts around, providing quick moments of assistance to the fights closest to him before he leapt over the balcony and twirled in the air, firing when and where he could with surprisingly good aim.

Whether that was One for All or a natural talent of a conductoid, Izuku didn't know. He landed on the second to last floor, a massive group of plumbers blocking the way forward.

"TAKE THIS, SCUMBAG!"

'Really, _I'm_ the scumbag?' Izuku thought slightly irritated, but his attention was quickly brought to the massive cannon-like blaster they had in their grasp. It fired off a massive beam and Izuku barely raised his hands in time, the energy of it all pouring into his hands and leaking back out, adding to the field of energy around his body.

The plumbers seemed to realized they were screwed at the same moment, as Izuku raised his hand and they gulped.

"You know; I really need to think up some names for my alien's super moves. Might as well start now, how does 'Pinpoint Pain' sound?" He asked, his fingers firing off various small blasts that all hit each Plumber separately but with enough power to blast them all back and destroy their weapon, dealing with them in moments. The Omnitrix bearer shook his head with a frown. "No, sounds too dark. More like something Kacchan would call it."

"Hey, are you the guy from that announcement?" A new voice asked, getting the teen to turn and see various aliens approaching, an alien of the same species as Pyroform. Behind her, Izuku spotted various aliens beginning to close in and up on a balcony…

"Yeah, I am." He nodded as he fired a blast at the plumber who thought he'd managed to stay out of sight, knocking him out instantly. When no new aliens showed up he looked around the group that had gathered, noting there was essentially a small armada of them now. "Is that everyone? Seems like a small number for the amount of cells."

"A lot of us…. Don't make it." An alien from a species Izuku didn't recognize said. He looked a lot like a kind of plant though, with a single eye and pods sprouting out of his spine, with tendrils for feet. Izuku let out a small growl before shaking his head.

No point getting overly angry right now, they needed him to focus.

"Alright, everyone pay attention and please, stay calm." He ordered, standing up tall as he let One for All fade away and he heard a familiar beeping sound, the Omnitrix symbol flashing red.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BWOO.

A red flash engulfed them for a moment before Izuku's slightly shaky human form appeared, his body still recovering partially from having utilized One for All.

"Ah! HE'S A HUMAN! HE-"

"Calm down!" He shouted again, putting his hands up defensively as some of the aliens began to stalk towards him with glares. "Just let me explain, okay?"

They seemed reluctant, but any who wanted to attack him outright were held back by other calmer aliens. Izuku gave them all a thankful nod before clearing his throat and pointing to his watch.

"Alright, first the fact I was a Conductoid moments ago. This is the Omnitrix, it allows me to turn into any alien species as far as I'm aware, though I suppose I am the alien to you all. It also means I understand what It's like to walk a mile in some of your shoes, and as I've been kidnapped before, if briefly… I just want you to all understand I'm on your side." He began explaining, thankful as he watched most of them settle down, though they still seemed less than thrilled. "I get it if you don't trust me, the Plumbers have hardly made a great first impression for humans. I have a friend, Gwen, though who has been monitoring them for a while and we finally had a chance to free you all, hence why we're here now. I know where they are keeping a whole bunch of ships for you to take and use to escape, we just got to get there. So are you all in?"

There was a moment of silence as the group looked among themselves, before a Tetramand sighed and walked forward. "Anything's better than being tortured, so we may as well try it."

Various other aliens voiced their agreement and Izuku fixed them all with a smile, happy he was able to get through to them without too much hassle. Before he could say for them to go however, the Omnitrix suddenly shot out a yellow light, scanning the group at once.

"Hey!"

"What the?!

"What are you doing?!"

"Scan incomplete. Multiple DNA signatures present. Cannot create uncorrupted data." The watch announced, getting its wearer to roll his eyes. 'Of course, because it's not like that would have been useful or anything.'

"Sorry about that. It tries to scan any life forms it doesn't already have in it. I can't stop it from doing it but it doesn't have any real effect on you." He explained, shrugging before he turned to the passage nearby and began to walk forward. "We shouldn't waste any more time, the longer we stand around the more time the plumbers have to try to stop us. Let's go!"

He took off down the hall, the aliens following not far behind. They managed to get a fair few of the halls without any issue until they came across a group of plumbers, who opened fire as soon as they set eyes on them.

Izuku reacted as quickly as possible, calling upon One for All as was timed out and dodging the blasts just barely. He managed to rush one of the soldiers, knocking them out and a fireball suddenly hit the wall near him, exploding and distracting the plumbers long enough for the Tetramand to grab them, knocking them out.

There was only one left, who recovered just in time to duck out the way of the alien and dived for a nearby switch, flicking it and having a steel wall crash down in front of them.

The four armed alien rushed at the barrier, delivering strike after powerful strike but not managing to really do any damage to it.

"Really need to find a way to deal with the timeout." Izuku groaned, knowing he could get through if he could just get access to his aliens again.

"Move." A somewhat out of breath sounding voice asked, and the teen looked to the source only to be surprised at what he saw. An alien that looked like something halfway between a fish, a monster and a mermaid stood there with massive jaws and a lure on top of its head similar to an angler fish. It only had what seemed to be a tail that had come undone to reveal legs covering it's modesty.

Beside him, a bright orange furry alien that was salivating and growling, that had no eyes and was on all fours much like a dog pawed at the ground. The two hurried forward, taking chunks out the metal with their jaws like it was nothing. 'Note to self, never put your head near either of their mouths because holy crap.'

The Omnitrix lit up again, scanning the two.

"Vulpimancer DNA sample acquired. Piscciss Volann DNA acquired." It announced as the two made short work of their barrier, spitting out the pieces onto the ground and leaving the greenette stunned.

"There." The fish-like creature said, clearly struggling to talk for some reason.

"We should hurry, if we have a Volann here especially near me." Izuku heard the alien that resembled Pyroform mutter. 'What did JJ say they were called? Pyronites?' "Looks like our plumber friend has gotten a little further ahead."

Izuku let out a frustrated sigh as he saw another barrier not too far ahead and the plumber had completely disappeared.

"Damn. I can't keep doing that for every door." The fish-like alien muttered in annoyance.

"Hold on, on it!" a new voice, that Izuku could only describe as 'grubby', said. He turned, eyes widening slightly as he saw a rather odd sight. A small somewhat fat green alien with big eyes and buck teeth stood before them, walking up the rubble created by the Vulpicmancer and Volann.

It only got weird when the new alien literally ate the scrap, swallowing it whole with it's somewhat creepy long tongue. With puffed out cheeks and a glowing stomach he waddled forth and _spit out an energy blast that destroyed the door._

'What in the…. What…'

The greenette had no idea what to think, mouth agape at the sight. The short small alien started eating more of the rubble again in preparation once more while the Omnitrix kicked to life again.

"Gourmand DNA acquired."

With a quick shake of his head, Izuku turned his focus back to the task at hand and followed the 'Gourmand' as it blasted its way through another door, then another and another before they finally came upon the room they were looking for.

Izuku took the lead at this point, ushering everyone in as he himself took a quick look around the hangar. It seemed to be placed upon a runway, at the end of which the greenette could see the ocean which explained how they'd managed to move the ships here without being seen.

'Isn't Asui's internship somewhere out that way? I wonder if she'll see any of these ships.'

Izuku watched as the group began separating, some heading for specific ships and others forming groups before deciding on one as well, all getting ready to finally depart.

All of them finally safe from the clutches of-

"WATER! NEED…. WATER!" A voice cried out, pulling the teen's attention to the fish-like alien from earlier who collapsed forward, clutching at his throat. "Can't…breathe!"

"Hey?! You need water?" Izuku asked confused, looking up to one of the other nearby aliens who was looking around for a solution.

"Volanns can't breathe for long without training themselves once they're away from water! He's asphyxiating!" One of them explained, panicked. Izuku made to grab the alien, intending to bolt for the water and to drop him in for a minute but before he could…

"Good thing dead creatures don't need air."

Izuku whirled around, seeing Norio holding a blaster aimed straight towards the alien.

Then he fired.


	41. Chapter 41

Izuku had to think about a lot in the span of less than a second.

As Norio's finger pulled the trigger, and the end of the blaster lit up red, preparing to shoot out a bolt of energy, it registered in his head he was still timed out as far as he knew.

The energy blast finally formed and shot towards the Volann, everything feeling slow. He almost felt like he was back on Vilgax's ship for a moment. Even if he could use the Omnitrix he'd have no time to select a suitable alien, and getting a bad selection was simply not an option here.

The blast was almost upon the alien and Izuku's body suddenly glowed as green lightning started bursting off of him. He had only one choice. 'One for All: Plus Ultra Base!'

To everyone else, all they saw for a moment was a green bolt of lightning rush towards the red bolt of energy and the fish-like alien, before suddenly said alien disappeared from sight.

"What the?!" Norio looked around, spotting Izuku had managed to in an instant get the asphyxiating escapee towards a group of aliens climbing onto one of the ships.

"Get him the water he needs now! I'll hold Norio off!" Izuku called before disappearing again, reappearing beside the plumber to try and kick the blaster out his hand. Norio reacted at the last moment, dropping the gun and ducking, avoiding the kick before pushing Izuku back and pointing a second gun at the freckled teen's chest which had seemed to magically appear in his hand.

Izuku wasn't to be stopped so easily though, barely dodging the blast fired by a few centimeters, he rushed back in, sliding on the ground and trying to strike the new gun out of the man's hand with a palm strike.

He thought he had succeeded for a moment when he saw the blaster go flying, only for the soldier to suddenly smack his hands against both sides of his head before he could move, making his ears ring as suddenly two more blasters were pointed in his face.

"A-Ah… so you have a duplication quirk of some sort…" Izuku realized as he stumbled back, surprised by the strength of the man. He was sure One For All had upped his durability yet his head still hurt like he'd taken two baseball bats to either side.

Out the corner of his eyes, he was happy to at least see most of the aliens were escaping on the ships, the plumber too distracted with him to stop them.

Norio smirked as he put his hands on the trigger.

"Perfect to avoid being disarmed."

He fired, only for Izuku to disappear again, dodging the blasts and suddenly zapping across the room, bouncing off of walls and one or two ships before managing to come in and land a punch on Norio's cheek, making the man stumble back before he immediately raised to fire again, hitting the wall behind where Izuku had been.

Two strong arms wrapped around the plumber's neck as he felt a foot come into his leg hard, forcing him to kneel. "Then I just have to knock you out before you can fire them!"

Izuku's eyes went wide though, as a moment later he saw the older man's weapons tossed into the air, before an elbow struck his stomach and he was forced to pull back, jumping out of the way of two sudden blasts from the thrown blasters that landed, firing randomly.

Norio took one of the blasts to the side of his leg, making him let out a cry of pain before he quickly aimed and fired two brand new guns again at the freckled teen, who quickly ran backwards, just avoiding the blasts as they hit the ground before he flipped back onto the wall and jumped forward at speed, missing the soldier with his new punch by inches as he predicted it incoming.

Izuku grinned though as his feet landed on the ground, and then he leaped high into the air, briefly touching the roof and completely dodging the final blasts Norio had tried to get him with, cracking the roof with the force he jumped off it as he landed one solid strike right into Norio's head.

The final two blasters dropped out of the man's hands onto the floor as he fell to his knees, before collapsing with a groan. Izuku let out a small chuckle as he kicked one blaster away and picked up the other, keeping it pointed at the Plumber just in case. "Wow, never gotten to use One For All full on in a fight like that before in my human state. Thanks Norio, it was a real _blast._"

The man groaned again, coughing slightly. Izuku shrugged.

"Yeah you're right. That was bad even for me."

Izuku looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted a small group of aliens who had taken the Volann to the water at the end of the hangar. Izuku noticed there were only a few ships left, which meant there'd still be some left over apparently.

Izuku felt sick for a moment knowing why not every ship would be gone, turning back to glare at Norio and keep an eye on him when suddenly a loud crashing noise sounded out, making him jump and look up to see the wall ahead of them starting to crack and crumble.

"What the-"

Then finally it gave away and Izuku's jaw dropped when the second biggest robot he'd seen since he'd gotten the Omnitrix, crashed through the ceiling onto the floor, beaten in size only by the Zero Pointer.

In fact, it was roughly half the size of the Zero Pointer.

It looked like a massive medieval knight for the most part, with a tunic and gloves all made of metal, along with massive spiked pauldrons on the shoulders. The helmet was particularly interesting as it had a golden mask of sorts depicting a stoic face covered by a grey metal cowl. The eyes seemed to be pure black voids and it completely split right at the center.

The most notable thing that made Izuku breathe a sigh of relief though was seeing the robot was covered entirely on side with ice and was being bombarded with pink energy discs.

The face opened up and a somewhat battered Magister Homura fell out onto the floor coughing.

"Midoriya. There you are." Todoroki called out, stepping over the rubble and landing on the scene. "I see your mission went smoothly."

"Yeah I- Woah!" Izuku had to suddenly jump back when a new energy disc came flying straight towards him. Instead of hitting him however it arced down and smashed into Norio, who the Omnitrix bearer hadn't noticed had been starting to rise. "T-Thanks, Gwen."

"No problem. Just try to pay a little more attention." Gwen said with a slightly cheeky smirk.

"Guess I missed the boss battle, huh?" Izuku asked, pointing at the giant robot. "Did not expect to see a robot like that turn up."

"It was certainly a surprise, that's for sure." Todoroki said, seemingly completely disinterested. "Nothing that difficult to deal with overall though."

* * *

_Several minutes earlier_

_"Hey Todoroki, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked as she and the heterochromatic teen sprinted through the halls, being lucky enough to avoid any plumbers for the most part. Any small groups of them that did appear were always either almost instantly frozen or knocked out by an exploding energy disc from the redheaded pro._

_"I suppose." The teenager hummed simply as they rounded a corner and started descending some stairs._

_"You were in the sports festival with Midoriya, so you've known him for a while right?"_

_"Not for as long or as well as Yaoyorozu or Iida." The fire and ice teen said simply. "Why?"_

_"I was just curious if you knew anything more about how he got the Omnitrix. Some of the aliens he has are completely different from what my cousin had when he first got it, and his watch's design is a lot more like the final watch Ben got." Gwen explained, before halting as two plumbers rounded the corner. Before they could even raise their guns to the two intruders, Gwen had caught one of them in a tight grasp with a magic construct, smashing them into the wall and then into their partner hard enough they both hit the other wall and collapsed. Not even phased, Gwen turned to Todoroki as they continued running on. "Just makes me curious what other differences there might be."_

_"Well I don't have the answers to that. We- Plumber escaping straight ahead!" Todoroki suddenly called and Gwen looked forward, gritting her teeth when she saw the retreating form of Homura._

_"That's the leader! Come on, let's put an end to this already!"_

_The two picked up the pace, Gwen's hands constantly coated in a pink glow and Todoroki ready to throw a barrage of ice and fire forward at any moment if need be._

_They were almost stopped at one point when metal walls started falling down on them, but Gwen made short work of them with her most powerful attacks and they soon followed Homura into a dark room that seemed empty for a moment._

_"Where did he…."_

_"Miss Tennyson, look up." Todoroki said, with actual shock clear in his voice for once. The redhead did and she gaped at what she saw. A giant robot designed to look like the Forever Knights she fought when she was ten-years-old, chained up to the walls._

_"Oh god not another one of those…" She groaned as she saw it start coming to life. Homura must have already gotten into the control area when the two had walked in. "We need to stop that thing as soon as possible!"_

_"On it!" The teen beside her shouted, running forward and stomping his foot into the ground, a massive barrage of ice travelling straight towards the robot. It had fully awoken at this point though and tore it's arm from one of the chains holding it in a surprisingly fluid motion, backhanding the ice and completely shattering it._

_Todoroki blinked. "Ah. That is problematic."_

_"Well well well, Gwendolyn. So nice of you to show your face. Now I can finally get rid of you for good. It may be a work in progress but it's hardly anything to sneeze at." Homura chuckled from inside the robot, bolting forward with thunderous footsteps and trying to crush the two._

_Gwen's hands shot out, creating a massive mana shield that blocked the robot's strike. It cracked somewhat under the pure pressure however and the dimension hopping woman knew she'd have to come up with something else fast._

_She quickly redirected her construct so it changed from a shield into something more akin to a massive whip, wrapping around the robot's arms as she bolted forward, platforms of Mana appearing under her feet and letting her raise higher into the air while keeping the focus on her._

_This gave Todoroki a chance to attack more freely, sending another barrage of ice out that froze the massive machine's right leg. Its free fist simply smashed into the ice, breaking most of it before it tried to strike Gwen, who leapt atop the fist and dropped over the side._

_She ran forward on another platform of Mana once she was beneath the fist, the whip of mana following her as she maneuvered herself in specific ways._

_Todoroki quickly understood what she was attempting to do when he saw the whip was starting to tie up the robot's hands, preventing it from attacking as freely._

_This also gave Todoroki more of an opportunity to strike with the villain distracted. It had become apparent attacking from his current position would hardly give him any advantage though._

_Looking to the nearby wall he took inspiration from Gwen's mana platforms and the crystal platforms he'd seen Izuku use as Crystalize in the past. He'd have to be more careful than those two but they gave him an idea._

_He ran at the wall, Ice starting to form beneath his feet that shot out in two directions. One path went out towards the wall, travelling up it while the other path started making its way towards the gargantuan machine, starting to rise into platforms of ice._

_He used the ice on the wall as a sort of climbing frame, his left hand melting holes into the ice for him to grip into and climb up, eventually reaching the height of the first platform where a bridge of ice shot out for him to travel across._

_Once he reached the edge of the first platform, a second platform appeared and he leapt onto it, incredibly thankful he'd requested shoes that would prevent him from slipping on his ice for his costume._

_He started rising higher and higher with each platform until he could eventually jump and land on the villain robot's shoulder, seeing it's hands had been completely tied up._

_That didn't stop it however, as it started struggling and very suddenly broke free of the restraints, it's eyes glowing red as two lasers suddenly shot out towards Gwen, who barely had time to make a shield before she was thrown off her feet, hitting against the wall and falling to the ground._

_"Miss Tennyson!" Todoroki exclaimed, before seeing one of the hands then coming to crush him. He gritted his teeth, ice forming at his foot and rapidly expanding out, creating a blockade between the shoulder and fist, freezing the hand in place._

_It struggled, trying to break the ice and Todoroki tried to blast the face with fire, hoping he could melt through and tear the plumber out from inside the cockpit. The face had to be split like that for a reason and he was sure it was where he'd find the plumber._

_The plan proved to be in vain however, as the ice suddenly shattered and the robot's hand was freed. It would have tried to crush the heterochromatic teen again most likely if it wasn't for the sudden violent barrage of energy discs that exploded against its face, causing the machine to stumble back._

_"THROW IT OFF BALANCE TODOROKI!"_

_He didn't need to be told twice, Ice quickly starting to spread all down the right side of the metallic monstrosity. The second a pause came between the magic barrage, Homura tried to throw Todoroki off of him, smashing through some of the ice and bashing his fist off the wall hard, causing it to crack and begin to crumble._

_"GET OFF IT NOW!" Gwen cried out and the fire and ice teen did as the pro said, running and jumping down, ice continuing to form on the robot which he used to slide down to safety at the same time, leaping off at the last moment to the ground, rolling and creating the last of the ice needed to fully freeze up the robots right side._

_The last of Gwen's barrage came in fast and hard, causing the massive machine to tumble back, turning as it fell and crashing straight through the wall, smashing hard into the ground as the debris of the wall collapsed all around it and Homura fell out onto the floor, groaning._

_Both Gwen and Todoroki quickly took stock of the next room, surprised to see that Izuku was there, a blaster being held to a fallen plumber presumably the final group of aliens all hurrying onto one of the final ships to escape._

_"Midoriya. There you are."_

* * *

Izuku just chuckled, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand as he took in the sheer size of the robot. "Not difficult, huh? You're something else Todoroki."

The stoic teen just hummed, barely reacting. Izuku turned his gaze to Homura with a more serious expression as he heard the final ship beginning to leave. "And there it is, it's all over Homura."

"No…"

"Yes. Every innocent alien is free and going home, all your 'plumber' friends have been taking out and you're outnumbered and outmatched." Gwen said as her hands glowed, ready to react in case he tried anything. "So make this easier on everyone and just give up."

"I didn't… spend my entire life preparing… for it to end so easily…" Homura growled, gripping the ground. Izuku was about to make a comment when he saw black fur beginning to spread around the plumber's arms.

"Look out!"

Then, the man let out a feral roar as three massive claws sprouted one either of his hands and he bolted forward, going from all fours to his feet rapidly, running faster than any normal person could possibly hope to. Homura had finally decided to use his quirk.

"No! Get back here!" Gwen shouted, throwing energy blasts after the man that just missed. Izuku looked down and gritted his teeth seeing he was still timed out.

'No time to waste. One For All: Plus Ultra Base!'

He bolted forward at speeds that were at least equal with Homura's, lightning bursting off him as he rapidly made his way to the end of the hangar.

"MIDORIYA?!" Todoroki shouted out, the most shocked Izuku had ever heard him so far at seeing the green haired teen use a power in his human form.

Homura reached the end of the hangar seconds before Izuku, making a massive leap into the air and landing on the ship with the final escaping aliens, his desperation showing.

Izuku landed on the same ship a moment later, running over to the back of the ship and appearing in front of Homura, delivering a roundhouse kick to the plumber's face just before he could try to tear into the cockpit.

The now half-man, half-monster was thrown back onto the wing of the ship, before he let out a howl and bolted forward, trying to tear Izuku open. The freckle faced teen barely had time to react, jumping back slightly just in time to avoid having his vital organs suddenly thrown off into the sea.

Izuku struck back, fist connecting with the plumbers face and making him twist from the impact but he twirled around completely, coming in for a strike with his claws and forcing Izuku to have to grab them, making him let out a cry of pain as he felt multiple cuts open up. Acting quick, he swept the man's feet out from under him and delivered a strike to the chest, throwing him away.

Unfortunately, before he could even try to pull up the Omnitrix, Homura was on his feet again and launched at him, trying to slice his legs into pieces. Izuku leapt into the air, which very nearly went horribly for him as the laws of physics took over and he landed on the back of the ship, having to quickly run back right into a claw assault he barely managed to slide under, striking Homura down below as he did so.

"RA! You bRAAAt!" He screamed, turning and coming in again for yet another attack. He threw out both his hands, bringing both claws down towards each other. 'Dammit! He's giving me no room to breathe and check the Omnitrix. It must be charged by now but that means nothing if I can't get a second to use it. Have to end this right now!'

Reacting at almost the last possible second, Izuku grabbed both sets of claws as tight as he could with his arms crossing each other to grab the claws, ignoring the cuts that opened on his other hand or the ones that were suddenly aching with more pain as he stared straight into the beast's eyes… and used all his strength to snap the plumbers claws in half.

"**_RARRRHGHHHHH!_**"

Izuku kicked Homura in the chest while he was distracted howling in pain, causing the furry villain to leave the ground and fly towards the back of the ship, while Izuku lifted up the Omnitrix to quickly scroll through his selections.

Fortunately, it only took two tries before the perfect alien showed up while Homura began to stand. Izuku wasted no time pressing in the selection, his entire form being engulfed in a green flash before Enhance stood tall. "**This has been a good fight and all, Homura, but I think I can ****_enhance_** **this situation!**"

Homura roared, using his remaining claws to try to strike the alien only for Enhance to turn into a puddle of liquid metal before he spread across the entire ship, turning it black with green stripes.

Weaponry raised on all sides of the wing, pelting the plumber with hundreds upon hundreds of dull shells. After a couple of moments, the constant impacts took their toll and Homura finally collapsed on the wing.

Izuku held him there with some metal trappings while his single eye moved inside the ship, finding the group of aliens inside. The Vulpimancer, Volann and Gourmand he'd gotten DNA from were all inside, the Volann inside a tub made out of crystals like Crystalizes, filled with water.

Izuku looked around to see the two other aliens inside was the alien that looked like Crystalize JJ had told him was a Petrosapien, who was controlling the ship and beside him, a Sonosarian.

"Wh-at's go-ing on?" The short silicone suited alien asked, looking up at Izuku.

"**Don't worry about it. Homura tried to hitch a ride but he's out of it now. Exterior of the ship took some minor damage but shouldn't be anything that will cause major issues I don't think.**" He explained. "**Only thing, any of you got a way for me to take him back to the base without interrupting your flight? I'd rather he had no chance of waking up near any of you.**"

"I saw some hoverboards in the back of the ship." The gourmand spoke up, pointing behind him. "If you're using a Mechamorph, should be good enough, right?"

"**That's perfect. Thanks guys! I hope that whatever happens next for you all, it goes well!**"

"We hope so too. Thank you for everything." The Volann said and the Vulpimancer let out a roar of agreement.

"**No problem! Hope I won't be rescuing you again any time soon!**"

With that, Izuku disappeared into the back of the ship, opening the cargo ramp at the back for him to leave. He spotted the hoverboard, melting into it and dropping out into the sky.

The ramp closed once he was out, presumably the Petrosapien's doing, leaving Izuku to fly up towards the wing where he saw Homura starting to slip off. He quickly flew up to the man, pulling him on and holding him tightly, before he turned, created boosters at the back of the board and blasted off.

Despite how far out they went, it only took Izuku about a minute to return to the plumber base, flying into the hangar and letting the man go flying across the hangar.

He let go of the hoverboard, grabbing it and tapping the symbol on his chest a few times, turning back to normal. Gwen and Todoroki had clearly been preparing for his return, as the redhead had a rope on her and had immediately tied the man up once Izuku showed up, so he wouldn't disappear again.

Izuku flinched slightly seeing the torn off claws, wishing he hadn't had to do something quite so violent but decided it would be better not to dwell on it. He'd had no choice in the moment and it wasn't like he liked doing that.

With that thought, he managed to smile again as he could bask in the knowledge of a simple fact. Finally, the plumbers had been defeated for good.


End file.
